


Morgendämmerung - Wenn die Finsternis schwindet (Teil 1 - London)

by MoSinger



Series: Morgendämmerung - Wenn die Finsternis schwindet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Severus Snape Lives, Trust Issues, team interaction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 84,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoSinger/pseuds/MoSinger
Summary: Wie hätte es Severus Snape ergehen können, wenn er die Schlacht von Hogwarts überlebt hätte? In dieser Story wird der langjährige Ordensspion und Ex-Todesser rechtzeitig gefunden und gerettet. Ein Neubeginn ist verständlicherweise nicht gerade einfach für einen Menschen wie Severus. Kann er seine Vergangenheit verarbeiten und ins Leben zurückfinden? Harry und seine Freunde lassen jedenfalls nichts unversucht, um ihn dabei zu unterstützen - doch auch Severus´ ehemalige Kameraden bleiben nicht tatenlos. Eine Geschichte, aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln geschrieben, die auch Einblicke in die Vergangenheit bereithält. Mir selber gehören selbstverständlich weder die Magierwelten noch die darin agierenden Charaktere - nur Monica ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, wird allerdings keine Hauptrolle spielen.Rating M einfach sicherheitshalber...





	1. Dunkelheit

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen! Nur ein paar kurze Worte zum Anfang: 
> 
> Diese Story - zumindest die bisher existierenden 2 Teile der Serie und einige dazugehörende OneShots - ist bereits auf FF.de gepostet, der 1. Teil ist auf FF.net zu finden. Ungeduldige können sich also auf den anderen Seiten die kompletten Teile gönnen, und ich werde sie jetzt auch hier veröffentlichen. Ich habe vor, jeweils am Samstag ein weiteres Kapitel zu posten, evtl. auch etwas öfter, wenn ich die Zeit dafür habe. Ein 3. Teil ist geplant und in Arbeit, wird aber noch etwas dauern.
> 
> Falls ihr die Story (oder Passagen daraus) irgendwo anders schon gesehen habt, vor allem auf finanziell orientierten Seiten, dann gebt mir bitte Bescheid - denn diese Arbeit ist dann ziemlich sicher geklaut. 
> 
> Falls ihr die Story als Hintergrund für eigene FFs verwenden wollt, wäre es nett, mich vorher zu fragen. Auf diese Art entsteht gerade auf FF.de eine wundervolle "Vorgeschichte" zu dieser Story, und ich bin sehr gespannt, wo Wolfchens Geschichte hinführt. 
> 
> Des Weiteren:  
> Ich bin zwar recht versiert im Lesen englischer Geschichten, aber keine Muttersprachlerin, deswegen habe ich mich bisher auch nicht an eine Übersetzung ins Englische gewagt. Falls allerdings jemand von euch echte Erfahrung mit solchen Übersetzungen hat und das gerne machen würde, dann darf sich die/derjenige sehr gern bei mir melden. Aber bitte keine Übersetzungspläne, wie man sie leider öfter mal entdeckt, wo die "Übersetzer" einfach Satz für Satz durch ein Sprachprogramm laufen lassen - dafür ist mir meine Story ehrlich gesagt zu schade. Bitte versteht das, ich habe bisher schon Jahre in diese Sache investiert, wenn man Planung, Recherche, tatsächliche Schreibarbeit und Korrekturlesen mit einbezieht.
> 
> Danke, dass ihr mein Geplapper ertragen habt, im Normalfall werde ich mich ab jetzt mit Kommentaren zurückhalten und stattdessen persönlich auf Reviews antworten. Ich schätze den direkten Kontakt zu meinen Lesern... und ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine "Morgendämmerung" genauso gut wie meinen Lesern auf den anderen Seiten. Viel Spaß dabei!

_„Vergangenheit ist Geschichte,_

_Zukunft ist Geheimnis,_

_aber jeder Augenblick ist ein Geschenk.“_

(Ina Deter)

 

 

 

 

   Als er aus tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit auftauchte, trieben seine Gedanken träge durcheinander. Er versuchte nach einem von ihnen zu greifen, doch er entglitt ihm rasch wieder.  Es war eisig um ihn herum – und auch in ihm. Mühsam versuchte er sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Was war mit ihm passiert? War er tot? Nein, sicher nicht, sonst wäre ihm wohl nicht so kalt.

   Er wollte die Augen öffnen, doch seine Lider waren schwer wie Blei. Mit einem schwachen Seufzen gab er den Versuch auf und blieb einfach liegen, auf dem kalten staubigen Boden, müde, verwirrt und fröstelnd. Etwas Klebriges bedeckte seinen Hals, und seine linke Schulter schrie vor Schmerzen. Seine Gedanken glitten davon, fort von hier, und er folgte ihnen dankbar hinauf zu den Sternen, die kalt auf ihn herunter leuchteten.

   Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte er nicht einmal ahnen, als ein Luftzug auf seinem Gesicht ihn wieder in die Nähe des Wachseins lockte. Er schaffte es gerade so, die Augen einen winzigen Spalt zu öffnen, doch sein Blick verschwamm und offenbarte ihm nur eine vage Ahnung von leuchtendem Scharlachrot und Gold, das sich vor seinem Gesicht bewegte. Was war das – ein Gryffindor-Schal? War der Junge etwa hier geblieben, anstatt seiner Bestimmung zu folgen?

   Er wollte die Hand heben und den Schal vor seinem Gesicht packen, wollte den Jungen zu sich herunter ziehen und ihm ordentlich die Leviten lesen. Doch sein Arm wog eine Tonne, er konnte ihn nicht einmal anheben. Die fruchtlose Anstrengung forderte ihren Tribut: seine Augen schlossen sich wieder, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, und hinter seinen Lidern tanzten langsam winzige silberne Punkte. Wie Sternenlicht, das sich in den Augen des Jungen spiegelte… in Lilys Augen.

   Seine Gedanken verwischten sich und zogen ihn wieder einmal mit sich ins Dunkel hinab, in die Erinnerung daran, was geschehen war. Bilder tauchten aus der Finsternis um ihn herum auf: der Dunkle Lord, die Schlange, der Angriff… und dann der Junge. Der Junge, wie er neben ihm kniete; wie er ihm diese wichtigen Erinnerungen überließ, während das Leben aus ihm herausrann. Er erinnerte sich an die grünen Augen, an das Gefühl, dass Lily ihn nicht allein hier liegen lassen würde, und daran, wie er in eine gnädige Ohnmacht hinübergeglitten war. Dann war da nur noch diese samtene Schwärze gewesen, bodenlose, schwerelose, empfindungslose Schwärze.

   Er fühlte große Tropfen, die auf ihn herunterfielen. Regen? Oder Tränen? Weinte der Junge etwa um ihn? Oder um die verpasste Gelegenheit, den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu vernichten? War er hier geblieben, bei ihm, seiner Mutter wesentlich ähnlicher, als Severus je hätte glauben mögen? An seiner Seite geblieben, anstatt zu tun, was von ihm erwartet wurde? Dann war alles umsonst gewesen.

   Ärger stieg in ihm hoch, Ärger über den Jungen, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft wütend zu werden. Es war alles verloren. Die einzige Chance war vertan. Wozu, bei Merlins Lesestein, hatte er dann dem Jungen sein Innerstes offenbart, ihm seinen Weg gezeigt?

   Wieder fiel sachte etwas auf ihn herab, warme Tropfen, die seinen Hals hinab rannen, die dünne Spuren auf seiner kalten Haut zogen, irgendwie angenehm waren. Etwas flatterte davon – ein Umhang? Ging der Junge nun doch noch, um seine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, weil er Snape für tot hielt? Sein Ärger verrann so rasch wie die Tropfen, und die hallenden Fragen in seinem Geist wichen angenehmer Ruhe. Er versank in der Finsternis.

   Dumpfe, leise Stimmen drangen wie durch dicke Watte zu ihm durch. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie kannte. Eine Frau, und da war der Junge… oder? Er gab sich Mühe zu verstehen, was sie sagten, doch es war nur undefinierbares Murmeln. Vielleicht bildete er sich das Ganze auch nur ein, wünschte sich verzweifelt ihre Gesellschaft herbei, irgendjemanden, um nicht allein in dieser Hütte zu sterben. Die grünen Augen – wenn sie über ihn wachten, würde er alles Leid der Welt klaglos ertragen. Doch genau diese stets geliebten Augen waren es, die auf keinen Fall bei ihm bleiben durften. Der Preis wäre viel zu hoch.

   Dann spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Stirn, eine weitere umschloss sein Handgelenk, und ganz nahe bei sich hörte er eine leise Frauenstimme. Sie klang ruhig und entschlossen, und gleich darauf wurde sein Körper hochgehoben, während jemand ihn in eine Decke wickelte. Als er warm eingehüllt dahinschwebte, ließ sein Zittern etwas nach, und er begrüßte dankbar die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, die sein Gesicht trafen. Etwas zerrte plötzlich heftig und ruckartig an ihm, und wieder versank er in der Dunkelheit.

 

 


	2. Erwachen

   „… zurückgekommen? Er ist doch nach der Beisetzung verschwunden, und niemand wusste wohin. Also, woher wusste er dann, dass er gerade jetzt hierher kommen musste?“

   Diese Stimme kannte er, auch wenn er sie noch etwas undeutlich hörte. Es war der Junge… nein, der junge Mann. Harry Potter. Lilys Sohn. Ein Junge war er längst nicht mehr; er und seine Freunde waren so schnell erwachsen geworden, schneller als alle anderen Schüler, schneller sogar als Snape selbst. Doch war es ein Wunder? Hatten sie jemals eine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihre Kindheit rasch hinter sich zu lassen, wo doch das Bestehen der Welt von ihren Entscheidungen abhing? Doch weshalb war Potter am Leben?

   Auch dieses Mal brachte er nicht mehr fertig, als einen Millimeter die Augen zu öffnen. Alles andere war zu mühsam. Sein Körper brannte, seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand sie mit Sandpapier ausgerieben, er hatte mit Übelkeit erregendem Schwindel zu kämpfen, und seine Gedanken taumelten wie große tropische Schmetterlinge träge und ziellos durch seinen Geist, so dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

   Die Einrichtung des Zimmers kam ihm vage bekannt vor, auch wenn sein Blick sich rasch wieder trübte und schwarze Punkte durch sein ohnehin eingeschränktes Sichtfeld huschten. Er ließ die Lider wieder sinken und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er gesehen hatte: die Farben seines Hauses, smaragdgrün und silber, das konnte er zumindest mit Sicherheit sagen. Und es schien sich um ein Schlafzimmer zu handeln. Also war er zumindest nicht in Askaban gelandet – noch nicht.

   „Damit kenn ich mich nicht aus“, antwortete die Stimme einer Frau bedauernd, doch er konnte ein Lächeln heraushören, „bei uns in Neuengland gibt´s keine mehr, nicht mal im Sanktuarium von Rowan. Sie galten als ausgestorben, schon seit langem. Es heißt, sie seien sehr klug, treu und intuitiv. Aber auch wenn wir über die näheren Umstände nie etwas erfahren werden, jedenfalls war´s doch gut, dass er da war. Oder?“

   „Das steht mal fest“, gab der Junge zurück; seine Schritte kamen näher. „Wie geht´s ihm, Monica? Wird er das überleben?“

   Die Frau – sie schien noch recht jung zu sein – seufzte leise. „Naja, es ist schon ein Problem, dass wir ihn nicht ins St. Mungo bringen konnten. Die haben auf jeden Fall bessere Möglichkeiten und hätten schneller handeln können… aber ich denke, das kriegen wir auch hier hin, dauert eben etwas länger. Fawkes hat gute Vorarbeit geleistet, zum Glück. Wobei es schon an ein Wunder grenzt, dass Minerva und du es geschafft habt, ihn hierher zu bringen. Hilfst du mir mal kurz?“

   „Sicher.“ Die Stimme des Jungen war nun direkt neben ihm, zu seiner Rechten, während die Frau auf der anderen Seite stand.

   Es mussten Harry Potters Hände sein, die seinen Nacken stützten und seinen Oberkörper anhoben. Die Finger der Frau – Monica? - begannen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und streiften es schließlich vorsichtig über seine Schultern und Arme hinunter, dann hörte er, wie ein Kissen aufgeschüttelt wurde, und der Junge ließ ihn behutsam wieder in sein Bett zurücksinken. „Ich muss los“, hörte er ihn sagen, „die warten schon.“ Schritte verließen leise den Raum und eine Tür schloss sich.

   Severus hörte Wasser plätschern und spürte, wie jemand sein Gesicht wusch. Zarte Finger tasteten über seinen schmerzhaft pochenden Hals, und etwas zupfte an seiner Haut; es fühlte sich an, als würde ihn eine Maus in den Hals zwicken, und automatisch spannten sich seine Muskeln an.

   „Gleich vorbei“, sagte Monicas Stimme leise, „ich muss nur kurz unter die Verbände sehen, ja?“ Leise zischend holte sie Luft. „Verdammt, dieses blöde Vieh! – Fawkes?“ Ein leiser, angenehm melodischer Vogelruf war zu hören, dann ein Flattern, und etwas landete auf der Matratze neben ihm. Gleich darauf spürte er wieder diese warmen Tropfen über seinen Hals rinnen.

   Also war es gar nicht der Junge gewesen, dort draußen in der Hütte, sondern Fawkes? Was er für einen rot-goldenen Schal gehalten hatte, waren die Federn des Phönix gewesen, und nun spürte er dessen heilende Tränen auf seiner Haut. Aber wo kam der Vogel her? Und weshalb? Was war überhaupt inzwischen alles geschehen?

   Die Frau namens Monica klebte die dicken Pflaster wieder fest. Er hörte einen Korken, der aus einer Flasche gezogen wurde, dann ein Gluckern, und jetzt sprach sie ihn direkt an: „Okay, Professor, ich geb Ihnen jetzt diesen Blutbildungstrank, ja? Dank dieser dämlichen Schlange und ihrem Gift fangen die Wunden ständig wieder an zu bluten. Warten Sie, ich helf Ihnen.“

   Sanft hob sie seinen Kopf an und stützte ihn, während er versuchte, das leicht metallisch schmeckende Gebräu zu schlucken. Es war schwieriger als gedacht, denn seine raue Kehle brannte beim Kontakt mit der Flüssigkeit wie Feuer. Doch er leerte folgsam das Glas und trank danach gierig das Wasser, das sie ihm reichte. Das war schon besser, das Brennen im Hals ließ etwas nach, und auch sein Mund war nicht mehr so ausgetrocknet wie vorher.

   Der Trank schien zu wirken, denn seine Übelkeit verebbte und nur ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl blieb zurück. Seine Gedanken kehrten langsam in etwas geordnetere Bahnen zurück, auch wenn er sich immer noch ziemlich benommen fühlte.

   Wieder einmal versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal gelang es ein wenig besser. Seine Lider wollten noch nicht so richtig, doch er erlaubte ihnen nicht, sich zu schließen. Es war eine gewaltige Anstrengung, aber nach ein paar Ansätzen schaffte er es, die Augen wenigstens halb offen zu behalten. Dennoch musste er kämpfen, damit sie nicht gleich wieder zufielen.

   Ein ovales Gesicht schwamm in sein Blickfeld: rötlichbraunes, leicht gewelltes Haar, braune Augen hinter einer smaragdgrünen Brille mit rechteckigen Gläsern, freundliches Lächeln. Das musste dann wohl Monica sein.

   „Hey, willkommen im Leben“, sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und legte die Hand prüfend auf seine Stirn. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

   Während er über die Frage nachdachte, überrollte ihn eine neue Woge der Übelkeit, und er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Seine Schulter schmerzte, wenn er sich auch nur ein wenig bewegte. „Versuchen Sie langsam und tief zu atmen“, hörte er Monicas Stimme, und ihre Hand griff nach der seinen, während sich erneut glühende Höllenhitze in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Mühsam versuchte er ihrer Anweisung Folge zu leisten, und tatsächlich wurde es ein wenig besser.

   „Das liegt am Gift dieser Schlange“, erklärte ihm die junge Frau, die immer noch seine Hand fest in ihrer eigenen hielt, „es verhindert nicht nur, dass die Bisswunden heilen, sondern verursacht auch Fieber und Übelkeit. Hermine ist im St. Mungo und versucht dort an das Rezept zu kommen, das sie damals bei Arthur Weasley angewendet haben. Bis dahin sollten Sie jede Anstrengung vermeiden, ja?“

   Langsam nickte er, während die Hitze in ihm hochstieg und er wieder zu zittern begann. Kalter Schweiß bildete Tröpfchen auf seiner Haut, und er zitterte heftiger. Dann spürte er etwas Kühles auf seiner Stirn, offenbar ein feuchtes Tuch. Sie wusch ihm den Schweiß von Gesicht und Oberkörper und zog danach die Bettdecke bis zu seinen Schultern hoch. Sie war leicht und trotzdem warm. Ganz langsam ließ das Zittern ein wenig nach, als er sich unter der Decke entspannte.

   „Hier, trinken Sie das.“ Monicas Hand schob sich erneut unter seinen Nacken und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an. Der Rand eines Bechers berührte seine trockenen Lippen. Widerstandslos schluckte er die Flüssigkeit. Sie schmeckte wie lauwarmer Jasmintee, nicht unangenehm, und sie schien auch seine schmerzende Schulter zu beruhigen. Seine Gedanken wurden träge, langsam, verworren, und er fühlte sich wieder ein wenig schwindlig… er war müde… _so müde… schlafen…_

   Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht; er war völlig hilflos, wie betäubt, und verlor komplett die Orientierung. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Doch da war eine kühle Hand, die seine festhielt.

   „Ganz ruhig“, hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne Monicas Stimme, „alles okay. Sie sind in Sicherheit. Schlafen Sie ein bisschen, in Ordnung? Ich bleib bei Ihnen, keine Sorge.“ Und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit und Stille.


	3. Zeuge der Verteidigung

   Nicht zum ersten Mal nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts betrat Harry die Gerichtsräume des Zaubereiministeriums. Doch anders als sonst war er dieses Mal allein, kein anderes Ordensmitglied begleitete ihn. Denn heute würde er nicht wie üblich auf der Zeugenliste der Anklage stehen.

   Vor der Tür zu Gerichtsraum 12 blieb Harry kurz stehen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und wappnete sich für das, was nun vor ihm lag. Dann öffnete er mit entschlossener Miene die Tür und trat ein.

   Dass alle Blicke ihm folgten, war inzwischen nichts Neues mehr für ihn, und er ertrug es mit größtmöglicher Gelassenheit. Ändern konnte er daran ohnehin nichts; die Zaubererwelt brauchte ihre Helden genauso wie jede andere Gemeinschaft, er war ihr größter Held, und daher musste er mit einem gewissen Maß an Heldenverehrung leben. Was, so wie heute, ab und an auch mal Vorteile mit sich bringen konnte.

   Er begrüßte die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots mit einem Nicken, ging quer durch den Raum und setzte sich dann in die Bank, die für die Zeugen der Verteidigung vorgesehen war. Wie erwartet war er allein. Doch ein Blick zur Gegenseite machte ihm klar, dass auch dort Leere herrschte. Die Zeugen der Anklage schienen wohl allesamt Insassen von Askaban zu sein, die man aus Sicherheitsgründen und wegen der Fluchtgefahr erst zu Verhandlungsbeginn ins Ministerium bringen würde. Oder auch überhaupt nicht.

   Im Zuhörerraum begannen die Leute zu tuscheln und streiften ihn mit aufmerksamen und interessierten Blicken; ihn auf dieser Seite zu sehen, waren sie nicht gewohnt, und daher warteten sie nun erst recht gespannt auf den Beginn der Verhandlung. In der zweiten Reihe saß, einen Notizblock auf den spitzen Knien und eine Feder in der Hand, Xenophilius Lovegood. _Gut so!_ dachte Harry mit grimmiger Befriedigung. _Auf den Mist von Kimmkorn können wir heute gern verzichten._

   Harry hatte schon einige dieser Sitzungen mitgemacht, und er konnte dieser Pflicht nichts Positives abgewinnen. Sicher, die Hinterbliebenen der vielen Opfer forderten Gerechtigkeit, und die Todesser mussten bestraft werden. Doch für ihn selber war es anfangs ein Schaulaufen unter den sensationsgierigen Blicken der Anwesenden gewesen. Bald darauf fand er es schlicht anstrengend und erschöpfend wegen der schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, und schließlich widerte es ihn nur noch an, immer dieselben Aussagen machen und danach ständig die gleichen Drohungen von den Verurteilten hören zu müssen – sowie das Starren im Auditorium zu ertragen.

   Er warf einen angespannten Blick zu dem jungen Mädchen hinüber, das neben dem heutigen Gerichtsschreiber Percy Weasley saß. Ihre wasserblauen Augen zwinkerten ihm freundlich und beruhigend zu. Harry lächelte schwach zurück: Luna Lovegood, ehrenamtliche Helferin des Zaubergamots, schaffte es doch immer wieder, dass er sich ein wenig besser fühlte.

   Das Tuscheln und Flüstern verstummte, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und die Vertreter von Anklage und Verteidigung den Gerichtsraum betraten. Die Anklage wurde von dem alten Mr Jonas vertreten, und die Verteidigung übernahm heute – ein echter Glücksfall – Minerva McGonagall. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Im Vorfeld waren sie sich mit Jonas auch schon größtenteils einig geworden, was diesen Fall betraf. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass nichts Unvorhergesehenes eintrat. Die letzte Entscheidung würde natürlich bei den Hexen und Zauberern in den roten Roben liegen.

   Hinter den beiden betrat Kingsley Shacklebolt den Raum und schritt zielstrebig auf den Richtersitz zu, während Professor McGonagall auf der Bank vor Harry Platz nahm und Jonas auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

   Die Blicke jeder einzelnen Hexe, jedes einzelnen Zauberers im Raum ruhten auf der großen Uhr, die beinahe die gesamte Wand hinter dem Zaubergamot einnahm und deren Minutenzeiger nun tickend auf die Zwölf vorrückte. Ein letzter Ruck des Zeigers, dann erklang ein einziger angenehm heller Glockenschlag, und Kingsley erhob sich, den Blick zum Eingang gewandt.

   Flankiert von vier angespannt wirkenden Auroren, betraten die beiden Angeklagten den Raum und wurden auf zwei weit auseinander stehende Stühle platziert, aus deren Armlehnen zwar keine rasselnden Ketten schossen, dafür aber leuchtende magische Bänder. Eine Flucht der beiden dunklen Magier war nun völlig ausgeschlossen, und mit recht erleichterten Blicken zogen sich die Auroren zur Tür zurück.

   Einige Sekunden musterte Kingsley Shacklebolt die Angeklagten schweigend, dann erhob er die Stimme. „Narzissa Malfoy, ehemals Black, geboren am 15. Mai 1955, und Draco Malfoy, geboren am 5. Juni 1980, wohnhaft in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire?“

   Mrs Malfoy brachte nur ein abgehacktes Nicken zustande, doch von Draco kam tatsächlich ein leises aber klares „Ja, Sir.“ Anerkennend hob Harry die Augenbrauen. Der Junge hatte Mumm, gut für ihn.

   „Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, Sie werden heute diesem Gericht vorgeführt aufgrund des Vorwurfes, sich einer schwarzmagischen Gemeinschaft, Todesser genannt, angeschlossen und deren Aktivitäten unterstützt zu haben; des Weiteren dem Schwarzmagier Tom Riddle, bekannt als Lord Voldemort…“ – an dieser Stelle hörte Harry wie jedes Mal das entsetzte Aufkeuchen im Publikum – „in Ihrem Anwesen in Wiltshire Unterschlupf gewährt zu haben; den Mord an der Muggelkundelehrerin von Hogwarts, Miss Charity Burbage, durch diesen Magier, mit angesehen und nicht verhindert zu haben; sowie in Ihrem Fall, Mr Malfoy, den Tod von Professor Albus Dumbledore geplant und Ihre Todesser-Genossen in die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eingeschleust zu haben. Haben Sie diese Anklagepunkte verstanden?“

   „Ja, Sir.“ Das war wieder Draco. Seine Mutter nickte wieder nur ansatzweise und senkte dann den Kopf.

   „Beginnen wir mit Ihnen, Mr Malfoy“, sprach Kingsley weiter und wandte sich an Draco, „Sie haben also ihre Kameraden ins Schloss hinein gelassen und damit billigend in Kauf genommen, dass unschuldige, unbeteiligte Schülerinnen und Schüler dabei zu Schaden kommen. Außerdem waren Sie bestrebt, den damaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, zu ermorden, ist das soweit richtig?“

   Natürlich war es möglich, dass Harry sich täuschte, aber er meinte dennoch in Kingsleys tiefer Stimme etwas wie Mitgefühl für den jungen Mann vor sich zu hören. Draco schien jedenfalls nicht gänzlich hoffnungslos, sondern sah zu dem großen dunkelhäutigen Zauberer auf, dessen Augen nachdenklich auf ihm ruhten. „Ja, Sir, das habe ich. Aber nicht aus freien Stücken.“

   „Antworten Sie nur mit ja oder nein, Mr Malfoy, alles andere ist Sache Ihrer Verteidigerin“, ermahnte Shacklebolt den Blonden, der schweigend nickte und den vorsitzenden Richter fest im Blick behielt.

   „Minister“, ergriff McGonagall ruhig und bestimmt das Wort, während sie neben Draco trat, „dieser junge Mann wurde zu seinen Taten gezwungen. Voldemort…“ – wieder das übliche scharfe Luftholen im Publikum – „hatte ihm angedroht, ansonsten seine Familie sowie ihn selbst zu töten. Und ich bitte Sie, zu berücksichtigen, dass Mr Malfoy den geplanten Mord an Albus Dumbledore nicht ausgeführt hat. Brauchen Sie die Aussage unseres Zeugen, Mr Harry Potter, zu dieser Angelegenheit?“

   „Ich bitte darum“, gab Kingsley ebenso ruhig zurück und nahm damit Harry jegliche Nervosität. „Mr Potter, bitte treten Sie vor und machen Sie Ihre Aussage vor dem Gericht.“

   Mit genau dem gelassenen und zuversichtlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den alle von ihm erwarteten, trat Harry vor und stellte sich an Dracos andere Seite, legte die Hand auf dessen Schulter und begann gut hörbar: „Minister, verehrte Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, heute stehe ich auf der Seite der Verteidigung. Sie alle kennen mich und wissen, dass ich niemals gegen meine Überzeugung einen Todesser unterstützen würde.“

   Er machte eine gut berechnete Pause – mittlerweile Routine für ihn – und lauschte auf das leise, zustimmende Murmeln im Publikum. Dann fuhr er fort: „Draco Malfoy hat für die Todesser eine Möglichkeit geschaffen, in die Schule einzudringen, das ist richtig. Aber er hat eine Uhrzeit gewählt, zu der laut der Schulregeln keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs sein dürfen, daher war niemals auch nur einer seiner Schulkameraden in Gefahr. Ob er dazu durch Erpressung und Drohungen gegen seine Familie getrieben wurde, ist für mich zwar Hörensagen, aber Miss Lovegood kann das sicherlich durch eine Überprüfung später bestätigen. Ich weiß jedenfalls aufgrund eigener Beobachtungen, dass Draco Malfoy nicht glücklich über diese Aufgabe war, und auf keinen Fall hat er so etwas freiwillig getan.“

   Nun wurde es auch im Zaubergamot unruhiger, die Hexen und Zauberer wandten sich zu einander um und flüsterten miteinander. Harry beglückwünschte sich innerlich zu der Übungsstunde, die Hermine mit ihm abgehalten hatte, wodurch er jetzt Begriffe wie _Hörensagen_ kannte und situationsbedingt mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Und wie wenig er Malfoy auch leiden konnte: am liebsten hätte er gegrinst.

   „Was den Tod von Professor Dumbledore betrifft“, sprach Harry weiter und lenkte damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf sich, „kann ich als Augenzeuge voll und ganz bestätigen, dass Draco Malfoy diesen nicht verschuldet hat. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gesenkt, als die anderen Todesser auf den Astronomieturm kamen.“

   Diesen Moment hatte er gefürchtet. Doch dank Hermine war er allem gewachsen. Er stellte sich direkt hinter Malfoy, um mit festem Druck beide Hände auf den schmalen Schultern des blonden jungen Mannes zu positionieren, und sah Kingsley direkt in die Augen.

   „Wenn nicht Mr Malfoy, wer hat dann Albus Dumbledore ermordet?“ fragte Kingsley wie erwartet, doch – ebenfalls wie erwartet – sprang Minerva McGonagall rechtzeitig in die Bresche: „Minister und Angehörige des Zaubergamots, diese Frage ist Inhalt einer zukünftigen Gerichtsverhandlung, ihre Beantwortung ist für diese Anklageerhebung nicht erforderlich und könnte sogar beeinflussend auf weitere Verhandlungen wirken.“

   Harry sah sie nicht an, obwohl er ihr für dieses entschlossene Einschreiten am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre. Er musterte weiterhin Kingsley, und er hätte schwören können, dass einer der Mundwinkel des Ministers ganz leicht gezuckt hatte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte, dieses Mal bewusst an alle Anwesenden gewandt: „Draco Malfoy hat getan, was er tun musste, um seine Familie zu schützen. Und er hat sich sehr bemüht, keine Unbeteiligten mit hinein zu ziehen oder in Gefahr zu bringen. Man kann niemanden dafür bestrafen, seine Eltern beschützen zu wollen.“

   Jonas hatte sich bedächtig erhoben und kam nun zu ihnen herübergeschlurft. „Herr Minister, sehr geehrte Angehörige des Zaubergamots, ich bin anderer Ansicht. Auch die Familien anderer Hexen und Zauberer wurden bedroht, und doch haben diese sich geweigert, die Todesser zu unterstützen. Es ist also meiner Meinung nach durchaus möglich, trotz einer solchen Bedrohung das Richtige zu tun. Sehen Sie sich zum Beispiel die Familie Weasley an! Arthur und die Seinen haben nach Kräften gegen die Todesser gearbeitet, obwohl sie sich dadurch in größte Gefahr brachten. Deshalb, wenn Mr Potter nichts dagegen hat, plädiere ich für einen Aufenthalt von Mr Malfoy in Askaban, aufgrund seiner schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten.“

   McGonagall wandte sich nun Jonas zu. „Bitte bedenken Sie, dass Draco Malfoy noch sehr jung war, als die Todesser ihn in ihren Reihen aufnahmen, und dass er als Spross einer sehr alten, reinblütigen Familie und als Slytherin bei Schulkameraden aus anderen Häusern auf jeden Fall auf Unglauben und Misstrauen gestoßen wäre, hätte er sich offen gegen die Todesser gewandt. In seinem eigenen Haus waren fast ausschließlich Schülerinnen und Schüler, deren Eltern dem Regime ebenso angehörten wie Mr Malfoys Vater. Wo also hätte er Hilfe suchen sollen? Er war auf sich allein gestellt und unter Druck gesetzt aufgrund der Drohungen gegen seine Familie. So tat er das Einzige, was ihm möglich war: gehorchen und Schadensbegrenzung betreiben.“

   „Ein Slytherin zu sein, ist nun also eine akzeptable Entschuldigung?“ schoss Jonas erstaunlich lebendig zurück, „sollen wir vielleicht den Sprechenden Hut vorladen und unter Anklage stellen, weil er Schüler in dieses Haus gesteckt und sie damit dazu verurteilt hat, sich negativ zu entwickeln?“

   Das Getuschel und Geflüster im Zuschauerraum wurde lauter, und irgend jemand kicherte leise, doch Kingsley hob mit einer endgültigen Geste beide Hände: „Das genügt wohl, Mr Jonas, ziehen wir das Ganze nicht ins Lächerliche. Die Anhörung für Mr Draco Malfoy ist hiermit beendet. Nun zu Ihnen, Mrs Malfoy.“

   Harry blickte zu dem anderen Stuhl hinüber, und für einen Augenblick trafen sich seine und Mrs Malfoys Blicke. Er hatte gerade genug Zeit, ihr beruhigend zuzunicken, bevor Kingsley ihn zu seinem Platz zurückbefahl und die blonde Frau ansprach. „Mrs Malfoy, Sie haben die Anschuldigungen gehört. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?“

   Der kurze Blickkontakt  mit Harry schien der Frau ein wenig Kraft gegeben zu haben. Sie hob den Kopf und antwortete deutlich hörbar: „Ich bekenne mich schuldig, Minister. Ich habe aus Angst um Draco geschwiegen und keine dieser schrecklichen Taten verhindert.“

   Kingsley Shacklebolt nickte langsam. „Dass Sie selbst das Dunkle Mal nicht tragen, davon konnte sich das Gericht bereits überzeugen. Und dass Sie und Ihr Sohn sich freiwillig gestellt haben, werden wir ebenfalls berücksichtigen. Gibt es noch weitere Umstände zu bedenken?“

   „Allerdings“, meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort und trat nach Kingsleys Aufforderung wieder vor den Richtersitz. „Minister, es ist eine Sache, Gräueltaten zu begehen, und eine andere, aus Furcht wegzusehen. Ich bitte Sie alle, den Unterschied zu berücksichtigen. Mrs Malfoy hat niemanden außer ihrem Sohn und dem Mann, mit dem sie verheiratet wurde, wie es unter reinblütigen Familien üblich ist. Sie hätte sich wie Draco an niemanden wenden können, und selbst wenn sie es getan hätte, hätte niemand ihr zugehört, geschweige denn ihr Glauben geschenkt.“

   Vereinzeltes, zustimmendes Nicken im Zaubergamot. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, erhob sich rasch und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem hat Mrs Malfoy mein Leben gerettet, sie hat Voldemort direkt ins Gesicht gelogen, als er sie angewiesen hat nachzusehen, ob ich tot sei. Diesen Mut aufzubringen, und das auch noch für einen Jungen, der sich mit ihrem Sohn nicht mal ansatzweise verstanden hat, das muss erst mal jemand von Ihnen nachmachen. Diesem Mut verdanke ich, dass ich nicht endgültig von Voldemort getötet worden bin, bevor Neville Longbottom die Gelegenheit hatte, die Schlange zu köpfen. Und vor diesem Mut verneige ich mich in aller Öffentlichkeit.“

   Harry wandte sich der blonden Frau zu, der nun Tränen über die blassen Wangen liefen, und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Ein paar Leute auf den Zuschauerplätzen brachen in spontanen Applaus aus, den Kingsley allerdings mit einer raschen Handbewegung wieder eindämmte. Doch Harry wusste, er hatte erreicht was er wollte.

   „Die mündlichen Anhörungen sind hiermit beendet“, erklärte der Minister mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme, „die beiden Angeklagten werden sich nun noch der empathischen Untersuchung unterziehen. Der Zaubergamot kann sich bereits zur Beratung zurückziehen.“

   Luna brauchte nicht lange. Sie trat erst auf die stumm weinende Mrs Malfoy zu, sah ihr in die Augen und wischte ihr schließlich mit einem freundlichen kleinen Lächeln die Tränen von den Wangen. Nachdem sie Draco ebenfalls einige Sekunden forschend betrachtet hatte, strich sie ihm wie einem kleinen Kind sacht übers Haar. Dann wandte sie sich der Tür zu, durch die die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots bereits verschwunden waren, öffnete sie und schlüpfte hindurch.

   Es dauerte nur ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, die sich für Harry dennoch wie zwei Stunden anfühlten, bis die Hexen und Zauberer den Gerichtsraum wieder betraten und auf ihren Stühlen Platz nahmen. Als letzter betrat Kingsley Shacklebolt das Podest und setzte sich hinter den Tisch des vorsitzenden Richters.

   „Mr Draco Malfoy, bitte erheben Sie sich zu Ihrer Urteilsverkündung“, sagte Percy Weasley, sich seiner Würde voll bewusst. Kingsley wartete, bis Draco stand und ihn erwartungsvoll sowie ein wenig ängstlich ansah, und sprach ihn dann gut hörbar an: „Mr Malfoy, ich denke, Sie wissen selber, dass wir Sie nicht straffrei nach Hause schicken können. Allerdings hat der Zaubergamot beschlossen, Ihnen eine echte Chance zu geben. Sie werden ab morgen dabei helfen, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen, einige Auroren werden Sie dabei beaufsichtigen. Die Zeit zwischen Fertigstellung der Schule und dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres werden Sie dann unter Hausarrest in Ihrem Heim verbüßen, und das Gericht erwartet von Ihnen, dass Sie danach Ihre schulische Ausbildung beenden sowie die Auroren über die Todesser informieren, die Ihnen persönlich bekannt sind. Um Sie dadurch nicht weiter in Gefahr zu bringen, werden Sie ins Haus Gryffindor verlegt. Haben Sie das alles verstanden?“

   Der junge Mann nickte und antwortete zaghaft, doch mit einer Spur Erleichterung: „Ja, Sir.“

   Kingsley erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Dracos Mutter, während Percy seinen Spruch losließ, als hätte er ihn auswendig gelernt: „Mrs Narzissa Malfoy, bitte erheben Sie sich für Ihre Urteilsverkündung.“

   Ein wenig unsicher stand die blonde Frau auf und sah zu Kingsley Shacklebolt auf, als er sprach. „Mrs Malfoy, Sie werden ebenfalls beim Aufbau der Schule helfen, und danach werden Sie in Ihrem Anwesen unter Hausarrest gestellt. Wenn Sie unserer Aurorenzentrale dabei behilflich sind, weitere Einzelheiten über die anderen Todesser und über den Aufenthaltsort des flüchtigen Lucius Malfoy zu erfahren, verurteilt dieses Gericht Sie außerdem nur noch zu zwei Jahren Sozialarbeit, die Sie im Dienste der Zauberergemeinschaft abzuleisten haben. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?“

   „Ja, Sir, das bin ich.“ Obwohl sie sehr leise gesprochen hatte, war es doch überall im Raum zu verstehen gewesen. Der Blick ihrer hellen blauen Augen huschte zu Harry hinüber, und er sah deutlich, wie ihre Lippen ein stummes _Danke_ formten. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und schaute den beiden Malfoys nach, als sie von den Auroren hinausgeführt wurden.

   Auch Draco sah sich noch einmal nach Harry um. Graue Augen trafen auf grüne, und auch wenn sich in seinem Gesicht nichts davon abzeichnete, sah Harry doch Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick aufflackern.


	4. Genesung

   Monica war noch da, als Severus aufwachte, und ihre Hand lag sanft auf seiner Schulter. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm, die Augen längere Zeit offen zu halten, allerdings konnte er die Benommenheit nicht ganz abschütteln. Er wollte sprechen, sie fragen, was passiert war – doch er brachte nur ein Krächzen heraus, und sein Hals schmerzte sofort höllisch.

   „Immer langsam mit den Shedus“, schmunzelte sie, „Sie sollten es ruhig angehen, okay?“ Sanft, aber erstaunlich routiniert hob sie seinen Oberkörper an und schob ihm zwei Kissen in den Rücken, an die er sich anlehnen konnte. Dann reichte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee. Dankbar trank er die warme Flüssigkeit und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, während sich Monica an seiner Schulter zu schaffen machte.

   „Ich werde jetzt Ihr gebrochenes Schlüsselbein und das Schulterblatt wieder zusammenfügen“, erklärte sie munter und legte beide Hände über die schmerzenden Stellen. Als sie seinen verständnislosen Blick bemerkte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ging leider nicht früher, wissen Sie, weil ich meine ganze Energie gebraucht habe, um Sie am Leben zu erhalten. Aber jetzt besteht da keine größere Gefahr mehr, deswegen kann ich den Rest in Ordnung bringen. Keine Sorge, das wird nicht wehtun, Sie werden überhaupt nichts spüren, okay? Entspannen Sie sich einfach, es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, danach sind Sie so gut wie neu… naja, zumindest was Ihre Knochen betrifft.“ Sie grinste ihn an und schloss dann konzentriert die Augen.

   Wärme breitete sich unter ihren Händen aus – nicht die Hitze des Fiebers, sondern eine angenehme Wärme, die die schmerzenden Bereiche sanft umschmeichelte, einhüllte und schließlich komplett umschloss. Aufatmend schloss Severus die Augen, als der Schmerz langsam verschwand und nur noch die Wärme übrig blieb. Er hätte ewig so sitzen können, doch nach einer Weile nahm Monica ihre Hände weg. „So, erledigt“, meinte sie forsch. „Wie sieht´s aus, haben Sie Hunger?“

   Schon beim Gedanken an Essen wurde ihm übel, und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er öffnete die Augen, stellte fest, dass das Zimmer sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller um ihn zu drehen begann, und trank hastig seinen Tee aus, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss.

   Er legte den Kopf zurück und versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, während sich sein Magen in bedrohlichen Wellenbewegungen hob und senkte und seine Kehle sich anfühlte, als würde sie nach und nach immer enger zugeschnürt. Er schluckte krampfhaft und versuchte den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, doch die Übelkeit verstärkte sich nur noch.

   „Alles okay?“ fragte Monica besorgt, nahm ihm die Tasse ab und stellte sie auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Bett, während sein Magen gefährlich zu schlingern begann – und er schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf der anderen Seite über den Rand des Bettes zu beugen, bevor er sich übergab.

   Während sein Magen sich wieder und wieder verkrampfte, rutschte ein Eimer aus einer Zimmerecke herbei. Monica kniete sich neben ihm aufs Bett, schlang ihren Arm um seinen zitternden Oberkörper und stützte mit der anderen Hand seinen Kopf, während sein Magen weiterhin rebellierte. „Schon gut“, murmelte sie leise, „ist ganz normal. Immer raus damit.“

   Eine ganze Weile hielt sie ihn noch so fest, dann streckte sie die Hand übers Bett und fing geschickt das Tuch auf, das aus der Wasserschüssel zu ihr herüber geflogen kam. Sanft wischte sie ihm das Gesicht ab. Erschöpft und keuchend von der Anstrengung lehnte er schließlich seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, und die junge Frau strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Immer mit der Ruhe, ist schon in Ordnung. Irgendwie muss das Schlangengift ja raus. Geht´s Ihnen jetzt etwas besser?“

   Er brachte ein müdes Nicken zustande, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich wieder hinzulegen. Und Monica hielt ihn einfach weiter fest, drückte ihm das kühle Tuch in den Nacken und ließ ihre andere Hand auf seinem Rücken liegen, von welcher sich nun wieder diese angenehme Wärme ausbreitete. Sein Magen beruhigte sich, die Übelkeit verschwand nach und nach, und er hatte auch nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass sich alles drehte. Ein wenig schwindlig war ihm noch, aber es war auszuhalten.

   Irgendwann innerhalb der nächsten Minuten musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn als er sich aus wirren Träumen herauskämpfte, lag er wieder im Bett. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, wartete, bis seine Sicht nicht mehr dauernd verschwamm, und sah sich dann um. Der Eimer war leer und stand unauffällig in der Zimmerecke, jemand – vermutlich Monica – hatte sauber gemacht. Beim Gedanken daran stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht; das Ganze war ihm ziemlich peinlich.

   Er sah die junge Heilerin wie üblich neben dem Bett sitzen, doch in der Gegenrichtung nahm er ebenfalls eine Bewegung wahr. Langsam wandte er den Kopf zur Tür. Hermine Granger sah herein und betrat nach kurzem Zögern vorsichtig das Zimmer. Sie hielt eine große Flasche aus Steingut in den Händen und streifte mit den Augen verlegen sein Gesicht, bevor sie sich an Monica wandte: „Hier, das hat mir Heiler Smethwyck im St. Mungo gegeben. Er hat die Tinktur für Arthur Weasley entwickelt, und sie wirkt tatsächlich gegen das Gift dieser Schlange. Es dauert aber trotzdem eine ganze Weile, bis die Verletzungen anfangen zu heilen, vor allem, weil der Angriff ja schon eine Weile her ist… und die Nebenwirkungen bei der Entgiftung sind ziemlich heftig, meint Mr Weasley.“

   Wieder warf sie ihm einen raschen Blick zu. Das Mädchen wirkte recht angespannt und schien sich beherrschen zu müssen, um nicht einfach aus dem Zimmer zu laufen. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber in all dem Chaos ist die Rezeptur irgendwie verschusselt worden.“

   Monica ging ihr entgegen und nahm ihr die Flasche ab. „Danke, Hermine. Würdest du mir Luna herschicken? Sie ist sehr geschickt in solchen Sachen… ist das die Behandlungsanweisung?“ Hermine nickte, reichte der jungen Frau eine eng beschriebene Karte und verließ dann mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer. Man konnte ihre Erleichterung förmlich spüren.

   Noch während Monica in die Anweisungen auf der Karte vertieft war, öffnete sich erneut die Tür. Leise betrat Luna Lovegood den Raum und trat an sein Bett heran. „Hallo, Professor“, sagte das blonde Mädchen und musterte interessiert sein Gesicht, „schön, dass Sie wach sind. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut?“

   Snape nickte andeutungsweise und sah in ihr zerkratztes Gesicht, in dem sich bereits verheilende Wunden, Schnitte und Blutergüsse abzeichneten. Sie musste mittendrin gewesen sein in der Schlacht. _Was für eine Welt! Kinder sollten nicht kämpfen müssen. Niemand sollte kämpfen müssen._

   Monica legte die Karte weg, schob energisch ihre Brille ein Stück die Nase hoch und griff nach der Steingutflasche, um sie zu entkorken und je einen Schluck der silberweißen Flüssigkeit in zwei Schälchen zu gießen. Eine der Schalen reicht sie Luna, die sich ohne große Umstände zu Snapes rechter Seite auf die Bettkante setzte, die Decke ein Stück zurückschlug und sehr vorsichtig das dicke Pflaster abzog.

   Als sie ein kleines Schwämmchen in die Schale tauchte, sah er, dass auch ihre Hände und Arme Spuren des Kampfes trugen. Zahlreiche Abschürfungen, Schrammen, Brandblasen und blaue Flecke waren der Beweis dafür, dass das seltsame Mädchen mutig gekämpft haben musste. Urplötzlich kam Severus der Löwenhut in den Sinn, den sie zum Quidditch ein paarmal getragen hatte. _Manchmal scheint sich sogar der Sprechende Hut zu täuschen… Dumbledore hielt so etwas auch für möglich._

   Luna war ebenso behutsam wie Monica, als sie seine Bisswunden mit dem Schwämmchen abtupfte. Snape verzog das Gesicht, weil die Tinktur höllisch brannte, und krallte die Finger in die Bettdecke. Doch nach ein paar Minuten ließ das Brennen nach und nur ein seltsames Prickeln blieb übrig, als bade er in Mineralwasser. Luna sah neugierig auf seinen Hals und stellte fest: „Die Ränder ziehen sich schon ein bisschen zusammen, glaube ich.“ Sie lächelte ihm flüchtig zu und reichte der Anderen die Schale hinüber. „Soll ich noch Tee holen, Mo?“

   „Oh ja, lieb von dir, Luna.“ Die Frau sah dem blonden Mädchen nachdenklich hinterher und klebte mit Pflasterstreifen dicke Kissen aus Verbandstoff auf die Schlangenbisse an Snapes Hals und Schulter. „Das war der angenehmere Teil der Behandlung“, bemerkte sie in mitfühlendem Ton, „was jetzt kommt, ist wesentlich schlimmer: wir müssen das Gift auch aus Ihrem Körper raus bekommen.“

   Wieder einmal versuchte er zu sprechen, doch Monica legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen: „Nicht reden. Erst müssen die Verletzungen an ihrem Hals heilen, danach können Sie alle mit Fragen bombardieren. In Ordnung?“

   Sie seufzte und sah ihn teilnahmsvoll an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie wissen wollen, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Vielleicht sollte Ihnen aber lieber Harry alles erzählen, er war immerhin aktiv am Geschehen beteiligt. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich ihn bitten, Sie heut Abend über alles zu informieren. Bis dahin ist er noch außer Haus, aber zum Abendessen erwarten wir die meisten zurück.“

   Severus schluckte und versuchte wenigstens zu flüstern: „Der Dunkle Lord…?“ Schon das genügte, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, seine Kehle würde innerlich in Fetzen gerissen. Ernüchtert gab er den Versuch auf.

   „Ist Geschichte“, erklärte Monica resolut, „und das muss Ihnen bis heute Abend leider genügen, Professor. Ich kann nämlich nicht groß mitreden, was die Schlacht angeht, ich war fast die ganze Zeit als Heilerin tätig, zusammen mit Poppy Pomfrey. – Ah, Luna. Danke dir.“ Sie nahm dem Mädchen eine Kanne ab, aus der Dampf aufstieg. Der sanfte, beruhigende Duft von Kamille breitete sich im Raum aus, als sie das heiße Getränk in eine Tasse goss. Luna Lovegood winkte Snape kurz zu, was ihn ein wenig irritierte, verließ das Zimmer und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu.

   Was nun folgte, war tatsächlich schlimmer als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte: die Tinktur war offensichtlich nicht nur dafür da, die Wunden zu schließen – nein, sie sollte den Körper auch von innen heraus entgiften, was bedeutete, dass er das Zeug schlucken musste. Monica reichte ihm zwar gleich nach dem kleinen Becher eine Tasse Tee, doch der seifige Arzneigeschmack ließ sich damit nicht wegspülen. Während er ihr noch nachsah und sich fragte, was sie in der Ecke suchte, spürte er schon, wie sein Magen sich wand und drehte. Nur Sekunden später hielt er krampfhaft den Eimer umklammert, und Monica hatte den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt, während er den Tee samt Heiltrank und Schlangengift auswürgte.

   Es schüttelte ihn am ganzen Körper, und unerwünschte Tränen, die sich nicht zurückhalten lassen wollten, liefen ihm über die Wangen, doch die junge Frau hielt ihn fest. „Schon gut, ist gleich vorbei“, tröstete sie ihn und strich ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Es gibt leider keine andere Möglichkeit, das Gift loszuwerden. Aber wenn Sie die nächsten zwei, drei Tage hinter sich haben, sollte zumindest das Fieber zurückgehen.“

   „Was?“ Entsetzt sah er sie an, musste aber sofort wieder würgen. Monica streichelte beruhigend seine Schulter und gab zurück: „Ja, dieses Spiel machen wir drei Tage lang dreimal täglich – tut mir wirklich leid, dass es keine einfachere Methode gibt. Aber Arthur Weasley hat die Prozedur schließlich auch überstanden. Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon, Sie sind ja definitiv kein Weichei.“

   Eine weitere nachdrückliche Welle von Übelkeit, die seinen Magen wie in einem Fahrstuhl bis hoch in den Hals zu befördern schien, bewahrte ihn vor einer wütenden Antwort, die er ohnehin nicht laut hätte formulieren können… was die ganze Angelegenheit de facto als unsinnige Verschwendung von Energie erscheinen ließ.


	5. Potter fasst zusammen

   Harry Potter schien schon eine Weile neben seinem Bett gesessen zu haben, als Snape aus einem Albtraum hochfuhr. Jedenfalls hatte sich auf der Sitzfläche eines zweiten Besucherstuhls bereits eine größere Anzahl von Schokofrosch-Verpackungen angesammelt, und die Flasche Kürbissaft, die neben einem Glas stand, war nur noch halb voll.

   Severus sah sich um. Sie waren allein, Monica hatte das Zimmer anscheinend verlassen, um sie beide nicht zu stören. Vielleicht war sie aber auch selber für eine Weile schlafen gegangen -  immerhin hatte sie bisher jedes Mal, wann immer er auch aufgewacht war, an seinem Bett gesessen. Wie lange war er überhaupt schon hier? Stunden, Tage? Wochen? Er hätte es nicht sagen können. Für ihn war Zeit momentan eine unbekannte Konstante.

   Er versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten, doch anscheinend war er dafür noch nicht kräftig genug. Frustriert ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken, während Harry ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick musterte. Wie überaus demütigend!

   Schließlich stand der Junge seufzend auf, legte Snape vorsichtig die Hände unter die Schultern und richtete ihn so weit auf, dass er ein Kissen zwischen seinen Rücken und die Wand schieben konnte. Dann goss er ihm ebenfalls ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und reichte es ihm. „Besser?“ fragte er, während er sich wieder auf dem Stuhl niederließ.

   Snape nickte und sah etwas verlegen auf die Bettdecke hinunter; Harry betrachtete derweil seine Turnschuhe. Dann plötzlich hob der Junge den Kopf und lachte leise auf. „Wir benehmen uns wie kleine Kinder“, meinte er mit unverhohlener Belustigung und nahm einen beachtlichen Schluck von seinem Saft, bevor er Severus direkt ansah. „Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um mich für Ihre Hilfe zu bedanken, Sir. Und natürlich, um Ihnen alles zu erzählen, was Sie verpasst haben. Aber zuerst…“

   Er machte eine kurze Pause und wartete, bis sein Gegenüber ihm endlich ebenfalls einen Blick zuwarf. Dann fuhr er fort: „Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass die anderen nur das Nötigste von dem erfahren haben, was ich aus Ihren Erinnerungen weiß. Ich hab nicht alles rumerzählt, wissen Sie. Nur… nur dass Sie meine Mutter geliebt haben, und dass Sie auf unserer Seite waren – das haben alle mitgekriegt, glaub ich. Tut mir leid, aber anders hätte ich Voldemort nicht erklären können, was er nicht kapiert hat: dass er nie der Herr des Elderstabes war, und dass er Sie komplett falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Die privaten Dinge hab ich niemandem außer Ron und Hermine erzählt. Irgendwie dachte ich, die zwei hätten das Recht, den echten Snape kennenzulernen. Ron war ganz schön geplättet, wenn Ihnen das eine Art Trost ist – und Hermine meinte, sie hätte so was immer schon geahnt.“

   Severus nickte und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft, um den Jungen nicht ansehen zu müssen. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung hatte dieser offensichtlich, soweit es möglich war, seine Privatsphäre mit Respekt behandelt.

   Diesen Sinn für Anstand, den schien der junge Mann tatsächlich von seiner Mutter geerbt zu haben. Überhaupt schien er ihm hier und jetzt viel erwachsener, verantwortungsbewusster und entschlossener, als es sein Vater in diesem Alter gewesen war. Konnte es sein, dass Severus – wie Dumbledore ihm gegenüber immer unbeirrt behauptet hatte – den jungen Harry Potter völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte? Oder war dieser inzwischen vernünftiger, als er selbst es in dieser Sache je gewesen war?

   Harry räusperte sich und begann zu erzählen: von seinen Erkenntnissen, die er beim Besuch des Denkariums gewonnen hatte, von dem schweren Weg in den Wald, dem Todesfluch, und wie er in dieser seltsamen Bahnhofshalle gelandet war. Er schilderte haarklein die Unterhaltung mit Albus Dumbledore, wie er im Wald wieder aufgewacht war, und was danach in Hogwarts geschehen war. Was Neville Longbottom getan hatte. Und wie sein eigenes Duell mit Voldemort verlaufen war.

   Snape hörte mit wachsendem Respekt für diesen Jungen zu. Nicht jeder hätte sich seinem Schicksal so mutig gestellt, nicht viele wären freiwillig in den vermeintlichen Tod gegangen, um andere zu retten und Voldemort zu vernichten. Harry Potter war durch und durch Dumbledores Mann. So wie er selbst Dumbledores Mann gewesen war. Ob es dem Jungen klar war, wie viel sie beide miteinander gemein hatten?

   Er schluckte, nahm noch einen Schluck Saft und flüsterte dann angestrengt: „Viele Tote?“

   Harry nickte mit ernster Miene. „Weit über fünfzig Opfer. Colin Creevey muss sich trotz des Verbots wieder in die Schule geschlichen haben. Crabbe ist in seinem eigenen Dämonsfeuer verbrannt, im Raum der Wünsche, als ich Ravenclaws Diadem gesucht hab. Fred Weasley ist tot… Dolohow hat Remus Lupin erwischt… und Tonks  ist von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet worden. So viel über die Opfer im näheren Bekannten- und Freundeskreis. Viele der Hexen und Zauberer aus Hogsmeade, die uns zu Hilfe gekommen sind, haben die Schlacht nicht überlebt…ähm, ja, und Sie sind auch tot, Sir.“

   Er grinste verlegen, als Snape fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Naja, wir dachten alle, Sie hätten Voldemorts Attacke nicht überlebt. Aber Fawkes ist aufgetaucht und hat Sie gefunden. Er hat McGonagall und mich geholt, und wir sind dann mit Ihnen hierher appariert. Wir hielten es nicht gerade für sinnvoll, die ganze Welt wissen zu lassen, dass Sie den Angriff überlebt haben. Immerhin sind noch eine Menge rachsüchtiger Todesser da draußen unterwegs – und wir müssen erst einen Weg finden, wie wir Sie wieder unter die Lebenden befördern. Bis dahin sind Sie natürlich ein gern gesehener Gast hier in meinem Haus. Wir haben Sie in Regulus´ Zimmer untergebracht – ich denke, die Innenausstattung passt ganz gut.“ Er schmunzelte und wies auf die Slytherin-Banner und die grün-silbernen Tapeten. „Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob der Sprechende Hut Sie inzwischen nicht komplett anders einordnen würde.“

   „Danke“, versuchte Severus zu sagen, was allerdings an seinem lädierten Hals scheiterte; es blieb bei einem Flüstern, doch Harry schien es dennoch gehört zu haben. Er nickte knapp, packte ein paar weitere Schokofrösche aus und reichte sie Snape: „Hier, nehmen Sie die. Mo meinte, Sie werden die nächsten Tage eine Menge Energie brauchen. Außerdem… außerdem schmeckt das Zeug auch einfach klasse!“

   Mit einem breiten Lächeln raffte er die Schokoladenverpackungen zusammen, stellte den Kürbissaft auf den Nachttisch und verließ das Zimmer. In der Tür drehte er sich nochmal um und bemerkte: „Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass wir Voldemort los sind, Professor. Für mich sind Sie einer der ganz großen Helden in dieser Schlacht, ehrlich.“


	6. Minerva macht ein Angebot

   Severus starrte noch lange die geschlossene Tür an, nachdem Harry den Raum verlassen hatte. _Einer der ganz großen Helden in dieser Schlacht..._ war er das wirklich? Und warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, es wäre besser gewesen, den Kampf nicht zu überleben? _Während die anderen gekämpft haben, hast du dich abseits gehalten, bist in Deckung geblieben, um dich nicht einmischen zu müssen. Deine einzige Heldentat bestand darin, dich von einer Schlange beißen zu lassen. Sehr mutig, wirklich._

   Er verspürte tiefes Bedauern, wenn er an die Opfer dieses Kampfes dachte. Bedauern, ja, aber keine große Trauer. Echte Trauer empfand man wohl nur, wenn man Freunde verloren hatte, doch er selber hatte keine Freunde. Wie denn auch? Bis zum Schluss war da immer dieser Abgrund des Misstrauens zwischen ihm und den anderen gewesen. Auch wenn viele versucht hatten, es nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen: es war immer ein gewisser Argwohn da gewesen. Und nach Dumbledores Tod – nun, man konnte es niemandem verdenken, nicht wahr? Er hatte die Hintergründe zwar gekannt, natürlich, aber dennoch hatte er sich selbst dafür gehasst, hasste sich immer noch deswegen. Wie hätte er von ihnen etwas anderes erwarten können?

   Er war immer der Außenseiter gewesen, der verschlossene Einzelgänger, der undurchsichtige Typ, dem man nicht komplett vertrauen konnte, die unheimliche schwarze Fledermaus. Er hatte sich auf dieses Leben eingelassen, und er hatte gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde. Es war notwendig gewesen, jemand hatte es tun müssen – und er war die beste Besetzung für diesen Job gewesen. Und die einzige.

   Wenn er ehrlich war: er hätte sich – zumindest wenn er die Zeit nach Lilys Tod betrachtete - überhaupt kein anderes Leben gewünscht. Es war einfach für ihn gewesen, als Einzelgänger zu leben. Wesentlich einfacher, als ständig mit anderen Menschen umgehen zu müssen. Die Todesser hatten ihn gefürchtet und sich deshalb kaum einmal an ihn herangewagt – und die Ordensmitglieder hatten ihm misstraut und waren ihm ebenfalls, wenn auch ein wenig unauffälliger, aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte sich nie mit dummen zwischenmenschlichen Kleinigkeiten herumschlagen müssen, mit Dingen, mit denen er ohnehin nicht besonders gut zurecht kam.

   Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück in das dicke Kissen. Die Schlangenbisse kribbelten unangenehm, und er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht ständig an den Verbänden herumzufummeln. Er streckte sich nach der Flasche mit dem Kürbissaft und füllte sein Glas neu. Nach einem großen Schluck stellte er es wieder auf dem Tischchen ab und schloss die Augen. Er hätte es zwar um nichts in der Welt zugegeben, aber Harrys Erzählung zu folgen hatte ihn ziemlich erschöpft.

   Wieder war ein wirrer Albtraum schuld daran, dass er keuchend und schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, bis auf eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch. Doch er war nicht allein. Sanfte Hände drückten ihn zurück in die Kissen, deckten ihn zu und wischten ihm die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung“, hörte er die leise Stimme von Monica, „es war nur ein Traum. Beruhigen Sie sich, alles okay.“

   Er griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Glas Wasser, das sie ihm reichte, und trank in großen Schlucken. Die junge Heilerin nahm ihm das leere Glas ab und bettete seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden. Sofort durchströmte ihn eine angenehme Ruhe, die von ihren Händen auszugehen schien. Sein Atem beruhigte sich, und als sie ihm einen Löffel vor den Mund hielt, schluckte er die honigartige Substanz widerstandslos.

   Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Sirup wirkte. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten war er wieder in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gesunken, aus dem er erst am frühen Morgen erwachte.

   Minerva McGonagall saß auf dem Besucherstuhl neben seinem Bett und sah ernst auf ihn herab. „Ich habe mit Albus gesprochen“, kam sie gleich zur Sache. „Er hat mir erklärt, was Sie beide besprochen hatten, und ich denke, Sie haben ganz in seinem Sinne gehandelt. Der kommissarische Zaubereiminister wurde inoffiziell über die ganze Sache informiert. Das dazu.“ Ihr Tonfall machte ihm ganz deutlich klar, dass sie keine weitere Diskussion darüber für notwendig hielt. Geschäftsmäßig fuhr sie fort: „Ich schätze, auf Ihre aktive Mitarbeit werden wir noch eine Weile verzichten müssen. Sie sollten erst vollkommen gesund werden, bevor wir einige… Entscheidungen treffen müssen.“

   „Was?“ flüsterte er heiser.

   „Es geht um Dumbledores Nachfolge, sowohl hier als auch in der Schule“, erklärte McGonagall sachlich, „ich selbst halte es für sinnvoll, wenn ich die Leitung der Schule übernehme, während Sie für den Orden zuständig sein werden. Oder sehen Sie das anders?“

   Entgeistert starrte er sie an. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen! Er sollte den Orden anführen? Stumm und erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war nun überhaupt nichts, was er tun wollte.

   „Denken Sie einfach darüber nach, Severus“, sagte sie und erhob sich mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich denke, Sie wären der geeignete Mann für diese Aufgabe.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln – eins von der Art, die man bei ihr äußerst selten sah: freundlich, beinahe mütterlich, und in ihren Augen lag so etwas wie Stolz - auf ihn? „Aber jetzt erholen Sie sich erst mal, mein Junge.“ Und damit verschwand sie, ihr schottenkarierter grüner Umhang schwang hinter ihr her zur Tür hinaus. Severus Snape blieb fassungslos zurück.

   Zwei Tage später hatte er endlich die Quälerei mit der Entgiftungstinktur hinter sich gebracht. Nun wandte Monica diese nur noch äußerlich an, worüber er wirklich froh war. Natürlich, die Heilerin war immer dabei gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen. Trotzdem fand ein Teil von ihm es mehr als nur peinlich, wie eine erkältete Speikobra in den Armen dieser Frau zu hängen, während er Tee, Gift und Galle herauswürgte.

   Hunger hatte er trotzdem noch nicht, aber an der hartnäckigen Molly Weasley scheiterte sogar sein finsterster Blick. Obwohl er keinen Appetit hatte, aß er widerspruchslos, was sie ihm brachte. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man sich mit dieser resoluten Person lieber gar nicht erst anlegte – selbst wenn man Severus Snape hieß - und wenn er ganz ehrlich war: für Widerstand fehlte ihm eindeutig noch die Kraft. Die rothaarige, energische Frau wich nicht von seiner Seite, bis auch der letzte Rest Eintopf weg war, erst dann verschwand sie zufrieden nach unten in die Küche.

   Nun allerdings, wo er seine Übelkeit endlich komplett los war und nur noch manchmal mit leichtem Schwindel kämpfte, fingen die Schlangenbisse abscheulich an zu jucken. Monica schmierte die Wunden dick mit einer nach Fisch stinkenden Zinksalbe ein und klopfte ihm energisch auf die Finger, wenn er wieder einmal an den Verbänden herumfingerte. „Hände weg, lassen Sie die Bisse doch heilen. Wenn Sie ständig dran rumspielen, dauert die ganze Sache noch länger!“ schimpfte sie, und nun erst fiel ihm ein Akzent bei ihr auf, ein weicher, leicht singender Tonfall. Cornwall vielleicht?

   Sie zupfte vorsichtig den Verband an seiner Schulter weg und besah sich die Verletzung genau. Snape schielte ebenfalls hinunter. Das tiefe Loch, das ein Giftzahn Naginis in sein Fleisch geschlagen hatte, war seit dem letzten Mal merklich kleiner geworden, und am Rand bildete sich schon neue rosa Haut. Zufrieden nickte Monica und spülte die Wunde mit Murtlap-Essenz aus. Daraufhin ließ das Jucken spürbar nach.


	7. Monica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, meine Lieben! Es ist nicht nur Samstag, sondern auch Heiligabend. Und deswegen bekommt ihr ein kleines Geschenk von mir: für jeden Weihnachtstag ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ein bisschen. Fröhliche (und magische) Weihnachtstage wünsche ich euch! LG, Mo
> 
>  
> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
>  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

   „Wie sieht´s aus, kann ich Sie heute Abend vielleicht überreden, zum Essen in die Küche runter zu kommen?“

   _Nein. Verdammt nochmal, nein. Wie oft denn noch?_ Er bedachte die auffordernd lächelnde Monica mit einem über viele Jahre hinweg einstudierten, finsteren Blick. Wollte sie denn nie verstehen, dass er sich nicht zu den anderen setzen wollte? Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann dafür bereit sein, den verbliebenen Mitgliedern des Ordens gegenüber zu treten. Doch zuerst musste er einen Weg finden, mit sich selbst klar zu kommen.

   Die junge Frau jedoch schien niemals aufgeben zu wollen. Tagtäglich zur Essenszeit – morgens, mittags und abends – kam sie hereingeschneit und störte seine sorgfältig gepflegte Einsamkeit. Nahm seinen immer gleichen Blick als Antwort auf ihre immer gleiche Frage mit stoischer Ruhe und Gelassenheit hin. Schien ihm nicht böse wegen der schweigenden Ablehnung zu sein. Doch er hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass sie ihm diese Frage unbeirrt weiter stellen würde, bis er irgendwann einfach kapitulierte.

   Wie immer ging sie auch jetzt wieder hinaus und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer zurück. Rühreier, gebratener Schinken, Toast und zwei Tomaten – na gut. Zumindest das Abendessen würde ihm nicht schwer im Magen liegen.

   Mit einem knappen Nicken dankte er ihr, nahm ihr das Tablett ab und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster. Ein optimaler Platz, um zu essen – und um ihrem forschenden Blick und dem verständnisvollen Lächeln ausweichen zu können. Schon deswegen hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, so bald wie möglich wenigstens einigermaßen auf die Beine zu kommen. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er zugegeben, dass diese paar Schritte durchs Zimmer bereits eine gewaltige Anstrengung bedeuteten, aber das war es wert.

   Die Tage verbrachte er größtenteils damit, viertelstundenweise vor sich hin zu dösen - und mit der Lektüre des _Tagespropheten_ , der seitenweise Berichte über das brachte, was alle die Nachkriegszeit nannten: Vermutungen über den Verbleib verschwundener Todesser, Interviews mit Menschen, die während der Machtergreifung des Dunklen Lords Familienmitglieder verloren hatten, Stellungnahmen des Ministeriums, Erklärungen einiger Mitstreiter über ihre Erlebnisse in der Schlacht von Hogwarts – es gab allerdings ziemlich wenige, die tatsächlich die Öffentlichkeit daran teilhaben lassen wollten – und Bilder. Immer wieder Bilder.

   Bilder von der ziemlich ramponierten Schule. Bilder von Leuten, die in der bereits jetzt legendären Schlacht ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Bilder von Überlebenden, zum Teil grässlich entstellt oder verstümmelt. Bilder von getöteten oder inhaftierten Todessern. Bilder des toten Voldemort. Bilder von diversen Ordensmitgliedern. Bilder von Kriegshelden. Bilder – natürlich – von Harry Potter. Bilder von Kindern, die in diesem Kampf ihre Eltern verloren hatten. Bilder von einigen seiner ehemaligen Kollegen, die inzwischen schon dabei waren, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen.

   Andere Themen schien es zur Zeit einfach nicht zu geben, was ihn nicht im Geringsten wunderte. In Zeiten wie diesen schien die Normalität Welten entfernt zu sein. Doch mit der Zeit würde sie zurückkommen. Das tat sie schlussendlich immer. Für die meisten.

   Jeden Tag versuchte er, sich die bewegten und bewegenden Fotos im _Propheten_ nicht allzu genau anzusehen, doch sie brannten sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Sie verfolgten ihn in seinen unruhigen Schlaf hinein, verschlangen sich mit seinen Erinnerungen - an Voldemort, an Naginis Angriff, an Erlebnisse aus seiner Zeit bei den Todessern, an Dumbledores Tod, sogar an seinen eigenen Vater - und verursachten unzählige wirre Albträume, aus denen er schweißgebadet und nach Atem ringend aufschreckte.

   Doch immer war jemand da, wenn er nachts die Augen aufriss und reflexartig nach seinem Zauberstab tastete. Entweder saß Monica an seinem Bett, oder eins der beiden Mädchen. Luna Lovegood. Hermine Granger. Jedes Mal spürte er bereits beim Hochfahren eine beruhigende Hand, hörte eine leise sanfte Stimme – und jedes Mal reichte man ihm hilfsbereit ein Glas Wasser oder eine Tasse Tee.

   Eigentlich hätte ihn das stören müssen. Eigentlich hätte es ihm lieber sein müssen, wenn niemand bemerkt hätte, wie oft er panisch im Bett hochfuhr; wenn er das Ganze allein hätte durchstehen können, ohne dass andere es miterleben konnten. Eigentlich.

   Doch in diesen verstörenden Momenten war er – so ungern er sich das auch eingestand – dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Hilfe. Er bemühte sich zwar, sich das nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, doch erstaunlicherweise legte sogar Granger im Umgang mit ihm eine derart unaufdringliche Art an den Tag, dass er es nicht schwierig fand, ihren Trost anzunehmen. Die jungen Frauen, eine wie die andere, waren einfach nur da, sorgten dafür, dass er sich beruhigte, und ließen ihn ansonsten in Frieden.

   Nicht ein einziges Mal versuchte eine von ihnen, mit ihm über all das zu sprechen oder gar ihn selbst zum Reden zu drängen. Und langsam aber sicher schienen die Abstände zwischen den Träumen länger zu werden. Severus hatte es inzwischen geschafft, zwei bis drei Stunden am Stück durchzuschlafen, was in seinen Augen schon eine gewaltige Verbesserung war.

   Auch die Schlangenbisse heilten. Jetzt, da das Gift aus seinem Körper heraus war, konnte Monica sie behandeln wie ganz gewöhnliche Verletzungen. Irgendwie mochte er es, wenn sie _was auch immer_ mit ihren Händen anstellte, um die Wundränder wieder ein bisschen mehr zu schließen. Die sanfte Wärme ihrer heilenden Hände war wie flüssiges, goldenes Mondlicht.

   Was genau sie da eigentlich tat, hatte er noch nicht herausfinden können, jedenfalls benutzte sie keinen Zauberstab dafür. Er versuchte sich an jeden Tag seiner Genesung zu erinnern und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er die junge Hexe noch kein einziges Mal mit einem Zauberstab gesehen hatte.

   Natürlich war ihm bekannt, dass es Zauberer gab – vor allem in Amerika schienen sie den Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung auszumachen – die keine Zauberstäbe verwendeten. Doch Monicas Akzent war eigentlich nicht amerikanisch, und er war sich nicht einmal völlig sicher, dass sie überhaupt zauberte. Wer war sie, und was genau tat sie?

   Er stellte widerwillig fest, dass diese junge Frau und ihre seltsame Begabung seine Neugier geweckt hatten. Und einmal geweckt, wuchs dieses Interesse unaufhaltsam, so dass er sich zu einem weiteren Schritt aufraffte: er wartete ab, bis es im Haus ruhig wurde – die anderen schienen tagsüber zumeist das Hauptquartier am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zu verlassen und anderen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen – und trat ein wenig zögerlich aus seinem Zimmer in den Flur hinaus.

   Langsam, noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, den Zauberstab in der einen Hand, die andere fest um das Treppengeländer geschlossen, stieg er die alten ausgetretenen Stufen hinunter und betrat den Salon. Dort, das wusste er von etlichen früheren Besuchen im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, standen in den Regalen unzählige Bücher. Vielleicht konnte er in einem von ihnen etwas über das Phänomen Monica herausfinden.

   Und falls nicht, so wäre ein Buch doch wenigstens eine willkommene Ablenkung. Wenn er sich literarisch weiterhin auf den zweifelhaften Genuss des _Tagespropheten_ beschränken musste, würde er sicher bald anfangen, in dessen reißerischen Phrasen zu denken! Oder noch schlimmer: zu träumen!

   Komplett in seine Lektüre versunken, saß er in einem Sessel des Salons. Beim gedämpften Klang von Schritten auf dem alten Teppich fuhr er reflexartig hoch, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, entspannte sich jedoch etwas, als er die junge Heilerin erkannte.

   „Na, kommen Sie endlich aus ihrem Schneckenhaus?“ erkundigte sie sich mit einem leisen Lächeln, trat an eine der Schrankwände und zog ein Buch heraus. Ohne ihn weiter groß zu beachten, machte sie es sich auf einem kleinen Zweisitzersofa bequem, zog die Beine an und schlug das Buch auf.

   Einigermaßen irritiert beobachtete er sie eine Weile beim Lesen: wie ihre Augen über die Seiten glitten, wie vorsichtig sie die alten Seiten beim Umblättern behandelte, und wie sie hin und wieder ihre Brille auf der Nase zurechtrückte. Dann – nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – wagte er es schließlich: „Wer sind Sie, Monica? _Was_ sind Sie?“ Seine Stimme klang noch etwas heiser, doch immerhin hatte er beim Sprechen kaum mehr Schmerzen.

   Gelassen, bedächtig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn ein paar Sekunden schweigend an, bevor sie ruhig zurückgab: „Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, wann Sie mir diese Fragen stellen würden. Schließlich hatten wir noch nicht das Vergnügen, einander offiziell vorgestellt zu werden, oder?“

   „Sie gehören nicht zum Orden“, stellte er fest, doch es klang eher wie eine Frage. Monica lächelte. „Oh, doch, aber noch nicht sehr lange“, erklärte sie, schloss vorsichtig ihr Buch und legte es auf den Tisch vor sich, „es hat sich sehr spät ergeben. Wissen Sie, meine Familie ist schon kurz nach meiner Geburt nach Wales gezogen, und es stellte sich heraus, dass ich nicht für Hogwarts ausersehen war. Ich besuchte die Rowan-Akademie in Neuengland, für die ich mich mit zehn Jahren als Potentielle qualifiziert habe.“

   Seinen fragenden Blick ignorierend, fuhr sie fort: „Auch Rowan ist eine Schule für Magier, allerdings ein wenig anders als Hogwarts. Weniger… traditionell, könnte man es wohl am ehesten nennen. Ich kam zur Hochzeit von Remus hierher und lernte dort ein paar Mitglieder des Phönixordens kennen. Wir kamen ins Gespräch, und Minerva McGonagall hat mir vom Orden erzählt. Ich konnte mich bei Remus und Dora über die gefährlichen Zustände in der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft informieren und habe nach ein paar Tagen zugestimmt, dem Orden als Heilerin beizutreten. Sie wurden nicht informiert, Professor, weil Minerva die Gefahr minimal halten wollte, dass die Gegenseite irgendwie etwas über meine Art von Magie erfahren könnte.“

   Professor? Er war kein Lehrer mehr, und es kam ihm etwas albern vor, dass sie ihn so nannte. Immerhin war es innerhalb des Ordens normalerweise üblich, dass die Mitglieder sich beim Vornamen nannten. Und wenn sie dazu gehörte…

   „Severus genügt“, erklärte er leise und ein wenig verlegen, „ich arbeite nicht mehr in Hogwarts, und wir sind beide im Orden, also…“

   „Gut.“ Die junge Frau nickte. „Ist ohnehin einfacher, oder? Ich bin Monica – oder Mo, wenn Sie möchten, so nennen mich die meisten. Remus hat damit angefangen, glaub ich.“

   „Wie…?“ wollte er fragen, doch Monica sprach gelassen weiter: „Remus ist… er war mein Cousin, unsere Väter waren Brüder. Ich bin Monica Lupin, Heilerin und aktive Empathin – darauf habe ich mich ab meinem dritten Schuljahr in Rowan spezialisiert.“

   Severus Snape starrte die junge Frau fassungslos an. Wie hatte er die Ähnlichkeit so lange übersehen können? Gut, ihr Haar und ihre Augen waren wesentlich dunkler, doch ihr freundliches Gesicht, die natürliche Gelassenheit, die von ihr ausging, all das erinnerte ihn jetzt nicht nur entfernt an Remus Lupin, nein – es sprang ihn förmlich an! _Oh, bitte… nicht doch._

   „Ich weiß, Sie und Remus haben sich nie sehr nahe gestanden“, sagte Monica mit einer Offenheit, die nicht im Geringsten beunruhigend war, „und ich habe nicht vor, in der Vergangenheit herumzustochern. Ich bitte Sie nur um eines: geben Sie mir eine faire Chance, ja?“ Und obwohl ihre Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten, schaffte sie es irgendwie, die Situation nicht durch ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu verschlimmern.

   Snape holte tief Luft, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und brachte ein Nicken zustande. Doch immer noch starrte er sie an. Bruchstücke dessen, was Monica ihm erzählt hatte, wirbelten wild durch seinen Kopf. Es war, als hätte er wieder das Schlangengift in sich, ihm wurde schwindlig und er war nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

   Remus´ Cousine… eine andere Magierschule, weniger traditionell, von der er noch niemals gehört hatte… Neuengland… Heilerin… spezialisiert… aktive Empathin... spezialisiert… spezialisiert… Empathin… _Halt! Durchatmen. Diszipliniere deinen Geist._

   Ruckartig setzte er sich gerader hin. Sein verschwommener Blick klärte sich wieder, und er schaute direkt in ihre braunen Augen, die aus einem Abstand von höchstens dreißig Zentimetern besorgt auf ihn hinunter sahen.

   „Alles in Ordnung?“ erkundigte sie sich. „Zugegeben, das war jetzt ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Tut mir leid.“ Sie setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels, griff sanft nach seiner Hand und tastete nach dem Puls. Dann nahm sie seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte, und er spürte wieder die goldene Wärme in sich hineinfließen.

   „Besser?“ erkundigte sie sich nach ein paar Minuten. Er nickte und erwiderte vorsichtig ihren Blick. Sie lächelte und ließ seine Hand los. Das Chaos in seinem Hirn hatte sich gelegt, und er war wieder zu logischem Denken fähig.

   „Sie arbeiten ohne Zauberstab“, stellte er so sachlich fest, wie es ihm möglich war, „zumindest habe ich noch nie einen bei Ihnen gesehen.“

   „Das ist richtig“, nickte Monica und erhob sich, „in Rowan verwenden wir keine Zauberstäbe. Und es gibt noch eine Menge anderer Unterschiede. Aber das würde ich Ihnen lieber irgendwann mal in Ruhe erklären, Severus. Es ist bald Mittagszeit, und Sie möchten sich doch sicher wieder oben in Ihrem Zimmer verstecken, bevor die hungrige Horde von Helden einfällt, oder nicht?“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand die Treppe hinunter.


	8. Fortschritte müssen nicht groß sein

   Wieder einmal lag Severus bereits wach, als der Morgen sich gerade erst ankündigte. Er war todmüde, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, es noch einmal mit Schlafen zu versuchen. Fünf Albträume in einer einzigen Nacht waren definitiv mehr als genug.

   Luna Lovegood saß neben seinem Bett und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Alles in Ordnung, Professor? Möchten Sie noch ein bisschen schlafen, oder soll ich Ihnen lieber die Zeitung und was zum Frühstück bringen?“

   „Ich würde gern den _Tagespropheten_ lesen, Miss Lovegood, aber…“ Er stockte, hielt kurz inne, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und erklärte dann: „Ich kann mir auch selber einen Kaffee holen gehen.“

   Luna lächelte sacht und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Ist gut. Ich warte draußen und geh mit Ihnen runter.“ Mit wippenden blonden Locken ging sie aus dem Zimmer und gab ihm damit die Möglichkeit, sich anzuziehen. Wieder einmal staunte er über das Mädchen. Sie erkannte jede Situation so wie sie war und reagierte darauf mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die den meisten ihres Alters noch gänzlich fehlte. Zum Teufel, selbst viele Erwachsene waren zu so etwas nicht fähig!

   Das große Haus lag noch in tiefem Schweigen da, als er neben Luna die Treppen hinunterging. Doch als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, blieb Snape wie angewurzelt stehen: von unten aus der Küche erklangen leise, gedämpfte Stimmen. Jemand lachte kurz auf. Ein paar Bewohner des Hauses schienen trotz der frühen Stunde bereits wach zu sein.

   Forschend sah Luna ihn an, und er erwiderte ihren Blick erst nach ein paar Sekunden. Am liebsten wäre er geflüchtet, die Treppen wieder hinaufgestürzt, als wäre der Grimm höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her… doch das war ausgesprochen albern, das wusste er selbst. Er hatte von ihnen nichts zu befürchten. Außer natürlich… _Einer der ganz großen Helden…Oh nein._

   „Wehe, irgendjemand da unten fängt an zu applaudieren oder etwas in der Art“, sagte er, unsicherer als beabsichtigt. Doch Luna überhörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme großmütig, nickte nur und ging auf die Treppe zur Küche zu: „Ich sag´s den anderen. Kommen Sie einfach runter, wenn Sie so weit sind.“ Und ohne weitere Umstände hüpfte sie die Steinstufen hinab.

   Severus blieb fast eine ganze Minute stehen und versuchte seinen wilden Herzschlag zu beruhigen, bevor er Luna Lovegood langsam folgte. Es funktionierte nicht; trotz all seiner Bemühungen spürte er sein Herz rasen, als er voll nervöser Anspannung aus dem Schatten des Treppengangs in die gemütliche Kellerküche trat.

   Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war nicht die gesamte Meute hier versammelt. Nur Potter, Monica und Granger saßen am Tisch, und Luna stand neben Longbottom am Herd und ließ sich von ihm Kaffee in zwei Tassen gießen.

   Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen die anderen tatsächlich vor übertriebenen Anfällen von Heldenverehrung gewarnt – es sahen zwar alle auf, als Snape eintrat, doch zu seiner Erleichterung blieb die Begrüßung relativ neutral: Monica lächelte ihm zu, Hermine Granger ebenfalls, und Potter begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken. Neville Longbottom ließ ein leises „Guten Morgen“ hören, während er sich neben Granger an den großen Tisch setzte.

   Luna kam auf Severus zu, reichte ihm eine große Tasse Kaffee und ging Seite an Seite mit ihm zum Tisch; woher wusste sie, dass er diese paar Schritte - diese unendlich schwierigen und doch so bedeutsamen Schritte - äußerst ungern allein getan hätte?

   „Guten Morgen“, grüßte Snape in die Runde, ebenso leise wie vorhin Neville, und ließ sich dann so vorsichtig an dem Tischende nieder, das der Tür am nächsten war, als hätte er Angst, sein Stuhl könnte explodieren. Am Tisch herrschte ein etwas angespanntes Schweigen, doch Monica Lupin klärte die für alle schwierige Situation, indem sie ihm einen Teller reichte und so resolut wie sonst nur McGonagall sagte: „Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Severus, niemand wird Sie beißen. – Eier?“

   Harry und Neville prusteten unwillkürlich los, und auch um Hermines Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. Luna sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen; sie als einzige schien nicht zu begreifen, was sogar Severus fast zu einem Schmunzeln verleitet hätte: Monica hatte ihre Worte zu einem Beinahe-Wortwitz kombiniert. Und dass das nicht auf einem Zufall beruhte, bewies ihm ein Blick in ihre vergnügt funkelnden Augen.

   Alles in allem überstand er das Frühstück unbeschadet und schaffte es sogar, ein kurzes Gespräch über Heilpflanzen mit dem jungen Longbottom zu führen. Doch er hätte nicht ohne zu lügen behaupten können, er hätte sich bei der ganzen Sache besonders wohl gefühlt. Sobald es möglich war, ohne unhöflich zu wirken, verabschiedete er sich aus der Küche und ging wieder hinauf in den Salon… er weigerte sich strikt, es als das anzusehen, was es war: eine feige Flucht zurück in eine Illusion von Sicherheit. Immerhin, rechtfertigte er sich vor der Stimme seines Gewissens, war der Salon ja kein Geheimversteck, und jeder konnte sich hier zu ihm gesellen.

   Über eine Woche hielt er es genau so: das gemeinsame Frühstück war sein Zugeständnis an die anderen. Doch den Rest des Tages verbrachte er dann doch lieber zurückgezogen für sich allein.

   Severus holte sich den Tag über ein Buch nach dem anderen aus den gut gefüllten Regalen und schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Granger ihn fragte, ob er zum Mittagessen herunterkommen wolle. Ohne den geringsten Versuch, ihn doch noch dazu zu überreden, ging sie die knarzenden Stufen allein wieder hinunter.

   Die Einladung zum gemeinsamen Abendessen schlug er ebenso aus und gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, beschäftigt zu wirken, und Potter verließ den Salon mit einem gelassenen „Okay.“

   Du liebe Güte, war er hier etwa in einer Grube voll Verständnis gelandet? Konnte nicht irgendjemand versuchen, sich mit ihm anzulegen? Solch eine Situation wäre ihm willkommen gewesen, das hätte er wenigstens gekannt, er hätte wie gewohnt reagieren können… doch jeder schien ihn hier in Watte packen zu wollen. _Verflucht._

   Snape legte das Buch weg, in dem er gelesen und dennoch kein einziges Wort behalten hatte, lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Er war todmüde, und eigentlich hätte nichts dagegen gesprochen, wenn er schlafen gegangen wäre. Ein Blick auf die Standuhr in der Ecke des Salons bestätigte diese Überlegung: es war bereits nach Mitternacht, und die letzten paar Wochen hatte er nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen, trotz der anfänglichen Unterstützung von Monica, Granger und Lovegood.

   Um die jungen Frauen nicht ständig um ihren Schlaf zu bringen, hatte er sich inzwischen allerdings angewöhnt, die Nächte allein zu verbringen. Mit Okklumentik ließen sich die meisten Träume vermeiden, auch wenn die geistige Anstrengung am nächsten Tag für Migräne sorgte. Er log sie nicht an, wenn sie danach fragten, wie er geschlafen hatte – er ließ lediglich einige unangenehme Einzelheiten bei seinen Antworten weg.

   Während er noch mit sich kämpfte, ob er bereit für weitere Albträume war oder nicht, kam Monica Lupin leise ins Zimmer. Sie setzte sich wie beim letzten Mal auf das kleine Sofa mit den zerknautschten Kissen. Ein paar Minuten lang schwiegen sie beide, dann fragte die junge Frau leise: „Wie lang wollen Sie hier noch sitzen? Es ist schon spät, und Sie sehen schrecklich müde aus, wissen Sie. Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde schlafen gehen.“

   Da war sie endlich – die Gelegenheit! Dankbar ergriff er sie und fuhr die Heilerin ärgerlich an: „Ja, würden Sie? Sie haben ja auch kein Problem damit zu schlafen. Da sagt sich so was leicht! Und um das gleich klar zu stellen: Sie sind nicht meine Mutter, also sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!“

   _Nicht wirklich besser. Kein winziges, verfluchtes Bisschen._ Wütend zu werden, jemanden anzublaffen, war ihm wie eine Rückkehr zu vertrauten Wegen vorgekommen. Doch das war es nicht. Er fühlte sich weder besser, noch hatte er jetzt weniger Angst vor dem Einschlafen. Monica ließ seine Abfuhr wirkungslos an sich abperlen, wie es schien. Und er spürte so etwas wie… Scham in sich aufsteigen.

   Sie maß ihn mit einem langen, forschenden Blick, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich kann Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie es zulassen. Sie kennen meine Gaben, Severus, und ich bin wirklich gut in dem, was ich gelernt habe. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob Sie mir genügend Vertrauen entgegen bringen können. Sie sind – gelinde gesagt – kein sehr offener Mensch.“

   „Was bedeutet das, _aktive Empathin_? Was genau tun Sie?“ erkundigte er sich resigniert. „Darauf wollten Sie doch hinaus, oder nicht?“

   Monica nickte. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen darüber Bescheid, was Empathen tun. Sie können die Gefühle anderer wahrnehmen und instinktiv richtig darauf reagieren. Bei manchen ist diese Gabe sehr ausgeprägt – denken sie nur an Luna Lovegood. Ich denke, sie hat ebenfalls viel Alte Magie geerbt, die diese angeborene Empathie verstärken kann. Nun, _aktive_ Empathen können einen Schritt weiter gehen. Wir können die Gefühle anderer aktiv beeinflussen, sprich verstärken oder abschwächen. Und wer sehr viel von der Alten Magie in sich trägt, schafft es sogar, eigene Gefühle auf sein Gegenüber zu übertragen. Natürlich nur, wenn genügend Vertrauen zwischen den beiden vorhanden ist. Mit Gewalt ist Empathie nicht durchsetzbar.“

   „Alte Magie…“, wiederholte Severus versonnen und lenkte sie damit erfolgreich von seinem Schlafproblem ab. „Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass Dumbledore auch irgendwann darüber gesprochen hat. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, bei welcher Gelegenheit.“

   Monica zog ihre Beine auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas und schob die Brille ein Stück weiter hoch. „Ich werde Ihnen gern alles erzählen, was ich über Alte Magie gelernt habe, Severus. Doch vieles an uraltem Wissen ist längst verloren gegangen. Was in den uralten geheimen Schriften, den magischen _Grimoires_ , aufgezeichnet wurde, ist vor Hunderten von Jahren zerstört worden oder verschollen, deswegen wissen selbst wir in Rowan nur noch wenig darüber – nur das, was noch mündlich von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben worden ist.“

   Sie seufzte, stand auf, trat neben ihn und fasste die Holzscheite im kalten Kamin ins Auge. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch, spreizte die Finger ihrer herabhängenden rechten Hand, wandte die Handfläche nach vorn, hob mit einer ruhig fließenden Bewegung den Arm und ballte die Hand dabei zur Faust: _„Dóiteáin!“_

   Snape sah die Konzentration in ihrem Gesicht, doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit rasch dem Kamin zu. Er hatte ein Knistern gehört, und als er überrascht auf das Holz starrte, erkannte er es: zuerst den dünnen Rauchfaden, der über den Scheiten aufstieg, dann erglühte eins der Holzstücke, und schließlich tauchten kleine Flammen darauf auf, die gierig aufzüngelten und rasch größer wurden. Innerhalb einer halben Minute prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin, und Severus wandte sich wortlos Monica zu.

   „Ich bin nicht sonderlich geübt darin, Feuer zu entfachen“, sagte sie entschuldigend, „mit dieser Art von Magie habe ich manchmal Schwierigkeiten, deshalb auch der Zauberspruch. Bei meinen eigenen speziellen Fähigkeiten ist die Alte Magie wesentlich wirksamer. Aber die kleine Demonstration sollte Ihnen gezeigt haben, dass wir in Rowan unsere magischen Kräfte anders anwenden. Uns genügen unsere Hände und teilweise zur Unterstützung die alte gälische Sprache. Zauberstäbe sind bei uns nicht üblich, und die wenigen, die noch existieren, gelten als regelrecht gefährlich.“

   Sie ließ das Feuer brennen, was durchaus angenehm war, da es den Salon mit Wärme erfüllte, und ging zurück zu ihrem kleinen Sofa. „Kommen Sie her“, bot sie ihm an, „ich erzähle Ihnen alles darüber, was ich weiß.“

   Es war ein verlockendes Angebot. Das Sofa stand dem Kamin mit dem flackernden, wärmenden Feuer um einiges näher als sein Sessel, und etwas über sie, die Schule in Neuengland und die Alte Magie zu erfahren, erschien ihm mehr als nur ein bisschen interessant, zumal er in keinem der Bücher bisher auch nur eine Andeutung darüber gefunden hatte.

   Doch die Vorstellung, sich direkt neben sie auf dieses Sofa zu setzen, machte ihn ein wenig nervös. In Gesellschaft hatte er sich nie sonderlich wohl gefühlt, und der kleine Zweisitzer bot zudem nicht viel Platz zum Abstand halten. Außerdem hatte er inzwischen wirklich größte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten, was der jungen Frau natürlich nicht entging.

   Monica musterte ihn prüfend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Heute macht das keinen großen Sinn mehr“, erklärte sie ruhig, „Sie brauchen dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf, Severus. Und zwar mehrere Stunden am Stück, um das mal ganz deutlich zu sagen. Ohne Träume.“ Sie nagte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe und schien dann einen Entschluss zu fassen.

   „Na los, kommen Sie“, sagte sie entschieden, „ich weiß, das Zeug ist keine Lösung auf Dauer, aber es geht nicht anders. Zumindest, bis wir eine bessere Möglichkeit finden, um Ihnen ein bisschen mehr Ruhe zu verschaffen.“

   „Was haben Sie vor?“ Eigentlich hatte er misstrauisch klingen wollen, doch seine Erschöpfung blieb in dieser Hinsicht klarer Sieger. Was auch immer sie machen wollte, er würde sich nicht dagegen wehren. Himmel, er war beileibe kein Langschläfer, aber sein gesamter Körper schrie nach einer komplett durchgeschlafenen Nacht.

   „Somnias-Sirup.“ Monica erhob sich, kam auf ihn zu und streckte ihm auffordernd die Hand entgegen. „Wurde von unseren Leuten entwickelt. Damit werden Sie tief und ruhig schlafen können, okay? Dann sind Sie morgen fit genug, um etwas über die Ursprünge der Magie zu lernen.“

   Snape schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst, doch er ergriff die Hand der Heilerin. Ließ sich aus dem Sessel hochziehen und in sein Schlafzimmer begleiten. Während ihn Monica Lupin kurz allein ließ, um den Schlaftrank zu holen, zog er sich für die Nacht um, sank ins Bett und zog die Bettdecke bis fast zum Kinn hoch.

   Als sie zurückkam, eine Tasse Tee und eine dunkelblaue Kristallflasche in den Händen, bemerkte sie wohl seinen verunsicherten Blick – nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, sie spürte sein Unbehagen sicherlich so deutlich wie er selbst – und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Keine Sorge“, meinte sie leise und setzte sich auf ihren üblichen Platz, „auch wenn Somnias sehr stark ist, ich habe trotzdem Mittel und Wege Sie aufzuwecken, falls Sie wider Erwarten träumen sollten. Okay? Und glauben Sie mir, das werde ich auf jeden Fall bemerken. Vertrauen Sie mir einfach.“

   „Oh“, murmelte er nur, ohne sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen, seine Erleichterung verbergen zu wollen. Wozu auch? Diese Frau war eine Empathin, er konnte sie diesbezüglich nicht anlügen.

   Nur zu gern ließ er sich zwei großzügige Löffel voll Somnias-Sirup geben und leerte anschließend auch die Tasse mit Tee, den Monica offenbar mit einer kleinen Portion Honig verfeinert hatte. Sie nahm ihm die Tasse ab, stellte sie zur Seite und behielt seine Hand in ihrer. „Keine Angst“, hörte er ihre Stimme, leise, gedämpft, wie durch eine Watteschicht, „ich bleibe hier.“

   Wieder einmal spürte er ihre Wärme, die ihn wie flüssiges Gold durchdrang, und er versuchte sie anzusehen, doch seine Lider waren viel zu schwer. Immer wieder schlossen sie sich, und erschöpft wie er war, gab er den sinnlosen Kampf schließlich auf, überließ sich dem Schlaf und Monicas Fürsorge, und während die Dunkelheit ihn weich wie Daunen einhüllte, erfuhr er zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten erholsame Ruhe.


	9. Abends sind ein paar Leute mehr in der Küche

   Im Zimmer war es dämmrig, als er endlich erwachte. Gewohnheitsmäßig blickte er zu dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Sie war noch da und lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

   „Guten Morgen“, murmelte er verschlafen. Monica Lupin lachte vergnügt auf. „Tja, mein Lieber, das mit dem Morgen stimmt so nicht ganz… Sie haben fast den kompletten Tag verschlafen. Es ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu. „Scheint so, als hätten Sie ein paar Stunden Schlaf wirklich dringend nötig gehabt, was?“

   Snape nickte nur. Er fühlte sich wesentlich besser, sein Hirn arbeitete wieder um einiges effektiver als die letzten Tage. Und er hatte Hunger. Kein Wunder, hatte er doch Frühstück und Mittagessen verschlafen! Und jetzt stand er vor der Wahl: sollte er den Versuch wiederholen und den anderen beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten? Das Frühstück in den letzten Tagen war nicht allzu schlimm gewesen; und vermutlich würde es ihm nicht schaden, sich an die Gesellschaft von Potter & Co. zu gewöhnen.

   Monica schien zu spüren, was ihn umtrieb. Mit einem leisen Lächeln stand sie auf, ging durchs Zimmer und griff nach der Türklinke. „Wir essen in einer halben Stunde“, erklärte sie, „kommen Sie einfach runter, wenn Sie dafür bereit sind. Allerdings muss ich Sie warnen: abends sind ein paar Leute mehr in der Küche als morgens um Fünf!“

   _Ein paar Leute mehr. Ja. Eindeutig._ Severus blieb im Eingang zur Küche stehen und starrte ungläubig auf das rege Treiben, das sich ihm dort bot. Es wimmelte vor allem von Rothaarigen. Sämtliche Weasleys schienen heute hier zu sein, allerdings wirkten sie bedrückt. _Fred_ , dachte Severus ernüchtert; Potter hatte ihm doch erzählt, dass er den Kampf nicht überlebt hatte.

   Molly Weasley hatte sich - aus alter Gewohnheit, wie es schien - den Platz am Herd gesichert. Dort wurde sie unterstützt von Ginny, Monica und Hestia Jones. Arthur und Percy Weasley waren wohl die niederen Hilfsdienste zugefallen: sie schnibbelten Bohnen und schnitten Karotten in kleine Würfel.

   Am Tisch unterhielt sich Minerva McGonagall mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem kleinen Diggel und Potter, während Hermine Granger mit Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom den Tisch für alle deckte. George Weasley, bleich und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen, lehnte etwas weiter hinten an einer Anrichte und sprach leise mit Bill und Fleur.

    Ein wenig unschlüssig trat Severus in die Küche und sah sich das organisierte Durcheinander an. Jeder schien zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte – außer ihm. Doch schon hatte jemand ihn am Ellbogen gefasst und zog ihn sanft, aber nachdrücklich zum Tisch: Luna lieferte ihn mit einem winzigen Lächeln direkt bei Potter ab und schwebte dann zu Hermine hinüber, um ihr mit den Gläsern zu helfen.

   „Professor“, begrüßte Harry ihn mit einem Nicken, „setzen Sie sich. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen. Bitte.“ Er wies auf den Stuhl neben seinem eigenen, und Snape setzte sich ohne Widerspruch, dankbar für die unaufgeregte, fast spielerisch beiläufige Art, wie der junge Mann ihn in die Runde aufgenommen hatte.

   „Wie gesagt“, setzte Shacklebolt das Gespräch anscheinend genau da fort, wo sie es unterbrochen hatten, „es ist an der Zeit aufzuräumen. Da im Ministerium noch ein gewisser Grad an Chaos herrscht, habe ich dort genug zu tun. Minerva, der Orden wird die volle Unterstützung des Ministeriums bekommen, was die Verfolgung und Inhaftierung flüchtiger Todesser anbelangt. Ihr seid vorläufig leider allein dafür zuständig, so wenige wie möglich entkommen zu lassen, bis ich im Ministerium wieder klare Verhältnisse geschaffen habe. Noch ist nicht ganz klar, wem wir dort tatsächlich uneingeschränkt trauen können.“

   McGonagall nickte und fasste Snape fest ins Auge. „Wir werden Ihre Hilfe brauchen, Severus. Informationen, Vermutungen, Namen - alles was Sie uns anbieten können.“

   Harry hob kurz eine Hand, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich würde gern wissen, welchen Auroren des Ministeriums wir zur Zeit trauen können. Wir sind zu wenige, um wirklich effektiv sein zu können, Kingsley, und wir könnten deren Unterstützung brauchen.“

   Es war nicht vorbei. Natürlich nicht, es würde vermutlich niemals ganz vorbei sein. Zumindest nicht für Potter und diejenigen, die mit ihm gemeinsam gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hatten. Für ihn selbst ebenfalls nicht. Auch nicht für die vielen Menschen, die Freunde und Familienmitglieder verloren hatten - und auf keinen Fall für die, die unter dem Einfluss des Imperiusfluchs für die Gegenseite gearbeitet hatten. Jeder Einzelne hatte in diesem Kampf Opfer gebracht, freiwillig oder unter Zwang.

   „... Razzien“, hörte er Shacklebolt sagen, und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit rasch wieder der Gegenwart zu. „Durchsucht die bekannten Aufenthaltsorte von Todessern, ihre Häuser und Unterschlüpfe, hängt euch an ihre Familien und Freunde, sucht nach Anhaltspunkten, wo wir sie finden könnten. Mögliche schwarzmagische Gegenstände werden konfisziert. Ausgebildete Fluchbrecher werden sich dann darum kümmern, dass von ihnen keine weitere Gefahr mehr ausgehen kann.“

   Snape räusperte sich, und alle am Tisch sahen ihn an. „Sie sollten auch in meinem Haus auftauchen“, bemerkte er ein wenig nervös, „ich wäre ungern dafür verantwortlich, wenn jemand sich dort Zutritt verschaffen und sich an meiner… _Apotheke_ bedienen würde. Oder der Bibliothek. Einiges, was sich in meinem Besitz befindet, ist potentiell gefährlich.“

   Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Schweigen am Tisch. Dann nickte Harry Potter und sagte zu McGonagall: „Ich möchte, dass er mitgeht.“

   „Wie bitte?“ ächzte sie und sah den Jungen bestürzt an, doch Potter war offensichtlich kein Schuljunge mehr. Mit einer Professionalität, die Severus bei ihm nie vermutet hätte, erklärte er: „Wie ich Sie kenne, Sir, haben Sie jede Menge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, die auch unseren Leuten gefährlich werden könnten – hab ich Recht?“

   Snape nickte stirnrunzelnd, und Potter fuhr fort: „Professor McGonagall, es ist wichtig, diese Zutaten, Tränke und Bücher in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bei ihm werden eventuelle Splittergruppen zuerst nach allem Möglichen suchen, das ihnen helfen könnte. Also sollten wir in diesem Fall schnell handeln. Professor Snape sollte mitgehen, so kommt die Gruppe am schnellsten und ungefährlichsten an das Zeug ran.“

   „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Potter?“ erkundigte sich McGonagall spitz, „Severus zählt zu den Toten dieser Schlacht, oder haben Sie das vergessen? Was, glauben Sie, wird die Zauberergemeinschaft davon halten, wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit auftaucht? Denken Sie daran: bekannte Mitglieder des Ordens können heutzutage keinen einzigen unbeobachteten Schritt machen. Jede noch so simple Handlung wird verfolgt, und im _Tagespropheten_ wird ausführlichst darüber berichtet; was denken Sie wohl, was das für ein Aufruhr wäre?“

   „Vielsafttrank“, gab Harry gelassen zurück, „ich hab schon darüber nachgedacht. Es ist Zeit, dass die Öffentlichkeit wieder mal erfährt, was ich so treibe. Und die Leute sollen wissen, dass sich der Orden und die neue Regierung unter Kingsley Shacklebolt um das Todesser-Problem kümmern. Also stecken wir denen vom _Propheten_ , dass der Phönixorden einige Razzien durchführen wird, um dem Ministerium bei der Suche nach den verschwundenen Todessern zu helfen. – Sir, wenn Sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben, werden Sie die Razzia in Ihrem eigenen Haus leiten…“

   Gelassen sah der junge Mann den Älteren an und fuhr fort: „Sie können an meiner Stelle gehen, damit ist dem öffentlichen Interesse wieder für eine Weile Genüge getan.“ Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung zupfte Harry sich ein paar Haare aus, ließ sie in ein Glasröhrchen fallen und reichte es dem fassungslosen Snape.

   „Ich…“, begann Severus, brach ab und steckte das Röhrchen vorsichtig in die Tasche, bevor er Harrys Blick suchte. „Wieso?“

   Doch Potter schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Haben Sie mir gerade nicht zugehört? Sie können nicht als Sie selber raus, aber Sie müssen dabei sein. Und ich sollte mal wieder von den Leuten gesehen werden. Also ist das die einfachste Lösung.“ Er warf seinem ehemaligen Lehrer einen leicht besorgten Blick zu und fragte leise: „Oder wollen Sie noch nicht da raus? Es ist ja nur ein Scheineinsatz, aber wenn Sie Einwände haben…“

   „Nein, Potter, ich habe keine Einwände“, gab Severus langsam zurück, „ich habe mich nur gewundert. Wer wird mich begleiten?“


	10. Razzia im eigenen Haus

   Es fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an, Harry Potter zu sein. Am meisten störten ihn die Brille und die Tatsache, dass er wesentlich kleiner war als gewohnt. Es war auch ungewohnt, am Steuer eines Wagens zu sitzen, der vom Grimmauldplatz hierher appariert war und jetzt durch Cokeworth fuhr.

   Vor allem aber war es das erste Mal, dass er einen Einsatz auf der richtigen Seite mitmachte. Erstaunt hatte er festgestellt, dass er sich darauf freute, aus dem riesigen Haus heraus zu kommen. Sie hatten den verzauberten alten Muggelwagen geholt, den sich Alastor Moody vor seinem Tod zugelegt hatte, und waren mit ihm in den Norden des Landes appariert. Nicht ohne dem _Tagespropheten_ einen anonymen Hinweis zukommen zu lassen, natürlich. Severus musste neidlos anerkennen, dass Potter gut darin war, solche Pläne aufzustellen. Er würde wirklich einen erstklassigen Auroren abgeben.

   Severus sah in den Rückspiegel. Hinter ihm saßen Hestia Jones, George Weasley, Hermine Granger und Fleur Weasley. Auf dem Beifahrersitz beobachtete Arthur Weasley aufmerksam ihre Umgebung. Im Wagen herrschte Schweigen, bis sich George etwas nach vorn beugte. „Verzeihung, Professor, würden Sie mir kurz mal Ihr Ohr leihen?“

   „Höchst ungern, Mr Weasley, aber für Sie mache ich eine Ausnahme. Was gibt es denn?“ Fragend sah er sich zu dem jungen Mann um, dem die trockene Antwort auf seine scherzhafte Frage ganz augenscheinlich gefiel.

   „Tja“, meinte George mit einem Anflug seines früheren Grinsens, „es ist nur… ich würde schon gern wissen, wie wir vorgehen wollen. Haben Sie ´nen Plan? Oder steigen wir nur aus und rennen dann rein?“

   „Oh.“

   Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie vermutlich auf seine Anweisungen warteten; immerhin war er nicht daran gewöhnt, sie anzuführen. Doch er wusste, wie es ablaufen sollte. „Hestia, ich hätte gern Sie und Fleur draußen vor dem Haus, falls wir unerwünschten Besuch bekommen sollten. Der Rest folgt mir zum Eingang. Sie betreten das Haus erst, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es sicher ist. Miss Granger, Sie werden unsere Beute in Umzugskartons unterbringen, und zwar so, dass alles in den Kofferraum passt. Ich weiß, Sie haben Erfahrung damit. Die Wache bleibt draußen und sichert uns ab, bis wir alles im Wagen verstaut haben, verstanden? Wir sorgen dafür, dass die vom _Propheten_ eine gute Show zu sehen bekommen. Sind alle einverstanden?“

   Alle nickten. Er wandte den Blick wieder nach vorn und atmete innerlich auf. Das war leichter als erwartet gewesen, was vielleicht zu einem gewissen Grad an seinem momentanen Äußeren lag. Sie waren wohl daran gewöhnt, Harry Potter zu folgen. Nun kam es nur noch darauf an, möglichst so aufzutreten, dass der Trupp für die Öffentlichkeit eine äußerst effektive und disziplinierte Eliteeinheit darstellte.

   An einer Kreuzung, wo sie in die Straße namens Spinner´s End abbiegen mussten, parkte ziemlich auffällig ein grauer Kleinbus mitten im Grünstreifen. Kein Muggel, in welcher geistigen Verfassung auch immer, hätte sein Fahrzeug so abgestellt. Nun gut, von seinem Vater vielleicht einmal abgesehen... wenn sie je so etwas wie ein Auto besessen hätten.

   Als er diese unerträgliche Kimmkorn samt Fotograf in dem Wagen sitzen gesehen hatte, knurrte Severus kurz: „Festhalten!“ Dann trat er voll aufs Gaspedal und beschleunigte den alten Wagen, der mit aufheulendem Motor die Straße entlang schoss und mit einem eindrucksvollen Quietschen vor dem verlassenen Haus zum Stehen kam.

   „Beeindruckend“, kommentierte George mit hochgerecktem Daumen und begutachtete durchs Heckfenster die entstandenen Bremsspuren. Severus erlaubte sich ein kurzes grimmiges Lächeln und warf seinem Einsatztrupp einen auffordernden Blick zu: „Showtime! Here we go!“

   Die anderen hatten verstanden und spielten voller Überzeugung mit: kaum brummte der altersschwache Motor nicht mehr, sprangen Hestia und Fleur mit gezogenen Zauberstäben heraus und gaben den anderen Deckung, die mit gut inszeniertem Elan und Selbstvertrauen hinter Harry/Severus her auf das Haus zu spurteten und einen Halbkreis um ihn und die Tür bildeten, die Zauberstäbe sichernd im Anschlag.

   Grinsend stellte Hermine fest: „Der _Prophet_ ist auch schon da. Sie werden umwerfende Bilder von uns drucken können!“

   Snape schnaubte abfällig, während er die Tür öffnete und in den dunklen Flur spähte. „Von mir aus. Wenn die Bevölkerung sich dann sicherer fühlt, können die mich meinetwegen auch im Morgenmantel fotografieren.“

   Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln kaum verkneifen, während sie wie die anderen mit dem Rücken zur Tür die Umgebung im Auge behielt, und auch George schien Mühe zu haben, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Fleur kicherte leise. „Mit Zeitung und Kaffeetasse in der ´and?“

   _Gut gemacht, Sev,_ dachte er im Stillen _._ Sie hatten alle schon so viel durchgestanden, dass er ihnen die vermutlich durchaus vergnügliche Vorstellung gönnte, die finstere Fledermaus mit Morgenmantel und Hausschlappen im _Propheten_ abgebildet zu sehen. Wieder einmal wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Du liebe Güte, was war nur mit ihm passiert, dass er sich plötzlich um das Wohlergehen anderer scherte?

   Da sich auf seine Enthüllungszauber kein Eindringling im Haus zeigte, hob er seine Schutzzauber auf, betrat den Flur und ließ die anderen ebenfalls eintreten. Mit einem kurzen Schnippen des Zauberstabs ließ er die Tür ins Schloss schnappen, dann entzündete er die Lampen im Haus, die ein gedämpftes Licht in die Zimmer warfen.

   „Wachsam bleiben“, ermahnte er seine Begleiter leise, „die Konkurrenz hat auch keine Idioten ausgebildet.“

   Von George kam eine gedämpfte Antwort: „Naja, ein paar schon, wenn ich´s mir genau überlege. Zielen Sie im Notfall bitte auf die Richtigen, Sir – Sie schulden mir jetzt schon ein Ohr, und ich hab nicht vor, auch noch das andere für die gute Sache zu opfern. Mum würde uns beide umbringen!“

   „George“, flüsterte Arthur Weasley tadelnd, doch Snape nickte mit grimmiger Miene, einigermaßen erleichtert, dass der junge Weasley seinen Unfall offensichtlich mit Humor nahm. Der scherzhafte Unterton in seinem Kommentar war deutlich heraus zu hören gewesen. Dennoch würde er sich in einer ruhigen Minute noch persönlich bei ihm entschuldigen müssen.

   Vorsichtig und wachsam folgten ihm seine Begleiter hinunter in den Keller, wo er seine Zutaten und die fertigen Zaubertränke aufbewahrte. Er reichte die Flaschen, Phiolen und Holzkästchen nacheinander an Hermine Granger weiter, die zwei Umzugskartons mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegte und alles darin verstaute. Die beiden Weasleys trugen die gefüllten Kartons nach oben und stellten sie im Flur ab, dann verfuhren sie mit Snapes erstaunlich großzügiger Büchersammlung auf die gleiche Weise.

   Während sie die alten Bücher verpackten, warf Severus des Öfteren flüchtige Blicke auf Hermine Granger und bemerkte in ihrem Gesicht denselben Wissensdurst, den er selbst nur zu gut kannte. Sie musterte die Buchrücken sehnsüchtig und hätte sich wohl am liebsten sofort irgendwo hingesetzt, um in den seltenen Ausgaben zu lesen. _Bücherwürmer, in der Tat._

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln nahm sie einige große Folianten von ihm entgegen und legte sie vorsichtig in einen großen Karton. „Haben Sie die alle gelesen?“ fragte sie mit einem fast ehrfürchtigen Blick auf die Regale, die sich dank ihrer Sammelzauber nun rasch leerten. Unzählige Bücher schwebten auf die kleine Gruppe zu, schrumpften auf Puppenstubengröße zusammen und sanken in die magisch vergrößerten Umzugskartons.

   „Ich hatte viel Zeit in den Ferien“, gab er ausweichend zurück. Das war untertrieben. Abgesehen von gelegentlichen, meist ziemlich unangenehmen Ausflügen mit den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts sowie ab und zu einem Ordenstreffen, hatte er sein Haus nicht oft verlassen. Hier, in Gesellschaft seiner Bücher, hatte er sich immer sicher und wohl gefühlt, und er hatte die freie Zeit tatsächlich beinahe ausschließlich damit verbracht, sein Wissen zu erweitern. Oft genug hatte er über einem richtig guten Buch sowohl Essen als auch Schlafen vergessen.

   Die junge Hexe schien ihn nur zu gut verstanden zu haben. Sie nickte mit dem winzigen Anflug eines Lächelns, schloss kommentarlos einen gefüllten Karton, schob die Finger in die Griffe und trug ihn behutsam hinaus zu den anderen. _Noch jemand, mit dem du mehr gemein hast, als du dachtest_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren ihm zu.

   „Okay“, schnaufte George schließlich und machte den letzten Karton zu, „alles da? Oder brauchen Sie noch was von hier, bevor wir den Laden endgültig dicht machen?“

   Die Beschäftigung mit etwas wirklich Sinnvollem schien dem jungen Mann gut getan zu haben: er sah nicht mehr so grüblerisch und verloren aus wie neulich beim Abendessen, und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, während er Severus aufmerksam ansah.

   Snape legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte kurz nach. „Nichts, was gefährlich wäre. Aber ich würde gern ein paar private Dinge mitnehmen, wenn Sie erlauben.“

   Alles blieb wie nicht anders zu erwarten ruhig, als sie schließlich die vollen Umzugskartons und einen alten Schrankkoffer zur Haustür hinaus schleppten. Severus versiegelte die Tür, die sich daraufhin in massives Mauerwerk verwandelte; ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis würde dieses Haus niemand mehr betreten. Vor allem niemand, der das Dunkle Mal trug.

   Mit den Zauberstäben publikumswirksam im Anschlag, sicherten Fleur und Hestia die Umgebung, während die anderen die Kartons im Kofferraum des klapprigen Vehikels verstauten. Dann stiegen sie einer nach dem anderen wieder ein, und das Auto setzte sich in Bewegung.

   Der Kleinlaster, in dem die Leute vom Tagespropheten saßen und sich unentdeckt wähnten, blieb in der verlassenen Straße zurück. Vermutlich wollte Kimmkorn nicht unnötig auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam machen. Und das war auch gut so, denn zwei Straßen weiter verschwand Moodys altes Auto mit einem lauten Knall. Davon musste die magische Bevölkerung nun wirklich nichts wissen.


	11. Der Potter-Effekt

   „Ist alles gut gegangen?“ Ginny Weasley empfing die kleine Gruppe in der Eingangshalle und nahm Snape einen der Kartons ab, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen. Ihr war er bisher nicht im Haus am Grimmauldplatz begegnet; vermutlich hatte sie die Wochen nach der Schlacht zusammen mit ihrer Familie zuhause im Fuchsbau verbracht. Und Potters Erklärung zufolge wusste auch sie nur das Nötigste von seinem Leben.

   „Bestens, bestens“, versicherte George ihr strahlend, während Severus allmählich wieder seine eigene Gestalt annahm. Schnell stieg er die Treppen hoch, um sich umzuziehen, und reichte die nun nicht mehr benötigte Brille kommentarlos an Potter weiter, der ihm auf den Stufen entgegen kam.

   Er hörte die anderen munter von ihrem Einsatz erzählen. Doch er selbst blieb in seinem Zimmer und räumte den Schrankkoffer aus. Seine privaten Dinge hierher zu bringen, war ein weiterer Schritt in ein anderes Leben gewesen. In sein Haus konnte er jedenfalls in naher Zukunft nicht zurück, das wusste er. Und solange er offiziell als tot galt, musste er wohl hier bleiben. Nun, dachte er achselzuckend, es gab Schlimmeres.

   Molly Weasley rief sie alle zu einem kleinen Imbiss in den Salon. Snape gesellte sich ein wenig widerstrebend zu den anderen aus dem Orden, doch als sie ihm danach helfen wollten, die Umzugskartons auszuräumen, lehnte er höflich ab.

   Harry stellte ihm einen leeren Raum zur Verfügung, um seine Bücher und Zutaten zu lagern, und im Laufe des Tages hatte er sich dort ein ganz passables magisches Labor eingerichtet. Seine Bücher fanden ihren Platz in alten Regalen mit abschließbaren Glastüren, die sämtliche Wände füllten, und er verbrachte einen ruhigen Nachmittag damit, sie alle dort einzusortieren.

   Wie lange er dort gestanden und sein neues Reich betrachtet hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Ein unterdrücktes Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er wandte sich zur Tür um, wo Minerva McGonagall stand und ihn mit leichtem Lächeln musterte.

   „Ich hörte, Sie haben Ihre Sache als Einsatzleiter sehr gut gemacht“, begann sie, doch er hob abwehrend eine Hand: „Warten Sie. Ich habe nicht vor, Derartiges zu wiederholen, Minerva. Dass dieser Einsatz so reibungslos verlaufen ist, lag sicher nicht an meinen Fähigkeiten als Anführer. Es ist eher der Routine der anderen zuzuschreiben, dem Einsatzort und der Tatsache, dass ich als Potter unterwegs war. Das hat für die restliche Truppe die Zusammenarbeit wesentlich erleichtert. Aber ich bin nicht für die offizielle Arbeit im Phönixorden geschaffen. Es gibt andere, die den Rang eines Einsatzleiters wesentlich mehr verdient haben. Genauso wie die Führung der gesamten Gruppe. Was ist mit Arthur Weasley? Er war schon beim ersten Mal im Orden, hat genügend Einsatzerfahrung, und mit ihm kämen die anderen sicher besser zurecht. Außerdem bin ich nicht unbedingt der geborene Anführer, ich habe mein ganzes Leben nur Befehle und Anordnungen befolgt.“

   „Sie gehören auch zu denen, die bereits sehr lange Zeit im Orden sind, Severus“, sagte die Schulleiterin sanft, „Sie haben die meiste Erfahrung, was Einsätze wie diesen betrifft, und Sie wissen mehr über die Todesser und über die Dunklen Künste als wir anderen alle zusammengenommen. Wir können noch unendlich viel von Ihnen lernen. Weshalb denken Sie, Sie wären nicht geeignet für den Orden?“

   „Weil…“ _Verdammt._ Wie zum Teufel sollte er ihr begreiflich machen, wie er sich bei dieser Aussicht auf seine Zukunft fühlte? Es war unglaublich schwer, das alles in klare Worte zu fassen, die sie auch verstehen würde. Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu, während er darüber nachdachte.

   „Warum kann ich nicht einfach so weiterarbeiten wie bisher auch, Minerva?“ fragte er schließlich mit einem bittenden Unterton. „Im Untergrund. Ich bin mit dieser Aufgabe aufgewachsen, ich kenne nichts anderes, und ich bin gut darin, das wissen Sie. Lassen Sie mich dort weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört habe.“

   „Sie wissen, dass das nicht geht, Severus“, antwortete sie leise und mit hörbarem Bedauern, „es ist schlicht unmöglich. Jedes Kind in der magischen Gemeinschaft weiß inzwischen, dass Sie auf der Seite des Ordens agiert haben. Sie können nicht zurück. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sie immer noch als tot gelten. Es tut mir leid.“

   „Ich finde schon einen Weg“, erklärte er ihr mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung, „ich kann das hier nicht, ich bin kein Teamplayer, das wissen Sie so gut wie ich! Und mit Einsätzen des Ordens habe ich überhaupt keine Erfahrung, das heute war doch nur eine Show. Ich habe richtige Einsätze nur zwei oder drei Mal auf der gegnerischen Seite mitgemacht, das ist etwas völlig anderes. Und auch dort nur im Fußvolk, nie in der Führungsposition. Ich bin der Typ, der Befehle _befolgt_. Verdammt, ich habe wesentlich weniger Ahnung als das Jungvolk da unten, und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau!“

   Ohne es zu wollen, war er immer lauter geworden. Erschrocken über seine eigene heftige Reaktion, hielt er jäh inne und unterdrückte den starken Impuls, mit der Faust gegen eins der Bücherregale zu schlagen.

   Minerva McGonagall seufzte. „Sie sind an die Zusammenarbeit mit einem Team einfach noch nicht gewöhnt, und das ist sowohl mir als auch den anderen im Orden durchaus bewusst. Aber Sie werden es lernen, glauben Sie mir, es ist einfacher als Sie denken. Und Sie haben auch gar keine andere Wahl. Denken Sie nach, Severus, benutzen Sie Ihren Verstand. Was, glauben Sie, würde passieren, wenn die Todesser erfahren, dass Sie noch am Leben sind und sich ihnen wieder anschließen wollen? Was? Überlegen Sie!“

   Beinahe unfreiwillig wandte er sich wieder zu ihr um. Was wollte sie ihm sagen? Was sollte er verstehen? Dass sie ihn um jeden Preis auf der richtigen Seite haben und das den Leuten auch zeigen wollte? Er, als Vorzeige-Agent des Phönixordens? Egal ob ihm das gefiel oder nicht? _Verdammt._

   „Ich versichere Ihnen, Minerva, ich würde schon eine Möglichkeit…“, begann er, ganz bewusst in ruhigem Ton, um das Gespräch nicht in einen Streit ausarten zu lassen – so gern er das auch getan hätte.

   Gereizt fuhr sie ihn an: „Himmel nochmal, Sie sollen nachdenken, anstatt Ihrem alten Leben nachzutrauern, Junge. So überaus angenehm kann das für Sie ja wohl kaum gewesen sein, oder? Strengen Sie Ihr schlaues Köpfchen an. Gesetzt den Fall, Sie könnten die tatsächlich irgendwie überzeugen, Sie stünden immer noch auf deren Seite… _Was würde passieren?_ “

   „Keine Ahnung. Was?“ knurrte er abweisend.

   Frustriert schnaubte sie durch die Nase. „Du liebe Güte. Ist das so schwer zu erkennen? Sollen wir es der Einfachheit halber mal den… _Potter-Effekt_ nennen? Sie haben, genau wie Harry, den Angriff von Lord Voldemort überlebt. Was, denken Sie, würden die Todesser, die gerade jetzt verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem neuen Führer sind, wohl davon halten?“ Ihre Stimme war ebenfalls etwas lauter geworden, und sie blickte ihn eindringlich an.

   Snape stand vor ihr wie erstarrt. Seine Gedanken schienen zu Eis zu gefrieren, als er sie diese unliebsame Tatsache aussprechen hörte. Sie hatte Recht, er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was das bedeuten könnte. Sie würden ihn entweder umbringen oder zum Anführer machen wollen, weil er sich als dem Dunklen Lord als ebenbürtig erwiesen hatte – genau wie Potter! _Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt!_

   „Ich weiß, das war ganz sicher nicht im Geringsten das, was Sie hören wollten“, erklärte sie mit erzwungener Ruhe und legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er wollte sie abschütteln, vor ihr zurückweichen, sie anschreien, wegrennen, irgendetwas in der Art - doch er war immer noch nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Er stand nur da, als wäre er einer ihrer dummen kleinen Schüler, der Mist gebaut hatte, und sah sie an. Fassungslos. Erschüttert. In der bitteren Realität angekommen. Am liebsten wäre er wirklich einfach davongelaufen.

   Sie schenkte ihm einen Blick von der überaus mitfühlenden Sorte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich möchte Ihnen damit sagen, dass Sie Ihr Leben wohl komplett umkrempeln müssen, und das wird Ihnen sicher nicht leicht fallen. Aber bedenken Sie eines dabei, Severus: der Orden des Phönix ist eine starke Gemeinschaft. Keiner von uns muss sich allein gegen die Welt behaupten, weil wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Und Sie sind ebenfalls ein Teil hiervon, also gewöhnen Sie sich besser gleich daran, dass Sie jetzt Freunde haben. Ob Sie wollen oder nicht.“ Für einen Moment verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter, bevor sie zur Tür hinausging und ihn allein ließ.


	12. Leise Zweifel, laute Worte

   Monica Lupin betrat sein Arbeitszimmer, kurz nachdem McGonagall gegangen war, was den Verdacht nahelegte, dass diese die Empathin zu ihm geschickt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch einfach geahnt, welches Gefühlschaos das Gespräch in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

   Doch gerade jetzt war er überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, eine weitere Diskussion über seine Zukunft im Orden zu führen. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich über alles klar zu werden. Zeit, um eine Perspektive zu finden, mit der er einigermaßen leben konnte. Zeit, um sich einen Platz in dieser neuen, unbekannten und verstörenden Wirklichkeit zu erobern, die ihn so gnadenlos eingeholt hatte.

   Die winzige, leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm zuflüsterte _Dieser Außeneinsatz hat dir doch Spaß gemacht_ , versuchte er hartnäckig zu ignorieren. Allerdings nicht besonders erfolgreich. _Nutz die Chance und fang endlich an zu leben,_ drängelte sie weiter und setzte unverblümt _Idiot!_ hinzu, was seine Laune nicht unbedingt besserte.

  Er hörte Monicas gedämpfte Schritte auf dem Teppich, dann stand sie auch schon neben ihm und sah ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung, Severus?“ Ruhig und gelassen erforschten die braunen Augen sein Gesicht. Er wusste keine Antwort auf ihre Frage und schwieg. Betrachtete die unzähligen Reihen von Büchern in den Regalen und wünschte sich nur, sie würden einfach alle verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen.

   Doch diesen Gefallen tat ihm die junge Frau natürlich nicht. „Ich weiß genau, wie Sie sich fühlen“, sagte sie leise und griff nach seiner Hand, doch er stieß sie weg und fuhr zu ihr herum.

   „Ach ja, wissen Sie das?“ fauchte er wütend. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Schön für Sie, dass Sie in alle anderen hineinschauen können, eine wunderbare Fähigkeit! Nun, ich bin leider nicht damit gesegnet, wissen Sie? Ich habe keine verdammte Ahnung, wie all die Leute hier im Haus sich fühlen, wenn sie mir begegnen, und was sie wirklich über mich denken. Soll ich Ihnen mal was verraten, Miss aktive Empathin? Im Moment wissen Sie und jeder andere hier vermutlich besser als ich, wie es mir geht! Ich habe jedenfalls keine Ahnung, nicht die blasseste Vorstellung davon, wie es weiter gehen soll! Was für ein Glück, dass alle anderen hier ganz genau wissen, was gut für mich ist, nicht wahr? – Und den Nächsten, der mich fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist, bringe ich eigenhändig um!“

   Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, und den letzten Satz brüllte er ihr beinahe entgegen. Schwer atmend stand er mitten im Zimmer und versuchte krampfhaft sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Wann war er zuletzt so wütend gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern; doch irgendwie hatte es ihm geholfen, sie anzuschreien. Der quälende Druck, der seit McGonagalls Worten auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, war beinahe verschwunden. Die Eiseskälte wich langsam aus seinen Gedanken, und sie begannen, befreit aus ihrer unnatürlichen Starre, unkontrolliert durch seinen Geist zu wirbeln.

   Panik stieg in Severus hoch, als er entsetzt bemerkte, dass sich mit der Erstarrung auch ein Großteil seiner Selbstbeherrschung verflüchtigte. Er spürte, wie seine Wut und seine Hilflosigkeit schlagartig in sich zusammenfielen und ein Vakuum in ihm hinterließen.

   Sein Herz schien plötzlich oben in seiner Kehle zu sitzen und hämmerte mit aller Kraft, sein Puls raste, das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, und er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten durch sein Blickfeld und das Zimmer begann um ihn herum zu wirbeln. Er schwankte ein wenig und tastete unsicher nach einem Halt, doch noch bevor seine weichen Knie endgültig nachgeben konnten, legte sich hilfsbereit ein Arm um seine Taille.

   „Schon gut, ganz ruhig. Ich halt Sie fest“, hörte er wie aus weiter Entfernung Monicas Stimme, „atmen Sie mal tief durch. Wird gleich besser.“

   Mühsam rang er nach Luft und war insgeheim dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn mit erstaunlich kräftigem Griff aufrecht hielt. Und sie hatte Recht, langsam ließ das watteweiche Gefühl in den Beinen etwas nach. Weiterhin den Arm fest um ihn gelegt, führte ihn die junge Frau zu einem Sessel, und er sank erleichtert in die Polster, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und ließ den Kopf einfach hängen. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte er sich ausschließlich aufs Atmen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich das Schwindelgefühl endlich einigermaßen gelegt.

   Schmale Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern. „Besser?“ fragte Monica behutsam. Severus nickte nur wortlos, und die junge walisische Magierin empfahl ihm: „Bleiben Sie noch ein paar Minuten sitzen. Wenigstens, bis Sie wieder ein bisschen Farbe im Gesicht haben.“

   Severus öffnete die verdächtig brennenden Augen und beobachtete, wie sie mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung das Feuer im Kamin entzündete, bevor ihre Hände wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten. Sanft begannen ihre Finger seine Schultern und den Nacken zu massieren, und etwas später gehorchte er dem fast unmerklichen Zug ihrer Hände und lehnte sich in dem alten Sessel nach hinten, den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne gelegt.

   „Ich hab die Beherrschung verloren“, sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar und starrte zur Decke hoch, fühlte die Wärme der Hände, die auf seinen Schultern ruhten, und wünschte sich einmal mehr, sie hätten ihn nicht gerettet.

  „Wurde auch verdammt nochmal Zeit“, hörte er Monicas ebenso leise wie besänftigende Antwort, „dieser Job hat Ihnen mehr angetan, als Sie sich selber eingestehen können. Jetzt bröckelt langsam die Mauer, die Sie um sich aufgebaut haben. Aber das ist okay. Um ein normales Leben anzufangen, müssen Sie erst mal die Vergangenheit abhaken. Es wird nicht einfach werden, das wissen Sie wohl selber. Aber es ist nicht unmöglich. Wir kriegen das schon hin.“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Armlehne des Sessels.

   „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er verlegen, „normalerweise neige ich nicht dazu, andere Leute anzuschreien. Ich… das war einfach…“

   „Es war zu viel auf einmal“, beendete Monica den Satz und nickte, „und vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu früh für Sie, um mit den anderen rauszugehen. Ist schon in Ordnung, machen Sie sich darüber mal keinen Kopf. – Wissen Sie, Severus, Sie sind nicht mehr der eiskalte, hundertprozentig beherrschte Spion, den Dumbledore brauchte. Das ist vorbei - wenn Sie nicht unbedingt Voldemorts Nachfolger werden wollen.“

   „Wohl eher nicht“, bekannte er mit einem kläglich misslungenen Versuch zu lächeln, „tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte Sie nicht anbrüllen.“

   Monica Lupin schmunzelte. „Halb so wild, das hat zumindest jedem hier im Haus bewiesen, dass Sie auch nur ein völlig normaler Mensch sind. Sie sind momentan mit der ganzen Situation einfach ein bisschen überfordert, da war so eine kleine Explosion vielleicht genau das Richtige. Überlegen Sie mal, was mit einem Kessel passiert, in dem sich zu viel Druck aufbaut… ich hätte nicht die geringste Lust, Sie in Einzelteilen von den Wänden zu klauben, von der Sauerei mal ganz abgesehen.“

   Severus sah unsicher zu ihr auf, dankbar für ihren Scherz, der die Situation gerade noch rechtzeitig entschärft hatte – zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. Doch sie hatte mit ihrer kleinen Bemerkung sehr gekonnt Schlimmeres verhindert.

   „Was nun?“ fragte er schließlich leise und lehnte sich, plötzlich nur noch müde, gegen ihre Schulter. „Ehrlich gesagt, Monica, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles schaffe. Manchmal habe ich ernsthafte Zweifel, ob es wirklich so gut war zu überleben.“

   Ihre Hand drückte kurz die seine. Nicht mehr, aber es genügte, damit er sich besser fühlte.

   „Fawkes ist sicher nicht ohne Grund zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen und hat Sie gefunden. Und Sie selber haben so hartnäckig darum gekämpft, am Leben zu bleiben. Wissen Sie, ich an Ihrer Stelle würde das hier als Chance sehen, nochmal neu anzufangen. Jeder verdient die Möglichkeit, sein Leben zu leben. Wären Sie wirklich lieber tot, als es einfach zu versuchen? Sie haben Ihr bisheriges Leben in den Dienst des Ordens gestellt und dafür auf unendlich viel verzichtet. Ich würde sagen, jetzt können Sie alles nachholen. Sie haben dabei doch nichts zu verlieren, oder?“

   „Hört sich einfach an“, meinte Severus nachdenklich, „aber das ist es nicht. Wie soll ich mein Leben leben, wenn ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, wer ich eigentlich wirklich bin? Wer ich geworden wäre, wenn ich nicht der Spion des Ordens gewesen wäre? Um diesen Job gut zu machen, hat es nicht ausgereicht, nur eine Rolle zu spielen. Das hätte Voldemort sofort gemerkt. Also bin ich zu jemand anderem geworden und habe mein eigenes Ich verloren. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich es überhaupt wiederfinden kann.“

   Monicas warme braune Augen fingen seinen Blick ein, freundlich, ruhig und gelassen, und hielten ihn fest. „Keine Sorge, Junge, wir schaffen das schon. Sie sind nicht mehr allein. Okay?“

   „Junge?“ wiederholte er irritiert, und die Heilerin grinste verlegen: „Was denn, Professor, war das vielleicht zu… _unkonventionell_ für einen traditionsbewussten britischen Zauberer?“

   „Das nicht. Es kommt mir nur seltsam vor, von einer jungen Frau so genannt zu werden.“

   „Aber hallo“, lachte sie hell auf, „ich denke, ich bin nicht so viel jünger als Sie. Remus und ich waren nur vier Jahre auseinander, und Sie sind in seinem Alter. Ich seh besser aus, das ist alles. Liegt aber vermutlich nur daran, dass ich ein wesentlich entspannteres Leben hatte, die Unruhen hier in England haben sich auf meinen Teil der Welt so gut wie gar nicht ausgewirkt, wissen Sie. - Also, was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie jetzt ins Bett schicke? Für heute hatten Sie definitiv genug Aufregung, finde ich.“

   Mit einem dankbaren Nicken erhob er sich aus dem Sessel, wünschte der jungen Frau eine gute Nacht und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Zwei Löffel des Sirups aus der blauen Flasche würden für einen tiefen, hoffentlich traumlosen Schlaf sorgen.


	13. Eine Frage des Vertrauens

   Ein paar Tage später traf sich der gesamte restliche Orden im Hauptquartier, um sich wegen der Einsätze abzusprechen. Da offiziell noch niemand zum Leiter des Ordens ernannt worden war, kümmerte sich Minerva McGonagall vorläufig weiter um sämtliche Belange.

   Es war ungewohnt voll in der Küche, als Hermine mit Harry, Ron und Neville als letzte eintrat. Arthur und Molly Weasley saßen zusammen mit Monica Lupin, Fleur, Bill, Charlie und George am Tisch, und Hermine bemerkte erfreut, dass sich Lee Jordan zu George gesetzt hatte. Die Gesellschaft seines besten Freundes schien dem überlebenden Zwilling gut zu tun.

   Daneben hatte es sich Mundungus Fletcher gemütlich gemacht und nutzte anscheinend die Gelegenheit, den _Tagespropheten_ zu lesen, ohne sich selbst einen kaufen zu müssen. Dädalus Diggel und Elphias Doge unterhielten sich leise mit Aberforth Dumbledore.

   Hestia Jones hatte es ganz offensichtlich geschafft, auch Arabella Figg zu einem Treffen zu überreden und trank gemeinsam mit ihr eine Tasse Tee; Mrs Figg hantierte nebenher mit einem Paar Stricknadeln, an denen etwas baumelte, was wie ein halbfertiges malvenfarbiges Schultertuch aussah. Am unteren Tischende hatte sich Hagrid zu Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madam Pomfrey und Sturgis Podmore gesellt, die interessiert McGonagall lauschten.

   Ein wenig abseits der anderen lehnte die schmale, dunkle Gestalt von Snape an der alten Anrichte. Er hatte seine übliche unbewegte Miene aufgesetzt, doch seine unbewusst angespannte Haltung verriet Hermine, dass er jetzt lieber an jedem anderen Ort der Welt wäre als ausgerechnet hier.

   Langsam wurde es ruhiger in der gemütlichen Küche, nach und nach verstummten die Gespräche, und schließlich ergriff Professor McGonagall das Wort: „Zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht sind wirklich alle Ordensmitglieder gemeinsam an einem Ort versammelt. Wir wussten bereits, als wir uns dem Orden angeschlossen haben, dass vermutlich nicht alle von uns das endgültige Ende von Lord Voldemort erleben würden, und wir haben uns dennoch dafür entschieden. Bevor wir heute irgendetwas besprechen, bitte ich Sie alle, mit einer Schweigeminute unsere gefallenen Mitglieder zu ehren.“

   Bedächtig, wesentlich leiser als sonst üblich, wurden Stühle zurückgeschoben, als sich alle erhoben. Hermine dachte an Fred, Tonks und Remus, aber auch an Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody und Emmeline Vance. Sie alle hatten ihr Leben für die Hoffnung geopfert, die Zaubererwelt wieder zu einer sicheren Gemeinschaft zu machen. Der Rest ihrer siegreichen Truppe hatte einfach nur Glück gehabt, nicht selbst genauso zu enden.

   „Danke“, sagte McGonagall nach einer Weile, und alle setzten sich wieder an den Tisch – bis auf Snape, der es weiterhin vorzog, in den Schatten stehen zu bleiben.

   Hermine ließ sich neben Ron nieder, der nach ihrer Hand griff und sie kurz drückte. Sie gab den Druck sanft zurück, froh darüber, ihn zum Freund und festen Partner zu haben. Ohne seine schlichte bodenständige Art, seine oft amüsant-pragmatische Weltsicht und seine offene Liebe zu ihr wäre diese Nachkriegszeit viel schlimmer für sie gewesen.

   Da sie beschlossen hatte, zuerst ihren Schulabschluss nachzuholen und erst danach – sobald es sicher genug war – nach ihren Eltern und ihrem geliebten Kater Krummbein zu suchen, war sie überaus dankbar, in den Weasleys eine Art Ersatzfamilie gefunden zu haben. Inzwischen konnte sie voll und ganz verstehen, wie sehr sich Harry früher in den Ferien immer gefreut haben musste, wenn er eine Einladung in den Fuchsbau bekommen hatte.

   Erwartungsvoll sah der gesamte Orden nun auf McGonagall. Die Hexe in ihrem mitternachtsblauen Umhang ließ ihren Blick über die Versammlung wandern und bei jedem von ihnen eine Sekunde verharren. Ihr Gesicht war ernst, doch sie wirkte entschlossen.

   „Nun gut“, meinte sie forsch, „wie ihr alle wisst, ist zwar die Schlacht gewonnen, doch der Krieg ist damit noch lange nicht beendet. Wir werden weiterhin die Aurorenzentrale dabei unterstützen, nach den flüchtigen Todessern zu fahnden und sie zu inhaftieren, damit sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Immer noch sind wir sehr wenige, was bedeutet, dass eine Menge Arbeit auf uns zukommt. Zum Glück konnte Kingsley mit Hilfe von Miss Lovegood und Miss Lupin die Hälfte der Auroren inzwischen als loyal einstufen, so dass wir nun deren Unterstützung haben.“

   Sie seufzte und sah wieder reihum. „Um effektiv zu sein, brauchen wir im Orden klare Strukturen, wie wir sie bisher auch hatten. Es wird Zeit, dass sich jeder Gedanken darüber macht, wer für die Leitung des Ordens zuständig sein sollte, damit wir so bald wie möglich wieder ein kompetentes, offizielles Führungsteam haben. Ordensleiter und Stellvertreter. Bitte sendet eure Vorschläge bis zum Monatsende an Aberforth, der sich bereiterklärt hat, eine Wahlliste zu erstellen. Wir werden uns im nächsten Monat alle noch einmal hier treffen, um offiziell abzustimmen.“

   Hermine sah, dass die kommissarische Leiterin einen raschen ärgerlichen Blick auf Snape abschoss. „Was genau glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun, Severus?“ erkundigte sie sich pikiert, während der Angesprochene Anstalten machte zu verschwinden. „Die Versammlung ist noch nicht beendet, was bedeutet, dass Sie die Küche nicht zu verlassen haben – und ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie sich wie alle anderen an den Tisch setzen könnten.“

   „Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür.“ Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise und sein Ton so kalt, dass Hermine an McGonagalls Stelle einfach den Mund gehalten und am besten noch den Kopf eingezogen hätte. Doch die Schulleiterin war offensichtlich daran gewöhnt, mit ihrem widerspenstigen Kollegen umzugehen, und störte sich nicht groß an seiner demonstrativen Ablehnung.

   „Nun seien Sie bitte nicht albern“, bemerkte sie ruhig, „setzen Sie sich, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen.“

   „Wir?“

   Sein emotionsloser Blick und die herablassend hochgezogene Augenbraue konnten nicht einmal die Jüngeren unter ihnen täuschen; auch Hermine spürte ganz deutlich, dass Snape stinksauer war. „Seit wann, bitte, darf ich mich denn zum erlauchten Kreis der Phönixe zählen, Minerva?“

   Verwirrt sah McGonagall ihn an. „Wovon reden Sie, Severus? Sie unterstützen den Orden seit vielen Jahren, oder etwa nicht?“

   Snapes humorloses Lächeln wirkte sarkastisch, aber auch ein wenig bitter, als er entgegnete: „Richtig. Ich _unterstütze_ den Orden. Das ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit einer Mitgliedschaft. Ich bin nur ein simples Werkzeug, Minerva, und jeder hier weiß das. Dumbledore hat mich nur mit einbezogen, weil er sonst niemanden kannte, der einen dermaßen einfachen und praktischen Zugang zum Dunklen Lord darstellte. Beleidigen Sie nicht meine Intelligenz, indem Sie das zu leugnen versuchen. Ich überlasse Sie Ihren wichtigen Geschäften. Ich habe Besseres zu tun. Guten Abend.“

   Mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung wandte er sich wieder der Küchentür zu, doch Mrs Weasley sprang auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Nun werden Sie doch nicht dramatisch, Severus“, bat sie freundlich, „natürlich gehören Sie dazu…“

   „Molly“, gab der hochgewachsene Mann ruhig zurück, „Sie wissen, dass es nicht so ist. Dass es noch nie so war. Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe, genau wie jeder andere hier im Raum. Es war mir vor Voldemorts Fall nicht möglich, irgendjemanden hier ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, das hätte meine Arbeit gefährdet. Das Misstrauen seitens des Ordens war sinnvoll, und ich möchte mich nicht darüber beschweren. Ich sehe nur keine große Chance, dass in absehbarer Zeit irgendetwas anders werden könnte.“

   „Aber wieso denn nicht?“ Molly Weasley gab nicht so schnell auf, das kannte Hermine aus Erfahrung, und das war definitiv eine ihrer besten Eigenschaften. Die rothaarige Frau war hartnäckig und energisch und wusste eigentlich immer, wie sie auf eine Situation am besten reagieren konnte.

   Doch Snape war nicht minder stur, wie sich herausstellte. Die versammelte Mannschaft starrte ihn an, wie er sich mit finsterem Gesicht und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen lehnte. „Weil es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass auch nur einer hier mir wirklich traut“, sagte er mit einer solchen Endgültigkeit, dass sogar Mrs Weasley keine Widerworte fand.

   „Das ist doch Unsinn, Severus“, stellte McGonagall schließlich verärgert fest, „jeder von uns weiß inzwischen, dass…“

   „Lassen Sie´s gut sein.“ Seine Stimme klang hart, und wieder einmal war sein Gesicht eine unergründliche, marmorweiße Maske. „Ich werde Sie weiter unterstützen, bis Voldemorts Leute alle sicher hinter Gittern sitzen. Aber versuchen Sie mir nicht weis zu machen, ich wäre einer von Ihnen.“

   „Ach, um Himmels Willen“, entfuhr es Hermine, bevor sie überhaupt nachgedacht hatte, „haben wir mit dem Wiederaufbau nicht schon genug Probleme? Müssen wir uns jetzt auch noch untereinander bekriegen?“

   Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich rosa färbten, vor allem aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nun im Fokus aller stand. Warum nur hatte sie nicht den Mund halten können? Sie beantwortete sich die Frage sofort selber: weil das Ganze eine unhaltbare Situation war. Und weil sie nicht wollte, dass es so weiterging wie vor Voldemorts Tod.

   Dieser Mann hier hatte es verdient, zu ihrer Gemeinschaft zu gehören – und es auch zu wissen. Wenn sie jetzt nachgaben und ihn gehen ließen, dann hätten sie ihn endgültig verloren, das war ihr klar. Und sie musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass sie beinahe Angst davor hatte darüber nachzudenken, was dann aus ihm werden würde. In diesen schweren Zeiten brauchte selbst dieser verschlossene Einzelgänger ein paar Freunde – vielleicht sogar dringender als alle anderen. _Verflucht nochmal._

   Sie überschlug kurz ihre Möglichkeiten: sollte sie ihn gehen lassen, ihn in der Eingangshalle abfangen und dort mit ihm reden? Oder war es vielleicht doch besser, sofort einzugreifen? Die Antwort war innerhalb von ein paar Sekundenbruchteilen da, gespeist von einer Intuition, von der sie selber bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie besaß. Es musste vor allen sein, jetzt. Und es gab niemanden, der dazu besser geeignet wäre als sie. _Na klasse. Er wird mich umbringen._

   Rasch sprang sie auf und ging mit energischen Schritten auf Snape zu, bis sie keinen halben Meter mehr von ihm entfernt war. „Sie wollen einen Vertrauensbeweis?“ fragte sie, die Hände herausfordernd in die Hüften gestemmt. „Und ein einziges Ordensmitglied würde Ihnen genügen?“

   Aus schmalen Augen musterte er sie, anscheinend nicht ganz sicher, was sie im Schilde führte. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er knapp.

   Hermine suchte seinen Blick. „Ich bin offizielles Mitglied des Phönixordens, eine Gryffindor und ein Schlammblut.“ Sie sah ihn fast unmerklich zusammenzucken bei diesem Schimpfwort, sprach aber weiter, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt: „Würden Sie sagen, es gibt hier jemanden, bei dem es noch unwahrscheinlicher wäre, dass er Ihnen vertraut?“

   Er schwieg, doch der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen schien bis in ihr Innerstes vorzudringen.  

   Langsam trat sie noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, griff sanft nach seinen Handgelenken und zog behutsam seine immer noch abwehrend verschränkten Arme herunter. Sie konnte spüren, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, doch er wehrte sich nicht gegen ihren Griff.

   Sie ließ seine Handgelenke nicht los, sondern hielt sie locker mit den Fingern umfasst, während ihr Blick sich in seinen bohrte. In der Küche war es so still geworden, dass ihre leisen Worte fast von den Wänden widerzuhallen schienen, als sie so ruhig wie möglich fortfuhr: „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Sie seien hervorragend ausgebildet in Legilimentik. Also los, lesen Sie mich. Und dann sagen Sie mir, ob ich Ihnen vertraue oder nicht.“

   Er sah sie nur an, abwartend, ruhig und mit diesem unterschwelligen Spott – doch irgendwo dahinter lag noch ein anderer Ausdruck, der rasch stärker wurde und den Zynismus verdrängte. „Sie sind mutig, Miss Granger“, stellte er endlich fest. Sie bemerkte das leise Beben in seiner Stimme nur, weil sie zeitgleich in seinem Blick etwas aufflackern sah. Hoffnung? Wenn ja, dann hatte sie schon fast gewonnen. _Bitte…_

   „Na los“, forderte sie ihn mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf, „ich werde nicht versuchen Sie abzublocken, versprochen. Machen Sie schon.“

   Ein langer Moment verging, ohne dass sich irgendjemand auch nur regte; am Küchentisch schienen alle die Luft anzuhalten. Dann schüttelte er ganz langsam den Kopf, fast wie gegen seinen Willen, und senkte den Blick. „Das war mir schon Beweis genug“, sagte er sehr leise, „ich kenne niemanden, der je den Mut oder die Dummheit besessen hätte, mir etwas Derartiges vorzuschlagen.“

   „Gut. Dann kommen Sie.“ Hermine drückte kurz, von den anderen unbemerkt, seine Hände und fühlte, dass sie ganz leicht zitterten. Dann wandte sie sich zum Tisch um und ging darauf zu, auf all die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens, die sie und Snape anstarrten.

   Langsam, ohne jemanden anzusehen, kam er zum Tisch und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben ihr nieder. Mit gesenktem Kopf sah er auf die Tischplatte, wobei seine Haare sein Gesicht verbargen. Aber immerhin saß er am Tisch und hörte McGonagall zu, die sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte und zur Tagesordnung überging.

   Nachdem alle weiteren Einsätze für die nächsten paar Tage geklärt waren, machte Molly Weasley ihrem Ruf als Mutter des Ordens wieder einmal alle Ehre. Sie schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, die gesamte Mannschaft zu mästen, und eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, während sich alle über das hervorragende Essen hermachten.

   Außer Hermine schien niemand zu bemerken, dass Snape sich nach einer Weile klammheimlich verabschiedet hatte. Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. War ihm die Gesellschaft nun doch zu viel geworden?

   „Ich seh mal kurz nach, ob mit unserem Spion alles okay ist“, sagte sie leise zu Ron, der sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln musterte und zurückgab: „Ich glaub, du hast ihn vorhin ganz schön geschockt. Ist vielleicht nur gerecht, wenn du da oben jetzt ´nen Anschiss dafür kassierst. Ich versuch die Meute davon abzuhalten, dich retten zu wollen, okay?“

  „Du bist der Beste, Ronald. Versuch mir eine Weile Zeit zu verschaffen, ja? Das könnte… ein bisschen schwierig werden da oben.“

   „Sei vorsichtig, Hermine“, mahnte ihr Freund leicht besorgt, „ein falsches Wort, und er klatscht dich mit einem Dauerklebefluch direkt neben Mrs Black an die Wand.“

   Mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln stand Hermine auf, gab ihm einen Kuss und ging die Steinstufen hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Ob sie wirklich einen Anpfiff bekommen würde? Nun gut, damit konnte sie leben, und das war es allemal wert gewesen.


	14. Berührungsängste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, meine Lieben, heute hätte unser Lieblingsprofessor Geburtstag. Aus diesem Anlass gibt es deswegen ein neues Kapitel... und ich halte es für ziemlich passend, Severus gerade heute ein wenig echte, menschliche Nähe zu gönnen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Vergnügen! LG Mo
> 
> ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

   Hermine verharrte auf halbem Weg die dämmrigen Steinstufen hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Ein wenig unschlüssig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Was hatte sie da nur schon wieder vor – kurz nachdem sie Snape im metaphorischen Sinne den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte, ging sie auf die Suche nach ihm? Wie würde er reagieren? Sie anschreien? Oder würde er sie einfach so gründlich übersehen wie eine Staubfluse auf einem grauen Teppich? War er überhaupt noch im Haus, oder hatte er sich aus dem Staub gemacht?

   Sie versuchte sich das Wenige zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, an das sie sich von ihrer wagemutigen Aktion noch erinnerte. Ihre herausfordernde Haltung, als sie auf ihn zu marschiert war, hatte beinahe etwas von einer Kampfansage gehabt, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann sich auf genau so etwas eingestellt hatte… nur um dann sehr, sehr überrumpelt zu werden. Allein die Anwesenheit so vieler Zeugen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sie nicht mit riesigen Glubschaugen angesehen hatte, ganz sicher!

   Hermine hatte ihn berührt, sie war ihm verdammt nochmal zu nahe gekommen für seine Begriffe, und sie hatte es deutlich gespürt: alles an ihm hatte sich verspannt. Aber war das die simple Reaktion darauf, dass sie ihm zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt war? Eigentlich nicht, denn dann hätte er sie in bekannter Manier angeblafft, egal wie viele Leute zugesehen hätten. Und er hätte es auch noch genossen, jede Wette.

   Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. Und dann, als ihr etwas klar wurde, schnappte sie hörbar nach Luft. Angst! Er hatte tatsächlich Angst gehabt, vor ihr! Oder? Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Nicht vor ihr. Vor ihrer Berührung – ihrer simplen, für andere Menschen ziemlich normalen Berührung. _Oh, du meine Güte, Hermine, du bist wirklich die beste Besetzung für diesen speziellen Job…_

   Langsam stieg sie die letzten Stufen hinauf, als ginge es zum Galgen. Wenn er noch im Haus war, sie ihn tatsächlich fand und er ihr nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte, dann musste sie wohl mit ihm reden. Und spätestens nach diesem Gespräch _würde_ er sie umbringen… wobei sie eher glaubte, dass das schon ziemlich zu Anfang der Unterhaltung der Fall sein würde. _Bestens, was hab ich nur immer für ein Glück!_

   Sie hätte fast aufgeschrien vor Schreck und tastete instinktiv nach ihrem Zauberstab, als sich in der Dunkelheit im engen Flur etwas regte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte sie die schmale Silhouette von Severus Snape in den Schatten. Ein wenig unentschlossen blieb sie stehen.

   „Weshalb?“

   Die leise Frage aus dem finsteren Gang schien wie aus weiter Ferne zu kommen, doch es lag weder Ärger noch Spott in seiner Stimme. Zögernd machte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Was genau meinen Sie, Sir?“

   „Warum haben Sie das getan? Noch dazu vor dem kompletten Orden… ich meine“, setzte er hinzu, nun doch ein bisschen spöttisch, „ich weiß, dass Gryffindors zu pathetischen Handlungen neigen, aber das war selbst für Ihre Begriffe ziemlich beeindruckend. Und es hätte gefährlich nach hinten losgehen können, Miss Granger.“

   „Ich hielt es aber für wichtig“, gab sie ein wenig steif zurück, ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dass er nicht allzu verärgert schien. „Natürlich hätte ich Ihnen das auch unter vier Augen sagen können, aber erstens war es notwendig, dass auch der Rest das gehört hat, und zweitens…“ Sie zögerte kurz, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Zweitens wäre das Ganze sonst vielleicht ein wenig zu… zu persönlich geworden.“

   Der Moment des Schweigens zwischen ihnen beiden dehnte sich beinahe unerträglich lange aus, bis Snape endlich sagte: „Verstehe. Und weshalb war es so wichtig für Sie, die ältere Generation Vertrauen zu lehren?“

   „Naja“, entgegnete sie ehrlich, „weil das vielleicht das Einzige ist, was die Älteren von uns Jüngeren lernen können. Einander vertrauen, anderen richtig zuhören, sich um andere sorgen – ich nehme an, dass solche Dinge in der jahrelangen Kriegsroutine ein bisschen zu kurz gekommen sind. Die alten Kämpfer haben es möglicherweise verlernt, oder die Arbeit für den Orden hat es verdrängt, ich weiß es nicht. Aber unsere Generation hat noch nicht so viel Schlimmes erlebt, wir sind noch dazu fähig.“

   Snapes einzige Reaktion bestand darin, sich an die Wand zu lehnen. Hermine kämpfte mit sich, doch dann stellte sie die Frage, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits ahnte: „Es hat nie jemand gefragt, was Sie als Spion bei den Todessern alles erleben mussten, oder?“

   „Nein. Warum sollte das jemanden kümmern?“

   Es war keine Regung in seiner Stimme, weder Wut noch Bedauern, weder Hass noch der gewohnte Sarkasmus. Doch gerade das Fehlen jeglicher Emotionen war für Hermine schlimmer zu ertragen, als wenn er so zynisch wie sonst gewesen wäre.

   „Das sollte es“, erwiderte sie entschieden, wenn auch ziemlich nervös, und setzte eine grimmige Miene auf. „Mir ist es jedenfalls nicht völlig egal. Es kümmert _mich_ , und ich wollte, dass Sie das wissen.“

   Sie hatte sich ein bisschen zu weit vorgewagt, das wusste sie spätestens in dem Moment, als die dunkle Gestalt in den Schatten vor ihr langsam an der Wand hinabrutschte und auf dem staubigen Teppich sitzen blieb, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und mit gesenktem Kopf.

   _Scheiße_ , dachte sie und spürte einen leichten Anflug von Panik in sich aufsteigen. _Scheiße!_

   Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie beschlossen hatte, die Vertrauensfrage vor dem gesamten Orden zu beantworten. Sie kannte Snape inzwischen gut genug, um zumindest zu ahnen, dass ihn das Ganze trotz seiner emotionslosen Maske ziemlich aufwühlen würde – und gut genug, um sehr genau zu wissen, dass er sich in einem Raum voller starrender Leute niemals dazu hätte hinreißen lassen, auch nur den kleinsten Hauch von Schwäche zu zeigen. Warum hatte sie nur ausgerechnet jetzt nicht einfach die Klappe halten können?

_Verdammt, Hermine, jetzt tu irgendwas. Irgendwas. Oder sag was - vorzugsweise nicht so was Dämliches wie Ääääh!_

   Unsicher ging sie auf ihn zu und spürte endlose Dankbarkeit darüber, dass Ron offensichtlich Wort hielt und die anderen daran hinderte, nach ihr oder Snape zu suchen. Neugierige Gesellschaft war in diesem Moment etwas, das sie überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

   Doch was konnte sie tun? Sie wagte es nicht, auch nur die Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. Es war eine Sache gewesen, nachts an seinem Bett zu sitzen und ihn zu beruhigen, wenn er aus einem Albtraum hochfuhr. Aber das hier war etwas völlig Anderes – in so einer Situation hätte sie es vermutlich nicht mal gewagt, Harry zu berühren!

   Schließlich setzte sie sich einfach still neben ihn, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, umklammerte ihre eigenen Knie und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an, während sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

   „Kluger Schachzug“, sagte der Mann neben ihr nach einer Weile tonlos, „deshalb also vor der ganzen Bagage, nicht wahr? Sie wussten genau, dass ich mir vor den anderen keine Blöße geben würde. Das war ziemlich… nun, Slytherin, würde ich meinen.“

   _Menschlichkeit ist keine Blöße_ , hatte Hermine eigentlich sagen wollen, doch sie konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen. Das wäre definitiv zu viel des Guten gewesen. Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, die Tränen zu verdrängen, und ihre Stimme war zwar leise, aber fest. „Ich… naja, das hier ist genau das, was ich eigentlich verhindern wollte. Tut mir wirklich leid, Sir.“

   „Nein“, gab er in ruhigem Ton zurück, hob endlich den Kopf und sah sie an, „schon gut, das muss es nicht. Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Gut gemacht, Miss Granger.“

   Wieder trat Stille ein. Hermine kämpfte kurz mit sich, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, hob die Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf seinen Arm. Sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte, und ihr war klar, dass er am liebsten aufgesprungen und davongelaufen wäre. Dass er es nicht tat, war Hinweis genug für sie, weshalb sie ihre Hand nicht zurückzog. Stattdessen verstärkte sie ein klein wenig ihren Druck auf seinen Arm.

   „Sie haben es nicht nötig, wegzulaufen“, erklärte sie leise aber bestimmt, „und es wird langsam Zeit, dass auch Sie lernen zu vertrauen. Es ist alles ein bisschen einfacher, wenn man nicht allein ist, wissen Sie.“

   Die dämmrige Beleuchtung der Eingangshalle kam hier im Flur kaum noch gegen die Dunkelheit an, und das war ein Vorteil. Wieder zögernd, rückte Hermine ein winziges Stück näher an Snape heran, weit genug, um sehr vorsichtig ihren Arm um seine Schultern zu legen. Erneut spürte sie die Anspannung in seinem gesamten Körper. _Heilige_ _Hölle, das wird schwer werden._

   „Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen, Sir. Ihnen passiert nichts, okay?“ Sie wappnete sich innerlich für das, was sie nun vorhatte. Dann sprach sie weiter, so ruhig, wie es ihr möglich war. „Ich weiß nicht, was während Ihrer Jahre als Spion alles passiert ist, und ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand je viel darüber erfahren wird. Aber ich glaube, ich konnte selbst einen kleinen Eindruck davon bekommen…“

   Langsam hob sie den anderen Arm und schüttelte den Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts zurück. Im Dämmerlicht waren die Narben schlecht zu erkennen, doch man sah sie trotzdem. _Schlammblut_ stand dort zu lesen, für immer eingraviert in ihre Haut, eine bleibende Erinnerung an Bellatrix Lestrange, verewigt als dünne rosafarbene Narben.

   Sie hörte Snape scharf Luft holen. „Wer…?“

   „Bellatrix“, gab Hermine zurück und schaffte es glücklicherweise, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. „Als die Greifer uns nach Malfoy Manor brachten und sie rausfand, dass die das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor in unserem Zelt entdeckt hatten. Sie… nun ja, sie glaubte, wir seien in ihr Verlies eingebrochen, und wollte wissen, was wir noch geklaut hätten.“

   Sie schluckte und fuhr fort: „Die anderen sagten, es war nur etwa eine halbe Stunde. Für mich waren es Tage… oder nur Sekunden, ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Ich konnte danach – also nach der Schlacht, meine ich, vorher hatten wir keine Zeit für Panik… Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, von jemandem angefasst zu werden, und doch wünschte ich mir eigentlich, dass mich jemand festhalten würde. Nur um zu spüren, dass ich nicht allein war. Dass… dass ich noch lebte.“

   Langsam löste sie ihren Arm von Snapes Schultern, kniete sich neben ihn und schaute ihm direkt in die dunklen Augen, aus denen stummes Entsetzen und Erkennen sprachen.

   „Ich hatte Glück, dass Luna da war“, sprach sie nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens weiter, während sie ganz langsam ihre Hände hob und ihn behutsam bei den Schultern fasste, „sie hat eine ganz besondere Begabung, wissen Sie.“

   „Sie ist Empathin“, gab er mit einem schwachen Seufzen zurück und wandte seinen Blick ab, „ich weiß. Monica Lupin hat es erwähnt.“

   Hermine nickte bestätigend und sprach weiter, während sie auf die verkrampften Muskeln unter ihren Fingern achtete. „Luna war einfach da. Und sie wusste intuitiv, wie sie mit mir umgehen musste. Das war gleich in den ersten Tagen nach der Schlacht.“

   Ihr zuzuhören, schien ihn ein wenig von der Berührung abzulenken, und sie fuhr fort, während ihr Griff sich ganz allmählich festigte und ihre Daumen langsam über seine Schultern strichen: „Das war die Zeit, als wir alle so langsam zu realisieren begannen, was passiert war, und wir waren alle komplett durch den Wind, jeder auf seine Art.“

   Seine Anspannung ließ spürbar nach, und Hermine atmete innerlich ein wenig auf. Wenn sie jetzt nichts Gravierendes falsch machte oder die Sache überstürzte – oder ein wohlmeinendes Mitglied des Ordens alles zunichte machte – dann gab es durchaus Hoffnung. „Sie hat dasselbe mit mir gemacht, wie ich jetzt mit Ihnen“, erklärte sie völlig ehrlich, „und obwohl ich nur eine einzige beschissene Erfahrung gemacht habe, hat es ein paar Tage gedauert, bis ich mich dabei nicht mehr komplett unwohl gefühlt habe.“

   Nachdenklich musterte sie seine Miene, die absolut nichts sagte, sah ihn auf seine Knie starren und rang mit sich, ob sie die Sache nicht einfach vergessen sollte. Immerhin gab es einen gravierenden Unterschied zwischen ihnen: sie hatte nur eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht, wohingegen Snape vermutlich nie Teil einer Gemeinschaft gewesen war, in der es normal war, dass sich Leute hin und wieder berührten.

   Als Harry ihr und Ron alles erzählt hatte, was er aus den Erinnerungen des Phönixspions wusste, hatte sie eines besonders gestört: die unnachgiebige und harte Art, wie Dumbledore den verzweifelten jungen Mann abgekanzelt hatte. Er hatte ihm sicher nie freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern gelegt – und in Voldemorts „Tafelrunde“ war so etwas garantiert noch viel weniger üblich gewesen.

   Sie dachte kurz daran, ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Diese Aufgabe schien ihr ein wenig zu groß für jemanden wie sie. Doch sie war immer noch eine Gryffindor, das fühlte sie ganz deutlich – auch wenn Snape ihre vorherige Aktion als slytherintypisch beurteilt hatte, was aus seinem Mund wirklich ein Lob war – und sie konnte es nicht einfach bleiben lassen. Der Mann brauchte Hilfe, und sie hatte eine gute Ahnung, wie das zu schaffen war. Aus eigener Erfahrung anstatt aus einem Buch, was sie ein wenig verwirrte.

   „Sie hat mich einfach nur berührt“, sagte sie sehr leise und strich ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken, ganz vorsichtig und bedacht, „und mir Zeit gelassen, damit ich mich wieder daran gewöhnen konnte. Und diese Zeit hab ich wirklich gebraucht. Es war… irgendwie erschreckend am Anfang, ich hab mich nie für einen unsozialen Menschen gehalten, aber es ging bis zu einer bestimmten Grenze, und dann war Schluss.“

   „Machen Sie eine klare Ansage, Miss Granger“, sagte der Ordensspitzel gepresst, und sie fühlte ihn ganz leicht erzittern, „was haben Sie vor?“

   „Keine Angst, nichts allzu Schlimmes“, sagte sie sanft und zog ihn behutsam näher zu sich heran. Sofort war die Abwehr wieder da, und Hermine nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Schon in Ordnung, Professor. Sie geben den Abstand vor, ich werde Sie zu nichts drängen. Ich bitte Sie nur darum, mir zuzuhören.“

   Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn, mit dem Rücken gegen die abblätternde Tapete gelehnt, ließ aber ihren Arm um ihn gelegt. „Sie müssen mich nicht ansehen. Schließen Sie die Augen, das macht es für Sie möglicherweise etwas leichter. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihren Atem und versuchen Sie sich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Wie gesagt, Sie geben den Abstand vor. Ich werde nichts tun, was Ihnen unangenehm ist, okay? Ich sagte Ihnen schon, dass ich ziemlich genau weiß, wie unglaublich schwer das ist.“

   Er sah sie nicht an, natürlich nicht, doch er nickte ganz leicht, bevor er die Stirn auf die verschränkten Arme legte und zitternd Luft holte. Sie blieb einfach sitzen, ohne sich zu regen, und wartete ab. Schweigend.

   Sie betete zu allen Göttern, die ihr einfallen wollten, dass Ron den anderen klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht stören sollten. Momentan schien sie diesbezüglich Glück zu haben, denn niemand ließ sich blicken. Und dann, eigentlich ein wenig unerwartet, spürte sie tatsächlich, wie Snape sich eine Winzigkeit in ihre Richtung bewegte.

   _Wow. Er scheint echt dringend Gesellschaft zu brauchen._ Erstaunt hob sie die Augenbrauen und wagte es, ihn ein bisschen fester zu halten. Die Sekunden dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit. Und dennoch, er wich nicht vor ihr zurück – seine ganz eigene Art, ihren Vertrauensbeweis vor dem kompletten Orden zu würdigen.

   „Tut mir leid“, hörte sie ihn leise sagen, „ich habe nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit… Nähe.“

   „Nun“, gab sie in ruhigem Ton zurück, „das kann man Ihnen ja wohl kaum zum Vorwurf machen, oder? Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas sagen, Sir. Sie sind jung genug, um zu lernen, wie man mit Nähe umgeht. Und gleichzeitig alt genug, um die Erfahrung zu tolerieren… und irgendwann schätzen zu lernen. Sie brauchen nur ein bisschen Übung.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, unsicher, ob sie so weit gehen sollte oder nicht. Doch Luna hatte auch nicht gezögert, oder?

   Hermine holte tief Luft. „Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen ja ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber ich bin sicher, wir kriegen das hin, mit der Zeit.“

   Snape antwortete nicht gleich, doch er hob den Kopf und schien darüber nachzudenken. Diese Tatsache an sich war schon ziemlich verblüffend, und als er schließlich wortlos nickte, war sie wirklich ein wenig perplex. „Ähm… alle zwei Tage nach dem Abendessen?“ brachte sie nervös heraus.

   Wieder nickte er, während er völlig reglos neben ihr sitzen blieb. Schließlich entschied Hermine, dass dies ausreichend war für den ersten Versuch. Nach all den Jahren könnte ein Zuviel an Nähe mehr zerstören als in Ordnung bringen.

   „Schon gut, lassen Sie sich Zeit. Das hier ist nicht einfach“, sagte sie und drückte kurz seine Schulter, bevor sie sanft ihren Arm zurückzog. „Für heute ist es mehr als genug, es war ein anstrengender Tag. Versuchen Sie ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend im Salon. In Ordnung? – Und jetzt sollten wir besser den Ausgang freimachen. Ron wird die anderen nicht ewig zurückhalten können, die wollen sicher alle irgendwann nach Hause.“

   Es war zu dunkel in dem engen Flur, als dass sie sein Gesicht deutlich hätte erkennen können, doch sie bemerkte sein erneutes Nicken und hörte, wie er langsam und tief durchatmete. Seine Schultern strafften sich, und plötzlich war er wieder eher der Mann, den sie bereits seit Jahren kannte. Für einige Zeit hatte er ihr gestattet, hinter die steinerne Fassade zu sehen, doch jetzt war es für ihn an der Zeit, sich wieder hinter der schützenden Maske aus Marmor zu verbergen.

   Langsam stand Hermine auf und streckte ihm auffordernd die Hand entgegen: „Alles in Ordnung, Professor?“

   Er nickte nur, bevor er ihr wortloses Angebot annahm und sich hochziehen ließ. Kommentarlos durchquerte er die Eingangshalle, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Erst auf der vierten Treppenstufe nach oben wandte er sich noch einmal kurz zu ihr um. Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.

   „Danke.“


	15. Nachhilfestunde mal anders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist nicht nur Samstag, sondern auch ein Tag der Erinnerung. Heute vor einem Jahr starb Alan Rickman, der in den Filmen unseren Severus Snape so genial und überzeugend gespielt hat. Wir werden ihn vermissen. Always...
> 
> ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

   Hermine hatte es sich gleich nach dem Abendessen im Salon gemütlich gemacht und es Luna überlassen, die anderen zu informieren, dass sie nicht mit ihnen ausgehen würde. Nun saß sie mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, ein Buch auf den Knien und eine Kanne Tee auf dem Tisch vor sich.

   „Guten Abend, Miss Granger.“ Snapes Stimme war leise, und sie hörte die leichte Unsicherheit heraus. Nun, sie konnte es ihm wohl kaum verdenken, oder? Es war ihm sicher schwer gefallen, tatsächlich hier aufzutauchen.

   „Guten Abend“, gab sie freundlich zurück, wandte sich zu ihm um und winkte ihn herein. „Kommen Sie, Professor, setzen Sie sich zu mir. – Keine Sorge“, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, als sie seinen misstrauischen Blick in den Flur bemerkte, „Nachhilfestunden finden grundsätzlich unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Kommen Sie.“

   Zögernd kam der dunkelhaarige Mann näher. Hermine wies auf den freien Platz auf dem Sofa: „Setzen Sie sich. Und keine Angst, viel mehr wird heute gar nicht passieren. Wir fangen mit den Grundlagen an, in Ordnung? Heute werden wir nur nebeneinander auf einem Sofa sitzen. Wie gehabt: Sie geben den Abstand vor. Okay? Setzen Sie sich nur so nahe zu mir, dass Sie sich damit noch wohlfühlen.  – Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?“

   „Kaffee wäre mir lieber“, erwiderte er verlegen und setzte sich so vorsichtig, als erwarte er einen Angriff der rostigen Sprungfedern, die in der Polsterung steckten.

   „Kaffee. Am Abend.“ Hermine bemühte sich um einen trockenen Tonfall, während sie zufrieden bemerkte, dass er sich nicht ganz ans gegenüberliegende Ende verkrümelt hatte. „Und da wundern Sie sich, warum Sie nicht schlafen können? Ernsthaft, Sir“, setzte sie hinzu, „das mit dem Kaffee ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Er kann durchaus beruhigend und sogar schlaffördernd sein, das stimmt schon, aber eben nur, wenn Sie ihn direkt vor dem Einschlafen trinken. Sobald da mehr als eine halbe Stunde dazwischen liegt, verkehrt sich der Effekt ins genaue Gegenteil. Dann wird das Zeug Sie stundenlang wachhalten.“

   Sie schenkte ihm eine Tasse Tee ein und stellte fest, dass er sie mit Interesse musterte. „Eine halbe Stunde? Woher wissen Sie das?“ fragte er erstaunt, und Hermine reichte ihm die Tasse, während sie antwortete. „Dazu gibt es umfangreiche Studien, Professor. Was solche Untersuchungen angeht, sind die Muggelwissenschaftler wirklich gut.“

   Nachdenklich nickte er und nahm geistesabwesend einen Schluck Tee. „Wo ist die restliche Jugend abgeblieben?“ erkundigte er sich nach ein paar Augenblicken. „Es ist so ruhig im Haus…“

   „Oh, die sind nach Muggellondon gegangen“, bemerkte Hermine beiläufig, „ich glaube, sie wollen in eine Muggeldisco – ist sicher für alle das erste Mal, nehme ich an.“

   „In eine…?“ Snape starrte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und Hermine musste lachen. „Eine Disco. Das ist…“

   „Ich weiß, was eine Disco ist, Miss Granger“, unterbrach er sie und verblüffte sie dadurch komplett. „Halbblut. Haben Sie das etwa vergessen?“

   „Ähm… nein, Sir, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass die meisten Hexen und Zauberer sich vorwiegend in der magischen Welt bewegen. Ich meine, ich habe noch von niemandem gehört, der zum Beispiel nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts eine Lehre als Maschinenschlosser gemacht hat. Sehen Sie sich Harry an: er ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, aber er lebt komplett als Zauberer und plant seine Karriere als Auror. Seien wir mal ehrlich, kein Mensch mit einem Fünkchen Magie würde freiwillig als Muggel leben wollen, oder?“

   „Und Sie?“ fragte er. „Was werden Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss machen, Miss Granger?“

   Hermine dachte eingehend darüber nach. „Ich bin zwar muggelstämmig, aber ich sehe mich irgendwie nicht in einem Muggelberuf, denke ich. Bevor ich meinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen habe, war es mein Traum, Buchbinderin zu werden und wertvolle alte Bücher zu restaurieren. Aber jetzt… es hat sich alles verändert.“

   Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem eigenen Tee und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie im Begriff war, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihrem Lehrer über ihre Zukunft zu führen. Was irgendwie wirklich gut war, denn seine anfängliche Angespanntheit war beinahe völlig verschwunden. Das lief besser als erwartet, dachte sie und beschloss einfach weiter zu reden.

   „Es ist so… bis vor einem guten Jahr waren da noch meine Eltern, als feste Verbindung zur Muggelwelt. Außer ihnen habe ich keine Bekannten oder Freunde unter den Muggeln. Und sie sind inzwischen in Australien und leben dort ein neues Leben. Sie erinnern sich nicht mal mehr an mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemals sicher genug wäre, um sie zurückzuholen und ihnen ihre Erinnerungen wiederzugeben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie das aufnehmen würden. Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich das Recht habe, sie noch einmal aus ihrem Leben herauszureißen. Oder ob ich sie überhaupt finden würde. Von daher denke ich, dass ich mein Leben auf die magische Welt ausrichten werde. Vielleicht bewerbe ich mich um einen Job im Ministerium, aber das ist noch nicht sicher.“

   „Oder in Hogwarts?“ schlug Snape mit einem Schmunzeln vor. „Sie wären sicher eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin.“

   Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher nicht. Ich meine, es würde mir bestimmt Spaß machen, aber nicht innerhalb der nächsten Dekade. Ich nehme nicht an, dass irgendwer im Kollegium schon an den Ruhestand denkt, dafür sind alle noch zu jung… wenn man bedenkt, dass unsere Lebenserwartung um einiges höher ist als die von Muggeln.“

   Aufmerksam hörte der Tränkemeister ihr zu und bemerkte daher kaum, dass sie ihre Hand leicht um seine legte, die die Tasse hielt, während sie ihm Tee nachgoss. „Ich glaube“, redete sie weiter, „man kann nicht zu gleichen Teilen in beiden Welten leben. Und ein Zauberer wird fast zu hundert Prozent die magische Welt vorziehen. Die Schulzeit in Hogwarts ist die Zeit im Leben eines Jugendlichen, die sein Leben am meisten prägt. Und die ist nun mal magisch ausgerichtet. Es würde jedem schwer fallen, danach auf die Zauberei zu verzichten und bei den Muggeln zu leben, richtig?“

   „Das ist eine Frage der Einstellung, nehme ich an.“ Snape stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Ich verbringe meine Sommerferien immer auf Muggelart.“

   „Sie? Aber Sie sind… so ziemlich der magischste Mensch, den ich kenne“, sagte Hermine und sah erstaunt, dass ihr Gesprächspartner anfing zu grinsen. Das war nun eindeutig seltsam.

   „Ich bin drei Viertel des Jahres an der Schule, das ist schon richtig“, nickte er, „aber ich mache im Sommer keinen Gebrauch von meiner Magie, Miss Granger. Ich habe eine Scheckkarte, ich gehe einkaufen, ich koche mein Essen von Hand, ich sehe abends fern, ich habe ein Telefon, und wenn ich in meinen Büchern irgendetwas nicht finden kann, dann bemühe ich meinen Freund, das Internet.“

   Hermine konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Snape? Im Internet? Das war eine total verrückte Vorstellung!

   „Aber… wieso?“ hakte sie verständnislos nach.

   Ein langer Augenblick zog sich in Schweigen hin. „Es lehrt mich Demut“, gestand er schließlich ernst. „Jemand mit einem Nebenjob wie dem, den ich hatte, kann schnell vergessen, was es heißt, ein Muggel zu sein oder von ihnen abzustammen. Man wird überheblich, bildet sich eine Menge auf seine magischen Fähigkeiten ein und fängt an, auf die nichtmagische Bevölkerung hinunter zu blicken wie auf Menschen zweiter Klasse. Aber das sind sie nicht. Sie meistern die alltäglichen Probleme des Lebens mit einem technischen Fortschritt und einer Innovation, die es in der magischen Gesellschaft nie gab. Und das ganz ohne die Tricks, zu denen uns unsere Zauberstäbe und unser magisches Erbe befähigen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, Miss Granger, dann sollten wir vor dem Erfindungsreichtum der Muggel in Ehrfurcht erstarren. Deshalb habe ich mir jedes Jahr diese zwei Monate Auszeit gegönnt. Es fällt einem schwer, diejenigen als minderwertige Jagdbeute zu sehen, die eigentlich besser dafür geeignet sind zu überleben – wenn man einen gewissen Zeitraum damit verbringt, so zu sein wie sie.“

   Nachdenklich nickte sie. „Ich denke, Sie haben Recht, Sir. Man sollte seine Wurzeln nicht völlig vergessen. Was ich auch nicht vorhabe. Ich habe zumindest meinen Führerschein gemacht.“ Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich ihm zu und legte sanft die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sehen Sie, Sie machen das doch ganz gut. Unsere Übungsstunde ist gar nicht so schlimm, oder?“

   Ein wenig verdattert sah er sie an und schien erst jetzt zu registrieren, dass er während ihrer Unterhaltung ganz unbewusst näher an sie herangerückt war. „Nein“, gab er verlegen zu, „ich finde es… anregend.“

   „Oh, ich auch“, versicherte ihm Hermine ernsthaft, „wenn ich versuchen würde, mit Harry oder Ron über solche Dinge zu reden, dann würden sie spätestens nach zwei Minuten anfangen über Quidditch zu diskutieren. Manchmal sind sie wirklich entsetzlich ignorant, und ich habe oft das Gefühl, mein Verstand würde einschlafen… obwohl, sie sind längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie in unseren ersten Jahren. Sie werden auch langsam erwachsen.“

   „Jedenfalls erwachsener, als ich es in ihrem Alter war“, murmelte Snape ein wenig abwesend und versuchte relativ erfolglos ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Immerhin bleiben sie auf der richtigen Seite, oder?“

   „Wissen Sie“, sagte sie leise und drückte kurz seine Schulter, „mein Dad hat immer gesagt, junge Leute haben jedes Recht ihre eigenen Fehler zu machen – sie sollten nur fähig sein, aus ihnen zu lernen und es später besser zu machen.“

   „Ihr Vater scheint ein kluger Mann zu sein.“

   „Ja“, lachte Hermine, „jetzt. Aber ich kenne Geschichten aus seiner Studienzeit, da würde sogar Harry vor Neid erblassen! – Jeder kluge Mann war irgendwann mal jung und dumm, Professor“, setzte sie ruhig hinzu, „es wird niemand als weiser Mensch geboren. Und wenn ich bedenke, wie Sie Ihre Ferien verbringen und weshalb, dann kann ich nur sagen, Sie haben mehr als genug aus Ihren Fehlern gelernt. Okay?“

   Als er nicht antwortete, legte sie behutsam den Arm um ihn wie bereits am vergangenen Abend. Dieses Mal sperrte er sich nicht dagegen, sondern ließ es zu, dass sie ihn sanft an sich zog. Er gähnte erneut verstohlen.

   „Da ist jemand müde“, stellte Hermine mit einem leisen Lächeln fest. „Sie sollten schlafen gehen, Sir.“

   „Es ist erst halb zehn“, wandte er ein, „ich hatte eigentlich vor, noch ein wenig zu lesen.“ Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. „Würden Sie mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten?“

   „Gern. Hier?“

   Snape schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und griff nach Tasse und Teekanne: „In meinem Arbeitszimmer, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Es wäre mir lieber, dort über meinem Buch einzuschlafen als hier.“

   Mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln langte Hermine nach dem Buch, in dem sie vorher gelesen hatte, und nach ihrer leeren Teetasse. Dann ging sie neben ihrem Lehrer her in sein kleines Reich, wo er erst der Gewohnheit folgend auf seinen Sessel zusteuerte, dann aber innehielt und sich mit fragendem Blick aufs Sofa setzte.

   Ohne zu zögern, ließ sich Hermine neben ihm nieder, achtete allerdings auf einen angemessenen Abstand. Gespräche mochten als Ablenkung gut funktionieren, doch ein in seine Lektüre vertiefter Snape würde sie vermutlich im gleichen Sekundenbruchteil an die Decke hexen, in dem sie ihn ohne Vorankündigung berührte.

   Zu guter Letzt war sie es, die erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als er nach einer guten halben Stunde leise fragte: „Warum tun Sie das, Miss Granger? Warum helfen Sie mir?“

   Wieder einmal dachte sie ausgiebig über ihre Antwort nach. „Ich mochte das Gefühl nicht“, erklärte sie schließlich ehrlich. „Dieses Gefühl, ganz allein zu sein, obwohl alle meine Freunde bei mir waren. Die Angst davor, berührt zu werden, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass sie mir nur nahe sein wollten. Diese Sehnsucht danach, mich in ihren Umarmungen vor der Welt und der Erinnerung an Bellatrix zu verstecken – und doch hat jede Berührung genau diese Erinnerung wieder lebendig werden lassen.“

   Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, wir beide haben vermutlich sehr unterschiedliche Erfahrungen gemacht, Professor. Aber die Angst ist die gleiche. Es ist, als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen. Und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie ganz allein da durch müssen. Luna hat mir geholfen, und ich werde Ihnen helfen. Wir schaffen das schon.“


	16. Dunkle Offenbarung

   „Sir?“

   Erschrocken fuhr Severus Snape hoch. Er hatte wohl das Klopfen nicht gehört und auch nicht bemerkt, dass jemand sein Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen, das dem Vergleich mit seinem früheren genervten Ton nicht einmal annähernd standhalten konnte, legte er sein Buch zur Seite. „Wann werden Sie das endlich bleiben lassen, Potter?“ fragte er und wandte sich Harry zu.

   „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören“, sagte dieser ein wenig verlegen; er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er unaufgefordert Snapes Raum betreten hatte, als dieser auf sein Klopfen nicht reagiert hatte. „Ich wollte nur kurz mit Ihnen sprechen…“

   „Ich rede nicht davon, dass Sie hier so hereinschneien“, gab Snape mit ungeduldigem Stirnrunzeln zurück und wies mit einer halbwegs einladenden Handbewegung auf einen zweiten Sessel am Kamin, „ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer, Potter, und ich denke, wir sollten uns langsam auf eine andere Anrede einigen.“

   Harry ahnte dunkel, dass sich die Verblüffung deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Eigentlich hatte er wegen der Störung einen wesentlich ungnädigeren Empfang erwartet. „Oh, ach so. Naja, ich… das ist wohl eine alte Gewohnheit, nehm ich an. Also gut, was den Grund meines Besuchs angeht: zuerst wollte ich mich noch mal offiziell für Ihre Unterstützung in den vergangenen Jahren und in der Schlacht bedanken…“

   „Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken, das war nun einmal mein Job. Lassen Sie´s einfach gut sein.“ Der schwarzhaarige Mann hielt seinen Blick hartnäckig auf den Einband des Buches gerichtet. Wollte er ihn nicht sehen lassen, ob ihn das Ganze ebenso bewegte wie seinen Besucher?

   „Das war nicht nur ein Job“, widersprach Harry resolut, „Sie hatten zweifellos Ihre eigenen Gründe, aber Sie waren ein treues Mitglied des Ordens. Und Sie haben verdammt viel dafür riskiert, dass wir am Ende gesiegt haben. Sie haben Ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, und das nicht nur einmal, sondern jeden Tag, jahrelang. Niemandem ist ein simpler Job so viel wert.“

   Endlich sah Snape auf und blickte Harry direkt an. „Ich raube Ihnen Ihre strahlenden Illusionen nur ungern, Potter, aber Sie schätzen mich wie üblich falsch ein. Was auch immer Sie über mich zu wissen glauben – ich bin _kein_ netter Mensch. Haben Sie das verstanden, oder muss ich es Ihnen etwa schriftlich bestätigen?“

   Die dunklen Augen begegneten ihm mit einer solchen Kälte, dass Harry die Worte beinahe glauben mochte. Doch eben nur beinahe. Er war fest entschlossen, sich nicht von dem Älteren wegstoßen zu lassen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass der Mann aufhörte, vor allem davonzulaufen.

   Hermine hatte eindrucksvoll genug bewiesen, dass es möglich war, ihn zu erreichen, auch wenn sie keinem von ihnen verraten hatte, was sich danach zwischen ihr und Snape abgespielt hatte. Dass sie ihm jetzt abends nach dem Essen half, seine Angst vor Berührungen zu verringern, hatten sie von einer sehr ernst wirkenden Luna erfahren. Diese hatte ihnen auch angedroht, sie allesamt in Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler zu verwandeln, falls sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren.

   „Ich denke doch, Sir“, gab Harry ruhig zurück, „sonst wäre meine Mutter nicht mit Ihnen befreundet gewesen. Und Dumbledore hätte Sie sicher nicht überreden können, dem Orden zu helfen und auf mich aufzupassen. Außerdem ist niemand immer nur ein netter Mensch. Jeder hat seine kleine dunkle Seite, ich auch - sogar Albus Dumbledore hatte sie, auch wenn das kaum jemand geglaubt hätte. Lesen Sie Kimmkorn.“

   Snapes Augen wurden schmal, und sein Gesicht war wieder die undurchdringliche Maske aus Harrys Schulzeit. „Reden Sie keinen Blödsinn, Potter. Auch wenn ich von Ihnen nichts anderes gewohnt bin. Sie glauben, Sie wissen über mein Leben Bescheid, ja? Wie viel davon haben Sie gesehen? Zehn Minuten, fünfzehn? Eine halbe Stunde? Was wissen Sie über die übrigen Jahrzehnte? Sie haben ein paar Szenen beobachten können, und das waren noch die harmlosesten. Das Übrige können Sie sich wohl kaum vorstellen, und ich würde es auch niemandem antun wollen, sich das anzusehen. Also, woher bei allen Göttern nehmen Sie die beispiellose Arroganz, sich anzumaßen, Sie wüssten, wer ich bin?“

   „Großer Gott, Professor“, begann Harry in verteidigendem Tonfall, doch der schwarzhaarige Mann ließ ihn nicht weitersprechen: „Sie sind ein genauso hoffnungsloser Gutmensch wie Ihre Mutter – typisch Gryffindor. Immer der Ansicht, dass in jedem ein guter Kern steckt, und immer voller Gewissheit, jeden retten zu können. Ich verrate Ihnen etwas: das funktioniert nicht immer! Denken Sie an Ihre Mutter; sie war so unglaublich freundlich und offen und großmütig und verzeihend. Sogar in Ihrem Vater hat sie etwas Positives entdeckt – genug, um ihm seine rauen Späße auf Kosten anderer zu vergeben. Und ihn später zu heiraten. Glauben Sie, irgendjemand hätte es geschafft, sie so zu verärgern, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Nun, ich _habe_ es geschafft.“

   Harry schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf. Wollte dieser unglaublich starrköpfige Kerl denn wirklich nur das Schlechte in sich sehen? „Wenn Sie jemandem die Schuld für das alles geben wollen, warum dann nicht Ihrem Umfeld? Daheim, in Slytherin, in der Gesellschaft von solchen Typen? Du meine Güte, wenn es anders gelaufen wäre, wären _Sie_ jetzt vielleicht mein Vater!“

   „Ich hatte immer die Möglichkeit, anders zu sein, Potter“, gab Snape in endgültigem Ton zurück und überging den Teil mit dem Vater geflissentlich, „ich hätte mich nur an Lily halten müssen, oder Hilfe bei meinem Hauslehrer oder Dumbledore suchen können. Man hat immer die Wahl, und ich habe mich damals für den falschen Weg entschieden.“

   „Aber, Sir, Sie haben sich geändert“, wandte Harry ärgerlich ein; er hatte nicht vor klein beizugeben, doch Snape schien genauso hartnäckig darauf fixiert zu sein, Harry vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. So langsam spürte er Wut auf den störrischen Mann in sich aufsteigen.

   Als hätte dieser das genau gespürt, schenkte er ihm ein kaltes spöttisches Lächeln. „Und das macht alles andere ungeschehen, meinen Sie? Die Jahre, in denen ich dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern geholfen habe? Geholfen, Menschen zu verfolgen, zu foltern und zu töten, Potter – schütteln Sie nicht den Kopf, das ist eine Tatsache.“

   „Das haben Sie nicht“, sagte Harry leise und mit gesenktem Blick, „das traue ich Ihnen nicht zu. Sie hätten so was nicht tun können.“

   „Gryffindor“, knurrte Snape, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort, „glauben Sie nur nicht, ich wäre dazu nicht fähig gewesen. Ich habe kaum Zeit an der Front verbracht, das ist richtig. Aber ist es weniger schlimm in Ihren Augen, die Hilfsmittel für all das zur Verfügung zu stellen? Gifte, Tränke, extra für solche Gelegenheiten entwickelte Flüche? Und ich bitte Sie, nicht zu vergessen, dass der Dunkle Lord durch mich persönlich von der Prophezeiung erfahren hat, die Ihre Eltern schließlich das Leben kostete. Und Dumbledores Tod - alles halb so schlimm, was?“

   Hilflos sah Harry ihn an. Der Mann verwendete die Geschehnisse gegen ihn, die er selbst ihm früher ständig zur Last gelegt hatte. Natürlich war das alles nicht plötzlich _halb so schlimm_ , und Snape wusste das so gut wie er. Doch irgendwann musste es einmal genug sein, oder?

   Er atmete tief durch und schluckte ein paarmal, bevor er zögernd begann: „Ich bin nicht so blauäugig anzunehmen, Sie hätten sich aus dem ganzen dunklen Geschäft raushalten können. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht alles darüber wissen will, ganz ehrlich…“

   „Raushalten können?“ Snape war aufgesprungen und schaute Harry an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. „Raushalten _können_? Potter, Sie sind ein noch größerer Idiot als ich dachte. Bei Merlin, ich hätte mich raushalten können, und zwar von Anfang an. Ich _wollte_ mich nicht raushalten, kapieren Sie es endlich! In Ihrem Alter war ich überzeugter Todesser, kein kleiner Mitläufer oder Möchtegern. Himmel nochmal, meine Bewerbung bestand darin, dass ich meinem eigenen Vater nachts in einer finsteren Gasse aufgelauert und ihn zusammen mit ein paar Freunden gefoltert habe, Sie dummes Kind! Und er hat diese Begegnung nur überlebt, weil mir ein schneller Tod einfach zu gut für diesen erbärmlichen Muggelbastard schien. Also, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und lassen Sie mich mit Ihrem Gutmenschen-Gerede in Frieden!“

   Harry blieb jedes weitere Wort im Hals stecken. Er konnte den ehemaligen Todesser nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren. Eine Weile herrschte drückendes Schweigen im Raum.

   „Nun?“ fragte Snape schließlich zynisch. „Glauben Sie immer noch, Sie würden mich kennen? Denken Sie allen Ernstes, Sie könnten so einfach mit ein paar schönen Worten daher kommen, die alles, was ich in meinem Leben getan habe, entschuldigen? Vergessen Sie es. Wenn Sie das annehmen, sind Sie wirklich nicht mehr zu retten.“

   Er wandte sich ab und ging zum Fenster hinüber, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, jeder Zoll der großen schmalen Gestalt umgeben von einer dunklen Aura voller Kälte und Ablehnung.

   Harry atmete ein paarmal tief durch, um das Gehörte zu verdauen. Dann aber wagte er es trotz allem, noch einmal das Wort an Severus Snape zu richten: „Sie haben Recht. Ich kenne Sie nicht einmal ansatzweise. Aber irgendwas muss meine Mum in Ihnen gesehen haben, was Sie selber nicht sehen konnten. Sonst hätte sie nicht so lange für Ihre Freundschaft gekämpft. Vielleicht sehen Sie es heute noch nicht, doch ich kann es sehen, wissen Sie? Gut, Sie waren einer von denen, da kann und will ich nichts beschönigen. Allerdings war dann doch etwas stärker als die Verlockung der Dunklen Macht von Voldemort, oder? Die Liebe zu meiner Mutter hat Sie auf einen ganz anderen Weg gebracht. Sie haben sich dem Orden angeschlossen, um meine Familie und mich zu schützen – für sie. Also hatte sie am Ende doch Recht, oder nicht?“

   „Und wie viele gerettete Leben“, gab Snape kalt zurück, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen, „sind Ihrer Meinung nach ausreichend, um den Tod eines Unschuldigen aufzuwiegen? Hören Sie endlich auf, mich zu einem Helden machen zu wollen, Potter. Diese Rolle mag Ihnen liegen – mir nicht.“

   „McGonagall und ich hätten Sie also Ihrer Meinung nach einfach dort in der Heulenden Hütte liegen lassen sollen, wenn ich Sie richtig verstehe?“ erkundigte sich Harry giftig. Er konnte keine Rücksicht mehr auf die passende Ausdrucksweise nehmen, wenn er bei diesem Gespräch etwas erreichen wollte. „Wenn Sie das wirklich erwartet haben, kennen Sie mich genauso wenig wie ich Sie. Wie Sie sagten: ich bin ein Gryffindor. Und anscheinend meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Ich hätte niemanden einfach so da liegen und sterben lassen. Niemanden, klar? Und schon gar nicht jemanden, der mir ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben dabei geholfen hat, Voldemort zu erledigen. Wollen Sie mir das jetzt wirklich zum Vorwurf machen?“

   „Zum Vorwurf machen?“ Die Stimme des Mannes am Fenster war leise, doch sie klang klirrend kalt, eisig, wie mit Raureif überzogen, was die Situation für Harry wesentlich bedrohlicher machte, als hätte Snape ihn angeschrien. „Ich werde Ihnen das niemals verzeihen, Potter.“


	17. Manchmal ist sowas nötig

   „Schön!“ brüllte Harry wütend, mit geballten Fäusten und in einer solchen Lautstärke, dass einige Stockwerke weiter unten das Porträt von Mrs Black erwachte und ebenfalls in lautstarkes Gezeter ausbrach. Überall im Haus wurden Türen aufgerissen und Leute eilten aufgeschreckt aus ihren Zimmern und dem Salon.

   „Schön, ich merk es mir fürs nächste Mal! Bis dahin können Sie meinetwegen weiter so tun, als hätten Sie keine Seele, obwohl jeder hier es besser weiß. Gehen Sie uns aus dem Weg, verkriechen Sie sich feige in Ihrem Schlafzimmer oder hier drin. Machen Sie sich weiter vor, Sie hätten kein Recht hier zu sein oder auch bloß zu leben, kein Recht auf eine zweite Chance, kein Recht auf Freunde oder Hilfe – mir egal! Ich kann Sie zu nichts zwingen, also bleiben Sie am besten die sture, abweisende, idiotische Fledermaus. Irgendwann wird schon einer Ihrer alten Freunde eine Möglichkeit finden, Sie doch noch in die Hölle zu befördern! Da möchten Sie ja anscheinend so dringend hin, dass Sie uns auf gar keinen Fall eine Chance geben wollen!“

   Die Stille, die auf seine Worte folgte, war allumfassend. Sie hallte von den Wänden des Zimmers wider und schien die Luft um die beiden so unterschiedlichen Zauberer fester und fester zusammenzupressen. Harry wirbelte zornig herum, drehte Snape demonstrativ den Rücken zu und stierte erzürnt die Tür an, deren dunkles altes Holz unter dem Druck der Anspannung im Raum zu zersplittern drohte. Das alte Haus der Familie Black schien unter der Last des Schweigens in der Zeit erstarrt zu sein.

   Nach einem Moment, der sich unendlich lang zu dehnen schien, drang ein Geräusch an seine Ohren. Zuerst glaubte er zu seinem Entsetzen, es sei ein Schluchzen. Doch schließlich erkannte er völlig fassungslos, dass Snape… lachte! Leise, tonlos, aber es war ganz eindeutig ein Lachen.

   Harry fuhr herum und musterte verblüfft sein Gegenüber. Mit so etwas hätte er zu allerletzt gerechnet.

   „Autsch“, war Snapes erster Kommentar, als er sich langsam und mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Harry umdrehte, „das war jetzt aber überhaupt nicht gryffindormäßig, Harry Potter.“

   „Sorry“, grummelte Harry, noch immer ein wenig bockig, und verschränkte mit missmutig gerunzelter Stirn die Arme, „aber das war echt mal nötig, Sie sturer, dämlicher, beratungsresistenter…“

   „... Idiot“, beendete der Spion trocken seine Ausführungen. „Ich weiß. Und ich danke Ihnen vielmals für den herzerfrischenden und ehrlichen Anpfiff. Ich hatte schon Angst, hier würden mich weiterhin alle wie ein rohes Ei behandeln wollen. Wissen Sie, wie unerträglich so etwas sein kann? Jeder schleicht um mich herum, als könnte ich beim kleinsten lauten Ton in tausend winzige Scherben zerspringen.“

   Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. „Schöne Wortwahl übrigens. _Beratungsresistent_ , hm? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie über einen solchen Wortschatz verfügen. Wo hatten Sie den während Ihrer Schulzeit versteckt? Solche Formulierungen hätten Ihre Aufsätze wesentlich interessanter gestaltet. - Nun, nachdem wir das endlich geklärt haben: weshalb sind Sie eigentlich ursprünglich gekommen, Potter?“

   Harry holte tief Luft, setzte sich ebenfalls langsam wieder und warf Snape einen unsicheren Blick zu: „Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur erklären, warum ich Sie neulich unbedingt mit auf diesen Einsatz schicken wollte. Nicht bloß wegen Ihrer Ortskenntnis, und auch nicht – wie Sie vielleicht vermutet haben – um zu testen, wie Sie als Einsatzleiter zurechtkommen.“

   Abwartend, schweigend, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, musterte Severus Snape ihn, bis er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Ich war der Meinung, Sie sollten hier nicht eingesperrt bleiben. Ich wollte nicht schuld daran sein, dass Sie sich in meinem Haus wie ein Gefangener vorkommen… und vielleicht irgendwann eine Dummheit machen. Einfach auf eigene Faust losziehen, so wie Sirius. Er wäre vielleicht noch am Leben, wenn er hier nicht viel zu lange festgesessen hätte.“

   „Und Sie geben sich immer noch die Schuld für seinen Tod.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und Snape hätte Harrys Nicken sicher nicht gebraucht, um seine Vermutung bestätigt zu sehen.

   „Ein Slytherin würde niemals ohne einen wirklich guten Plan losziehen, Potter, und schon gar nicht grundlos oder aus reiner Langeweile. Das ist einer der Unterschiede, die zwischen uns und den Gryffindors bestehen. Wir denken immer mehrere Züge voraus, was uns schon oft den Ruf als egozentrische Feiglinge eingebracht hat - während der hochgelobte Mut der Gryffindors diese weitaus öfter in Schwierigkeiten bringt, weil sie aufgrund unausgegorener Ideen einfach drauflos stürmen. Können Sie mir folgen?“

   Eine Weile saßen sich die beiden wortlos gegenüber, ohne einander auch nur anzusehen. Harry wunderte sich schon beinahe, warum das Buch auf dem Tisch sich nicht hastig auf flinken Beinchen davonmachte, so intensiv wie es von ihnen beiden angestarrt wurde.

   Dann ergriff der Ältere das Wort. „Hören Sie, Potter, die Schuld liegt bei mir genauso wie bei Ihnen. Ich hätte Black… Ihren Paten zurückhalten müssen, als die anderen ins Ministerium aufgebrochen sind. Dann wäre das Ganze auch nicht passiert. Aber es ändert nichts, die Fehler der Vergangenheit zu betrauern, wie Sie mir ja vorhin so überaus anschaulich zu verstehen gegeben haben. Das wird niemanden ins Leben zurückholen. Glauben Sie mir, damit kenne ich mich aus.“

   Er strich flüchtig mit der Hand über den Ledereinband des alten Buches, erhob sich und trat an die Kommode unter dem Fenster. „Wir alle werden unsere gesamte Energie benötigen, um unsere Welt wieder zu dem Ort zu machen, der sie eigentlich schon immer hätte sein sollen. Seien Sie nicht zu hart zu sich“, empfahl er und kehrte mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern zurück. „Auf vergangene Leben“, sagte er leise, reichte Harry eins der Gläser und erhob sein eigenes.

   „Und auf mutige Neuanfänge“, erwiderte Harry mit fester Stimme, während er ihm zuprostete. „Ist das Feuerwhisky?“

   Snape lächelte verhalten. „Wir sind beide erwachsen, Potter. Es spricht nichts dagegen, dass wir uns auch so benehmen, oder?“

   Bedächtig, ohne seinen Blick von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer abzuwenden, nahm Harry einen Schluck. „Das war jetzt…irgendwie doch einfacher als ich dachte.“

   „Was hatten Sie denn erwartet?“ erkundigte sich Snape beiläufig, und Harry senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er zurückgab: „Ich dachte, Sie reißen mir den Kopf ab – mindestens. Ich meine… nachdem ich hier ein Geschrei veranstaltet hab, das sogar die Toten aufgeweckt hätte. Naja, zumindest Mrs Black unten in der Eingangshalle.“

   „Ach, darüber machen Sie sich Sorgen? Keine Angst. Damit kann ich leben. Wie Sie so passend sagten: es war notwendig. Die ganze Situation hier… das alles war mir auf die Dauer ein wenig zu überfürsorglich. Vielleicht hat mich das ganze verständnisvolle Getue noch ein wenig sturer werden lassen, als ich es ohnehin bin. Ich hätte mir bei Gott schon wesentlich früher gewünscht, dass mich irgendjemand anschreit, mir seine Faust auf die Nase schlägt oder mich sogar kurzerhand rauswirft.“

   Das klang nachvollziehbar. Als verschlossener Einzelgänger war Snape sicher nicht an allzu viel Zuwendung gewöhnt. Sie alle hatten sich wohl zu sehr bemüht, den Mann zu schonen und ihn in der Familie des Ordens freundlich aufzunehmen; dass er vielleicht ganz dankbar über einen weniger sanften Umgangston gewesen wäre, sich möglicherweise auch vor ihnen hätte rechtfertigen wollen, daran hatte niemand gedacht. Er war nun mal nicht der Typ für den einfachen Weg, oder?

   Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile geschwiegen hatten, wagte sich Harry vorsichtig noch einen Schritt weiter: „Werden Sie wieder unterrichten? Wenn Sie schon nicht die Leitung des Ordens übernehmen möchten?“ Er sprach bewusst in einem forschenden Tonfall, und das machte es seinem Gegenüber anscheinend leicht, nicht sofort in die Defensive zu gehen.

   „Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Noch bin ich tot, wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern können.“

   „Wenn´s irgendwie möglich ist: tun Sie´s“, riet ihm Harry.

   Darauf war Snape jetzt nicht im Geringsten gefasst gewesen, das sah man ihm an - und schon gar nicht auf das, was Harry mit völlig gelassener Miene hinzusetzte: „Ich geh jedenfalls wieder nach Hogwarts zurück und hole mein letztes Jahr nach. Die anderen auch, soweit ich weiß.“

   Severus Snape war jetzt tatsächlich ein wenig verblüfft und ließ Harry diese ungewohnte Emotion sehen, ob ungewollt oder mit Absicht war allerdings nicht erkennbar. „Ich habe angenommen, Shacklebolt hätte Ihnen angeboten, sofort mit der…?“

   „Hat er“, gab Harry trocken zurück. „Ich könnte gleich morgen mit der Ausbildung zum Auroren beginnen. Die anderen auch.“

   „Hm.“ Snape schien sich ein ungläubiges Schnauben gerade noch so verkneifen zu können. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er Harry an. „Und ungeachtet der durchaus existierenden Möglichkeit, dass Sie in den Prüfungen nicht die erforderlichen Noten erreichen, um später in Ihrem Traumberuf zu arbeiten, gehen Sie weiterhin zur Schule? Weshalb?“

   Harry dachte kurz nach. Wie sollte er Snape so etwas begreiflich machen? Der junge Zauberer gab den Blick mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit zurück, die Snape sichtlich erstaunte, und erklärte zögernd: „Weil mein Leben – oder eigentlich das Leben von jedem, der diesen Krieg miterlebt hat – ab jetzt vollkommen anders werden wird. Nichts ist mehr so, wie es bisher war. Und die einfachste Möglichkeit für mich, damit klar zu kommen, ist Hogwarts. So kann ich wenigstens in einem vertrauten Umfeld damit anfangen.“

   Severus Snape sah eine gute Minute schweigend in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers, bevor er leise bemerkte: „So habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Wann sind Sie so erwachsen geworden?“

   „Keine Ahnung“, gab Harry freimütig zu und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, bevor er ebenso leise wie eben sein Gesprächspartner sagte: „Vielleicht am ehesten in dem Moment, als ich erkannte, dass ich sterben musste, um alles zum Guten zu wenden. Wieso, sehen Sie das Ganze anders? Wie stellen Sie sich Ihr weiteres Leben vor?“

   Der dunkelhaarige Mann zögerte kurz mit der Antwort, doch dann holte er tief Luft und hielt den altbekannten Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme heraus, der ihn für gewöhnlich vor zu viel Nähe schützte: „Eigentlich war nicht vorgesehen, dass ich ein weiteres Leben haben würde. Da sich der Plan nun geändert hat, hatte ich vor, mich irgendwo am Ende der Welt zu verkriechen und keinem Menschen mehr zu begegnen. Aber das wird wohl nicht so einfach gehen, oder?“

   Harrys Antwort bestand aus einem verständnisvollen Lächeln; wie oft hatte er selbst sich schon Ähnliches gewünscht! „Kommen Sie zurück an die Schule, Professor.“

   Snape seufzte verhalten und erkundigte sich: „Weshalb ist Ihnen das so wichtig, Pot… Harry?“ Nun konnte Harry sein Grinsen definitiv nicht mehr zurückhalten. Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, wie schwer es manchmal war, einen simplen Vornamen auszusprechen, dachte er.

   „Naja…“, gab er gedehnt zurück, „für die reguläre Aufnahme an der Aurorenschule brauche ich einen UTZ in Zaubertränke, und später bei der Arbeit sollte ich mich einigermaßen mit dem Zeug auskennen. Ich hätte für mein letztes Jahr an der Schule gern einen Lehrer in diesem Fach, der mir tatsächlich etwas darüber beibringen kann. Ich meine: so, dass ich die Zusammenhänge erkennen kann. Und ich glaube, Sie könnten das schaffen.“

   „Tatsächlich. Glauben Sie.“ Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah der große Mann ihn an und lehnte sich etwas weiter im Sessel zurück; mit Anerkennung welcher Art auch immer schien er wohl leicht überfordert zu sein. _Gut, dann eben auf eine erträglichere Art._

   „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher“, gab Harry betont trocken zurück, lehnte sich ebenfalls demonstrativ zurück, die Arme lässig auf den Sessellehnen zum Zeichen, dass ihm dieses Gespräch kein Problem bereitete, und musterte den Älteren nun seinerseits forschend. Es funktionierte.

   Snape schien sich eine Spur seiner alten Ironie nun nicht mehr verkneifen zu können, als er erwiderte: „Dann werde ich Ihnen zuliebe diese Option in Erwägung ziehen müssen. Aber Sie werden bis dahin noch einige Nachhilfestunden brauchen, junger Mann. Mit Ihrem derzeitigen Mangel an Wissen kommen Sie im UTZ-Jahr nicht weit… so ganz ohne Hilfe von gewissen Büchern, und auf Professor Slughorns wohlwollende Nachsicht können Sie bei mir nicht hoffen.“

   „Schon klar.“ Harry nickte und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, doch dann ließ ein winziges Schmunzeln seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zucken: „Das Ganze hätte übrigens noch einen weiteren Vorteil.“

   „Und der wäre?“

   „Wir müssten uns beide nicht so schnell an eine andere Anrede gewöhnen… Sir. Ich glaub, das würde den Rest ein bisschen einfacher machen.“

   _Den Rest…_ der Rest wäre immer noch ein ziemlich unübersichtliches Stück Leben, zumindest für Snape, dachte Harry. Immerhin hatte der Phönixspion bisher nie auf der „richtigen“ Seite gelebt. Für ihn würde sich alles verändern, und ob er das so einfach wegsteckte, war nicht sicher. Selbst hier, unter Menschen, zu denen er eigentlich schon fast zwei Jahrzehnte gehörte, ging er ja immer noch so weit es möglich war auf Distanz.

   Für ihn selbst würde es allerdings genauso schwierig werden. Sie beide kannten nur das Leben, in dem sie bisher gesteckt hatten – sie hatten nie erlebt, wie es sein würde, wenn man ganz gewöhnlich und nur einer unter vielen anderen war. Die Frage war allerdings: würden sie eines Tages wirklich ganz gewöhnliche Mitglieder der Zaubererwelt sein können, oder würden sie den Rest ihres Lebens damit leben müssen, dass alle anderen sie wie Helden behandelten?

   „Ich weiß nicht…“, murmelte Snape und wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab, um stattdessen wieder in die Flammen zu starren, „welche Eltern hätten mich schon gern in unmittelbarer Nähe ihrer Kinder, nach allem, was letztes Jahr an der Schule passiert ist? Und auch im Jahr davor…“

   „Na hören Sie mal“, riss ihn Harry mit energischer Stimme zurück in die Gegenwart, „das lässt sich doch alles klarstellen. Und jeder kann sich denken, wie schlimm es im vergangenen Schuljahr hätte sein können ohne Sie als Schulleiter. Diese Carrows hätten viel Übleres mit den Schülern anstellen können, wenn Sie nicht da gewesen wären.“

   „Versuchen Sie jetzt bitte nicht schon wieder, einen verdammten Helden aus mir zu machen, Potter.“ Sein Gegenüber in gewohnter Manier anknurren zu können, machte es ihm wohl etwas leichter, die Richtung beizubehalten, in die die Unterhaltung gerade lief; doch Harry beeindruckte diese kleine Vorstellung nicht im Geringsten, und er grinste nur: „Muss ich gar nicht. Was ich im Kampf zu Voldemort gesagt habe, hat sich längst in der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft rumgesprochen. Jeder weiß, was Sie getan haben. Und glauben Sie mir, jeder Schüler in Hogwarts wäre mehr als glücklich darüber, von einem echten Kriegshelden unterrichtet zu werden!“

   Mit heimlicher Freude stellte Harry fest, dass Snape seinen Lehrer-Blick noch nicht gänzlich verlernt hatte, als er ihm nun einen von der wirklich verärgerten Sorte zuwarf. „Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?“

   „Nein, Sir“, gab Harry ausgesprochen ruhig zurück, „ich will, dass Sie mal ernsthaft darüber nachdenken und nicht vor der Welt davonlaufen, die Sie erst möglich gemacht haben.“

   „Nicht nur ich, Potter“, erinnerte Severus Snape ihn mit erzwungener Ruhe und brachte tatsächlich das Kunststück fertig, seine Verlegenheit nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. „Das war kein Solo, sondern Kooperation vieler verschiedener Menschen mit dem gleichen Ziel. Ich bin nur ein kleines Licht.“

   Harry nickte. „Das ist doch genau das, was ich meine. Viele Hexen und Zauberer haben zu diesem Sieg beigetragen. Vor allem die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee und des Phönixordens. Und da gehören Sie mit dazu. Ab jetzt sogar offiziell auf der richtigen Seite.“

   Er sah ihn auffordernd an, und grüne Augen bohrten sich nachdrücklich in schwarze. „Verdammt nochmal, Snape, das ist doch die beste Startposition in ein neues Leben. Seien Sie nicht so dumm, vor dieser Chance wegzulaufen, ja? Die Schule braucht Sie und Ihre Erfahrung! Und ich denke, Sie brauchen die Schule, genauso wie ich. Als sicheren und vertrauten Ausgangspunkt in ein unbekanntes Leben. Außerdem halt ich Sie eigentlich nicht für jemanden, der vor einer Herausforderung wegläuft.“

   _Ha! Wenn du einen Slytherin vom richtigen Weg überzeugen willst, dann leg ihm genau dort ein paar Steine in den Weg!_ Harry hätte am liebsten gegrinst, als er seine Taktik aufgehen sah. Es blieb einige Sekunden still zwischen ihnen, und Snape starrte ihn fassungslos an, bis der Jüngere endlich ungeduldig fragte: „Was ist?“

   Die Spannung zwischen ihnen verschwand zu einem Großteil, was es Snape möglich machte, ihm zu antworten: „Das ist… einfach ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Ich würde gern ein paar Tage darüber nachdenken.“

   Das klang jetzt wesentlich defensiver, als er erwartet hatte, doch Harry stellte sich rasch darauf ein. „Ich hab doch nicht verlangt, dass Sie sich sofort entscheiden“, gab er freundlich zurück und schenkte dem Älteren sogar ein winziges Lächeln, „lassen Sie sich Zeit.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Feuerwhisky, dann fügte er hinzu: „Nur noch eins, Sir...“

   „Ja?“

   „Ich würd mich wirklich darüber freuen. Auch über die Nachhilfestunden. Vielleicht hab ich von Mums Talent ja doch ein bisschen was geerbt, wer weiß das schon?“

   „Jetzt strapazieren Sie Ihr Glück aber ein bisschen zu sehr, Potter“, knurrte Snape und warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu.

   Zum Glück für sie beide ertönte in genau diesem Moment unten in der Halle die Stimme von Molly Weasley, die recht ungeduldig die Bewohner und Gäste zum Abendessen rief. Sie sahen sich an, hoben in unabsichtlicher Synchronität die Schultern und leerten ihre Gläser, um danach in bisher ungekannter Einigkeit nebeneinander die Treppen hinunter in die Küche zu gehen, was der Rest der Mannschaft dort mit erstaunten Blicken quittierte.

   Anscheinend hatte wirklich jeder im Haus gehört, wie Harry Snape angeschrien hatte! Vielleicht hatten sie sogar Wetten abgeschlossen, wer von den beiden am Ende dem anderen den ersten Fluch auf den Hals jagen würde?

   Während des Essens folgten alle den Ausführungen eines erschöpft wirkenden Kingsley Shacklebolt, der ihnen einen Überblick auf die jüngsten Aktivitäten des Ministeriums gab.

   Es war einem Aurorenteam gelungen, die Spur von Lucius Malfoy bis aufs europäische Festland zu verfolgen, wo sie sich allerdings in Frankreich verloren hatte. Stan Shunpike hingegen war in Liverpool aufgegriffen worden, und es war einer Gruppe von Heilern im St. Mungo zu verdanken, dass bewiesen werden konnte, dass er lediglich unter dem Einfluss des Imperiusfluchs für Voldemort gearbeitet hatte. Harry nahm dies mit beträchtlicher Erleichterung zur Kenntnis. Er hatte Stan immer gemocht, irgendwie.

   „Und es wird eine Gedenkfeier geben“, erklärte Kingsley zum Abschluss seines Berichts, „sobald die Schule wieder aufgebaut ist, wird auf dem Schlossgelände eine Gedenkstätte entstehen. Vorerst ist es natürlich wichtiger, den Schulbetrieb wieder zu ermöglichen, damit unsere Helden hier…“, er zwinkerte Harry und seinen Freunden zu, „die Möglichkeit bekommen, ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts erfolgreich zu beenden, wenn sie dies denn möchten. Doch zeitgleich mit der Wiederaufnahme des Unterrichts wollen wir mit einer Feier auch das Denkmal offiziell präsentieren.“

   „Stellt sich nur die Frage“, warf McGonagall mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick auf Severus ein, „wie viele Namen auf den Gedenktafeln zu finden sein werden.“ Ein wissendes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und ließ sie um Jahre jünger aussehen.

   „Auf meinen können Sie getrost verzichten“, gab Snape säuerlich zurück, langte über den Tisch und reichte der völlig verdatterten Ginny den Brotkorb, nach dem sie sich gerade vergeblich gestreckt hatte. „Ich ziehe es vor, irgendwann unter die Lebenden zurückzukehren.“

   „Nun, dann wäre das zumindest geklärt“, bemerkte die Schulleiterin trocken, „die Aufbauarbeiten gehen gut voran, und bis spätestens November könnte die Schule theoretisch wieder für den Unterrichtsbetrieb geöffnet werden. Es scheint, als würden uralte Zauber uns bei unserer Arbeit dort unterstützen. Das Schloss muss auf einer viel älteren Stätte der Magie errichtet worden sein.“

   Harry bemerkte, dass Snape Monica einen neugierigen Blick zuwarf, die daraufhin nickte. „Ich nehme an, auch Ihre Schule ist an einem Ort aufgebaut worden, wo Alte Magie wirksam ist, Minerva. Wie eigentlich alle Schulen für Magie, von denen wir heute noch wissen.“

   Die Schulleiterin nickte nachdenklich, vertiefte das Thema aber nicht weiter, sondern verabschiedete sich nach dem gemeinsamen Essen. Sie wolle zurück zur Schule, erklärte sie resolut, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Alte Magie hin oder her, es werde Zeit, dass im Schloss Normalität einkehre.


	18. Alte Magie und Gutenachtgeschichten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben! Vielen Dank für eure Aufrufe, Reviews, Kudos etc. Ich würde mich freuen, persönlich von euch zu hören. Sagt mir doch, was euch besonders gefällt, ich bin immer interessiert an der Meinung meiner Leser. Sorry, dass es heute etwas später geworden ist - ich war in Stuttgart und hab mir Tanz der Vampire angesehen... doch jetzt bin ich zurück, und nun seid ihr dran.
> 
> Im heutigen Kapitel erfahren wir ein bisschen mehr über Monica, ihren Hintergrund, ihre magische Welt, und auch über die Entstehung der Magie. Die magische Gemeinschaft von Rowan in Neuengland basiert auf der Buchserie "Die Schule der Magier" von Henry H. Neff, nur zur Info für diejenigen, die daran Interesse haben. Diese Welt ist etwas moderner und nutzt technische Hilfsmittel, und ich halte das für einen ausgezeichneten Kontrast zur Welt von JKR. Monica ist kein Charakter aus Neffs Welt, ich habe ihren Hintergrund nur dort hin verlegt. Gerade aus dem Grund, weil mich die Unterschiede gereizt haben und eine Ausbildung dort völlig andere Möglichkeiten für Mo eröffnet. Aber nachdem sie niemals eine Hauptrolle in dieser Story spielen wird, ist es absolut nicht nötig, sich in der Welt von Rowan auszukennen.
> 
> Genug gequasselt - ich wünsch euch viel Spaß bei Monica´s Gutenachtgeschichte. Danke, dass ihr dabei seid!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Eine halbe Stunde später saß Severus vor dem Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er schlief immer noch nicht sehr gut, und eigentlich war er todmüde. Es wäre klüger gewesen, gleich schlafen zu gehen, notfalls wieder einmal mit Hilfe des äußerst effektiven Somnias-Sirups - wie er es in letzter Zeit öfter tat, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich das Rezept geben lassen.

   Doch das Gespräch mit Potter hatte ihm Stoff zum Nachdenken geliefert, und das Thema _Alte Magie_ war interessant genug, um sich von Monica Lupin alles Wissenswerte darüber erzählen zu lassen. Heute schien ein perfekter Abend dafür zu sein, denn die Jugend im Haus hatte beschlossen, in ein Muggelkino zu gehen.

   Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, doch selbst in den zehn Minuten, während derer Monica Molly Weasley und Fleur noch in der Küche half, ertappte er sich schon zweimal dabei, wie er mit halb geschlossenen Augen drauf und dran gewesen war einzudösen. Sich auf ein neutrales, nein, fast schon vertrauliches Gespräch mit Harry Potter einzulassen, hatte ihm mehr Energie abverlangt als erwartet, auch wenn Potters deutliche Worte wie eine Art Erlösung gewesen waren. Vielleicht sollte er doch eine Dosis Somnias in Betracht ziehen und sich in den Schlaf flüchten?

   Ein leises Klopfen rettete ihn vor dem dritten, diesmal schon ziemlich hartnäckigen Versuch seines Körpers, ihn an die Notwendigkeit von Schlaf zu erinnern, und er setzte sich rasch etwas aufrechter hin, als die junge Empathin den Raum betrat.

   „Sie schlafen immer noch nicht besser“, stellte sie fest und musterte ihn besorgt, doch sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm das Glas Rotwein entgegen, das er ihr anbot.

   „Ich kann Ihnen leider keine Bücher über die Alte Magie mitbringen, so gern ich das auch getan hätte“, sagte sie lächelnd, „ich weiß, dass Sie Bücher lieben. Aber wie Sie bereits wissen, sind die geheimen _Grimoires_ zum größten Teil verschwunden oder vernichtet worden, schon vor Jahrhunderten. Die meisten wurden beim Fall von Solas 1649 zerstört, als Elias Bram gegen den Dämon Astaroth kämpfte. Dadurch ist unendlich viel an Wissen verloren gegangen.“

   Severus nickte und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Hogwarts von Alter Magie geschützt wird?“ erkundigte er sich.

   Monica lächelte. „Ich persönlich kann es spüren, wenn ich einen solchen Ort betrete. Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Magie habe… sie ist mir so vertraut wie das Gesicht meines Vaters. Die Schule wurde vor ungefähr tausend Jahren gegründet, oder? Das war auch die Zeit, als einige Absolventen von Solas beschlossen, die Tradition der Magierausbildung in die ganze Welt zu tragen. Solas war eine Schule der Magie, eine der letzten uralten Magierschulen, die in Irland erbaut wurde. Ich nehme an, Ihre vier Gründer stammen ursprünglich von dieser Schule. Irgendwo müssen die das Zaubern ja auch gelernt haben. Aber beginnen wir am Anfang.“

   Sie hob die linke Hand, mit der gewölbten Handfläche nach oben, und die Flammen des Kamins flackerten etwas heller und wärmer auf. „Die Geschichte der Magie, und damit auch unsere eigene Geschichte, beginnt in einer noch sehr jungen Welt. Die Menschen lernten gerade erst,  sie zu begreifen und in Harmonie mit ihr zu leben, während wesentlich höhere Wesen noch über uns wachten. Die Menschheit entwickelte sich, und diese Wesen überließen die Aufsicht über uns und unsere Welt anderen. In unseren Überlieferungen werden sie die Stewards genannt, und im Vergleich mit uns waren sie wie Götter, unermesslich stark durch ihre Magie. Sie sind vermutlich die Vorbilder für unzählige Gottheiten.

   Als die Menschen selbständiger wurden, zogen sich die Stewards ein wenig zurück und überließen es uns, die Welt zu bevölkern und zu verwalten. Sie selbst standen uns dennoch hilfreich zur Seite, wenn es nötig war. Doch das Böse, so heißt es, kam ungefähr zu dieser Zeit von sterbenden Planeten zu uns in unsere Welt. Dämonen gruben sich ins Innere der Erde und vermehrten sich dort.

   So mächtig unsere Beschützer auch waren, so anfällig waren manche von ihnen leider für die Macht des Bösen. Gerade große magische Fähigkeiten scheinen die Finsternis anzuziehen, und viele von den Stewards schlossen sich den Dämonen an, um gemeinsam mit ihnen die Herrschaft über diese junge Welt zu übernehmen.“

   Severus nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas, stellte es dann auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Mit halb geöffneten Augen starrte er abwesend in die Flammen, während Monicas Erzählung ihn in eine ferne, längst vergangene Zeit zurück brachte. Ihre sanfte, weiche Stimme und der singende Tonfall der Waliser beschworen Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge herauf, und die Geschichte zog ihn in ihren Bann, während sein Körper und Geist sich langsam entspannten.

   „Die übrigen Stewards kämpften gegen sie und die Dämonen, doch sie waren in der Unterzahl, und nach Jahren des Krieges hatten sie verloren. Die Menschen standen nun vor der Wahl, die ihnen die Dämonen gelassen hatten: sich unterzuordnen und den neuen Herrschern zu dienen, oder zu sterben. Doch es gab einige Mutige, die sich entschieden zu kämpfen. Sie taten sich mit den restlichen Stewards zusammen, und diese übertrugen einen Teil ihrer magischen Kräfte auf sie. So konnten sie mit vereinten Kräften schließlich gegen die Dämonen bestehen, die sich bald geschlagen ins Innere der Welt zurückzogen.

   Diese ersten menschlichen Magier - wir nennen sie die Aszendenten - waren sehr mächtig, beinahe so stark wie die Stewards, denen sie ihre Gaben verdankten. Und Hunderte von Jahren herrschte Ruhe und Frieden auf der Welt, so dass die Stewards die Regentschaft über unsere Welt den Menschen ganz überließen. Sie selbst fanden einen Lebensraum in den grünen Hügeln Irlands. Heute werden sie von der Bevölkerung das _Kleine Volk_ genannt, und sehr selten, meist wenn große Gefahr droht, wagen sich auch heute noch einige aus ihren Hügeln.“

   Severus öffnete träge blinzelnd die Augen, griff wie benebelt nach seinem Glas und leerte es ohne nachzudenken in einem Zug; die Wärme des Feuers und der Wein machten ihn schläfrig, betäubten nach und nach seine innere Unruhe, und Monicas ruhige, leise Stimme tat ein Übriges dazu. Ohne auch nur das Glas wegzustellen, lehnte er sich wieder zurück, schloss die Augen und ließ sich ganz in die Welt der Alten Magie entführen.

   „Die ersten Magier entdeckten, dass ihre Gabe an einige ihrer Kinder und Enkel weiter vererbt wurde. Sie beschlossen, Schulen zu gründen und alle Magiebegabten dort auszubilden, damit die Welt zu jeder Zeit genügend Beschützer hätte. Sie nannten die größte Schule _Solas_ , nach der Sonne, in der sie die ursprüngliche Heimat der Stewards vermuteten. In Irland hatten die Magier der damaligen Zeit ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Tuatha deDanaan, den verbliebenen Stewards, und diese halfen ihnen beim Aufbau der Schule und schützten sie mit Alter Magie vor fremden Blicken und dem Zugriff der Dämonen, die alle Magier auslöschen wollten.

   Nun, Solas fiel als letzte der bekannten Schulen, beim Kampf zwischen Bram und dem mächtigen Dämon Astaroth, und die wenigen Überlebenden dieses Angriffs retteten sich auf ein Schiff. Die _Kestrel_ brachte sie nach Neuengland, wo sie die Tradition fortsetzten und eine Schule für Magie errichteten. In der Rowan-Akademie lernen junge Menschen noch immer mit ihren Gaben umzugehen. Danach entscheiden sie sich für ein weiteres Studium oder wählen einen Beruf, der ihren Fähigkeiten angepasst ist.

   Meist fördert die Alte Magie vor allem persönliche angeborene Gaben, und jede von ihnen hat ein anderes Gesicht. In Rowan bilden wir unsere Schüler zwei Jahre lang gemeinsam in allen Zweigen der Magie aus, ab dem dritten Jahr jedoch spezialisieren sie sich dann unter professioneller Anleitung vor allem auf die Fähigkeiten, die ihnen besonders liegen.  

   Die Alte Magie ist der Ursprung unserer magischen Begabung. Die Flammen in denen, die sie geerbt hatten, wurden mit den Jahrhunderten immer schwächer und kleiner. Doch sie sind noch da. Manchmal überspringt die Fähigkeit zur Magie mehrere Generationen, so dass es schwierig ist, ihren Ursprung genau nachzuvollziehen. Doch eines sind wir sicher alle: Nachkommen jener Menschen, die die Magie von den Stewards geerbt haben. Jede Hexe, jeder Zauberer trägt meiner Meinung nach ein kleines Flämmchen der Alten Magie in sich…“

   Monica brauchte ihre Geschichte an diesem Abend nicht weiter zu erzählen. Mit einem leisen Lächeln betrachtete sie Severus: er war eingenickt, den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt, und als sie ihm sanft das leere Weinglas aus der Hand nahm, reagierte er überhaupt nicht darauf. Sein Gesicht wirkte ruhig und entspannt, was die Empathin zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.

   „Severus“, flüsterte sie ihm leise zu und berührte ganz leicht seine Schulter, „kommen Sie. Es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen.“

   Der Zauber, den ihre Stimme um ihn gewoben hatte, war immer noch stark genug, dass er gar nicht richtig erwachte, sondern nur wie in Trance aufstand und sich von ihr in sein Schlafzimmer begleiten ließ. Sie zog ihm das Hemd aus, brachte ihn zu Bett und bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er sich an diese letzten paar Minuten des Abends überhaupt erinnern würde.

   „Gutenachtgeschichten funktionieren eben immer“, stellte sie zufrieden fest, strich ihm sanft über die Wange und löschte die Kerze. Sie wusste genau, dass er die ganze Nacht durchschlafen würde. Und das war gut so.


	19. Aufbau und ein kleines Leben

   Schneller als erwartet fand sich Harry in Begleitung von Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna in Hogsmeade wieder. Minerva McGonagall hatte ihnen gestattet, die Lehrer und die freiwilligen Helfer beim weiteren Aufbau des Schlosses zu unterstützen. Sie wollte so rasch wie möglich wieder etwas Normalität in die Zaubererwelt bringen, und die geplante Wiedereröffnung der Schule war ein passendes Symbol für den Aufbruch.

   Während die sechs den Weg hinauf nach Hogwarts zu Fuß bewältigten, überkam Harry ein strahlendes Gefühl der Vorfreude: er hatte endlich etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, und bald würde er die Schule wieder betreten, um ein ganz normaler Schüler sein zu können – etwas, das ihm in seinem bisherigen Leben nicht unbedingt vergönnt gewesen war.

   Voll Tatendrang bog er um die letzte Kurve vor den großen, schmiedeeisernen Schlosstoren…

   … und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Er hörte Hermine aufkeuchen und Neville zischend Luft holen.

   „Oh mein…“, kam es leise flüsternd von Luna.

   Vom Dorf aus betrachtet, hatte die Szenerie gar nicht so erschreckend gewirkt. Die Entfernung hatte Hogwarts wirken lassen wie – nun ja, eben wie eine große Baustelle. Doch der Eindruck hatte sie getrogen: das Schloss war nahezu eine Ruine.

   Vermutlich waren sie, als die Sonne am Morgen nach dem Kampf heraufgezogen war, gedanklich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, denn so schlimm hatte Harry diesen Ort nicht in Erinnerung. Hogwarts bestand zum größten Teil nur noch aus teilweise zerstörten Türmen und Gebäuden, zwischen einigen der dicken geschwärzten Mauern drangen immer noch dünne Rauchfäden hervor, und die Ländereien waren gesprenkelt mit Mauerstücken, Gesteinsbrocken, zerbrochenen Statuen und entwurzelten Bäumen.

   Ginny schluchzte auf, und Harry legte wortlos seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Er wusste nichts zu sagen.

   Schweigend starrten sie das verstümmelte Gerippe ihrer geliebten Schule an, das sich auf dem felsigen Hang dennoch weiterhin trotzig dem Himmel entgegen reckte, als wolle es die Welt herausfordern. Und als Harry die Finger seiner freien Hand um die Gitterstäbe des schief in den Angeln hängenden Torflügels legte, spürte er es: ein feines, beinahe hörbares Vibrieren, als würden die Ländereien unter ihnen eine sehr leise, tröstende und machtvolle Melodie summen.

   Luna trat neben ihn und wandte ihm ihr tränenüberströmtes, aber sanft lächelndes Gesicht zu. „Sie ist da, oder? Monica hatte Recht.“ Vorsichtig trat sie durch das Tor, ging langsam auf einen von der Sonne beschienenen Felsen zu und legte ihre Handflächen und eine Wange auf seine warme Oberfläche. „Die Alte Magie, Harry… man kann sie fühlen.“

   Harry nickte – es wäre gelogen gewesen, diese Feststellung als reine Fantasie oder typische Lovegood-Geschichte abzutun – und folgte dem Mädchen mit den anderen auf das Schlossgelände. Ganz ohne sein Zutun breitete sich langsam ein winziges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er die geheimnisvolle Kraft stärker und deutlicher spürte, je näher er der Schule kam. Alles schien machbar.

   Von dort, wo früher die Flügel des großen Eichenportals gewesen waren, eilte eine Gestalt der kleinen Gruppe entgegen. Ron kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte: „Wer ist das? Kann jemand was erkennen?“

   Kopfschüttelnd gab Hermine zurück: „Nein, zu weit weg. Aber niemand vom Orden, ich kann sowas wie Arbeitsklamotten erkennen… glaub ich zumindest. Jemand aus Hogsmeade wahrscheinlich.“

   Erst einige Minuten später konnten sie sich alle überzeugen, wie falsch sie gelegen hatte. In Latzhosen, einem karierten Arbeitshemd und mit einem knallgelben Plastikhelm auf dem Kopf, kam Arthur Weasley auf sie zu, den Zauberstab provokant lässig in die schmale Zollstocktasche gesteckt – ein Anblick, der so unglaublich und zugleich zum Schreien irrwitzig war, dass sie ihn nur fassungslos anstarren konnten.

   „Äääääh… nettes Hemd“, brachte Harry schließlich mühsam heraus, und Mr Weasley grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: „Jaah, schön, nicht wahr? Und so bequem. Und die vielen Taschen in dieser Hose, unglaublich! Man könnte einen halben Haushalt darin unterbringen!“

   Man sah ihm an, wie viel Vergnügen es ihm bereitete, Muggelkleidung zu tragen. Er reichte jedem von ihnen die Hand und ging ihnen dann freudestrahlend voraus in den Teil, der einmal die Große Halle gewesen war…

   … und zu ihrem Erstaunen immer noch war. Oder wieder war, dank der Anstrengungen der Lehrer und vieler hilfsbereiter Bewohner des kleinen Zaubererdorfes am Fuß des Schlossberges.

   Harry und seine Freunde musterten erstaunt die vielen kleinen und größeren Tische, um die Stühle gruppiert waren. Die Haustische hatten das Chaos der Schlacht zwar überlebt, doch sie waren aus der Halle verschwunden, und irgendwie fand Harry das auch gar nicht schlimm. Es wurde Zeit, dass sich etwas änderte, und das konnte durchaus – wenn es nach ihm ginge - bereits bei der Hauseinteilung beginnen.

   „Guten Morgen zusammen! Wenn Sie so freundlich wären“, begrüßte Minerva McGonagall sie und wies in die Richtung, in der früher auf einem erhöhten Podest der Tisch der Lehrer gestanden hatte, „Professor Flitwick ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen? Er möchte heute mit der Eingangshalle fertig werden und könnte noch ein paar helfende Zauberstäbe brauchen.“

   Die Freunde gingen auf die Wand zu, in der ein großes Loch klaffte, durch das man tatsächlich nicht nur bis in die Eingangshalle sehen, sondern auch nach dort durchsteigen konnte. Kurzentschlossen nutzten sie die kleine Abkürzung. Drüben angekommen, entdeckten sie den kleinen Zauberkunstlehrer, der sie anstrahlte.

   „Oh, sehr schön, sehr schön“, quiekte er erfreut und winkte sie zu sich heran, „könnten Sie sich vielleicht an den Treppen versuchen, während ich diese Wand repariere?“ Noch während er sprach, erhoben sich einige größere Ziegelsteine, zwischen denen Filch ein wenig unbeholfen mit einem Reisigbesen hantierte, folgsam in die Luft und setzten sich auf ihre angestammten Plätze in der ehemaligen Mauer.

   Sie sahen sich um und stellten fest, dass überall Leute am Werk waren. Sie setzten Mauern instand, reparierten Bilder, brachten die großen Fensterscheiben dazu, sich wieder zusammenzusetzen – und in all dieser Betriebsamkeit, inmitten von Chaos und Zerstörung, hörte man tatsächlich Menschen munter reden und lachen. Das Summen, das sie draußen schon gespürt hatten, war auch hier; es wob sich durch die Gespräche und erfüllte die Luft um sie herum mit Hoffnung und Zuversicht.

   Es war durchaus erstaunlich, fand Harry: die Schule wirkte zwar auf den ersten Blick, als ginge es schneller, wenn man sie komplett einreißen und dann neu bauen würde. Doch Hogwarts war noch nicht bereit zu sterben, oh nein. Die Alte Magie in den Mauern und Fundamenten der Schule war noch immer mächtig. Und jeder von ihnen - ob Lehrer, Ordensmitglied, Schüler oder Dorfbewohner - spürte ihr Wirken: in jedem Stein, der ihn umgab, in jeder Mauer, die sich nur allzu willig wieder aufrichtete, in jedem Balken, der sich mit seinen Brüdern beinahe freudig zu einem Türflügel verband.

   Bald hatten sie alle ihre viel zu warmen Umhänge ausgezogen und standen in der wesentlich praktischeren Muggelkleidung vor dem breiten Treppenaufgang, die Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Noch nie hatten sie während ihrer Schulzeit den _Reparo_ an solch großen Objekten angewandt, und es war ungemein anstrengend, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Doch keiner von ihnen gab auf; sie machten nicht einmal eine Pause, bevor sie den ersten Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten.

   Hin und wieder tauchte Kreacher auf, der einträchtig mit den Hauselfen der Schule beim Renovieren half, und brachte ihnen eine Flasche Kürbissaft oder Wasser, die sie dankbar in Empfang nahmen.

   Gegen Mittag wurde es richtig warm draußen, und Harry setzte sich mit seinen Freunden für eine Weile ins Gras vor dem Schlossgebäude, um eine kleine Pause zu machen. Der Frühsommerwind trocknete den Schweiß auf ihren Gesichtern, während sie im Gras lagen, Kürbissaft tranken und Steakbrötchen verschlangen.

   „Das ist ganz schön heftig“, schnaufte Ron und hob die obere Brötchenhälfte hoch, um das darunter liegende Steak mit einem gewaltigen Klecks Ketchup zu verzieren, „und das soll wirklich bis zum ersten November fertig werden?“

   Sie musterten das, was von der Schule noch übrig war, mit skeptischen Blicken, doch Luna meinte versonnen lächelnd: „Ach, ich glaube, das geht schneller als wir denken. Wo sich doch alles fast von selber repariert. Das hier ist wirklich… ein mächtiger Ort.“ Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen _. Lunas Zuversicht in allen Ehren_ , dachte er, _aber wir müssen schon ein bisschen mithelfen._

Er stopfte sich den Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund und sprang kauend auf, um zurück ins Gebäude zu gehen. Die anderen folgten ihm, während zwei Hauselfen rasch ihre Teller und Gläser einsammelten.

   Als es langsam anfing zu dämmern, waren sie alle müde und ziemlich verdreckt, aber zufrieden mit ihrem Werk. Der Eingangsbereich und die Treppe sahen wieder aus, als hätte nie so etwas wie ein Kampf im Schloss getobt, und Professor Flitwick hatte mit Hilfe von Minerva McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey auch die rissige Decke wieder hinbekommen.

   Einige Zauberer und Hexen aus Hogsmeade standen bereits auf der Treppe und arbeiteten an den höher gelegenen Stellen weiter, unterstützt von den beiden Malfoys und ihren Bewachern, während Argus Filch verdrossen Mörtelstückchen und feinen Staub von einer Ecke in die andere kehrte und Mrs Norris ihm um die Beine strich.

   Professor McGonagall gab Harry und den anderen mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie ihr in die Große Halle folgen sollten. Dort fanden sie zu ihrer großen Freude Molly Weasley und Andromeda Tonks vor, die hinter einem langen Tisch an der Wand eifrig mit Tee- und Kaffeekannen hantierten und die Helfer versorgten.

   Mrs Tonks sah um Jahre älter aus als an dem Abend, an dem Harry sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, doch sie schenkte ihnen ein kleines Lächeln, während sie Tee an sie alle verteilte. „Schön euch zu sehen“, sagte sie leise, reichte Hermine eine Schale mit Gebäck und sah sich nach einem großen geflochtenen Weidenkorb an der hinteren Wand um, in dem ein kleiner Junge mit schneeweißen Strubbelhaaren lag und schlief, die kleinen Händchen neben seinem Kopf zu Fäusten geballt.

   Noch während Harry zu dem Baby hineinspähte, hatten sich Haarfarbe und Frisur geändert: nun, mit dunkelroten Locken, sah der Kleine völlig anders aus, und Ginny trat mit neugieriger Miene neben Harry: „Ist das…?“

   „Teddy“, bestätigte Mrs Tonks mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme, doch ein zärtlicher Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie den Jungen betrachtete. „Du bist sein Pate, nicht wahr?“

   Harry nickte verlegen, und Mrs Tonks winkte ihn näher heran. „Komm, du kannst ihm ruhig Guten Tag sagen.“

   Gemeinsam mit Ginny trat er leise an den Babykorb heran und blickte voller Staunen auf dieses kleine Wunder. Teddy Lupin würde später nicht verleugnen können, wer seine Eltern gewesen waren - genauso wenig wie Harry das jemals gelingen würde. „Er hat Remus´ Gesicht“, flüsterte Ginny hingerissen, und Harry fügte ebenso leise hinzu: „Und Tonks´ Haare…“

   „Ja, die Vorliebe für Farben“, bestätigte Mrs Tonks mit wehmütigem Lächeln, „Dora war als Baby genauso. Ständig wechselten ihre Haare die Farbe, schon ein paar Stunden nach ihrer Geburt… wir wussten sofort, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes war.“

   Sie wischte die Tränen nicht weg, die ihr über die Wangen liefen; in ihren Augen sah Harry nicht nur die Trauer über den frühen Tod ihres Mannes und ihrer Tochter, sondern auch den unbändigen Stolz darauf, was die beiden geleistet hatten. Spontan schloss er sie in die Arme und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Wenn Teddy irgendwas braucht“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme, „dann bin ich für ihn da. Versprochen!“

   Er trat wieder zu Ginny, die den kleinen Teddy keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Vorsichtig strich er dem Kleinen über die inzwischen smaragdgrünen glatten Haare. Teddy schlief seelenruhig weiter, doch seine winzige Faust schloss sich um Harrys Zeigefinger und hielt ihn fest.

   „Hey, kleiner Mann“, flüsterte Harry ihm leise zu, „du kannst mich ruhig wieder loslassen, ich werd dir bestimmt nicht weglaufen.“ Doch die nächsten Minuten wartete er geduldig, bis sein Patenkind sich im Schlaf umdrehte, seinen Finger losließ und den kleinen Daumen in den Mund schob. Ginny gluckste vergnügt, und Harry musste einfach grinsen.


	20. Wie Phönix aus der Asche

   Sie kehrten erst in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurück, als es draußen längst dunkel geworden war. Gähnend, erschöpft und mit staubigen Kleidern, aber mit dem großartigen Gefühl etwas geleistet zu haben, trottete die kleine Schar in die Küche hinunter.

   Ron mit seinen langen Beinen war als erster unten und stand bereits am Herd, auf dem ein großer Kessel Suppe dampfte, freundlicherweise zubereitet von einer zartrosa beschürzten Fleur. Unternehmungslustig schwang er eine große Schöpfkelle und ließ die anderen dann in einer Art hungriger Prozession an sich vorbeiziehen, während er ihre ausgestreckten Teller mit Nudelsuppe füllte.

   Seufzend ließ sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl am großen Tisch sinken, gegenüber von Snape, der soeben den Tagespropheten zur Seite legte, ließ den Zauberstab neben ihrem Teller auf den Tisch fallen und stöhnte: „Du liebes Bisschen, das war anstrengend… Ron, erinnere mich bitte, dass wir niemals anfangen, ein eigenes Haus zu bauen.“

   „Bauen ist leichter als reparieren“, grinste dieser und plumpste auf den Stuhl neben ihr, einen reichlich gefüllten Brotkorb in der Hand, „sagt zumindest Dad, und der hat in beidem Erfahrung.“

   „Nun“, kommentierte sein Vater mit einem Kichern, während er sich neben seinen jüngsten Sohn setzte, „bauen mussten wir nur einmal – aber mit jedem Kind kamen mehr Reparaturen dazu. Nicht wahr, Molly, Schatz?“

   Alle lachten, und sogar um Molly Weasleys Lippen spielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln; doch es wurde rasch leiser in der Küche, als sie sich hungrig auf ihre Suppe stürzten und sich die nächsten paar Minuten aufs Essen konzentrierten. Danach verabschiedeten sich der Reihe nach Hermine, Neville, Luna und dann auch Ginny, um duschen und dann schlafen zu gehen. Arthur und Molly Weasley reisten mit Fleur per Flohpulver zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo der Rest der Familie auf sie wartete, während Minerva McGonagall den Kamin mit dem Ziel Hogsmeade betrat.

   Harry und Ron blieben folglich allein mit Snape in der Küche zurück. Einen Moment herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen, während die drei das Geschirr wegräumten. Doch Harry war nicht gewillt, die gezwungene Stille anhalten zu lassen. Er öffnete einen Vorratsschrank und fragte an die beiden anderen gewandt: „Butterbier im Salon?“ Mit einem auffordernden Blick zu Snape versuchte er diesem klar zu machen, dass seine Anwesenheit durchaus erwünscht war, und der hochgewachsene Mann nickte wortlos.

   Kurz darauf – sie hatten dabei nicht einmal Mrs Black geweckt - saßen sie einträchtig in den gemütlichen Sesseln am Kamin, jeder mit einer Flasche in der Hand, und genossen den Feierabend.

   „Und?“ brach Snape schließlich das erneute Schweigen. „Wie geht es in Hogwarts voran?“

   „Besser, als ich erwartet hätte“, gab Harry zurück, während Ron ungeniert gähnte und ins Feuer sah, „es ist wirklich so, als würde das Schloss uns beim Wiederaufbau helfen. Man kann… etwas dort fühlen. Eine Art Kraft, die einfach überall ist, wie so ein Vibrieren.“ Er warf dem Älteren einen raschen Blick zu und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier, bevor er hinzufügte: „Sie sollten sich das mal ansehen. Es ist… unglaublich lebendig!“

   Snape drehte nachdenklich seine Flasche zwischen den Fingern und sagte leise: „Vielleicht sollte ich das. Aber noch gibt es da ein Problem.“

   Ron wandte sich ihm zu und grinste. „Ja, ich glaub, wenn Sie da einfach auftauchen, gibt´s nen ganz hübschen Aufstand. Oder? Immerhin weiß außer uns niemand, dass Sie noch leben.“ Anscheinend erschrocken über seine eigene Courage, senkte er den Blick und schien in seinem Sessel versinken zu wollen, während sich seine Ohren knallrot färbten; doch Snape nickte nur langsam und ein wenig widerstrebend.

   „Na, dann wird´s wohl Zeit, dass wir das endlich aufklären“, erklärte Harry nachdrücklich und ignorierte bewusst den alarmierten Blick des älteren Zauberers, „wir sollten mit McGonagall und Kingsley reden. Die wissen am besten, wie man das anstellen könnte. – Außer, Sie sind noch nicht so weit?“

   Einen Augenblick dachte er, Snape würde einfach aufstehen und sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen blieb dieser sitzen und schien über die Frage nachzudenken. Geduldig wartete Harry ab, nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und sah den ehemaligen Spion an.

   „Ach, was soll´s“, bemerkte Snape schließlich, leerte seine Flasche und stellte sie entschlossen auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. „Ich kann mich ja nicht bis an mein Lebensende verstecken, oder? – Ich werde wohl morgen mit Shacklebolt sprechen müssen.“

   Harry und Ron sahen ihm mit offenen Mündern nach, während er den Salon verließ. „Nicht zu fassen“, kommentierte Ron, als zwei Stockwerke weiter oben eine Tür geschlossen wurde, „er hat echt ein Talent für starke Abgänge, was? Bei Merlins Bart, ich hätte eigentlich gewettet, der würde eher an den Nordpol flüchten, als sich jemals wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Ernsthaft, Mann, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viel Rummel es um ihn geben wird?“ Er sah einigermaßen beeindruckt drein, dann trank er ebenfalls sein Butterbier leer und stand auf: „Komm, lass uns auch schlafen gehen. Morgen haben wir wieder ne Menge zu tun.“

   Harry tat es seinem Freund gleich, und während sie die Treppen hinauf zu ihren Zimmern stiegen, meinte er: „Bin gespannt, wie groß der Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ werden wird…“ Ron feixte nur und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

   Der Artikel war nicht nur riesig, sondern sogar in Farbe. Ein gewaltiges Foto, auf dem Kingsley Shacklebolt und Minerva McGonagall einen Severus Snape flankierten, der aussah, als wäre er am liebsten in einer winzigen Erdspalte versunken, füllte die gesamte erste Seite des Propheten. Da kein Platz mehr für eine Überschrift gewesen war, hatte man die Buchstaben der Einfachheit halber quer über die Beine der drei gesetzt:

 

**_ ENDLICH DIE WAHRHEIT – Heimlicher Held des Phönixordens überlebt! _ **

****

****

Der dazu gehörende Bericht erstreckte sich in reißerisch großen Buchstaben über die komplette zweite Seite:

 

_Es grenzt an ein Wunder: Der Mann, der beinahe zwei Jahrzehnte im Untergrund für Albus Dumbledore und seinen Orden des Phönix gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitete, ist am Leben!_

_Severus Snape, bisher fälschlicherweise als ranghoher Todesser des Inneren Kreises um Du-weißt-schon-wen angesehen, wurde heute vom kommissarischen Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt bei einem Empfang im Ministerium offiziell rehabilitiert und für sein Lebenswerk geehrt._

_Bereits vor dem Angriff von Du-weißt-schon-wem auf Harry Potter und seine Familie trat der junge Snape in den Dienst des mittlerweile in der gesamten Zaubererwelt bekannten Ordens des Phönix und unterstützte in seiner wichtigen Funktion als Spion bei den Todessern die Bemühungen Albus Dumbledores, der Machtergreifung von Du-weißt-schon-wem entgegen zu wirken. (Bericht über den Phönixorden: Seite 3, mit Foto)_

_Seit damals verfolgte der mysteriöse Mann unbeirrbar und ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst sein Ziel: die Todesser und ihren Herrn („Dunkler Lord“) auszuspähen und dem Orden Bericht über ihre Aktivitäten zu erstatten. „Ohne seine unermüdlichen Bemühungen, unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens, hätte sich die Zauberergemeinschaft längst dem Einfluss des gefährlichsten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten und seiner Getreuen unterwerfen müssen“, würdigte Shacklebolt die Arbeit von Snape._

_In der Anfang Mai dieses Jahres ausgefochtenen, berühmten „Schlacht um Hogwarts“ (wir berichteten) gelang es dem erfolgreichsten Spion der magischen Gemeinschaft nach Aussagen bekannter Ordensmitglieder, Harry Potter rechtzeitig all seine relevanten Erkenntnisse zuzuspielen, was dem Auserwählten den Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen ermöglichte. (Bilder zur Schlacht um Hogwarts: Seite 4)_

_Wurde bisher als sicher angesehen, dass Severus Snape diese seine Heldentat mit dem Leben bezahlen musste, so können wir diese Meldung nun glücklicherweise dementieren: Du-weißt-schon-wer habe, so Minerva McGonagall, kommissarische Leiterin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sowie langjähriges Mitglied des Phönixordens, Severus Snape zwar attackiert und ihn schwer verletzt zurückgelassen, doch durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals blieb dem mutigen Untergrundkämpfer der Tod erspart._

_Er habe sich in einem „sicheren Haus“ des Ordens von dem beinahe tödlichen Angriff erholen können und sei nun bereit, der Hogwarts-Schule nach ihrer Wiedereröffnung (geplant für den ersten November dieses Jahres) wieder als Lehrer im Fach Zaubertränke zur Verfügung zu stehen. Im letzten Jahr hatte Professor Snape die Schule sogar übergangsweise geleitet, um die Schüler so gut wie irgend möglich vor brutalen Übergriffen einiger Todesser zu schützen, die von Du-weißt-schon-wem auf Schloss Hogwarts als Lehrer eingesetzt wurden. (Bericht zur Renovierung der Hogwarts-Schule: Seite 5)_

_Snape, der für ein ausführlicheres Interview momentan noch nicht zur Verfügung steht, sicherte bei einem Gespräch mit dem kommissarischen Zaubereiminister außerdem zu, mit seinen engagierten Kollegen vom Orden des Phönix die Aurorenzentrale des Ministeriums so lange aktiv unterstützen zu wollen, bis die Abteilung wieder komplett einsatzfähig sei._

_Sein Hauptinteresse gelte allerdings der Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer in der Hogwarts-Schule, um diese auf das Leben in der magischen Gesellschaft optimal vorzubereiten._

_Berichte und Interviews mit weiteren Helden des Ordens folgen in den kommenden Ausgaben._

_von Ihrem Sonderkorrespondenten_

_Xenophilius Lovegood_


	21. Neue Wege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen kurz geraten. Aber um das ein bisschen auszugleichen, bekommen meine paar treuen Leser heute abend ein weiteres Kapitel geliefert. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei und bedanke mich für euer Interesse.
> 
> LG Mo
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Der Juni war bereits zur Hälfte verstrichen, als die Außenfassade der Schule endlich wieder aussah wie vor der Schlacht. Fast jeden Tag hatten Harry und seine Freunde auf den Ländereien verbracht und beim Wiederaufbau mitgeholfen. Harry hatte Draco Malfoy und seine Mutter öfter im Schloss gesehen, doch die beiden waren immer zu abgeschirmt von ihren Bewachern, als dass er hätte mit ihnen reden können.

   Meistens waren auch ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens anwesend, während andere die flüchtigen Todesser verfolgten oder in Gerichtsverhandlungen ihre Aussagen machten.

   Auch Harry musste noch einige Male ins Ministerium, fast immer in Begleitung von Snape, um weitere Todesser zu benennen oder Verhandlungen beizuwohnen. Manchmal trafen sie auch dort auf Draco und Mrs Malfoy, und man begrüßte sich mit einem stummen Nicken.

   Harry mochte diese Termine nicht sonderlich; viel lieber war ihm die Arbeit in der Schule. Hier konnte er einen Neuanfang direkt miterleben, anstatt in der dunklen Vergangenheit wühlen zu müssen.

   Snape, auf den sich Reporter und Ministeriumsangestellte gleichermaßen stürzten, schien es ähnlich zu gehen, und sie atmeten beide jedes Mal erleichtert auf, wenn sie die Gerichtsräume oder die Aurorenzentrale wieder verlassen konnten, immer noch die Verwünschungen und Morddrohungen der Verurteilten in ihren Gedanken.

   So wurde es den beiden rasch zur Gewohnheit, nach Besuchen dieser Art gemeinsam ins London der Muggel zu spazieren und sich eine Weile in ein Pub zu setzen. Dort waren sie vor den lauernden Reportern sicher und konnten sich bei einer Tasse Kaffee – oder nach besonders anstrengenden Verhandlungen auch mal einem Glas Whisky – in Ruhe erholen, ohne sofort erkannt zu werden. Sie saßen zumeist schweigend da, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, und danach kehrten sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurück.

   Die älteren Ordensmitglieder, die aus eigener Erfahrung wussten, wie derartige Pflichten sich auf die persönliche Stimmung auswirkten, ließen sie im Hauptquartier an solchen Tagen in Ruhe und begrüßten sie höchstens mit einem stummen Nicken. Und auch Harrys Freunde lernten rasch, sich dann einfach zurückzuhalten.

   Waren sie aber alle mit dem Wiederaufbau der Schule beschäftigt, konnte es durchaus lustig zugehen; und am deutlichsten blieb Harry der Nachmittag im Gedächtnis, an dem Severus Snape die Fotografen und Reporter, die ihn und die anderen bis aufs Schlossgelände verfolgt hatten, mit finsterer Miene und gezücktem Zauberstab zur Mitarbeit „überredet“ hatte.

   Sie durften des Öfteren feststellen, dass sogar auf Malfoys Gesicht ein Lächeln lag und er die Arbeit tatsächlich zu genießen schien. Die deutlich spürbare Kraft der Alten Magie auf dem Schlossgelände war durchwegs positiv, und jeden Tag sahen sie weitere Fortschritte – und teils auch Neuerungen, die nicht nur Harry gefielen.

   Auf die Haustische, erklärte Professor McGonagall beispielsweise, wolle man ab jetzt komplett verzichten. Die Schüler sollten die Möglichkeit haben, mit Freunden aus anderen Häusern gemeinsam zu essen oder Hausaufgaben zu machen. „Wir müssen von Anfang an versuchen, die Schüler zu einem Miteinander zu ermuntern“, erläuterte sie ihren interessiert dreinblickenden Kollegen, „das vorherige System ist inzwischen hoffnungslos veraltet, wie man ja feststellen konnte, nicht wahr?“

   „Ein toller Fortschritt“, bemerkte Hermine anerkennend, „diese Konkurrenz zwischen den Häusern fand ich noch nie besonders gut. Das hier ist viel besser!“ Rons scherzhafte Bemerkung, auf die Trennung zwischen Jungs und Mädchen hätte McGonagall bei den Schlafsälen ruhig auch verzichten können, quittierte sie mit einem halbherzigen Klaps auf seinen Hinterkopf und lief zartrosa an.

   Während Harry, seine Freunde und die freiwilligen Helfer sich jetzt der Renovierung im Inneren des Schlosses widmeten, versuchten die Lehrer in etlichen Besprechungen so etwas wie einen groben Lehrplan zusammen zu stellen und neue Kollegen zu verpflichten, da es wieder einmal mehr Fächer als Lehrer gab.

   Als sie das Thema abends im Hauptquartier nochmals anschnitten, erfuhren Harry und die anderen, dass Horace Slughorn in den Ruhestand zurückgekehrt war, aus dem ihn Dumbledore damals aufgescheucht hatte. Zudem wurden Lehrer für die Fächer Verteidigung und Muggelkunde – was ab jetzt ein Pflichtfach für alle sein sollte - benötigt.

   Außerdem hatte Minerva McGonagall vor, die Wahlfächer Heilkunde und Alte Magie in den Lehrplan zu integrieren – Fächer, die von Madam Pomfrey und Monica Lupin unterrichtet werden sollten.

   „Alte Magie?“ Ron sah aus, als würde er gleich vor Neugier platzen, und spähte an Hermine vorbei zu Monica. Lächelnd nickte sie. „Ja, ihr werdet bei mir den Umgang mit der Alten Magie lernen. Dazu gehören Zaubern ohne Zauberstab und ein paar Grundlagen zur weiteren Ausbildung. Es steht natürlich jedem Hogwarts-Absolventen frei, sich danach in Rowan weiter ausbilden zu lassen.“

   „Sie meinen, jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer kann Magie nutzen, ohne einen Zauberstab zu verwenden?“ erkundigte sich Snape und beugte sich interessiert vor.

   Monica lächelte wieder und erklärte: „Die Magierausbildung ist von Region zu Region unterschiedlich, Severus. Hier im traditionellen Britannien wurden schon immer Zauberstäbe genutzt, nehme ich an. Und Sie haben gelernt, mit diesen umzugehen, was beispielsweise in Rowan jeden Schüler mit Entsetzen erfüllen würde. Wir haben dort gelernt, dass Zauberstäbe gefährlich sind, wenn sie ohne Hintergrundwissen genutzt werden, und deswegen wurden die wenigen uralten Exemplare eingezogen und zerstört, beziehungsweise in seltenen Fällen sicher verwahrt. Bei uns hat sich noch nie jemand mit Zauberstabkunde beschäftigt, eben weil wir diese Mittel nicht nutzen. Hier dagegen beginnt jeder Schüler seine Ausbildung damit, dass er bei einem Zauberstabmacher vorbeischaut und sich dort genau den Stab besorgt, der zu ihm – und nur zu ihm – passt. In den Händen von jemand anderem wird dieser Stab vermutlich gar nicht oder nur unzuverlässig funktionieren, nehme ich an?“

   Snape nickte bestätigend, und die junge Magierin fuhr fort: „Aber denken Sie mal an die ganz jungen Zauberer und Hexen, die noch nicht zur Schule gehen. Sie nutzen ihre Magie noch intuitiv, ohne Hilfsmittel, und es funktioniert trotzdem. Der Zauberstab ist eine antrainierte Gewohnheit, eine regionale Tradition. Eigentlich dient er nur zur Verlängerung der Hand und zum Kanalisieren, nichts weiter. Und jeder Magier kann lernen, seine Magie in seinem Inneren zu kanalisieren und durch den Körper zu leiten. Sie haben in Hogwarts doch auch schon zwischen zwei Varianten der Magie unterschieden, oder? Gesagte und ungesagte Zauber. Nun, jetzt wird die Palette eben noch ein bisschen erweitert durch stablose Magie.“

   „Das bedeutet – weil Kinder noch wesentlich offener und lernfähiger sind und nicht so festgefahren in ihren Gewohnheiten – dass uns die Schüler bald haushoch überlegen sein werden“, erwiderte Snape in seiner trockenen, sachlichen Art. „Das kann ja heiter werden.“

   Doch Monica grinste ihn nur übermütig an: „Sie bringen mich da gerade auf eine wirklich hervorragende Idee, Severus!“


	22. Vorurteile oder Sicherheitsdenken?

   „Wir müssen dieses Jahr ein wenig umdenken“, erklärte Minerva McGonagall an Severus Snape gewandt, „was die Häuser und Hauslehrer angeht, gibt es ein Problem, das Sie sicherlich auch schon erkannt haben.“

   Sie zögerte kurz und studierte sein Gesicht, das die gleiche ausdruckslose Maske war wie seinerzeit bei den Lehrerkonferenzen. Entweder interessierte es ihn absolut nicht, was sie zu sagen hatte, oder aber er war der Meinung, er wüsste ohnehin schon über alles Bescheid. Manchmal machte der Kerl sie einfach rasend! Sie malte sich kurz aus, wie schön es wäre, ihn wie ein unfolgsames Kind übers Knie legen zu können. Danach hätte sie sicherlich seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit! _Oder er würde mich an die Wand kleben._

   „Wie auch immer, wir haben einen Hauslehrer zu wenig, da ich die Leitung der Schule übernommen habe und deshalb nicht länger für die Gryffidors zuständig sein kann. Beide Tätigkeiten in dieselben Hände zu geben, hieße, Schüler zu bevorzugen - oder zumindest könnte der Eindruck entstehen.“

   Snapes Antwort bestand aus einem einzigen, abfälligen Schnauben. Minerva war versucht, die Augen Richtung Decke zu verdrehen, in der Hoffnung auf göttliche Hilfe oder zumindest auf eine verbale Äußerung ihres Gegenübers – einen Satz, ein Wort, irgendetwas in der Art. Doch darauf hoffte sie vergeblich.

   Sie schürzte die Lippen, wappnete sich innerlich für das, was nun folgen würde, und fuhr fort mit ihrem ungeplanten Monolog, während sich Monica Lupin unauffällig und ebenfalls schweigend im Hintergrund hielt: „Ich möchte Sie bitten, Severus, dass Sie ab diesem Schuljahr die Leitung des Hauses Gryffindor übernehmen.“

   „Wie bitte?“

   Eine Reaktion, die diesen Namen auch verdiente – endlich! Minerva atmete auf, hatte sie doch bereits ernsthaft befürchtet, sich mit einer Statue unterhalten zu haben.

   Vom Statuendasein war Severus Snape momentan allerdings ungefähr so weit entfernt wie der Pluto von der Sonne. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er sie entsetzt an. „Was soll ich, um Merlins Willen, ausgerechnet in Gryffindor?“ fragte er mit leicht anklagendem Unterton. „Was ist mit den Schülern aus Slytherin? Und was ist mit mir? Wollen Sie mir wirklich alles Vertraute entziehen? Ist das Ihre phänomenale Idee für einen Neubeginn?“

   Minerva räusperte sich. „Ich denke nicht“, begann sie äußerst bedächtig, „dass eine Betätigung als Leiter Ihres bisherigen Hauses besonders gut für Sie wäre. Wie Sie wissen, sind unter Ihren Schülern durchaus auch Kinder von denjenigen Todessern, die wir bisher noch nicht festsetzen konnten – falls diese Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Sie sind für diese Leute ein Verräter, Severus, denken Sie daran. Wer könnte uns und auch Ihnen garantieren, dass nicht einer von ihnen beispielsweise versucht, mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank, in Gestalt eines Schülers, in die Schule zu gelangen und sich an Ihnen zu rächen? Glauben Sie mir, es gibt unzählige solcher Szenarien, und ich kann ohne zu lügen behaupten, dass mir jedes einzelne davon bereits ausreichend Albträume beschert hat.“

   „Was ist mit den anderen Schülern?“ fuhr Snape sie gereizt an. „Was ist mit den Slytherins, die nicht aus Todesserkreisen stammen? Oder werden alle in meinem Haus über einen Kamm geschoren? Dieselben Vorurteile, egal ob sie sie verdient haben oder nicht? Die gleiche Politik wie bisher?“

   Minerva seufzte lautlos. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass dieser Punkt zur Sprache kommen würde. Allerdings hatte sie die vage Hoffnung gehabt, er würde etwas später auftauchen. Wieder falsch vermutet.

   „Minerva“, sagte ihr Gegenüber, nun ein wenig gefasster, „es gibt Gründe dafür, warum die Hauslehrer bisher grundsätzlich für die Schüler zuständig gewesen sind, in deren Haus sie früher auch selbst waren. Jemand aus einem anderen Haus kann die Schüler niemals so verstehen wie es jemand aus dem eigenen Haus tun wird. Gerade Slytherin…“

   „Severus“, unterbrach ihn die Schulleiterin müde, „ich habe Ihnen gerade erklärt, weshalb ich das für eine schlechte Idee halte – aus den selben Gründen wurde ja auch Draco Malfoy nach Gryffindor verlegt, sogar auf gerichtliche Anordnung hin. Meinen Sie nicht auch, dass dieser Junge Ihr Verständnis und Ihre Unterstützung viel dringender braucht als seine ehemaligen Hauskameraden?“

   „Malfoy ist ein einzelner Junge“, knurrte Snape erbost, „und, wenn Sie meine bescheidene Meinung hören möchten, bei weitem nicht so unschuldig wie andere aus meinem Haus. Ich frage Sie noch einmal, Minerva: was ist mit den anderen? Sie werden es die nächsten Jahre wirklich schwer genug haben, sie brauchen jemanden, der sie versteht und nicht verurteilt!“ Er erhob sich mit einer wütenden Bewegung aus seinem Sessel und trat rasch ans Fenster, wobei er ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zuwandte.

   „Das weiß ich doch“, gab Minerva besänftigend zurück, „ich übergebe die Leitung des Hauses Slytherin doch nicht irgendeiner dahergelaufenen… blinden Blockflöte, Severus, oder halten Sie mich wirklich für so kurzsichtig? Ich hatte da an Monica gedacht. Sie wäre der beste Part für diese Tätigkeit, oder sehen Sie das anders?“

   „Oh, wundervoll“, höhnte ihr Kollege, fuhr zu ihr herum und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, „dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe! Sie kann sie doch alle empathisch überwachen, wie praktisch! - Wie dem auch sei“, bemerkte er dann in völlig anderem, sehr sachlichem Tonfall, „Personalfragen fallen unter die Zuständigkeit der Schulleitung und müssen nur von den Schulräten bestätigt werden. Tun Sie, was Sie für das Beste halten. Nur haben Sie den Anstand, mich nicht nach meiner Meinung zu fragen, nur um den Schein zu wahren. Ich nehme an, es ist ohnehin bereits alles beschlossene Sache. Ihre Entscheidung, Schulleiterin. Nicht die meine.“

   Da war sie wieder: die Maske. Ausdruckslos, wie aus weißem Porzellan, die Augen zwei dunkle endlose Tunnel. Minerva kannte diesen absolut beherrschten Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut, hatte sie ihn doch bereits unzählige Male gesehen, schon vor über zwei Jahrzehnten, als der große schlanke Mann vor ihr selbst noch ein Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war.

   Er musste noch öfter in Lehrerbüros zitiert worden sein als Fred und George Weasley zusammengenommen – meist in der äußerst ungesunden Kombination mit dem Querulanten-Quartett ihres eigenen Hauses: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.

   Wann immer diese fünf so verschiedenen Jungs auf einander getroffen waren, war der Ärger vorprogrammiert gewesen. Und meistens, da das Verhältnis vier zu eins stand, hatte der junge Slytherin unter den Folgen ihrer Auseinandersetzungen zu leiden gehabt. Doch er vermochte auch ganz respektabel auszuteilen, wenn sich die Chance geboten hatte.

   Während die Gryffindor-Jungs lautstark gegen Bestrafungen protestiert hatten, sich wort- und einfallsreich zu verteidigen oder zu erklären versucht hatten, war der junge Snape stumm und unbeteiligt geblieben. Jegliche Ermahnung, jeden Punktabzug, jede Strafarbeit hatte er ohne Erwiderung, mit ausdrucksloser Miene an sich abtropfen lassen. Und er hatte sie damals schon genauso angesehen wie jetzt, aus diesen unergründlichen schwarzen Augen, in denen keiner aus dem Kollegium hatte lesen können.

  Er maß sie noch einmal mit diesem unbewegten Blick, dann wandte er sich wieder zum Fenster um, als wolle er sie aus seinem kompletten Leben ausschließen. _Oh, wunderbar._

   Minerva öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Monica, die bisher an der Kamineinfassung gelehnt hatte, hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück. Die Ältere nickte verstehend. Ja, die junge Magierin hatte Recht: es war nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um das Problem auszudiskutieren. Immerhin hatte sie gerade vorgeschlagen, die Welt – nun ja, zumindest _seine_ Welt – von Grund auf umzukrempeln.

   Es war beileibe nicht so, dass Minerva McGonagall ihren Kollegen nicht verstand. Sie wusste, dass die Versetzung in ein anderes – zu seiner Schulzeit sogar feindliches – Haus ein weiterer großer Unsicherheitsfaktor in seinem Leben sein würde.

   Dazu kam die Sorge um seine bisherigen Schüler im Hause Slytherin; er als bisher einziger Leiter dieses Hauses hatte es sich nie nehmen lassen, für seine Schutzbefohlenen da zu sein und sich hinter sie zu stellen. Slughorn hatte da eher… nun ja, wenn man es mal freundlich ausdrücken wollte, _global_ gehandelt. Früher genau wie heute.

   Schweigend stand sie auf, schenkte dem Rücken des Mannes am Fenster noch einen mitfühlenden Blick und verließ leise den Salon.


	23. Häuserproblematik

   Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Severus Snape hielt den Blick hartnäckig auf die Umgebung des Hauptquartiers gerichtet, und Monica ließ ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen.

   „Das Ganze war nicht meine Idee“, sagte sie endlich leise, stieß sich vom Kamin ab und setzte sich in den Sessel, den bis eben noch die Schulleiterin beansprucht hatte, „und ich habe mich nicht um die Aufgabe gerissen. Aber ich muss zugeben, Minervas Argumentation hat etwas für sich, wissen Sie. Ich bin nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen und bin deswegen vermutlich, was dieses ganze Häuser-Ding betrifft, am unvoreingenommensten von allen im Kollegium.“

   Keine Antwort. Monica hatte tatsächlich ein bisschen das Gefühl, als würde sie mit der Tapete sprechen. Denn genau so viel Reaktion bekam sie auf ihre Worte. Snape stand immer noch wie festzementiert am Fenster und zeigte durch keine Regung, ob er ihr wenigstens zugehört hatte oder nicht. Nur das Schweigen wurde langsam immer drückender, was Monica deutlich zeigte, dass sie wohl etwas Wichtiges übersehen hatte.

   „Diese Kinder“, sagte sie schließlich behutsam, während es ihr dämmerte, „sie sind Ihnen wirklich wichtig, stimmt´s?“

   Nun, endlich, drehte sich der hochgewachsene Mann langsam zu ihr um, lehnte sich ans Fensterbrett und musterte sie eindringlich. „Ich _war_ eins dieser Kinder, Miss Lupin. Ich kenne deren Probleme aus eigener Erfahrung, und ich kann deshalb vermutlich behaupten, dass ich sie verstehe. Sie sind _meine_ Schüler, aus _meinem_ Haus, und sie werden es schon schwer genug haben, ohne dass man ihnen eine Empathin vor die Nase setzt. Ihre Begabung in allen Ehren, aber Sie wissen nichts – nichts! - über Slytherins.“

   „Dann helfen Sie mir“, bat sie und sah ihn an, „helfen Sie mir, die Schüler zu verstehen. Ich will doch kein gedankenlesender Aufseher für sie sein, sondern ein Ansprechpartner, dem sie vertrauen können.“

   „Ein Slytherin vertraut nur anderen Slytherins“, gab Snape knapp zurück, „das ist einfach so.“

   Monica wusste sehr wenig über die Konflikte innerhalb von Hogwarts. Nur das, was sie zwischen den Zeilen hatte heraushören können, wenn Harry und seine Freunde über die vier Häuser sprachen. Doch eines konnte sie inzwischen mit Bestimmtheit sagen: Severus Snape brauchte die Zugehörigkeit zu seinem Haus mehr als einen Platz zum Schlafen. Leider war genau das nicht möglich, und er wusste es so gut wie sie.

   „Ich hab bisher nur einen Slytherin kennen gelernt“, sagte sie gelassen, stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, „und den mag ich. Wirklich. Auch wenn er manchmal starrköpfiger ist als ein syrisches Shedu. – Kommen Sie schon, Severus, Sie wissen, dass es so am einfachsten für alle ist, ohne irgendjemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Und Minerva hat sich diese Entscheidung wirklich nicht leicht gemacht.“

   „Ich weiß“, erwiderte er mürrisch, den finsteren Blick so intensiv auf den Teppich geheftet, als versuche er mit den Augen ein Loch hinein zu brennen. Seine Wut über McGonagalls Entscheidung schien allerdings verraucht zu sein; mit hängenden Schultern stand er da, immer noch gegen den Fenstersims gelehnt, und sah stur zu Boden. Mo seufzte lautlos. Natürlich hatten weder sie noch Minerva erwartet, dass ihr Kollege besonders glücklich über diese Regelung sein würde. Doch dass er dermaßen heftig reagierte, das hatten sie nicht vorhersehen können.

   „Hören Sie“, ergriff sie wieder das Wort, „ich hab nicht vor, Ihre Schützlinge auszuspionieren, falls Sie das denken sollten. Es ist einfach die beste Lösung, auch für die Schülerinnen und Schüler aus Slytherin. Das müssen Sie zugeben, oder nicht? Sie bekommen eine Hauslehrerin, die von diesem ganzen Konkurrenzdenken völlig unbeeinflusst ist.“

   Er nickte. Schweigend und sichtlich widerwillig, aber immerhin. Monica gestattete sich ein gedankliches Aufatmen. Dann überbrückte sie mit ein paar raschen Schritten den imaginären Abgrund zwischen ihnen beiden, ergriff die Hände ihres Gesprächspartners und zog ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, Richtung Sitzgruppe. „Wieso erzählen Sie mir nicht einfach, wie die Schulzeit für Sie als Slytherin war?“

   Mit finster zusammengezogenen Brauen musterte er sie eine Weile, ohne zu antworten. Und dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder zu der ihr bereits bekannten Maske.

    Genau diesen Blick hatte er vorhin für Minerva übrig gehabt. Diesen Blick und diese gefühlskalte Miene, mit der er jeden normalen Menschen problemlos von sich und seinen Empfindungen wegstoßen konnte. Diese Taktik schien er schon vor vielen Jahren perfektioniert zu haben – was ihn zugegebenermaßen zu einem hervorragenden Spitzel gemacht hatte, aber leider nicht gerade zu einem zugänglichen Kameraden.

   Als Monica schon überhaupt nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, lehnte er sich plötzlich im Sessel zurück und bemerkte trocken: „Zwei Wochen. Das müsste genügen, damit Sie sich selber ein Bild machen können. Ich gebe Ihnen den gutgemeinten Rat, passen Sie auf Ihre Schüler auf. Sie werden recht schnell merken, was ich meine: das Ergebnis von tausend Jahren voller Vorurteile. Wir waren die Außenseiter, seit Salazar Slytherin das Schloss und seine Gründerkollegen verlassen hat. Und bis heute hat sich daran nichts geändert. Man gewöhnt sich dran. Aber jetzt werden die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre das Problem nur noch vergrößern.“

   „Er hat Recht, wissen Sie?“

   Monica sah erstaunt zur Tür. Harry lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen und betrachtete seinen Lehrer mit einer Miene, in der sich Wissen, Mitgefühl und Gewissensbisse gleichermaßen spiegelten.

   „Oh, herzlichen Dank für die freundliche Unterstützung, Potter.“ Snapes Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Und Sie können das natürlich bestens beurteilen, nicht wahr?“

   „Kann ich allerdings, ja.“ Monica bemerkte erstaunt, dass sich Harry Potter nicht im Geringsten von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann provozieren ließ. Er wandte seinen Blick keine Sekunde von Snapes dunklen Augen ab, während er gelassen auf sie beide zukam.

   „Ich weiß ziemlich genau, wie es sich anfühlt, der Außenseiter zu sein“, sagte der junge Mann ernst. Snape schnaubte abfällig und gab zurück: „Tatsächlich. Sie wissen das. Obwohl Sie schon als lebende Legende zur Schule kamen. _Der Junge, der überlebt hat. Der Auserwählte_. Ich verstehe.“

   Monica hielt sich zurück. Das war einer der Momente, die unangenehm waren – aber dennoch notwendig. Es gab einfach Dinge, die die beiden so unterschiedlichen Zauberer miteinander klären mussten, ohne dass sich jemand einmischte.

   „Seien Sie doch nicht albern, Professor“, meinte Harry ruhig, während er sich einen Sessel heranzog und sich Snape gegenüber setzte, der ihn aus schmalen Augen musterte. „Sie glauben, Sie wüssten alles über mich. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie mein Leben war, bevor ich erfahren hab, dass ich ein Zauberer bin? Als ich noch ein kleiner elternloser Junge war, der bei seinen Verwandten aufwuchs?“

   Er beugte sich vor, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und fuhr fort: „Für die Dursleys war ich eine unerwünschte Belastung, nichts weiter. Ich war einer aus dieser _nichtsnutzigen Sippschaft_ , diesem _gefährlichen Zaubererpack_ , von dem sie nichts hielten und das ihnen Angst machte. In der Schule bekam ich immer alles an Streichen und Gemeinheiten der anderen ab, weil ich _dieser Potter_ war – dieser Potter, den der beliebte Dudley nicht leiden konnte. Und niemand wagte es, Dudley in die Quere zu kommen. Nicht mal die älteren Kinder. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wirklich ziemlich genau, was abseits Stehen bedeutet.“

   Nach einem kurzen Zögern sprach er weiter. „Anders behandelt zu werden aufgrund von Vorurteilen, das ist nichts Unbekanntes für mich. Und trotzdem, obwohl ich das Gefühl ganz genau kannte, hab ich mich in Hogwarts den Slytherins gegenüber ebenso verhalten. Weil ich gehört hatte, dass alle Schwarzen Magier aus dem Haus Slytherin kamen. Weil ich nach Gryffindor kam und froh darüber war. Weil diese Fehde zwischen den Häusern einfach jeden vereinnahmt, man kann sich irgendwie nicht dagegen wehren. Mein Dad konnte es nicht, Sirius konnte es nicht, obwohl – oder vielleicht gerade weil – seine ganze Familie aus Slytherins bestand. Herrgott, nicht mal meine Mum hat es geschafft. Es passiert einfach. Man wächst da rein.“

   In einer hilflosen Geste hob er die Hände. „Ich bin nicht besonders stolz darauf, wirklich nicht. Vor allem, weil ich eine ganz kleine Ahnung davon hab, wie Sie das ewige Spiel _Gryffindor gegen Slytherin_ erlebt haben müssen, Professor. Glauben Sie mir, ich war niemals in meinem Leben weniger stolz darauf, ein Potter und ein Gryffindor zu sein, als in diesem Moment. Gäbe es diese ganze Konkurrenz nicht, dann hätte vielleicht einiges komplett anders laufen können – bis hin zu diesem verdammten Krieg. Und ich finde, es ist jetzt langsam mal an der Zeit, etwas dran zu ändern. Denken Sie nicht?“

   „Wie?“

   Aus Snapes Gesicht war jede Spur von Zynismus verschwunden; er sah den jungen Mann nur abwartend und ein wenig resigniert an. Von Hoffnung und Zuversicht keine Spur, aber immerhin konnte man jetzt wieder ansatzweise erkennen, dass auch er durchaus Gefühle hatte. Die abweisende Maske war verschwunden.

   „Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung“, gab Harry zu, „aber der Anfang ist doch schon gemacht, oder? Ich meine… Draco Malfoy wird dieses Jahr in Gryffindor sein. Und ich werd versuchen, ihn als Gryffindor zu sehen, nicht als strafversetzten Slytherin.“

   Dieses Angebot brachte dem jungen Mann einen überraschten Blick von Severus Snape ein, doch er sprach schon ein wenig verlegen weiter: „Professor McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass sie Ihnen die Leitung unseres Hauses übertragen will. Und Monica kümmert sich um diejenigen Slytherins, die zur Schule zurückkommen, weil sie einfach normale Schüler sind und ihren Abschluss machen möchten. Oder aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Vielleicht… wie soll ich sagen? Wenn die Grenzen sich dadurch ein bisschen verwischen, dass wir Hauslehrer haben, die nicht komplett die gleichen Charakterzüge haben wie wir selber… dann können wir eigentlich viel voneinander lernen, was das Leben betrifft. Sonst bleibt doch alles so, wie es jahrhundertelang war: Slytherins lernen nur von Slytherins, Gryffindors nur von Gryffindors. Oder?“

   Wieder einmal herrschte Schweigen im Zimmer, doch dieses Mal wurde es nicht durch Zorn und Ärger verursacht, sondern durch Nachdenklichkeit. Monica sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Dass dieser Punkt an Harry Potter ging, war nicht nur ihr klar.

   „Das sind ziemlich viele Veränderungen auf einmal“, seufzte Severus Snape schließlich.

   „Ich weiß, Sir“, gab Harry schlicht zurück. Dann stand er auf, verließ den Salon so leise, wie er ihn betreten hatte, und schloss die Tür.

   Monica spürte Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen und erwiderte diesen stirnrunzelnd: „Ich schätze mal, ich sollte mir schnellstens von Hermine _Die Geschichte Hogwarts´_ ausleihen, oder?“

   „Vielleicht setzen Sie auch einfach mal diesen verdammten Hut auf“, kommentierte ihr Gegenüber müde.

   Monica grinste. „Vielleicht sollten wir alle viel öfter diesen Hut aufsetzen, was meinen Sie?“


	24. Die Magie im Inneren

   „Wir sollen was, bitte?“ Minerva McGonagall sah die jüngere Frau entgeistert an. Doch Monica Lupin hatte überzeugende Argumente, das ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen. Also versammelte sich das gesamte Kollegium an einem regnerischen Samstag um acht Uhr morgens in der Großen Halle, verstärkt durch die meisten Mitglieder des Phönixordens sowie Harry und seine Freunde.

   „Professor Snape“, begann Monica ohne Umschweife, nachdem sie sich und ihr Fach vorgestellt hatte, „hat mich neulich auf das Problem aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Schüler durch den Besuch meines Unterrichts tatsächlich den Lehrern bald weit voraus sein könnten - was pädagogisch gesehen natürlich nicht gerade sinnvoll wäre. Deswegen werden wir Ihnen einen kleinen Vorsprung verschaffen. Die Schüler werden von mir vorläufig hauptsächlich in der Theorie und Geschichte unterrichtet. Und ich werde Ihnen ab jetzt beibringen, wie Sie Ihre Magie auch ohne Einsatz Ihrer Zauberstäbe nutzen können.“

   Erstaunte Blicke, Geflüster und Getuschel gingen durch die versammelte Menge, doch als die Schulleiterin ihre Kollegen zur Ruhe gemahnt hatte, konnte die erste von mehreren denkwürdigen Unterrichtsstunden zur stablosen Magie beginnen.

   Hermine, Ron und Harry sahen grinsend zu, wie sich Professor Flitwick damit abrackerte, eine Feder zum Schweben zu bringen. Puterrot im Gesicht und schnaufend wie der Hogwarts-Express bergauf, ließ er sich von der jungen Lehrerin noch einmal die genaue Handbewegung zeigen. Doch es dauerte tatsächlich fast zwanzig Minuten, bis sich die erste Feder in der Halle langsam und zitternd in die Luft erhob.

   Irgendwie wunderte es niemanden groß, dass Luna dafür verantwortlich war. Sie stand ja so ziemlich allem recht offen gegenüber, egal wie abwegig es schien. Und wenn man mal ehrlich war: von ein paar harmlosen Streichen abgesehen, hatte ihr diese Einstellung meist nur Vorteile gebracht.

   Gegen Zehn ordnete Monica recht energisch eine Teepause an. „Es ist anstrengend und ungewohnt für Sie alle, die Magie in Ihrem Inneren zu verstärken und dann weiterzuleiten. Ruhen Sie sich aus, wir machen in einer halben Stunde weiter.“

   Hermine ging durch die Halle, um sich an einem langen Tisch einen Tee und etwas Gebäck zu holen, hielt aber jäh inne, als sich ihr etwas weiter links ein völlig ungewohntes Bild bot: Ron, mit strahlender und selbstsicherer Miene, demonstrierte soeben einer völlig frustrierten Minerva McGonagall, wie er ein Feuer im Kamin entzündete, während Snape den beiden mit amüsiertem Gesicht zusah. Letzteres war schon eine kleine Sensation, fand Hermine, und sie freute sich irgendwie sogar für den sonst so ernsten und verschlossenen Mann, dass er sich langsam in die Gemeinschaft zu integrieren schien.

   Einen Becher Tee in der Hand, lehnte sie sich an einen der kleinen Tische und betrachtete lächelnd die Szene. Monica hatte da eine gute Idee gehabt, fand sie. Die Zusammenarbeit auf einem Gebiet, das ihnen allen neu war, ließ die alten Grenzen bereits verschwimmen und bot ihnen die Möglichkeit, wesentlich offener miteinander umzugehen.

   Jetzt, in dieser Situation, waren sie alle Schüler, lernten gemeinsam von Grund auf etwas völlig Neues und wuchsen – aufgrund der Konzentration auf die ungewohnte Herausforderung – zu einer Gemeinschaft zusammen, ungeachtet der Unterschiede, die sie bisher voneinander getrennt hatten.

   Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und schlenderte auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Inzwischen hatte sich auch Monica Lupin zu ihnen gesellt und sah aufmerksam zu, wie Snape sich an den dunklen, kalten Holzscheiten versuchte. Es qualmte zwar durchaus beeindruckend, doch von Flammen war weit und breit nichts zu entdecken.

   Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah der dunkelhaarige Mann die Rauchwolken an und ließ mit einer resignierten Geste die Hand sinken, von der Anstrengung ein wenig außer Atem. „Das ist unglaublich, wirklich. Ich komme mir vor wie in der ersten Klasse. _Incendio…_ Alle Götter, was für eine elende Stümperei!“

   Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, trat Monica dicht neben ihn, während weitere Interessierte sich der Gruppe anschlossen, und dämmte mit einer langsamen Handbewegung die Rauchschwaden ein, die sich daraufhin zurückzogen und den Kamin hinauf entschwebten.

   „Schon sehr gut“, meinte sie aufmunternd, „Sie müssen nur ein besseres Gespür dafür entwickeln. Kommen Sie, wir versuchen das mal gemeinsam. Entspannen Sie sich. Lassen Sie die Arme locker hängen, die Handfläche der Stabhand nach vorne, und konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Magie, die Sie in sich haben. Schließen Sie die Augen, so ist es einfacher am Anfang.“

   Fasziniert und stumm sahen die anderen zu, als die junge Frau sich hinter Snape stellte, die linke Hand auf seine Schulter legte und mit der Rechten nach seiner herabhängenden Hand griff. „Atmen Sie ruhig und bewusst“, wies sie ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit an, „lassen Sie Ihre Gedanken einfach an sich vorbeiziehen, halten Sie sie nicht fest. Konzentrieren Sie sich nur auf Ihren Atem und auf die Magie in Ihrem Inneren. Ich zeig Ihnen den Weg.“

   Ein oder zwei Minuten vergingen in absolutem Schweigen. Niemand von den anderen wagte sich auch nur zu bewegen. Dann flüsterte Monica: „Jetzt.“ Sie verstärkte leicht den Druck ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter, und die beiden hoben gleichzeitig ihre Arme in einer langsamen, fließenden Bewegung, während sich ihre Finger zur Faust schlossen.

   Hermine klatschte mit allen anderen Beifall, während Snape die Augen öffnete und zwar ziemlich erschöpft, aber dennoch mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht die kleinen Flämmchen begutachtete, die an einem der Holzscheite leckten: „War ich das?“

   Das brachte nicht wenige zum Lachen, doch Monica löschte die Flammen und streckte dann Hermine auffordernd die Hand entgegen. „Komm, versuch du es mal. Ich leite dich an, ja?“

   Folgsam stellte das Mädchen ihre Tasse auf einen nahen Tisch, trat neben die walisische Hexe und schloss die Augen, während sie Monicas Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Warme Finger umschlossen ihr rechtes Handgelenk und drehten es sanft, bis Hermines Handfläche nach vorn zeigte.

   Sich auf das Atmen zu konzentrieren, war schon schwierig, und noch viel schwerer fand sie es, ihre Gedanken treiben zu lassen. Doch Monica ließ ihr Zeit. „Und jetzt versuch die Magie in dir zu fühlen“, hörte sie sie leise sagen, „ich führe dich.“

  Es war schwieriger als gedacht. Hier war Intuition gefragt, und damit hatte sie immer schon einige Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Hermine suchte nach dem kraftvollen Vibrieren, das diesen Ort durchdrang wie etwas Uraltes, Lebendiges, und die Wärme der Hand auf ihrer Schulter verstärkte sich und drang in sie ein wie goldenes Mondlicht. Ihr Geist folgte der Spur des Lichts bis in die Gegend ihres Zwerchfells…

   … und fand dort eine kleine leuchtende Energiekugel, wie eine Seifenblase, die mit dem gleichen, beinahe hörbaren Summen vibrierte wie dieser uralte, magische Ort. Es war, als würde sie dem Ruf der Schule antworten.

   Während sich Hermine auf die strahlende Sphäre konzentrierte, schien diese sich auszudehnen, bis sie ihren ganzen Körper erfüllte, und nun – nachdem sie eine Vorstellung davon hatte – konnte sie die magische Energie nicht nur fühlen, sondern auch gezielt lenken: von der Körpermitte hinauf zu ihrer Kehle, und dann weiter, ihren rechten Arm hinab zu den Fingern.

   „Jetzt“, hörte sie die Empathin wispern, _„Dóiteáin.“_ Es war wie ein innerer Impuls, und ihr gesamter Körper reagierte instinktiv darauf. Langsam und bewusst hob sie den Arm und schloss ihre Finger zu einer Faust, während vor ihrem inneren Auge helle Flammen zu tanzen begannen. Dann verließ ein unsichtbarer Strahl aus Wärme ihre Hand und traf das Holz im Kamin.

   Als Hermine, plötzlich erschöpft von der ungewohnten Anstrengung, die Augen öffnete, flackerte ein hellgoldenes Feuer im vorher noch dunklen Kamin, und sie hörte den Applaus der anderen. „Gut gemacht“, zwinkerte ihr Monica Lupin zu, „wenn du die Magie erst mal gespürt hast, kannst du sie mit ein bisschen Übung bei jedem Zauber anwenden. Und für den Fall, dass es nicht richtig klappt, nimm den Zauberspruch dazu. Es muss nicht auf Gälisch sein, eure Sprüche dürften genauso funktionieren.“

   „Oh, gut zu wissen, Mo.“ Hermine ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe sinken, weil ihre Beine zitterten, als wäre sie eben einen Marathon gelaufen, und sah Monica zu, die sich jetzt einen nach dem anderen aus der Gruppe herauspickte, um mit ihm allein zu üben.

   George versuchte sich mit verbissenem Blick an seiner Feder. Hermine beobachtete ihn eine Weile und stellte fest, dass es ihm besser zu gehen schien, sobald er etwas zu tun hatte.

   Mit Feuereifer stürzte der junge Mann sich auf jede Tätigkeit, die ihn aus seinen Grübeleien herausriss. Besonders hartnäckig war er auf den Einsätzen des Ordens dabei, und mit genau so viel Hingabe widmete er sich dem Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, wo ihn seine ehemalige Quidditchkollegin Angelina Johnson tatkräftig unterstützte. Ruhepausen schien er mehr zu fürchten als alles andere. _Wenn er so weitermacht_ , dachte Hermine besorgt, _wird er irgendwann einfach zusammenbrechen vor Erschöpfung. Gut, dass sich Mo und Angelina um ihn kümmern._

   „Sie sehen genauso erledigt aus, wie ich mich fühle.“

   Sie sah auf und begegnete Snapes Blick. _Noch so ein Sorgenkind. Der verdammte Krieg hat eine Menge Leute zurückgelassen, die jetzt mehr Probleme haben als vorher. Unsere Welt hat noch große Aufgaben vor sich._

   Mit einem leichten Nicken wies sie auf den zweiten Stuhl an ihrem Tisch, und er setzte sich mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen, um gleich darauf seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Ein eleganter Schwung, und eine Teekanne und ein Becher landeten neben Hermines Tasse mit inzwischen kalt gewordenem Tee.

   „Lassen Sie das bloß nicht Monica sehen“, murmelte sie lächelnd und goss ihnen beiden heißen Tee ein, „wir hätten den Aufrufezauber auch gleich ohne Stab üben können, oder?“

   „Wenn Sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen - bitte, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an“, sagte ihr Tischnachbar müde und nahm einen Schluck Tee, „es dauert vermutlich Jahrhunderte, bis ich das Zeug beherrsche…“ Er rieb sich die Augen, verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischplatte und legte den Kopf darauf.

   Hermine musste grinsen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Da saß ihr Lehrer vor ihr und sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der zu Silvester krampfhaft versucht wach zu bleiben, um das mitternächtliche Feuerwerk sehen zu können. Doch sie konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt irgendwo in einem gemütlichen Sessel zusammengerollt.

   Ob er immer noch so wenig schlief? Dann war es natürlich kein Wunder, dass die ungewohnte Art der Zauberei ihn wesentlich mehr ausgelaugt hatte als sie selbst. Immerhin hatte sie einige Male an seinem Krankenbett gesessen und selber mitbekommen, wie unruhig sein Schlaf war und wie oft er aus Albträumen hochschreckte. Sehr erholsam konnte diese Nachtruhe für ihn jedenfalls nicht sein. Sie verspürte einen Anflug von Mitgefühl für den Mann, den sie vor gar nicht langer Zeit noch gefürchtet hatte.

   „Ich denke, es dauert eben, bis wir ein bisschen Übung darin haben“, gab sie etwas verlegen zurück, „nach den ersten Schulstunden war ich auch immer ziemlich geschafft, und jetzt ist das alles kein Problem mehr. Das wird schon. Ruhen Sie sich aus, ich hol uns ein paar Sandwiches.“

   Rasch sprang sie hoch und ging zum Verpflegungstisch hinüber, nicht nur wegen der Sandwiches, sondern auch, um sich über ihr Verhältnis zu dem Ordensspion klar zu werden. Ob sie ihn mochte, konnte sie noch nicht genau sagen. Doch ihr war klar, dass sich vieles geändert hatte.

   Zuerst hatte er die Hilfe des Ordens gebraucht, und Hermine hatte gern zugestimmt, ein paar Nachtwachen zu übernehmen – im Gegensatz zu Ginny, die sich anfangs strikt geweigert hatte, auch nur im Grimmauldplatz zu übernachten, während Snape dort war.

   Jetzt, vor allem seit ihrem beherzten Appell beim Ordenstreffen, schien er langsam zugänglicher zu werden, und das war wohl die größte Überraschung von allen. Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass Derartiges passieren würde. Doch sie gönnte es ihm natürlich von Herzen. Genau wie die paar Minuten Ruhe an dem kleinen Tisch da drüben.

   Er hatte sich tatsächlich freiwillig zu ihr gesetzt! Genauso freiwillig, wie er ihr seit dem Treffen gestattete, beiläufig über seine Schulter zu streichen, wenn sie ihn lesend im Salon vorfand, oder seine Hand nicht zurückzog, wenn sie ihm eine Tasse Tee reichte und ihre Finger sich kurz berührten. Früher wäre Derartiges schlicht undenkbar gewesen. Doch inzwischen schien er bemüht zu sein, ihr Vertrauen in ihn, wenn schon nicht gerade zu erwidern, dann doch wenigstens zu rechtfertigen – so wie sie sich im gleichen Maß bemühte, ihn nicht zu überfordern. Was schwieriger war, als sie gedacht hätte. Wie hatte Luna das nur bei ihr hinbekommen?

   Kurz bevor sie die Teller mit Snacks erreicht hatte, blieb Hermine überrascht stehen. Es war erstaunlich: gerade noch war sie völlig erledigt gewesen von der ungewohnten Zauberei, doch nun schien die kleine magische Sphäre in ihr die starke Magie der Schule anzuziehen. Ob ihre Energie wohl schon ausreichte, um einen neuen Versuch zu starten?

   Verstohlen sah sie sich um. Die anderen verfolgten alle gebannt, wie Mo mit Professor Sprout einen Schwebezauber übte, und Snape saß noch genau so am Tisch, wie sie ihn eben verlassen hatte. Hermine blieb stehen, atmete tief durch und ließ die Magie in ihrem Inneren anwachsen. Die Umgebung schien sie darin großmütig zu unterstützen, und sie beschloss es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

   Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch, setzte sich vorsichtig wieder, um ihren Tischnachbarn nicht unnötig zu erschrecken, und betrachtete dann interessiert die Handbewegung, die Monica der stirnrunzelnden Pomona Sprout vorführte: eine Geste, als würde sie mit der hohlen Hand Wasser aus einem Becken schöpfen.

   Hermine ahmte die Bewegung nach, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gleichen Teilen auf die magische Energie und einen Teller mit Sandwiches drüben auf dem langen Tisch gerichtet.

   Es klappte nicht sofort, natürlich nicht, und das hatte sie auch gar nicht erwartet. Sie musste es drei oder vier Mal versuchen, da es sehr schwierig war, sich auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren. Außerdem fehlte dieses Mal die Unterstützung der Waliserin. Hermine bemerkte schnell, dass sie sehr viel mehr Kraft aufwenden musste, wenn Monicas Magie ihr keine zusätzliche Energie zur Verfügung stellte.

   Doch schließlich, als sie die Formel „ _Wingardium Leviosa“_ zu Hilfe nahm, hatte sie Erfolg. Der Teller erhob sich und kam quälend langsam auf sie zu geschwebt, während sie versuchsweise nach der schöpfenden Bewegung ihre Finger leicht in Richtung ihres eigenen Körpers bog und _„Accio Teller“_ flüsterte. Mühsam ihre Ungeduld bezwingend, verstärkte sie ihre Energie ein wenig, und einige Sekunden danach schnappte sie mit einem triumphierenden „Ha!“ den Teller aus der Luft.

   Snape fuhr erschrocken hoch, den Zauberstab fest im Griff, doch er entspannte sich fast genauso schnell wieder und sah sie entgeistert an. „Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie von Muggeln abstammen? Wo in Merlins Namen nehmen Sie die Kraft dafür her, junge Frau?“

   Hermine stellte lächelnd den Teller vor ihn hin. „Aus unserer Umgebung, Professor. Vergessen Sie nicht, auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts ist die Alte Magie noch richtig mächtig. Man kann anscheinend Energie aus der Umgebung ziehen und in sich aufnehmen. Spüren Sie, wie sie uns umgibt?“

   Ihr Gegenüber lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen; plötzlich wirkte sein schmales Gesicht aufmerksam und konzentriert. „Sie haben Recht“, gab er endlich zurück und sah sie erstaunt und mit einer gewissen Verlegenheit an, „ich bin nicht mal mehr besonders müde. Was meinen Sie… sollen wir noch ein bisschen üben?“

   Es war immer noch nicht so einfach wie die Benutzung eines Zauberstabs, und mehr als einmal stießen die beiden an ihre Grenzen, doch Hermine stellte bald zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fest, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Severus Snape ihr wider Erwarten Spaß machte.

   Er schien beim Suchen nach passenden Handbewegungen weit intuitiver zu sein als sie selber, und wenn ihm etwas nicht auf Anhieb gelingen wollte, übte er so lange unverdrossen weiter, bis er damit Erfolg hatte. Und während sie meist noch die Formel verwenden musste, arbeitete er bereits vorwiegend mit ungesagten Zaubern.

   Die junge Hexe merkte, wie seine anfängliche Befangenheit sich nach und nach komplett verflüchtigte, und er kam ihr wesentlich lockerer vor als im Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Einmal schaffte sie es sogar, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, als ihr schwebendes Sandwich sich auf dem Weg zum Nachbartisch mitten in der Luft in seine Bestandteile zerlegte, die sich auf dem Steinboden der Großen Halle häuslich niederließen.

   „Na, ihr beide wollt´s aber wirklich wissen, oder?“ Monica stieg umsichtig über Toastscheiben, Salatblätter und Schinken, trat zu ihnen an den kleinen Tisch, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und winkte eine Teetasse zu sich herüber. Doch als sie nach der Kanne griff, hielt Hermine sie auf: „Warten Sie, ich mach das schon.“

   „Kann sich nur um Stunden handeln“, bemerkte Snape trocken und ließ die Einzelkomponenten des verunglückten Sandwichs auf Monica zu schweben, „vielleicht möchten Sie in der Zwischenzeit eine kleine Stärkung?“

   Hermine musste lachen. „Wenn Sie glauben, Sie könnten es besser, dann machen Sie´s doch!“ forderte sie ihn auf und drohte ihm scherzhaft mit dem Finger, doch er hob in stummer Abwehr die Hände und lehnte sich scheinbar unbeteiligt zurück, während die junge Hexe sich konzentrierte.

   Sie ließ die Teekanne mit der Schöpfbewegung über dem Tisch schweben und dirigierte sie zu Monicas Tasse, dann drehte sie die Hand leicht im Gelenk und steuerte die Neigung der Kanne mit dem Daumen. Die größte Menge des heißen Tees fand dabei tatsächlich seinen Weg in die Tasse, und Monica wirkte beeindruckt. „Du meine Güte, Mädchen, hast du dir das selber beigebracht?“

   „Nicht alleine“, betonte Hermine mit einem verlegenen Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf, „Professor Snape ist richtig gut, wenn es um Lenkgesten geht, wissen Sie. Aber es ist trotzdem ziemlich anstrengend. Ich fürchte, wir bekommen beide einen magischen Muskelkater… gibt´s sowas eigentlich, Monica?“

   Monica musterte Snape einige Momente lang eindringlich. „Magischer Muskelkater, hm? Sowas gibt´s tatsächlich, macht sich durch Kopfschmerzen und Erschöpfung bemerkbar. - Dass man aus der Umgebung Energie ziehen kann, habt ihr wohl schon ganz allein rausgefunden, was?“

   Sie nickten beide, und die junge Heilerin begann zu grinsen. „Scheint so, als hätten sich da zwei Gleichgesinnte gefunden. Na, dann weiß ich ja, wen ich beim nächsten Übungstag als Assistenten einsetzen kann. – Denkt aber daran, dass es nicht überall so einfach ist wie hier in Hogwarts. An weniger magischen Orten wird es schwieriger, das ist das Problem dabei. Da sollte man dann gut im Verstärken sein. Oder wie gewohnt auf einen Zauberstab zurückgreifen.“

   Sie machte eine kleine flinke Bewegung mit ihren Fingern, als würde sie etwas von der Tischplatte picken, und ließ dann den Zeigefinger auf ihre Tasse zu schnippen. Die Teepfütze, die bei Hermines Eingießezauber ihre Tasse verfehlt hatte und in der Untertasse gelandet war, schoss hoch und landete schwungvoll und untermalt von einem leisen _Plitsch_ beim restlichen Tee in der Tasse. Monica zwinkerte Hermine zu und nahm genüsslich einen großen Schluck.


	25. Blick in die Vergangenheit

   Sie hatten Molly Weasleys fabelhaftes Chili und das frisch gebackene Brot hungrig hinuntergeschlungen, nachdem sie aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, und als endlich alle satt waren, hatte man sich in stiller Übereinkunft in den Salon verzogen. Die Weasleys – außer Ginny, die lieber bei Harry blieb, und George, der den Laden aufsuchen wollte – hatten sich nach einem abschließenden Glas Feuerwhisky per Flohpulver auf den Heimweg gemacht, und Professor McGonagall war nach dem anstrengenden Tag gleich mit den anderen Lehrern in der Schule geblieben.

   Mo saß auf dem kleinen Sofa im Salon und hatte sich in Hermines Ausgabe von _Geschichte Hogwarts´_ vertieft. Harry und Ron saßen sich am Tisch gegenüber und spielten Zauberschach, während Ginny und Hermine ihnen zusahen. Neville blätterte zusammen mit Luna in einem alten Pflanzenführer, und Severus Snape hatte sich mit einer Tasse Tee und einem seiner unzähligen Bücher in einem Sessel am Kamin niedergelassen.

   Erst jetzt, in der behaglichen Wärme und mit vollem Magen, bemerkten sie, wie müde sie eigentlich waren. Alle paar Minuten gähnte jemand oder streckte sich genüsslich. Nur das Prasseln des Feuers im Kamin war zu hören, ab und zu das Knacken eines brennenden Astes oder ein leises Rumpeln, wenn eins der Holzscheite verrutschte. Ansonsten herrschte angenehm entspanntes Schweigen im Salon.

   Neville erhob sich als erster, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und verschwand mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen in sein Schlafzimmer. Als hätte er ein geheimes Startsignal gegeben, leerte sich der Salon nach und nach, bis nur noch Monica und Snape vor dem Kaminfeuer saßen, jeder mit der Nase in einem Buch.

   Hin und wieder sah Mo auf und warf dem Zauberer über ihre Brille hinweg einen kurzen Blick zu, doch der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit komplett den Seiten seines Buches gewidmet. Sie lächelte in sich hinein: wie sehr sie sich in diesem Bild selber wiedererkannte!

   Bücher waren für sie so wichtig wie Essen; mit ihren aufgeschlagenen Seiten luden sie zu immer neuen Entdeckungen ein und verschenkten ihr Wissen großzügig an jeden, der sich die Mühe machte sie zu lesen. Und die _Geschichte Hogwarts´_ fand sie wirklich interessant, was ihre jüngeren Kameraden zu ungläubigen Blicken veranlasst hatte.

   Als sie etwas später wieder hochsah, um nach ihrem Saftglas zu greifen, lag Snapes Buch geschlossen auf einem Beistelltisch. Er selbst hatte sich in seinem Sessel vorgebeugt und starrte, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, das inzwischen langsam verblassende Bild an, das in seinen linken Unterarm eingebrannt war: Totenkopf und Schlange - das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen der Todesser, der treuen Gefolgsleute von Lord Voldemort.

   Monica wandte schaudernd den Blick von dem Mal ab und studierte stattdessen Snapes Gesicht. Er wirkte ein wenig verloren, und sie hätte nicht sagen können, ob er das Bild auf seinem Arm wirklich bewusst wahrnahm oder ob er nur ins Leere schaute und seinen Gedanken nachhing.

   Ein kurzer Blick zur Standuhr in der Ecke verriet ihr, dass es kurz nach halb elf war. Doch obwohl sie von ihrem Übungstag eigentlich hundemüde war, widerstrebte es ihr, den Mann allein hier sitzen zu lassen. Wenn sie seine vollkommen abwesende Miene richtig deutete, war er in Gedanken tief in seine eigene Vergangenheit eingetaucht, und sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man bestimmte Erinnerungen besser nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen sollte – vor allem nicht vor dem Schlafengehen. Das bescherte einem nur jede Menge Albträume.

   Sie zögerte. Blickte auf ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch. Sah wieder zu Snape hinüber. Dann schloss sie leise das Buch, legte es zur Seite und stand auf. Er bemerkte sie erst, als sie sich hinabbeugte und behutsam seinen Ärmel über das Dunkle Mal zog. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, hob er den Kopf und sah sie an, als würde er gerade erst aus einem Traum erwachen.

   Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos wie so oft, doch in seinen schwarzen Augen glaubte sie eine Spur Hilflosigkeit zu bemerken. Trauer. Und Angst. Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abgewandt, wie er es sonst immer tat. Und sie begriff, ganz klar und eindeutig, dass er heute wirklich reden wollte. Reden _musste_. Nur der notwendige Auslöser fehlte noch, und es lag an ihr, ihm diesen letzten Schubser zu geben.

   Die junge Heilerin ging zum Barfach hinüber und füllte zwei Gläser mit Feuerwhisky. Eins reichte sie Snape, der es wortlos entgegennahm und einen großen Schluck nahm. Während sie sich wieder setzte, verlor sein Blick sich im Kaminfeuer. Mit einem zweiten Schluck leerte er das Glas, behielt es aber in der Hand. Mo schenkte ihm nach und wartete ab, bis er sich im Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte.

   „Wie sind Sie da nur reingeraten?“ fragte sie leise. Einige Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend, und die junge Magierin verfolgte voller Mitgefühl, wie er, unsicher tastend, nach den richtigen Worten suchte - und nach dem Mut, den er für diesen Abend brauchen würde. Sein Blick saugte sich an den tanzenden Flammen fest, als ob sie ihm den nötigen Halt geben könnten, und als er sein Glas erneut leerte, sah Monica die Knöchel seiner Hand weiß hervortreten.

   Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn unverrichteter Dinge, schenkte ihm wieder nach. Und suchte nun selbst nach dem Mut, ihn anzusprechen. Nach einem unnötig großen Schluck von ihrem eigenen Whisky holte sie tief Luft. „Severus, lassen Sie´s gut sein. Sie müssen nicht...“

   „Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten, Miss Lupin.“ Er hatte sehr leise gesprochen, und die mühsam erzwungene Ruhe in seiner Stimme strafte seinen gefassten Gesichtsausdruck Lügen. Doch Monica wartete geduldig.


	26. Schmerz und Rache

_Mit einem letzten sanften Ruck hielt der Zug in King´s Cross. Die Türen öffneten sich, und Scharen von Schülern strömten schwatzend und lachend aus den Waggons, verteilten sich in den Dampfschwaden, die die Lok ausstieß, auf dem Bahnsteig voller wartender Menschen und hielten Ausschau nach ihren Eltern und Geschwistern. Abschiedsworte wurden hin und her gerufen, Eulen schrien, Katzen miauten und Koffer polterten über den Bahnsteig._

_Länger als eine halbe Stunde dauerte der Spuk nicht. Danach waren all die Menschen in ihrer seltsamen Kleidung verschwunden und das Gleis 9 ¾ lag wie ausgestorben da. Die alte rote Lok stieß seufzend ein letztes müdes Zischen aus und stand dann still auf dem Gleis._

_Nur ein Junge lehnte draußen im Muggelbahnhof an der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10, ein dunkelhaariger Junge, um die fünfzehn Jahre alt, auf dessen schmalen Schultern reglos und mit missmutigem Blick ein Steinkauz saß._

_Ohne große Hoffnung sah sich der Junge um. Eine Viertelstunde später stieß er sich von der Absperrung ab und trottete mit ergebenem Gesichtsausdruck zum nächsten Fahrplan, den riesigen Schrankkoffer hinter sich her ziehend. „Ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass er kommt und mich abholt“, erklärte er dem verächtlich dreinblickenden Kauz, „aber ich hab gehofft, das Mum vielleicht…“_

_Über eine Stunde musste das seltsame Gespann darauf warten, einen Anschlusszug Richtung Norden zu bekommen, doch der Junge schien ans Alleinsein gewöhnt zu sein. Er zog ein dickes altes Buch aus seiner Schultasche, setzte sich ohne große Umstände auf seinen Koffer und fing an zu lesen._

_Als er endlich den kleinen Bummelzug am Bahnhof in Cokeworth verließ, begann es bereits zu dämmern. Seufzend griff Severus nach seinem Koffer und zog das schwere Ungetüm rumpelnd die engen Straßen des Arbeiterviertels entlang bis zum Haus seiner Eltern._

_Es brannte kein Licht in den Fenstern, doch das wunderte den Jungen nicht. Vermutlich war sein Vater im Pub und seine Mutter – ohne ihren Zauberstab genauso hilflos wie ein Muggel – in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt, weil sie nach der Meinung ihres Mannes wieder einmal etwas Verrücktes getan hatte._

_Severus tastete nach dem Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche, als er das Schild bemerkte, das jemand mitten im Vorgarten aufgestellt hatte. Stirnrunzelnd ging er darauf zu und konnte im Dämmerlicht gerade noch „Zu verkaufen“ entziffern, als die Vordertür des absolut identischen Nachbarhauses aufging und das Licht aus dessen Flur ein Viereck aus warmem Gold auf den Bürgersteig zeichnete. Aufgeschreckt flatterte der Steinkauz von seiner Schulter und landete mit einem anklagenden Kreischen auf dem Schulkoffer._

_„Ach du liebe Güte, Junge, was tust du denn hier?“ Die ältere Dame, die die Königin der Straße war, was Klatsch und Tratsch anging, glubschte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Bist du nicht mit deinem Vater abgehauen?“_

_Severus konnte die Frau nur irritiert anstarren. Doch er wäre ohnehin nicht zu Wort gekommen, denn sofort legte sie los: „Kommst wohl gerade erst aus dem Internat heim, was? Und dann gleich so ein Unglück, du armer Junge. Der Notarzt war da, die Polizei und alles, und sie haben die arme Frau herausgebracht, aber dein Dad war zu der Zeit wohl schon verschwunden. Soll sie angeblich wieder mal verprügelt haben, hat die Nichte von Mrs Cornwell gemeint, du weißt ja, sie arbeitet im Krankenhaus. Sie lag drei Tage im Koma, haben sie gesagt, und dann ist sie trotzdem gestorben, an einer Hirnblutung oder sowas…“_

_Erst jetzt musste sie kurz innehalten, um Luft zu holen – alles Bisherige war wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr herausgesprudelt – und bemerkte nun wohl den Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen vor sich. „Hat man dich denn nicht in deinem Internat angerufen? Normalerweise tun sie das in den Krimis immer, aber vielleicht ist das nur im Film so, nicht wahr? Weißt du, du solltest gleich aufs Polizeirevier gehen und dich da melden, sie suchen dich bestimmt schon seit einer Woche, seit das mit deiner Mum passiert ist.“ Halblaut vor sich hinredend und jammernd, verschwand die Nachbarin wieder in ihrem Haus, ohne sich weiter um den Jungen dort draußen zu kümmern._

_Severus stand da und glaubte, die Dunkelheit würde sich fest um ihn zusammenziehen. Es war genau das passiert, was er immer befürchtet hatte. Sein Vater hatte seiner Mum etwas angetan, und er war nicht hier gewesen, um sie zu beschützen. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht einfach verlassen können?_

_Er weinte nicht. Er ging zurück zur Haustür, tastete im Dunkeln nach dem Griff des Koffers und zog das sperrige Gepäckstück den ganzen Weg zurück zum Bahnhof._

   Das Schweigen, das sich im Salon ausbreitete, lastete drückend auf dem dunkelhaarigen Mann und der jungen Frau, die ihn voller Entsetzen und Mitgefühl ansah.

   Nach einigen Augenblicken hob Severus Snape sein Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck Whisky, ohne die tanzenden Flammen aus den Augen zu lassen. „Lily hat mich am nächsten Tag in London entdeckt“, erzählte er mit tonloser Stimme weiter, „sie hat mich nach Godric´s Hollow geschleift, und sie und die Weasleys haben sich um mich gekümmert. Dumbledore sorgte dafür, dass meine Mutter dort beerdigt werden konnte. Aber ich wollte nicht in der Obhut des Ordens bleiben, also habe ich das Haus meiner Eltern in Cokeworth gekauft. Und ich habe geschworen, meinen Vater umzubringen, sollte er mir je wieder über den Weg laufen.“

   Wie unbeteiligt er darüber sprach. Mo dagegen brannten heiße Tränen in den Augen, doch sie hielt sie tapfer zurück. Eine weinende Hexe war nichts, was er in diesem Moment ertragen konnte. Wenn sie jetzt Schwäche zeigte, während Snape diese ganze hässliche Tragödie als Teenager durchgestanden hatte, ohne zusammenzubrechen, dann hatte sie seine Offenheit  nicht verdient.

   Rasch leerte sie ihr Glas und goss sich noch etwas von dem Whisky ein, dessen wärmende Schärfe der Schilderung ein wenig von ihrem Schrecken nahm. Er leerte seines in einem Zug und stellte es hart auf den Tisch.

_Schwarze Gestalten trieben sich in der dunklen Seitengasse herum. Vier finstere Schatten, die Gesichter unter Kapuzen verborgen, lauerten zwischen alten Backsteinmauern._

_„Bist du sicher, dass der Kerl hier ist?“ flüsterte einer der vier mit heiserer Stimme. Derjenige, der der Hintertür des schäbigen Pubs am nächsten stand, wandte sich zu den anderen um und sagte leise: „Ich weiß es. Ich bin ihm die ganze letzte Woche gefolgt. Er ist jeden Abend hier.“_

_„Warum hast du den eigentlich auf dem Kieker?“ erkundigte sich der größte der vier mit gelangweilter Stimme, als würde er nur nach dem Wetter fragen, und positionierte sich gelassen auf der anderen Seite der Tür._

_„Er ist ein Muggel, und er hat eine Hexe jahrelang misshandelt und danach getötet. Das ist Grund genug.“ Die Stimme des Anführers klang gleichgültig, doch eine gewisse Schärfe und Kälte schwang darin mit, die in krassem Gegensatz zu seiner offensichtlichen Jugend stand. „Er wird bezahlen.“_

_Die Tür schwang auf, und jemand – vermutlich der Wirt der Spelunke - beförderte mit einem nachdrücklichen Tritt einen Mann hinaus auf die Gasse. Nach zwei taumelnden Schritten stolperte dieser zu allem Unglück über das ausgestreckte Bein des großen jungen Kerls, bekam den Stiefel von dessen Anführer hart ins Kreuz und schlug der Länge nach auf dem Pflaster auf. Betrunken genug, um die Sabotage nicht einmal zu registrieren, rappelte er sich unsicher aus dem Rinnstein hoch, stützte sich an der Mauer ab und bedachte die wieder geschlossene Tür mit einem abfälligen Schnauben._

_Sein Kinn und seine Handflächen waren aufgeschürft und Blut tropfte still auf seine ausgebleichte Jacke und die schmuddeligen alten Jeans, doch er schien die Verletzungen nicht einmal zu realisieren. Schwerfällig trottete er die Gasse entlang, wobei er ein wenig schwankte._

_„Dreh dich um, Muggel.“ Der Anführer der geheimnisvollen Gang hatte den großen, mageren Mann angesprochen, nicht laut, aber die gefährlich sanfte Stimme erinnerte erschreckend an das leise Knurren eines Schneeleoparden auf der Jagd. Der Pubbesucher blieb jedenfalls wie erstarrt stehen und drückte sich reflexartig an die feuchte Mauer. Was ihm natürlich nichts half._

_Die drei anderen dunklen Gestalten umringten den älteren Mann und rückten immer näher. Sie schienen seine Angst förmlich einzusaugen und sie zu genießen. Doch obwohl sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, die er mit einer Mischung aus aufkeimender Panik und schierem Hass anstarrte, hielten sie sich zurück. Noch. Sie erinnerten an ein Rudel Wölfe, das dem Leitwolf unterwürfig die ersten Bissen überließ._

_Aufreizend langsam kam der Anführer näher, den Zauberstab lässig an der Seite, und die anderen drei machten ihm respektvoll Platz. „Du hast ein Problem, Muggel“, stellte der Wortführer beinahe beiläufig fest, während seine drei Begleiter sich hinter ihm zusammendrängten wie hungrige, feige Schakale, und seine Vorstellung zu genießen schienen. Sie wollten eindeutig nicht das kleinste Bisschen davon verpassen._

_„Kein… kein Problem“, keuchte der Mann und starrte die schwarze Kapuze des Jüngeren mit schreckensstarren Augen an. Er presste sich zitternd an die Wand, während der Zauberer weiter auf ihn zu kam, bis sich nur noch wenige Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen befanden. Obwohl sie beide in etwa gleich groß waren und eine ähnlich schmale Statur hatten, wirkte der Muggel im Vergleich zu dem Zauberer kläglich._

_„Oh, kein Problem.“ wiederholte der Bandenchef, und die drei anderen kicherten hämisch. „Das sehe ich anders. Und, so leid es mir für dich tut, mein Freund – ich fürchte, wir werden dich ein bisschen erziehen müssen.“ Er klang ganz und gar nicht so, als würde ihm je irgendetwas leid tun, und sein Opfer wurde schlagartig blass._

_„Du hast eine Hexe gequält und getötet, Toby. Hast du gedacht, das würde uns verborgen bleiben?“ Fast zärtlich strich der junge Mann seinem ängstlichen Gegenüber mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs die schmutzigen, ungepflegten Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ den Stab dann langsam an dessen Wange hinab zu seiner Kehle gleiten. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, das hätte keine Konsequenzen, du erbärmlicher Wicht?“_

_„Ich… ich…“, stotterte der Mann und schielte auf den Zauberstab hinab; die drei Bandenmitglieder drängten sich geifernd wie Hunde um das ungleiche Paar herum, um nur ja nichts zu versäumen. Anscheinend konnte man in ihren Kreisen von diesem Jungen noch einiges lernen._

_„Wenn du etwas sagen willst, dann tu es in ganzen Sätzen“, sagte der Anführer kalt, und der Mann, den er Toby genannt hatte, verstummte augenblicklich.  Sein Blick wanderte von dem Zauberstab zu der Kapuze, die das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes verbarg, während dieser sanft fortfuhr: „Du wirst dir wohl denken können, dass die Zaubererwelt den Tod einer Hexe nicht so ohne weiteres hinnehmen kann, Toby. Nicht wahr? –_ Crucio! _“_

_Der Fluch traf den vor Angst bebenden Körper des älteren Mannes mit voller Wucht, und er schrie gequält auf. Noch während er langsam an der Backsteinmauer hinunterrutschte, folgte der zweite Fluch. Der dritte traf ihn, als er sich wimmernd am Boden zusammenkrümmte._

_Keuchend sah er zu seinem Peiniger auf, der spöttisch lächelnd mit dem Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht zielte. „Schmerzhaft? Unangenehm?“ erkundigte er sich und  musterte sein Opfer mit beinahe wissenschaftlichem Interesse. „Tut mir wirklich leid für dich, Toby. Aber du verstehst sicher, dass du Strafe verdient hast. Richtig? –_ Sectumlogus! _“_

_Schmerzerfüllte Schreie hallten durch die Gasse. Der Muggel namens Toby umklammerte schützend seinen rechten Unterarm, auf dessen Innenseite sich mit grausamer Langsamkeit tiefe Schnitte einritzten, die das Wort „Mörder“ bildeten. „Damit du niemals vergisst, was du getan hast, Toby“, flüsterte der Angreifer leise._

_Eine dürre streunende Katze, die die finstere Gasse entlang geschlichen war, entfloh mit einem schrillen Kreischen in die dunkle Nacht. Ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Stille, nur unterbrochen vom schluchzenden Atemholen des gefolterten Mannes. „Wer… wer seid ihr?“ brachte er schließlich heraus, rappelte sich in eine annähernd sitzende Haltung auf und umklammerte seine mageren Knie mit beiden Armen._

_„Wir sind dein Albtraum, Muggel. Der Schatten, der dich nachts verfolgt. Die Angst, die in jedem dunklen Winkel auf dich wartet. Die Kälte, die dich am Einschlafen hindert. Der Tod, der jede einzelne Sekunde direkt hinter dir steht.“_

_Nur ein leises Wispern, doch selbst die Nachtluft in der engen Gasse schien zu erschauern. Der Sprecher hob langsam die Hände und streifte die dunkle Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück. In seinem schmalen, blassen Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen, die schwarzen Augen taxierten Toby mit eisiger Kälte, wie eine Schlange eine Maus betrachtet._

_„Du…?“ Die Erkenntnis flackerte in den Augen des Muggels auf, rasch abgelöst von Hass und gleich darauf Panik, als sich der Zauberstab wieder auf ihn richtete. Die restliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht._

„Levicorpus.“ _Völlig unbewegt, mit gelassener Stimme - als wäre jede an den jämmerlichen Menschen vor ihm gerichtete Emotion eine Verschwendung - sprach der Zauberer den Fluch aus, und Tobys Körper stieg einige Meter in die Luft. Dort hing er kopfüber im Nichts, kreiselnd, taumelnd, die Arme blindlings nach Halt tastend. Blut tropfte von seinem verletzten Arm hinunter auf die Gasse, und er ließ ein leises Wimmern hören. Die drei dunklen Gestalten, die mit fast gieriger Erregung zugesehen hatten, brachen in raues Gelächter aus._

_„Ich bin fertig  mit ihm“, erklärte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann verächtlich, spuckte aus und nickte seinen Kameraden zu, „tobt euch aus, aber lasst ihn am Leben. Der Tod wäre zu gut für ihn. –_ Liberacorpus. _“_

_Er wandte sich ab, und während der schmächtige Körper des Muggels auf das Kopfsteinpflaster herabstürzte, wurde die schlanke Gestalt im flatternden schwarzen Umhang von der Finsternis verschluckt. Hinter ihm in der Nacht zuckten grüne Blitze auf._


	27. Beistand und Feuerwhisky

   Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Monicas erschrockenes Flüstern zu hören war. „Sie haben doch nicht…?“

   Severus Snape sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Ob ich zugelassen habe, dass sie meinen Vater töten? Nein. Ich habe ihm nur sehr eindringlich demonstriert, was er meiner Mutter und mir jahrelang angetan hat. Hätte ich ihn umgebracht, wäre ich nicht besser gewesen als er.“

   „Und so wollten Sie nie werden“, ergänzte die junge Hexe leise. Sie starrte ihn an – und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein elektrischer Schlag.

   „Grundgütiger!“ Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. Aus diesem jungen Zauberer hätte alles Mögliche werden können, doch der Abscheu vor seinem Vater und sein fester Vorsatz, anders zu sein als dieser, hatte ihn stets daran gehindert, zum Mörder zu werden… und dann hatte Albus Dumbledore genau das von ihm verlangt.

   „Nicht. Bitte.“

   Ihre Hand verharrte in der Luft, bevor sie die ihres Gesprächspartners überhaupt berührt hatte. Langsam wandte er sich ihr zu, und in seinem Gesicht war nichts mehr von der eiskalten Kontrolle zu sehen, mit der er auf seinen Vater hinab gesehen hatte, nichts von der distanzierten Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er ihr diese längst vergangene Nacht geschildert hatte.

   Monica Lupin sah die Angst in seinen Augen, die sich gewaltsam einen Weg bahnte und sich nicht mehr verstecken ließ, und hörte an seiner Stimme, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen musste: „Wenn Sie das jetzt tun…“

   In Gedanken beendete sie seinen Satz. _Wenn sie jetzt nach seiner Hand griff, würde sich seine restliche Selbstbeherrschung in Nichts auflösen_.

   Sie hörte ihn angestrengt und zitternd Luft holen, während er seinen Blick wieder fest, beinahe hilfesuchend, auf den Kamin richtete. Im flackernden Schein des Feuers sah er jung und verletzlich aus, er wirkte nicht wesentlich älter als der Junge, von dem er ihr soeben erzählt hatte.

   Eine Weile saß Mo unschlüssig da, dann tat sie das Einzige, was ihr einfiel: sie füllte ihre beiden Gläser erneut und reichte ihm eins davon. Schweigend nippte sie an ihrem Whisky, sah ebenfalls in die Flammen und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu weinen.

   Die Uhr zeigte halb eins, als er sich endlich regte, sein Glas hob und es in einem einzigen Zug leerte. Als er sich umwandte und nach der Flasche griff, trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment ihre Blicke. Die deutlich sichtbare Hilflosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht und seine flachen, hektischen Atemzüge ließen Monica unwillkürlich aufspringen. Achtlos stellte sie ihr Glas zur Seite, setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck an sich.

   Sie hatte mit Gegenwehr gerechnet, doch der Feuerwhisky zeigte inzwischen Wirkung: Severus lehnte sich widerstandslos bei ihr an und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Sein angestrengtes Luftholen klang beinahe wie ein Schluchzen, doch seine Augen blieben trocken. Sie schloss ihn ein wenig fester in die Arme und wartete darauf, dass sein rascher, unregelmäßiger Atem sich etwas beruhigte.

   Es dauerte eine Weile, bis seine Anspannung nachließ. Irgendwann löste er sich zögernd aus ihrer schützenden Umarmung, leerte erneut sein Glas und hielt es ihr wortlos entgegen.

   „Geht’s wieder?“ fragte sie besorgt und kippte mit zweifelnder Miene den Rest aus der Flasche hinein. Snape nickte und griff dankbar nach dem vollen Glas, das sie ihm reichte: „Ich habe wohl noch nicht viel genug getrunken, um die Kontrolle ganz zu verlieren.“

   „Aber schon ziemlich nah dran“, schmunzelte die junge Hexe, als er das Glas entschlossen austrank und aufstand. „Hey, jetzt machen Sie erst mal langsam, Sie Held. Das Zeug ist nicht ganz ohne, wissen Sie?“

   „Ja, ich weiß…Oh, verdammt.“ Unsicher, mit hängenden Schultern und ein wenig schwankend stand er da, bis sie sich erbarmte und ihn, den Arm fürsorglich um ihn gelegt, die Treppen hinauf zu seinem Zimmer begleitete.

   „Kommen Sie allein klar?“ vergewisserte sie sich mit unterdrücktem Lächeln und öffnete die Tür. Verlegen lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen und hob die Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, ich war noch nie betrunken…“

   „Noch nie? Nicht zu fassen. Na gut… kommen Sie, das kriegen wir schon hin.“ Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihn bei den Schultern, drehte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt Richtung Schlafzimmer und schob ihn hinein. Dann gab sie der Tür einen magischen Schubs, der sie leise ins Schloss fallen ließ.

   Snape ging schnurstracks zum Bett und legte sich bäuchlings quer über die Decke. Doch Mo fackelte nicht lange, scheuchte ihn wieder hoch und sorgte dafür, dass er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Dort blieb er träge blinzelnd sitzen, während sie ihm die Schuhe auszog und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete, und stierte stirnrunzelnd auf die Muster der Tapete.

   Monica seufzte innerlich; das war ein langer Tag und ein aufwühlender Abend gewesen, und eigentlich war sie selbst mehr als erschöpft. Doch so konnte und wollte sie ihn keinesfalls allein lassen. Er musste erst zur Ruhe kommen, bevor an Schlaf überhaupt zu denken war.

   Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die kaum noch halbvolle Flasche mit Somnias-Sirup auf dem Schreibtisch am Fenster und erschrak unwillkürlich. Er nahm zu viel von dem Zeug, das war mehr als bedenklich. Sie würde ihm dringend eine Pause verordnen müssen, bevor sein Körper sich zu sehr daran gewöhnte. Nun, das erklärte jedenfalls einiges.

   Während seines Trainings mit Hermine Granger hatte Mo angesichts seiner neuen Offenheit noch gedacht, das sei einfach nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich endlich an die Gesellschaft der anderen gewöhnte. Doch gerade eben im Salon hatten sich die ersten verdächtigen Anzeichen ganz deutlich bemerkbar gemacht: unter normalen Umständen wäre er lieber gestorben, als dermaßen offensichtlich Schwäche zu zeigen, doch die Nebenwirkungen des Schlaftranks und der ungewohnte Alkohol hatten beinahe für einen Zusammenbruch gesorgt. So ging es auf keinen Fall weiter!

   Umsichtig streifte Monica ihm das Hemd über die Schultern und hängte es über die Lehne eines Stuhls. Ein wenig benebelt sah er zu ihr auf, und sie schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Alles in Ordnung, legen Sie sich einfach hin, ja? Kommen Sie, ich helf Ihnen ein bisschen. Schön langsam, junger Mann.“

   Ihr Arm um seine Schultern gab ihm den nötigen Halt, und mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen ließ sich der schwarzhaarige Mann in die Kissen zurücksinken. Die Empathin deckte ihn zu, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und streichelte sie sanft. Ein paar Minuten herrschte Schweigen im Zimmer, während sie behutsam über die Narben strich, die Naginis Angriff hinterlassen hatte.

   „Miss Lupin… Monica?“ Er sprach etwas langsamer als sonst und wirkte ein wenig benommen, was ihr bestätigte, dass nun auch die letzten beiden Gläser Feuerwhisky, die er so rasch geleert hatte, anfingen zu wirken.

   „Keine Sorge, Severus“, gab sie zurück, „ich pass schon auf Sie auf. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

   „Ein… ein bisschen schwindlig“, gestand er in gedämpftem Ton und sah mit leicht verschwommenem Blick zu ihr hoch, „aber nicht unangenehm. Nur… nur schwindlig.“

   „Na, dann sollten Sie vielleicht öfter mal was trinken“, meinte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, „naja… nur eben etwas weniger, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine.“ Doch Snape schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Es gibt durchaus Gründe, warum ich das bisher vermieden habe.“

   „Aber jetzt sind Sie doch nicht mehr undercover im Einsatz“, sagte sie besänftigend, „Sie müssen nicht mehr jede einzelne Minute einen klaren Kopf behalten, Sie dürfen auch einfach mal was genießen. Ganz ohne die ständige Angst, sich zu verraten. Sie sind hier unter Freunden.“

   „Darum geht es nicht.“

   Erstaunt hob Monica die Augenbrauen. Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich, als er erklärte: „Ich will ihm nicht noch ähnlicher werden. Verstehen Sie?“

_Ihm?_ Und dann dämmerte es ihr: sein Vater! Er hatte sich, jedenfalls nach Snapes Schilderung, wohl vorwiegend in Pubs und Kneipen herumgetrieben. Zumindest an jenem Abend war er ziemlich angetrunken durch die Hintertür auf diese Gasse hinauskomplimentiert worden, wo sein Sohn und seine Freunde auf ihn gewartet hatten. Und das war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht das einzige Mal gewesen, dass Severus ihn so hatte erleben müssen.

   „Scheiße“, flüsterte sie und brachte die Situation damit kurz und prägnant auf einen Nenner, „tut mir leid. Daran hab ich überhaupt nicht gedacht… aber ich kann Sie beruhigen: Sie sind nicht wie er. Kein Bisschen. Und Sie werden auch nie so sein.“

   „Und woher wollen Sie das wissen?“ erkundigte er sich mit einem bitteren Unterton. „Sind Sie jetzt auch noch Hellseherin, oder was?“

   „Ich kann es sehen“, erwiderte sie leise, „in Ihren Augen. Daran, wie Sie versucht haben, die Schüler vor den Carrows zu schützen, so gut es ging. Daran, wie Sie Harry jahrelang beschützt haben, egal wie schwer das für Sie selber war. Und vor allem daran, dass Sie solche Angst davor haben, ihrem Vater ähnlich zu sein. Schon die Tatsache, dass Sie sich über so was Gedanken machen, zeigt mir, dass Sie ein anständiger und verantwortungsbewusster Kerl sind. Und Sie wären ganz sicher ein toller Dad. Sie werden niemals so werden wie er, haben Sie gehört?“

   Ganz sacht strich sie ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. „So, und jetzt denken Sie nicht mehr dran. Für heute sollten wir die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Entspannen Sie sich und versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Ohne Somnias, das Zeug ist auf Dauer einfach zu heftig. Und in Kombination mit Whisky schlicht lebensgefährlich. Wir kriegen das auch ohne hin. In Ordnung?“

   Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung hob er die Hand und rieb sich die rot geränderten Augen, dann nickte er ergeben. Monica betrachtete ihn mitfühlend und strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.

   „Monica“, murmelte er ein wenig undeutlich, während ihm langsam die Augen zufielen, „ich glaube, ich hatte doch ein Glas zu viel vorhin. Ich habe das Gefühl, das ganze Zimmer fängt an sich zu drehen…“

   „Das waren dann wohl mindestens zwei oder drei zu viel“, stellte sie lächelnd richtig, „und Feuerwhisky kann so was von gemein sein. Spätzünder, Sie verstehen? Keine Sorge, das geht bald vorbei. Sehen Sie mich an, dann haben Sie einen festen Bezugspunkt. Okay? Langsam und tief atmen. Bleiben Sie ganz locker, ich halt Sie fest. Alles in Ordnung.“

   Sie griff nach seiner Hand und spürte, wie er sich nach und nach entspannte. „Besser so?“ erkundigte sie sich freundlich.

   Er nickte nur und bemühte sich offensichtlich krampfhaft, sie im Blick zu behalten, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich leicht fiel. Dafür hatte ihn der Abend viel zu sehr erschöpft. „Danke“, sagte er mit bereits halb geschlossenen Augen. „Fürs Zuhören und… und alles.“

   „Ich bin jederzeit für Sie da“, versprach sie und strich ihm wie einem kleinen Jungen beruhigend übers Haar, während er langsam aber sicher in den Schlaf hinüberglitt. Die Kristallflasche mit dem Schlaftrank nahm sie mit, als sie sein Zimmer am frühen Morgen verließ.


	28. Verfolgungswahn und Ordenskram

   „Und warum schon wieder du?“ fragte sie in anklagendem Ton. „Harry, weshalb musst du denn jedes Mal mit raus, wenn der Orden ein Einsatzteam braucht?“

   Harry seufzte. „Ginny…“

   Sie wusste, er würde ihr jetzt dasselbe sagen wie jedes Mal, wenn sie das Thema anschnitt – und ihr war unangenehm bewusst, dass er mit jedem seiner Worte Recht hatte. Doch manchmal konnte sie ihn eben nicht einfach so gehen lassen, ohne Diskussion.

   Die Wahrheit war: sie hatte Angst um ihn. Und sie fürchtete sich ein wenig in dem riesigen leeren Haus, wenn er nicht da war. Vor allem, wenn er mit den anderen vom Orden abends oder nachts loszog und sie allein und voller Sorgen hier zurückbleiben musste.

   Schweigend, mit vorwurfsvoller Miene musterte sie ihn, bis er weiter sprach: „Ginny, du weißt doch genau, dass wir verzweifelt wenig Leute haben. Und die meisten von ihnen sind wesentlich öfter draußen als ich. Frag Ron, frag Hermine oder George, wie oft sie zum Einsatz gehen. Sogar dein Dad, Bill und Fleur sind öfter dabei als ich. Es ist zur Zeit eben nicht so einfach. Kingsley, Mo und Luna sind mit den Auroren noch nicht komplett durch. Wir wissen immer noch nicht genau, ob bei denen in der Zentrale nicht doch noch ein oder zwei Verräter sitzen. Und bis im Ministerium alles so läuft wie es soll, muss der Orden eben aushelfen.“

   „Ich weiß“, sagte sie und konnte einen gewissen gereizten Unterton nicht ganz unterdrücken, „aber ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass es immer dieselben Leute sind, die spät abends gerufen werden. - Was ist mit Snape? Kann er nicht mal an deiner Stelle gehen?“

   „Sieh ihn dir an“, gab Harry ruhig zurück, „sieh ihn dir genau an, und dann sag mir, ob du glaubst, dass er dafür schon bereit ist. Ginny, der Mann muss erst mal mit seiner neuen Situation klar kommen, bevor er fest ins Team geholt werden kann. Wenn überhaupt. Mo meinte, er war mit diesem einen Einsatz schon überfordert… und ich glaub, unsere Leute haben Wichtigeres zu tun, als auch noch auf ihn aufzupassen, wenn der Trupp tatsächlich auf Todesser trifft. – Er ist gut in dem Job, ich weiß“, fügte er schnell hinzu, als sie etwas erwidern wollte, „und er wär sicher ein erstklassiger Auror geworden, daran besteht nicht der kleinste Zweifel. Kingsley sagt das auch. Aber er ist erst vor kurzem schwer verletzt worden. Meinst du wirklich, er ist nach den paar Wochen schon wieder komplett fit? Nie im Leben, Gin, das weißt du. Außerdem: ist es wirklich notwendig, Leute wie ihn komplett zu verheizen, bevor sie die letzten Jahre überwunden haben? Muss man den Mann jetzt schon mit seinen ehemaligen Kameraden konfrontieren? Lassen wir ihn doch erst mal zur Ruhe kommen, er hat fast zwanzig Jahre lang den Kopf für uns alle hinhalten müssen.“

   „Dann lass mich mit euch gehen“, bat sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, „ich ertrage es nicht, allein hier zu hocken und darauf zu warten, dass ihr irgendwann nachts oder am frühen Morgen wiederkommt… und bis dahin weiß ich nicht, ob du noch lebst oder ob was passiert ist, oder was auch immer! Nicht mal Luna ist heut Abend hier…“

   „Ginny, bitte…“ Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie ganz nahe zu sich heran. „Du weißt, deine Mum würde uns beide eigenhändig umbringen, wenn ich dir das erlauben würde. Du bist zu jung, du bist noch kein offizielles Ordensmitglied...“

   „Ich bin werde in sieben Wochen volljährig, Harry Potter!“

   „…und außerdem hab ich das gar nicht zu entscheiden.“

   Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Das war neu! Er hatte es nicht zu entscheiden? Wer dann? Wer hatte die Verantwortung übernommen, wer fasste die Entschlüsse für sie alle?

   „Der Orden hat also gewählt?“ fragte sie gedehnt und vergaß über ihrer Neugier ganz, wütend auf ihn zu werden, weil er sie wieder einmal zur Untätigkeit verdammt hatte. „Wer steht ganz oben?“

   Harry lächelte. „Wir haben uns für McGonagall entschieden, mit Aberforth als Stellvertreter. Von uns, also aus der neuen Generation, kam niemand in Frage, Snape hat sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt… und die beiden haben eine Menge Erfahrung und die nötigen Verbindungen. Also, wenn du dich nach dem nächsten Schuljahr für den Orden bewerben willst, dann musst du dich an die zwei wenden.“

   „Es sind wirklich nicht mehr viele da, nicht wahr?“ fragte Ginny traurig und sah zur Wand, an der einst der weit verzweigte Stammbaum der Blacks zu sehen gewesen war; Severus Snape hatte es mit Unterstützung von Monica Lupin geschafft, das hässliche Ding verschwinden zu lassen. Es war vor ihren Augen verwelkt, verdorrt und dann ziemlich unzeremoniell von der Wand geblättert.

   Nun hingen stattdessen eine Menge unterschiedlich großer Bilder an der Wand, alle mit goldfarbenen, altmodisch verschnörkelten Rahmen: jedes verstorbene Mitglied des Ordens sowie von Dumbledores Armee hatte hier seinen Platz gefunden.

   „Nein“, gab Harry tonlos zurück, „leider.“ Er zog Ginny an sich, schlang seine Arme um sie und flüsterte in ihre Haare: „Ich verspreche, ich werde auf mich aufpassen, okay? Und auf die anderen auch. Und du solltest versuchen, dich daran zu gewöhnen. Wenn ich wirklich Auror werde, kommt so was sicher ständig vor, ab und zu muss ich dann vielleicht sogar auf Auslandseinsätze. Ich will nicht, dass das irgendwann zwischen uns steht. Meinst du, du kannst dich auf einen Mann mit so einem Job einlassen?“ Sanft streiften seine Lippen ihren Hals.

   Ginny nickte und war froh, dass er ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment nicht sah; als sie sich nach ein paar langen Sekunden voneinander lösten, hatte sie die Tränen schon wieder hinuntergeschluckt und ein tapferes Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Ich werde auf euch warten“, sagte sie leise.

   Zehn Minuten später war das Einsatzteam in der Eingangshalle versammelt und holte sich die letzten Informationen von Kingsleys Patronus, dann brach die kleine Gruppe auf.

   Ginny sah ihnen nach, schloss mit einem frustrierten Schnauben die Tür und machte sich auf in die Küche. Sie wollte wenigstens einen Imbiss für die anderen vorbereiten, wenn sie schon sonst nichts tun konnte oder vielmehr durfte. _Bei Merlins Sockenhalter, ich werde schon wie meine Mutter!_

   Hätten sie sie nur mitgehen lassen! Es wäre viel einfacher für sie gewesen, mit dem Team hinter diesem Greyback her zu jagen, als hier allein in der viel zu großen Küche herumzusitzen und sich um sie alle zu sorgen.

   Jedes Mal war es dasselbe: sie bereitete etwas zu essen für alle vor, dann ging sie ziellos durchs Haus, in Gedanken permanent bei der gefährlichen Mission, die die Mitglieder des Phönixordens zur gleichen Zeit erledigten. Und irgendwann fand sie sich dann immer allein vor dem Kamin in der Küche wieder, wo sie in die Flammen starrte und beim kleinsten Knarzen der uralten Treppenstufen und Deckenbalken des alten Hauses hochschreckte.

   Heute war es noch stiller als sonst im Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Luna war mit Neville im St. Mungo, um gemeinsam mit seiner Großmutter seine Eltern zu besuchen. Sie würden bei Mrs Longbottom übernachten. Harry war mit Ron, Hermine und George auf dem Einsatz dabei, Monica war bei Verwandten eingeladen, und Snape hatte sich vermutlich wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer vor der ganzen Welt verkrochen.

   Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen dachte Ginny an Luna. Ihre positive Art, solche Abende zu überstehen, und sei es bei einer langweiligen Partie Koboldstein, fehlte ihr heute sehr. Wäre wenigstens Kreacher da gewesen, dachte sie sehnsüchtig, dann hätte sich nicht jede einzelne Minute so elend lang dahin gezogen. Doch der Hauself befolgte mit Begeisterung und Tatendrang Harrys Anordnung, Hogwarts ab jetzt sein Zuhause zu nennen und dort zu helfen, wo er könne.

   Als ein Holzscheit im Kamin ein wenig verrutschte, fuhr die rothaarige junge Frau erschrocken hoch, doch im Haus blieb alles ruhig. Seufzend stand Ginny auf, ging zum Herd und rührte ein paarmal lustlos die Gemüse- und Rindfleischsuppe durch, bevor sie sich wieder auf einen der Stühle am großen Tisch fallen ließ und nach dem _Tagespropheten_ langte.

   Als sie die Zeitung nach dreimaligem Lesen weglegte und stattdessen widerwillig eine uralte Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ durchblättern wollte, meinte sie in der Eingangshalle ein Geräusch zu hören. Klopfte da jemand an die Haustür? Ginny sprang hoch und eilte die schmalen Steinstufen hinauf; sie hatte keine Lust darauf, dass Mrs Black die Ruhe im Haus mit ihren Beschimpfungen vertrieb – so schlimm war die Stille dann auch wieder nicht, dass sie sie unbedingt gegen den nervenden Krawall des gemeinen Porträts eintauschen wollte!

   In der Halle war alles friedlich. Hatte sie sich getäuscht? War es nur das Ächzen eines der alten Dielenbretter gewesen? Oder war doch jemand eingedrungen und hielt sich nun in den Schatten versteckt?

   Obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, zwang sich Ginny ruhig und leise zu atmen. Vorsichtig zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der hinteren Tasche der alten Cordhose und ließ den Blick durch die Eingangshalle wandern, in die dunklen Ecken und Winkel und die Schatten unter der Treppe.

   Da war niemand. Die Tür war immer noch fest verschlossen und mit Ketten gesichert; es konnte niemand eingebrochen sein.

   Die Schritte durch den staubigen Teppich fast komplett gedämpft, schlich das Mädchen den schmalen Flur entlang zur Tür, eng an die Wand gepresst, und verfluchte wieder einmal die Ignoranz der Blacks, die es versäumt hatten, einen Türspion anbringen zu lassen. _Bei Muggels wär das nicht passiert_ , dachte sie mit einem widerwilligen Schmunzeln.

   Vor der Tür löste sie sich von der Wand, ging in die Hocke, um vor eventuell abgefeuerten Sprengflüchen einigermaßen sicher zu sein – _verdammt, ich werde schon wie Moody_ – und legte das Ohr gegen das uralte dicke Holz, um zu lauschen. War da jemand vor der Tür?

   Da war eindeutig jemand. Oder etwas. Undeutlich konnte Ginny hören, dass sich auf den Eingangsstufen etwas regte. Eine Katze? Ein Kniesel auf Futtersuche vielleicht? Tiere konnten manchmal auch getarnte Orte wahrnehmen, die Zauberern und Muggeln verborgen blieben, das hatte Minerva McGonagall im Unterricht mal erwähnt.

   Wieder scharrte etwas direkt vor der Tür über die Stufen, Ginny hörte nur ein sehr schwaches Geräusch. Galten Animagi in diesem speziellen Fall als Tiere, und hatten die Todesser vielleicht einen der Ihren in seiner Tiergestalt geschickt?

   _Blödsinn_ , dachte Ginny und schüttelte genervt den Kopf, _du kriegst schon bald Verfolgungswahn, das kommt von diesem ganzen Ordenskram!_

   Sie dachte kurz daran, Snape als Verstärkung zu rufen, doch sie verwarf die Idee sofort wieder. Zum einen würde er sicher ziemlich ungehalten über die Störung sein, und zum anderen hatten sie beide immer noch kein besonders herzliches Verhältnis zueinander.

   Ginny hatte, da sie ja noch nicht aktiv im Orden tätig war, wenig mit ihm zu tun und hielt sich in seiner Gegenwart meist im Hintergrund; sie wusste den Mann nicht richtig einzuordnen und hätte die Frage, ob sie ihn nun mochte oder nicht, nicht einmal beantworten können. Und auch er schien ihr irgendwie aus dem Weg zu gehen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

   Zögernd tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab die Sicherungsketten an, die sich schlängelnd zurückzogen, und danach den Türrahmen. Es klickte ein paarmal, während die Schlösser eins nach dem anderen aufsprangen.

   Dass Kingsley Shacklebolt ihr und Luna gestattet hatte, im Hauptquartier ihre Zauberstäbe zu benutzen, obwohl sie noch nicht ganz volljährig waren, erleichterte den beiden Mädchen den Alltag ungemein, und Ginny war wieder einmal sehr dankbar dafür. Ansonsten hätte sie dank der magischen Sicherungen nicht mal das Haus verlassen können.

   Den Zauberstab im Anschlag und bereit, einen ihrer berühmten Flederwicht-Flüche auf einen eventuellen Angreifer loszulassen, drehte Ginny langsam den Türknauf und spähte auf den Grimmauldplatz hinaus.


	29. Unerwartete Gesellschaft

   Mit allem hätte sie gerechnet – aber nicht mit Severus Snape, der keuchend und zusammengekrümmt auf der obersten Stufe kauerte, haltsuchend gegen das rissige alte Holz der Eingangstür gelehnt. Hätte Ginny die Tür etwas schneller geöffnet, wäre er wohl einfach in den Flur gekippt. So allerdings konnte das überraschte Mädchen gerade noch rechtzeitig zupacken und ihn ins Haus ziehen, während ihre Augen wachsam die Gegend ringsum sondierten. Doch draußen war alles ruhig.

   Rasch warf Ginny mit einem gezielten Tritt die Tür wieder ins Schloss, die sich wie immer flugs selbst sicherte, und schnippte kurz mit dem Zauberstab zu den alten Gaslampen hoch, die leise spuckend entflammten und Flur sowie Eingangsbereich in düsteres Dämmerlicht tauchten, was die scharfen Schatten allerdings nur noch mehr hervorhob. Es wäre sicher gruselig gewesen, wenn sie diesen Anblick nicht schon gekannt hätte… und wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf etwas ganz Anderes gerichtet gewesen wäre.

   Snape saß an der Wand, die Arme fest um die angezogenen Knie geklammert, und atmete immer noch rasch und unregelmäßig. Ginny ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen und packte ihn bei den Schultern: „Professor? Was ist passiert? Sind Sie verletzt?“

   Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, und ohne weiter groß zu überlegen, schloss Ginny ihn in die Arme. „Schon gut, beruhigen Sie sich, Sir. Hier sind Sie sicher“, flüsterte sie ihm zu und drückte ihn ein wenig fester an sich, „was ist los? Wo waren Sie? Was… oh, du meine Güte, Sie sind ja eiskalt!“ Prüfend legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn: „Total durchgefroren. Was haben Sie denn angestellt, um Himmels Willen?“

   „Dementoren“, brachte er mühsam heraus und lehnte sich völlig entkräftet bei ihr an, während es ihn weiter haltlos schüttelte. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn.

   Dementoren? Wovon redete der Mann da? Entsetzt und fassungslos starrte Ginny ihn an, und es brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor es in ihrem Kopf endlich leise _Klick_ machte. Ihr Verstand rastete wieder ein.

   Dementoren.

   Schokolade. Wärme…

   _Küche!_

   „Alles in Ordnung“, sagte sie leise und hielt ihn fest umschlungen, „ganz ruhig, das wird schon wieder. Meinen Sie, Sie können aufstehen, wenn ich Ihnen ein bisschen helfe? In der Küche ist es wärmer, schaffen Sie das?“

   Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Antwort. Er bemühte sich allerdings - unterstützt von dem Mädchen - hartnäckig darum, auf die Beine zu kommen. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch Ginny realisierte überrascht und beeindruckt, wie viel Zähigkeit in dem unerwartet schmalen Körper steckte. Er stand - schwer atmend und auf wackligen Beinen zwar, aber er stand - und mit ihrer Hilfe schaffte er es tatsächlich bis in die warme Küche hinunter.

   Ginny drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl und eilte zum Herd. Molly Weasleys komplette – und wirklich ziemlich umfangreiche - Sammlung an Haushaltszaubern gelernt zu haben, zahlte sich jetzt aus: innerhalb einer halben Minute hatte sie eine Kanne heiße Schokolade zubereitet.

   „Hier, trinken Sie, solang das Zeug noch warm ist“, empfahl sie und drückte Snape eine Tasse in die Hand, der seine zitternden Finger um die dampfende Tasse schloss und gehorsam einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. Ginny griff nach einer zusammengefalteten Decke, die über einer Stuhllehne hing, und legte sie ihm um die Schultern.

   „Wird gleich wärmer“, versprach sie und strich ihm sanft übers Haar. Mit leiser Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Als wäre er einer ihrer Freunde. Nun ja, in gewisser Weise gehörte er ja tatsächlich dazu. Irgendwie.

   Als Harry, Ron und Neville während Snapes Genesung eine gedankliche Kehrtwende gemacht und ihn als loyales Ordensmitglied anerkannt hatten, war Ginny zuerst ein wenig verwirrt gewesen. Hatten nicht gerade Ron und Harry ihre gesamte Schulzeit über genau diesen Mann jedes Mal verdächtigt, gegen sie zu arbeiten, sobald irgendetwas Übles passiert war?

   Luna schließlich hatte mit einer logischen Erklärung aufwarten können: es lag einfach daran, dass sie Jungs waren. Jungs brauchten Idole. Helden und Vaterfiguren, jemanden, zu dem sie aufblicken konnten, der ihnen Vorbild und Motivation war, an dem sie sich erproben konnten.

   Harry hatte, seit er denken konnte, jede seiner Vaterfiguren auf die eine oder andere Weise an den Krieg verloren: James starb, als er noch sehr klein war, Sirius war ebenso tot wie Lupin, und auch Dumbledore konnte nicht mehr für ihn da sein. Was lag also näher, als sich – anfangs zögernd, doch mit unerschütterlichem Glauben – Severus Snape zuzuwenden? Einem Mann, der seine Fähigkeiten oft genug bewiesen hatte, der inzwischen bekanntermaßen einer der großen Helden des Krieges geworden war, der ihm höchstpersönlich Einblick in seine Erinnerungen gestattet hatte… und mit dem er sich sogar wunderbar streiten konnte, ohne die jüngst entstandene Bindung dadurch zu zerstören. Er konnte gleichermaßen zu ihm aufsehen und sich mit ihm zu messen versuchen.

   Ron und Neville sahen zu Harry als ihrem Helden auf und waren glücklich darüber, zu seinen engsten Freunden zu zählen, und deshalb waren sie recht schnell bereit gewesen, sich von ihm auf Snapes Seite ziehen zu lassen. Ganz davon abgesehen natürlich, dass er auch für sie ein Held war.

   Was galt für Mädchen? Wie stand sie selbst zu dem Mann? Ginny hatte sich das schon manchmal gefragt, als sie – die einzige Weasley, die immer noch nicht offiziell zum Orden zählte – die ersten Wochen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts bei ihrer Großtante Muriel verbracht hatte und froh darüber gewesen war, ihm dadurch nicht so oft begegnen zu müssen.

   Und dann war ihr ihre eigene Mutter eingefallen. Molly Weasley, die Frau, die als Mutter des Phönixordens galt, die einfach alles und jeden in ihre Fürsorge mit einbezog, so dass es manchmal fast ein wenig lästig war.

   Damit war der Grund klar, warum Luna und bald darauf auch Hermine sich zunehmend für den verletzten Mann eingesetzt hatten: Mädchen brauchten keine Helden. Sie brauchten jemanden, der sie brauchte, den sie beschützen konnten. Und jetzt, in dieser Minute, während Ginny sich zu Snape setzte, fühlte sie es ebenfalls.

   Bisher hatte sie genervt die Augen verdreht, wenn ihr jemand gesagt hatte, sie sei wie Molly. Doch sie konnte das Bedürfnis nicht länger leugnen, sich um den Professor zu kümmern, der im Moment so gar nicht er selbst war, sondern ein Mensch, der Hilfe brauchte. Um den sich jemand kümmern musste. Und es war niemand hier außer ihr.

   Schweigend saß sie neben ihm, den Arm schützend um ihn gelegt, und füllte seine Tasse noch dreimal nach, bevor endlich ein wenig Farbe in sein bleiches Gesicht zurückkehrte.

   „Danke“, sagte er leise und ohne sie anzusehen.

   „Kein Problem, Professor, wirklich“, versicherte sie ernsthaft und nahm ihm die leere Tasse ab, „erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist?“


	30. Freundschaftsbeweise

   _Äääh… nein. Das war ja wohl klar._

   Ginny hatte eigentlich überhaupt nicht erwartet eine Antwort zu bekommen. Im umgekehrten Fall hätte sie ihm vermutlich auch nichts erzählen wollen. Dennoch verkniff sie sich im letzten Moment ein Grinsen, als sein erschöpftes Gesicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder zu der altbekannten steinernen Maske wurde, die sie schon seit Jahren kannte.

   „Schon in Ordnung, war nur ´ne Frage“, bemerkte sie in bewusst gelassenem Tonfall, „vielleicht ist es besser, Sie ruhen sich erst mal aus. Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie rauf in Ihr Zimmer.“

   Snape erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl und hob abwehrend die Hand, als Ginny ihm helfen wollte. „Alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge, Miss Weasley, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, die paar Treppen hinaufzusteigen. Wie Sie vielleicht schon bemerkt haben dürften, bin ich ziemlich zäh.“

   „Schon möglich“, gab sie gelassen zurück, „aber ich kann deutlich genug sehen, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht. Und wie _Sie_ vielleicht bemerkt haben dürften, Sir, bin ich die Tochter meiner Mutter. Es mag Sie vielleicht erschrecken, aber ich mache mir eben ständig um alle möglichen Leute Sorgen… ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob das erblich ist.“

   Er warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu, die Hände um die Lehne des Stuhls geklammert: „Im Klartext, ich sollte mir nichts darauf einbilden, meinten Sie das damit?“

   Ginny erwiderte zum ersten Mal bewusst seinen Blick. „Nein, Sir. Was ich eigentlich damit sagen wollte, ist, dass Sie mir genauso wichtig sind wie meine anderen Freunde“, erwiderte sie ernst – und stellte im Stillen erstaunt fest, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach.

   Der Mann vor ihr verharrte in kompletter Reglosigkeit; sie hätte nicht einmal sagen können, ob er überhaupt atmete. Rasch, um den verlegenen Moment zwischen ihnen zu überspielen, setzte sie hinzu: „Und ich habe Recht, oder? Es geht Ihnen überhaupt nicht gut.“

   „Ich… wie können Sie das so sicher wissen?“ Er hatte den Blick abgewandt und den Kopf gesenkt, sodass sein Haar sein Gesicht verbarg.

   _Weil meine Bemerkung von vorhin dich im Normalfall nicht so komplett aus der Fassung gebracht hätte, du dummer Kerl._ Diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen, wäre natürlich das Falscheste gewesen, was sie hätte tun können, das war ihr klar. _Okay, dann eben ein bisschen… robuster._

   „Ganz einfach“, erklärte Ginny trocken, „wenn Sie wirklich fit wären, hätten Sie mir im besten Fall eine spöttische Antwort an den Kopf geworfen – und im schlimmsten Fall würde ich jetzt an der Wand kleben.“

   Sie grinste ihn kurz an, als er den Kopf hob und ihr einen irritierten Blick zuwarf. „Na los, kommen Sie schon. Eine Begegnung mit Dementoren ist kein Spaß, und Sie sehen echt ziemlich fertig aus. Ich mach Ihnen ´nen Vorschlag: Sie legen sich eine Weile hin, und ich bring Ihnen eine Tasse Tee. Was halten Sie davon?“

   Er nickte zögernd und gab leise zurück: „Ich sollte daran denken, mich bei Ihrer Mutter zu bedanken, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe.“

   „Wofür?“ Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf, während sie ihn sanft am Arm fasste und ihn zur Küchentür begleitete.

   Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte er unsicher, als wüsste er nicht, was er antworten solle. „Dafür, dass sie ihre Kinder zu so anständigen Menschen erzogen hat“, brachte er schließlich mühsam heraus. Ein Hauch Rosa überzog seine Wangenknochen, dann senkte er rasch erneut den Kopf und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter dem üblichen Vorhang dunklen Haars – ein mittlerweile vertrautes Verhalten. War das wirklich der unheimliche Typ, den sie bisher für so bedrohlich und gefühllos gehalten hatte?

   Ginny spürte deutlich, dass auch ihr Gesicht sich vor Verlegenheit rot färbte. Dieser Mann – der, von dem sie es am wenigsten erwartet hätte – hielt sie und ihre Familie für anständige Menschen?

   Hastig blinzelte sie ein paarmal; das war tatsächlich unerwartet. Und sie konnte fühlen, dass es genau dieser Moment war, in dem sie ihre bisherige Einstellung zu Severus Snape komplett über Bord warf und beschloss, ihm eine faire Chance zu geben.

   Rasch fand sie zu ihrer üblichen resoluten Art zurück. „Wissen Sie“, meinte sie munter, „ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ich das mal sagen würde, aber eigentlich sind Sie ein richtig netter Kerl… manchmal.“

   „Tun Sie das nicht“, wehrte Snape hastig ab, und Ginny fragte sich kurz erschrocken, ob sie das Falsche gesagt hatte, doch auch der Mann an ihrer Seite schien zu seinem normalen Benehmen zurückgefunden zu haben – nun ja, oder zumindest annähernd. Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln gekräuselt, dem allerdings sämtliche Bosheit zu fehlen schien: „Sie ruinieren gerade sehr gekonnt meinen schlechten Ruf.“

   „Na schön“, meinte sie leichthin und stieß mit einem Achselzucken die Tür auf, bemüht sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, „das will ich natürlich auf keinen Fall riskieren. Obwohl das der _Tagesprophet_ wesentlich besser hinbekommen hat als ich. – Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie rauf.“

   Während sie langsam mit ihm die Treppen hochstieg, warf er ihr ein oder zweimal einen kurzen, beinahe schon scheuen Blick zu, doch sie beschloss großzügig so zu tun, als hätte sie das gar nicht bemerkt.

   Ohne große Umstände folgte sie ihm in sein Schlafzimmer und half ihm, den schweren dunklen Reiseumhang abzulegen. Mit einem unterdrückten Ächzen sank er auf die Bettkante, versuchte ihre Hände jedoch abzuwehren, als sie anfing, sein schwarzes Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

   „Ach du liebes Bisschen, jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an“, tadelte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, „Sie sind ganz sicher nicht der erste Kerl, den ich ohne Hemd seh. Das einzige Mädchen in der großen Weasley-Familie, schon vergessen? Und die Jungs können ziemlich schamlos sein, vor allem Ron. Ich bin abgehärtet. Wissen Sie was, wenn ich irgendwas finde, das ich noch nicht kenne, dann schneid ich es einfach ab und schick´s an die Mysteriumsabteilung. Okay?“

   Doch das Lachen verging ihr recht schnell, als sie ihm mit geübter Hand das Hemd über die Schultern streifte. „Heilliger Hippogreif, das war aber kein Dementor!“ rief sie erschrocken und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die deutlich sichtbaren, rötlich-violetten Abdrücke, die sich über seine Rippen verteilten. „Verfluchte Schei… Schande, was um alles in der Welt haben Sie getrieben? Haben Sie sich geprügelt?“

   „Nur ein paar Freundschaftsbeweise meiner alten Kameraden“, gab er grimmig zurück, ohne sie auch nur für ihre Ausdrucksweise zu tadeln, „ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht…“

   „Von wegen“, fauchte Ginny, „machen Sie mir doch nichts vor. Das sieht aus, als hätten die Holyhead Harpies Sie als Klatscher benutzt! – Na los, raus aus den Klamotten. Ich komm gleich wieder, ich geh nur kurz Monicas Tasche holen. Und keine Widerrede, klar? Ich will nichts hören, sonst hol ich Mum – ich mein´s ernst!“

   Sie rauschte zur Tür hinaus, schloss sie hinter sich und lehnte sich dann von außen dagegen, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen.

   Der Anblick hatte sie zutiefst entsetzt, und plötzliches Mitgefühl trieb ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen. Für ein paar Augenblicke blieb sie einfach stehen, zu schockiert, um sich auch nur zu bewegen, und ließ sie ungehindert über ihr Gesicht rinnen.

   Was um Merlins Willen war da nur passiert? Wer hatte die ganzen Schuhabdrücke auf seinem Oberkörper hinterlassen, und woher stammten diese blutenden Schnitte? _Verräter_ , stand deutlich lesbar auf der Innenseite seines rechten Unterarms zu lesen, von einem Messer oder etwas Ähnlichem eingeritzt. Vielleicht aber eher von einem Fluch; sie wagte ernsthaft zu bezweifeln, dass ein Messer so präzise Schnitte hätte hinterlassen können.

   _Alte Kameraden_ – war er auf Todesser getroffen? Es konnte nicht anders sein, kein normaler Mensch wäre zu so etwas in der Lage.

   Ginny schniefte herzhaft, wischte sich mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmete ein paarmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und ging langsam zu Monicas Zimmer.

   Die Notfalltasche stand immer auf dem Regal neben der Tür, und Mo hatte ihr genau erklärt, was sie enthielt und wie es angewendet werden musste – falls sie selber einmal nicht da wäre und jemand Hilfe brauchte. Ginny hatte genauestens aufgepasst, immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, einer von ihren Freunden könnte von einem Einsatz verletzt zurückkommen.

   Sie zwang sich, den Inhalt der Tasche zweimal gründlich durchzusehen und zu überprüfen, ob sie alles Nötige dabei hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort zurück zu Snape gestürzt, doch über mangelnde Erfahrung im Umgang mit männlichen Familienmitgliedern konnte sich das Mädchen nun wirklich nicht beklagen; sie wollte ihm genug Zeit lassen, um sich bettfertig zu machen.


	31. Auf Mollys Spuren

   Zehn Minuten später klopfte sie leise an seine Tür, öffnete sie und betrat das Zimmer. Er saß mit gesenktem Kopf und bloßem Oberkörper auf der Bettkante, trug aber inzwischen eine Pyjamahose. Schwarz, natürlich. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Obwohl… hatte Harry nicht irgendwann erwähnt, er hätte Snape in einem Nachthemd gesehen, auf einem seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge durch Hogwarts? _Du meine Güte…_

   „Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen“, sagte Ginny betont forsch, verscheuchte mit einiger Mühe die absurde und momentan völlig unerhebliche Vorstellung aus ihren Gedanken, und stellte Monicas Tasche auf die Bettdecke. „Keine Sorge, Professor, ich bin keine Anfängerin in solchen Sachen.“

   Wieso war ihr eigentlich bisher nie aufgefallen, wie schlank und schmal er war? Trug er in der Schule deshalb diesen aufgebauschten Fledermaus-Look, um nicht allzu jungenhaft zu wirken? Vermutlich. Jedenfalls hoffte sie für ihn, dass ihre Mutter ihn nie so zu Gesicht bekam, ansonsten würde sie in ihrer energischen Art darauf bestehen, ihn monatelang zu mästen. Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Ginny beinahe lachen, verdrängte den unangebrachten Impuls jedoch und ließ sich neben dem verletzten Mann auf ein Knie sinken.

   Sie konnte spüren, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, als sie behutsam die Schnittwunden reinigte und mit Murtlap-Essenz abtupfte, doch kein Laut kam über seine fest zusammengepressten Lippen. Ja, er war eindeutig zäher als er aussah. Und vermutlich wesentlich Schlimmeres gewohnt. „Ganz ruhig, Sir“, murmelte sie, „ich bin vorsichtig, versprochen… das wird jetzt ein bisschen kalt, nicht erschrecken.“

   Es war eine ziemlich seltsame Situation. Doch Ginnys anfängliche Befangenheit machte rasch einer gewissen Routine Platz, so dass sie sich ganz auf die Versorgung der Blessuren konzentrieren konnte.

   In diesem Moment waren sie nicht Lehrer und Schülerin; er war verletzt, und sie war glücklicherweise in der Lage, ihm zu helfen. Im Umgang mit sechs älteren Brüdern, die ständig mit irgendwelchen Verletzungen heimgekommen waren, hatte sie schon als Kind jede Menge Erfahrung sammeln und viel von ihrer Mutter lernen können.

   Die tiefen Schnitte und Kratzer auf Brust und Armen schlossen sich rasch, als sie Diptam einsetzte, und hörten auf zu bluten. Ginny holte eine kleine Dose mit Schraubdeckel aus der Tasche, öffnete den Deckel und strich den Inhalt auf ihre Handfläche, um die zähe gelbe Salbe ein bisschen anzuwärmen. Dann verteilte sie sie sanft auf den vielen Blutergüssen, die sich auf seinen Rippen ausbreiteten.

   Sie stand auf, um die blauen Flecken auf seinen Schultern und dem Rücken zu erreichen, und jetzt bemerkte sie auch ältere Narben. Längst verheilte Verletzungen – Schnitte und Verbrennungen durch Flüche hauptsächlich, nahm sie an – die sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Das Leben hatte es offenbar nicht sehr gut mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mann gemeint.

   Ihre Augen folgten vier langen, parallel verlaufenden Narben, die von seiner linken Schulter aus über den gesamten Brustkorb hinab verliefen. Sie sahen aus, als hätte ein großes Tier ihn angefallen… ganz ähnlich wie die Narben in Bills Gesicht.

   _Herrgott, Gin, starr ihn nicht an wie ein Tier im Zoo. Das Ganze muss ihm schon unangenehm genug sein._

   Rasch wandte sie den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf den deutlichen Abdruck eines Stiefels nahe der Wirbelsäule, bei dem man sogar das Profil der schweren Sohlen noch erkennen konnte. _Ein paar Zentimeter weiter rechts, und es hätte äußerst übel enden können_ , dachte sie schaudernd und verteilte sehr behutsam einen Klecks Salbe auf den gesamten Bluterguss, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, ihrem Patienten nicht weh zu tun.

   „Sie sind Ihrer Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich“, sagte Severus Snape plötzlich leise; er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und sah sie immer noch nicht an. Ginny lächelte und erklärte: „Ich nehm das jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment. Oder?“

   Er nickte und wies auf die kleine Dose. „Was ist das denn?“

   „Die wirkt sehr schnell gegen blaue Flecken“, gab sie zurück, „in ein paar Stunden sollten die wesentlich besser aussehen, auch wenn die Prellungen selber natürlich damit nicht verschwinden. Hab ich von Fred und G… aus dem Scherzladen.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie sich langsam wieder vor ihn kniete. Der Verlust schmerzte noch wie am ersten Tag.

   „Tut mir leid.“ Sehr leise, fast tonlos kamen die Worte über seine Lippen, doch sie wusste instinktiv, er meinte es ernst. „Ich hätte das verhindern müssen“, fuhr er fort, „ich hätte…“

   Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er hatte genau das angesprochen, was sie nach Freds Tod eine Weile lang gedacht hatte.

   Sie hatte Snape die Schuld geben wollen, nur um irgendjemanden dafür verantwortlich machen zu können, doch ausgerechnet George hatte sie umgestimmt. Ihr klargemacht, dass sie unfair war. Dass jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder Todesser an der Explosion hätte Schuld tragen können – außer Snape. Der hatte nun wirklich Besseres zu tun gehabt als Mauern zu sprengen.

   Genau dieser Mann saß nun direkt vor ihr, von seinen alten Freunden brutal als Verräter gekennzeichnet, und schien sich die Schuld für den Tod ihres Bruders geben zu wollen.

   „Sie können doch nichts dafür, Sir“, sagte sie bestimmt, „Fred war erwachsen, und er hat gewusst, dass es gefährlich werden würde. Richtig gefährlich. Er hat sich bewusst dafür entschieden und in Kauf genommen, dass er dabei umkommen könnte, wie wir alle. Jeder von uns könnte jetzt tot sein. Und davon mal abgesehen, wie hätten Sie denn auf uns alle gleichzeitig aufpassen wollen? Sie sind auch nur ein Mensch, und Sie hätten selber fast nicht überlebt.“

   Sie nahm den Finger von seinen Lippen, legte ihn stattdessen unter sein Kinn und hob sanft seinen Kopf an, so dass er sie ansehen musste. „Hören Sie“, sagte sie eindringlich, „niemand von uns macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf, Ihr Auftrag war viel wichtiger. Also machen Sie sich nicht grundlos selber fertig, bitte. Sie trifft keine Schuld. Okay?“

   „Aber…“, setzte er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn energisch: „Nichts aber. Wollen Sie etwa die Verantwortung für den ganzen verdammten Krieg auch noch auf sich nehmen? Das ist Unsinn, und das wissen Sie genau. Bitte, Professor, Sie machen sich das Leben nur unnötig schwer mit so einem Mist. Damit ist keinem geholfen, und es bringt niemanden zurück.“

   „Tut mir trotzdem leid“, flüsterte er. Sie nickte nur, setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und wandte sich wieder seinen Verletzungen zu. Als sie über seinen Rücken strich, keuchte er unwillkürlich auf, und Ginny sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich denk, da sind ein paar Rippen gebrochen“, stellte sie sachlich fest, „ich könnte Ihnen jetzt Skele-Wachs geben, aber Monicas Heilmethode ist wesentlich angenehmer und außerdem schmerzfrei. Denken Sie, Sie halten es so lang aus, bis sie wieder hier ist?“

   „Ich denke schon.“

   Snape sah sie mit einem verlegenen kleinen Lächeln an, was sie ein bisschen irritierte, weil sie ihn bisher niemals lächeln oder gar lachen gesehen hatte. Sie hätte darauf gewettet, dass er überhaupt nicht fähig dazu wäre – doch erstaunlicherweise passte es recht gut zu ihm und ließ ihn wesentlich jünger aussehen.

   „In Ordnung“, meinte Ginny und lächelte unwillkürlich zurück, „hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn nicht. Sie dürften ja einiges gewohnt sein, stimmt´s? Okay, dann mach ich Ihnen nur eine feste Bandage drum, das verringert die Schmerzen beim Luftholen ein bisschen. _Ferula_.“ Eine Binde wickelte sich zu einem dicken Verband um seine Rippen, und er atmete erleichtert auf.

   „Na schön“, sagte sie und musterte prüfend sein blasses, erschöpftes Gesicht, „mehr kann ich im Moment nicht machen, Professor. Legen Sie sich hin und ruhen Sie sich aus, ja? Ich geb Ihnen noch ein bisschen Salix-Saft, der lindert die Schmerzen. Sie werden von dem Zeug wahrscheinlich ziemlich müde werden, aber Sie sollten ohnehin ein paar Stunden schlafen.“

   Wieder nickte er nur und ließ sich von ihr ins Bett helfen. Nach einem Becher voll Salix-Saft und einer Tasse Tee sank er in die Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine ruhigen, tiefen Atemzüge ihr verrieten, dass er eingeschlafen war.

   Ginny holte sich ihr Kräuterkundebuch und setzte sich schweigend auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett – genau den Stuhl, auf dem Monica, Luna und Hermine während seiner Genesungszeit so viele Stunden verbracht hatten. Schlafen würde sie ohnehin nicht, so lange ihre Freunde noch unterwegs waren. Also konnte sie genauso gut bei Snape bleiben.

   Das hatte zugegebenermaßen einen Vorteil, dachte sie, immerhin war sie in dieser Nacht nicht völlig allein in dem riesigen Haus. Und während sie auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann hinabschaute, reifte ein Entschluss in ihr: sie würde nicht wie Harry die Aurorenschule besuchen – nein, es war sinnvoller, sich zur Heilerin ausbilden zu lassen. Nicht nur, um ihren Freunden bei Verletzungen helfen zu können. Sie war auch der Meinung, dass es verantwortungslos ihren Kindern gegenüber wäre, wenn sie und Harry beide so gefährliche Berufe hätten – und sie wollte definitiv Kinder!


	32. Origami und Termine

   „Würden Sie mir bitte verraten, was um Himmels Willen Sie da draußen zu suchen hatten?“ fragte Minerva McGonagall spitz und fixierte ihr Gegenüber mit scharfem Blick. „Niemand hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon, dass Sie überhaupt unterwegs waren. Üblicherweise informieren die Mitglieder des Ordens ihre Kameraden, bevor sie das Hauptquartier verlassen. Wenn Sie also die Güte hätten…“

   „Professor McGonagall“, warf Harry rasch ein und trat neben Snape, der mit gesenktem Kopf vor der frisch gewählten Ordensleiterin stand, „können wir das nicht später klären? Mir ist es wichtiger zu erfahren, was überhaupt passiert ist. Sie können ihn doch auch nach dem Abendessen noch zusammenfalten, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, oder?“

   Die ältere Hexe warf ihm einen pikierten Blick zu, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig, während sie angelegentlich ihre Brille zurechtrückte. „Nun gut, verschieben wir das Origami auf später, Severus. Bedanken Sie sich bei Mr Potter dafür. Jetzt erklären Sie mir bitte, wo Sie waren und weswegen. Und was schief gegangen ist. Sie haben uns einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, wissen Sie.“

   Ihr Blick und ihre Haltung waren nun weniger streng, und nach einem weiteren forschenden Blick in Snapes blasses Gesicht fügte sie um einiges freundlicher hinzu: „Setzen Sie sich erst mal, mein Junge. Sie sehen fürchterlich aus. Ich denke, Sie könnten einen Whisky vertragen.“

   „Ich mach schon“, erbot sich Harry und holte eine Flasche und drei Gläser aus dem Barfach in der großen Schrankwand des Salons. Mit den gefüllten Gläsern kam er zurück zu dem kleinen Tisch, wo die beiden Älteren sich inzwischen niedergelassen hatten, reichte ihnen je ein Glas und blieb hinter der Lehne von Snapes Sessel stehen.

   „Potter, um Himmels Willen, Sie sind doch kein Leibwächter“, schnaubte McGonagall erbost, „setzen Sie sich bitte und verhalten Sie sich ruhig.“

   Widerstrebend ließ sich Harry in einen dritten Sessel fallen und nippte mit finsterer Miene an seinem Getränk. Eigentlich hatte er bei dieser Besprechung überhaupt nicht dabei sein wollen, doch die Ordensleiterin hatte darauf bestanden; er wurde den dumpfen Verdacht nicht los, dass sie ihm wohl nach und nach die Grundzüge der Ordensführung näherbringen wollte, damit er in ein paar Jahren vielleicht…

   „Nun?“ Die Frage klang ungeduldig, und Harry wollte in diesem Moment um nichts in der Welt in Snapes Haut stecken. McGonagall schien wirklich wütend über dessen riskanten Alleingang zu sein. Sie schnippte auffordernd mit den Fingern und fasste ihr Gegenüber ins Auge wie eine Katze die Maus.

   Snapes Gesicht war eine versteinerte Maske aus weißem Marmor. Keine Regung ließ erkennen, ob er überhaupt zugehört hatte; seine schwarzen Augen starrten blicklos ins Leere. Doch plötzlich schien er zu erwachen. Er hob den Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Whisky, dann sagte er kaum hörbar: „Es tut mir leid, Minerva. Ich hätte jemandem Bescheid geben sollen. Ich… ich war leichtsinnig, ich hätte wissen müssen…“

   Er stockte, schien um Worte verlegen, und er wirkte hilflos, fast verletzlich, als er mit einem weiteren Zug sein Glas leerte. „Es war eine Falle“, flüsterte er schließlich und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab, „und ich war dumm genug hineinzutappen.“

   „Eine Falle?“ schnappte McGonagall entrüstet, während Harry unauffällig nachschenkte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Lehrer irgendetwas brauchte, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Und ein volles Glas schien ihm bei Weitem nicht die schlechteste Wahl zu sein.

   „Lucius Malfoys Idee“, vermutete Severus Snape und schloss die schlanken Finger um das Whiskyglas, „ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er sich so etwas merken würde.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar verärgert über sich selbst. „Voldemorts Tod hat mich nachlässig werden lassen.“

   „Ääääh…“ Harry starrte ihn mit halb offenem Mund an, und Snape erwiderte den Blick fragend. „Was ist denn, Potter?“

   „Nichts, nur… Sie… Sie haben ihn bisher nie beim Namen genannt“, erklärte Harry entschuldigend, „ich hab Sie immer nur vom Dunklen Lord sprechen hören, Sir.“ Er erinnerte sich gut daran, die Frage schon einmal gestellt zu haben, während seines wirklich desaströsen Okklumentikunterrichts bei Snape. Doch eine Antwort hatte er damals nicht bekommen. Nun gut, damals war es auch weniger eine Frage gewesen, eher eine Anklage, dachte er reumütig.

   „Wie die Todesser das tun, meinen Sie.“ Snape nickte nachdenklich; auch er schien sich zu erinnern. „Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wie oft, glauben Sie, habe ich mir gewünscht, seinen Namen im Beisein der anderen nennen zu können, Potter? Oder in Ihrer Gegenwart? Nur einmal, nur um allen zu zeigen, auf welcher Seite ich stehe? Aber selbst auf diese Kleinigkeit, die vermutlich den meisten nicht einmal aufgefallen wäre, musste ich all die Jahre verzichten. Schön, dass Sie es bemerkt haben.“

   „Ähm… gern geschehen“, entgegnete Harry verblüfft.

   „Wie auch immer“, unterbrach McGonagall das Schweigen, das Snapes Randbemerkung folgte, „wie konnte Malfoy Sie nun in eine Falle locken?“

   Snapes Blick wanderte von Harry zu ihr. „Lucius Malfoy und ich waren lange Zeit befreundet, Minerva, schon bevor ich seinem Beispiel folgte und in Voldemorts Dienste trat. Er wusste mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass ich an diesem Tag in Godric´s Hollow sein würde. Wie jedes Jahr. Das habe ich dummerweise nicht berücksichtigt. Manche Gewohnheiten können tödliche Folgen haben.“

   „Verzeihung, bitte?“ McGonagall schien nicht zu verstehen, und auch Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Lehrer sprach. Er war in Godric´s Hollow gewesen?

   „Es war der Todestag meiner Mutter“, klärte Snape sie auf. Seine Stimme war sehr leise, und er sah keinen von ihnen an. „Dumbledore hat mir nach ihrem Tod geholfen und alles in die Wege geleitet, damit sie dort beerdigt werden konnte… ich war noch zu jung, um darüber eine Entscheidung treffen zu dürfen, und bei den Muggeln hätte sie nur ein anonymes Grab bekommen.“

   Wieder erfüllte Schweigen den Salon. Harrys Blick streifte flüchtig Snapes Gesicht und traf unvermittelt die dunklen Augen. „So viele Gemeinsamkeiten, Potter“, sagte Snape mit einem Anflug seiner alten Ironie, doch der Schmerz in seinen Augen strafte seine Worte Lügen.

   Harry nickte nur, und der Ältere senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, bevor er seinen Bericht fortsetzte: „Es war ein Hinterhalt. Zuerst kamen die Todesser, ungefähr ein gutes Dutzend, denke ich. Lucius war der Einzige, der auf seine Maske verzichtet hat, und er hat den anderen nur zugesehen. Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, macht er sich die Hände nicht schmutzig. Als sie damit fertig waren, ihren Frust an mir auszulassen, rief er die Dementoren. Fragen Sie mich nicht, weshalb sie ihm gehorchen, ich weiß es nicht.“

   „Aus Mangel an jemand anderem, der ihnen hätte Befehle erteilen können, vielleicht. Oder er hat sie davon überzeugt, dass er ihnen genug Nahrung anbieten könnte. Was auch immer, das ist nicht so wichtig. Können Sie uns sagen, wer die anderen Todesser waren?“ erkundigte sich McGonagall betont interessiert, trotzdem sah man ihr das Entsetzen deutlich genug an.

   Snape schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

   „Wie sind Sie da rausgekommen?“ fragte Harry nach. Wenn er sich Ginnys Schilderung ins Gedächtnis rief, musste Snape ziemlich übel zugerichtet gewesen sein. „Appariert?“

   Snape nickte schweigend, und Harry meinte beeindruckt: „Mit gebrochenen Rippen und allem? Respekt!“

   Minerva McGonagall zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch und gönnte sich nun endlich auch einen Schluck ihres Feuerwhiskys. Vielleicht wappnete sie sich damit für die Frage, die sie danach ein wenig widerstrebend stellte: „Ist das Ganze reproduzierbar, Severus? Ich meine, gibt es in Ihrem Kalender noch weitere feste… Termine dieser Art?“

   Fassungslos starrte Harry sie an. Wollte die Ordensleiterin damit tatsächlich andeuten, dass sie ihren Kollegen noch einmal mit voller Absicht in Gefahr zu bringen gedachte?

   „Das können Sie doch wohl nicht ernst meinen“, protestierte er lautstark, „Sie wollen ihn als Köder benutzen? Das ist unterste Schublade, ehrlich mal! An so was sollten Sie nicht mal denken!“

   „Es wäre aber eine Möglichkeit“, gab Snape ernst zu bedenken und bremste Harrys gut gemeinten Protest damit gründlich aus, „anders werden wir Malfoy sicher kaum zu fassen bekommen - er hat immer noch zu viele Freunde, die ihm jederzeit gern einen Gefallen tun.“

   Nachdenklich sah er McGonagall an. „Allerdings ist Lucius nicht so dumm und oberflächlich, wie man manchmal meinen könnte. Er wird sich denken, dass wir etwas Derartiges in Betracht ziehen, und sich entsprechend zurückhalten. Immerhin ist er ein Slytherin.“

   „Trotz alledem“, beschloss die Hexe, „werden Sie auf keinen Fall mehr solche Alleingänge unternehmen, haben wir uns verstanden? Teamplayer hin oder her. Es ist ja nicht nur die Gruppe um Lucius Malfoy, die es auf Sie abgesehen hat. Und einige andere Ihrer ehemaligen… _Freunde_ könnten durchaus dumm genug sein, es zu versuchen. Sie gehen mit Eskorte, wenn es schon unbedingt sein muss. Haben Sie gehört?“

   Streng sah sie Snape über ihre quadratischen Brillengläser hinweg an. Der nickte ergeben und leerte sein Glas in einem einzigen Zug. „Halloween in Godric´s Hollow, Minerva“, sagte er sachlich, „und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich habe zu arbeiten. Die Vorräte für das neue Schuljahr müssen aufgestockt werden.“

   Mit einem gnädigen Nicken entließ sie ihn. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, rief sie ihm nach: „Ich denke, das mit dem Zusammenfalten lassen wir dieses Mal ausfallen, Severus. Aber machen Sie nicht noch einmal derartig haarsträubenden Unsinn, ich möchte Sie nicht verlieren. Ich hätte Sie wirklich für klüger gehalten, junger Mann.“


	33. Sommerschule

   Zusammen mit Ron klopfte Harry ein wenig nervös an die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer, wo Severus Snape sie bereits erwartete. Verblüfft stellten die beiden Jungen fest, dass ihr Lehrer komplett auf Zaubererkleidung verzichtet hatte: in Jeans und schwarzem Rollkragenpullover stand er da, lässig gegen einen großen Tisch mit gefliester Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, und winkte sie herein. Die dunklen Haare hatte er mit einem Lederband im Nacken zusammengebunden. So wirkte er komplett verändert.

   „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an“, sagte er gelassen, „das ist meine normale Arbeitskleidung.“

   „Ooo-kay“, meinte Ron ein wenig ungläubig, „aber ich hab Sie noch nie… ich mein, Sie laufen sonst nicht so rum, oder?“

   Snape hob die Schultern. „Nicht im Unterricht, nein. Dort beschränkt sich meine Arbeit ja auch darauf, unfähige Schüler zu beaufsichtigen, die dann selber wahlweise die Ärmel ihrer Umhänge oder ihre Haare in die Kessel hängen können. Ich persönlich verspüre keine Lust, meine wertvolle Zeit mit unnötigen Reinigungsarbeiten zu verschwenden.“

   „Klingt logisch“, bemerkte Harry. Ja, es war absolut nachvollziehbar. Aber irgendwie… _schräg_. Allerdings würde er sich hüten, das laut zu sagen. Er räusperte sich kurz. „Also, wenn Sie selber an einem Trank arbeiten, dann tragen Sie Muggelklamotten?“

   Ein vertrautes, leicht spöttisches Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des älteren Zauberers. „Es ist mir durchaus bewusst, Potter, dass das für Sie ein ungewohntes Bild sein muss. Aber ja, ich bevorzuge praktische Kleidung bei meiner Arbeit. Weshalb man derartige Arbeitskleidung nicht längst an der Schule eingeführt hat, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Und jetzt würde ich gern anfangen, wenn Sie damit fertig sind, mich anzustarren wie einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter. Sonst mache ich diesem Vorbild alle Ehre und explodiere. Das hier ist immer noch eine Nachhilfestunde und kein Kaffeekränzchen. Kommen Sie her.“

   Er öffnete ein altes, zerlesen wirkendes Buch, das auf der Arbeitsplatte lag, und die beiden Jungen traten rasch an den Tisch heran. Nach einem skeptischen Blick auf die vergilbten Seiten stöhnte Ron: „Oh je, muss das sein? Den hab ich schon mal versaut…“

   „Und ich hätte ihn garantiert nicht so toll hingekriegt, wenn mir nicht jemand dabei geholfen hätte“, meinte Harry mit einem verlegenen Grinsen, das Snape zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte, auch wenn er dabei ein wenig ungeduldig die Stirn runzelte.

   „Deswegen sind Sie ja hier“, bemerkte er in gelassenem Tonfall und stellte drei Kessel neben dem Arbeitstisch auf, „wenn Sie so was nicht hinbekommen, sind Sie in meiner Abschlussklasse völlig falsch. Verstanden?“

   Die beiden Jungen nickten einträchtig, auch wenn Ron immer noch nicht überzeugt schien. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hinkriege, so auf die Schnelle. Ich meine“, fügte er rasch hinzu und sah Snape entschuldigend an, „sorry, aber bisher war unsere Klasse in diesem Fach doch eine totale Versagertruppe, oder? Naja, bis auf Hermine.“

   Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Glauben Sie nicht, ich würde so ein Ablenkungsmanöver nicht durchschauen, Weasley“, entgegnete er mit leichtem Tadel, „Sie kommen nicht um die Stunde herum, und wenn Sie noch so viele Fragen stellen. Wenn Sie keine Nachhilfe brauchen, weil Sie Zaubertränke nicht belegen möchten, dann steht es Ihnen frei zu gehen. Ansonsten halten Sie uns nicht mit dummem Geschwätz von der Arbeit ab.“

   „Hatte ich gar nicht vor“, entgegnete Ron in leicht beleidigtem Ton, „es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie Sie uns in den paar Wochen auf UTZ-Niveau bringen wollen… Sir. Für mich sind das alles Bücher in Runenschrift, ich müsste wieder von ganz vorne anfangen. Am besten mit dem Stoff der ersten Klasse.“

   „Es ist ein Unterschied, Mr Weasley“, begann Severus Snape zu dozieren und ging im Arbeitszimmer hin und her, die Arme in bester Professorenmanier auf den Rücken gelegt, „ob ich eine ganze Klasse zu beaufsichtigen habe oder nur zwei Schüler. Bei zwanzig potentiellen Anti-Talenten auf einem Haufen liegt der Hauptanteil meiner Aufmerksamkeit selbstverständlich darauf, allzu grobe und gefährliche Fehler der Schüler zu verhindern, zu mehr reicht die Zeit leider nicht. Ich kann also nicht auf Kleinigkeiten eingehen und Hintergründe erklären, weil während dieser Zeit vermutlich der nächste unmotivierte Schüler die Kerker in die Luft jagen würde. Hier aber sind es nur Sie beide, und es gibt keine störende Pausenglocke, was uns die Gelegenheit gibt, etwas ausführlicher auf Ihre Fragen einzugehen.“

   Harry sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht“, gestand er, „wie kriegt man es eigentlich gebacken, so viele Trottel gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten?“

   „Konzentration, Potter“, gab Snape trocken zurück, konnte sich aber ein kleines Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen. „Das, was den meisten Schülern fehlt, weil sie mit dem Kopf ganz woanders sind und eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust haben, irgendetwas zu lernen. Sie würden sich allesamt lieber in den diversen Geheimgängen der Schule herumtreiben, Quidditch spielen oder auf den Ländereien umherstreunen. Und ganz ehrlich: ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Hogwarts kann sehr aufregend sein, wenn man noch so jung ist.“

   Er seufzte und setzte sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin, nun anscheinend mehr an einer Unterhaltung über seinen Job interessiert als daran, die Stunde möglichst rasch hinter sich zu bringen; Harry und Ron folgten ihm und belegten die anderen Sitzgelegenheiten. Anscheinend konnte man tatsächlich darauf hoffen, ernst gemeinte Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen, auch wenn sie nur am Rande mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatten.

   Harry ging auf, dass sich vermutlich vorher nie jemand dafür interessiert hatte, wie Snape zum Beruf des Lehrers stand, oder auch nur für Snape selber, und er hörte ganz genau zu. Jede noch so kleine Information über diesen Mann interessierte ihn brennend. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann ja auch etwas mehr Einblick in dessen Leben außerhalb der Schule bekommen, wenn dem Anderen erst einmal klar geworden war, dass er nicht aus reiner Sensationsgier fragte. Doch davon musste er ihn wohl mühsam überzeugen. Und das hier war immerhin ein kleiner Anfang. Also folgte er Snapes Ausführungen sehr aufmerksam.

   „Zaubertränke ist eigentlich kein Fach, das man in drei Stunden pro Woche abhandeln kann, schon gar nicht, wenn in jeder Klasse zwei Dutzend Schüler sind und nur wenige die komplexen Hintergründe von sich aus verstehen können. Der Rest schaltet spätestens nach dem zweiten nicht gelungenen Trank ab – und bekommt aus Zeitmangel auch nichts erklärt. Was zur Folge hat, dass ich diese Kandidaten noch besser im Auge behalten muss, um Gefahren für alle zu vermeiden, und somit hat sich auch die Förderung der wenigen Talente erledigt.“

   „Wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller, die Klassen zu verkleinern?“ schlug Ron vor und setzte rasch hinzu: „Ich meine, wenn Sie in jeder Klasse nur noch ein Haus unterrichten müssten statt zwei, dann…“

   „Dann müsste ich doppelt so viele Stunden in der Woche abhalten“, erwiderte Snape resigniert, „rechnen Sie nach, Weasley. Zweimal pro Woche Unterricht, vier Häuser, sieben Klassenstufen. Das wären über fünfzig Stunden, selbst wenn keine Doppelstunden im Stundenplan enthalten wären. Zusätzlich Korrekturen, Unterrichtsvorbereitung, Vertretungsstunden und die notwendige Trankzubereitung für Madam Pomfreys Krankenflügel. Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?“

   Die beiden jungen Zauberer starrten ihn sprachlos an. „Ich werd kein Lehrer“, erklärte Ron schließlich resolut, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht. Da hat man als Auror ja jede Menge Freizeit, im Vergleich dazu. – Wie schafft man das überhaupt, Professor? Ich meine… Sie hatten ja nicht nur Ihren Unterricht und das ganze Drumherum, da war auch noch die Arbeit für den Orden, und Voldemort und alles.“

   „Ich schlafe wenig, Potter“, gab Snape in einem so endgültigen Ton zurück, dass Harry wusste, mehr würde er dazu im Augenblick nicht erfahren. Sein Lehrer erhob sich ein wenig bedauernd aus dem Sessel und scheuchte ihn und Ron wieder an den Tisch.

   „So. Klare Ansage: Sie lesen sich zuerst das Rezept durch. Jede Zeile davon, Potter, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Dann richten Sie alles her, was Sie brauchen, und zwar ganz in Ruhe und in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Gehen Sie die Zutatenliste lieber zweimal durch, wenn Sie sich nicht sicher sind. Erst danach beginnt die Vorarbeit. Schneiden, mörsern, was auch immer. Bedenken Sie beim Abwiegen, dass Sie Zutaten, die zuerst geschält werden müssen, erst nach dieser Tätigkeit auf die Waage bringen. Diese Tatsache wird ganz gern vergessen, und hinterher stimmt das Verhältnis nicht. Während Sie Ihre Zutaten zerkleinern, können Sie den Kessel bereits auf die benötigte Temperatur vorheizen, das spart Zeit. Außer natürlich, die Zubereitung beginnt in einem kalten Medium, aber das wissen Sie ja, sofern Sie die Anleitung tatsächlich gelesen haben sollten. Und das Wichtigste: behalten Sie das Rezept immer im Hinterkopf.“

   Er nickte den beiden aufmunternd zu: „Na los. Nur vorbereiten, dann sprechen wir die Vorgehensweise gemeinsam durch, bevor Sie sich an Ihre Kessel wagen. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, fragen Sie. Here we go.“

   Harry beobachtete erstaunt, wie sein Lehrer nach einem Schneidebrett griff und eine kleine Messingwaage heranzog. „Sie machen mit?“ fragte er verblüfft, und Snape bedachte ihn mit einem unlesbaren Blick, beinahe wie im Unterricht. „Was haben Sie denn gedacht? Dass ich Ihnen die ganze Zeit über nur auf die Finger sehe, bis Sie endlich einen Fehler machen? Das können Sie getrost vergessen. Ich komme selten genug dazu, nur zum Vergnügen zu brauen, und außerdem würde ich das Schulrezept gern wieder einmal auf seine Tauglichkeit hin testen. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, wie man so schön sagt.“

   Harry lachte unwillkürlich auf und dachte an das Buch, das ihm in Slughorns Unterrichtsstunden so sehr geholfen hatte: der junge Severus Snape hatte so gut wie jedes Rezept darin korrigiert und verbessert, und Harry hatte oft genug davon profitiert. „Es ist einfach nicht gut genug, oder?“ neckte er den Älteren mit spitzbübischem Grinsen.

   „Potter“, sagte Snape ernst und legte das Messer weg, mit dem er seine Baldrianwurzeln penibel zerkleinert hatte, „die Rezepte in Schulbüchern sind so einfach wie möglich gehalten, aber gerade noch so, dass sie brauchbare Ergebnisse liefern. Vermutlich mit Rücksicht auf den bedauernswerten Lehrkörper. Schnellere oder bessere Arten der Zubereitung gibt es natürlich für fast jeden Trank, aber oft ist die Handhabung dann zu gefährlich für Anfänger. Die effektiveren Methoden lernt man erst, wenn man sich für das Studium der Zaubertrankkunde entscheidet.“

   „Aber Sie konnten das doch schon in der Schule“, wandte Ron ein, „ich hab das Buch gesehen.“

   „Ihre Wurzeln machen sich selbständig, Weasley“, mahnte Snape durchaus freundlich. Ron sah erschrocken auf sein Schneidebrett hinunter, fing die rollenden Baldrianwurzeln gerade noch rechtzeitig ein und fuhr damit fort, sie in gleich große Stücke zu schneiden. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

   „Aber…“, hakte Ron nach, während er die gehackten Wurzeln in eine Schale warf, doch Snape unterbrach ihn: „Wir können uns später darüber unterhalten, Mr Weasley. Jetzt konzentrieren Sie sich bitte auf Ihre Arbeit. Genau daran liegt es nämlich, dass Sie kaum einmal etwas Brauchbares im Unterricht fabriziert haben. Bleiben Sie bei der Sache.“

   Harry war inzwischen mit den Affodillwurzeln ebenfalls fertig und betrachtete kritisch sein Werk. „Die Bohnen auch gleich kleinschneiden, Sir?“ fragte er. „Oder trocknen die aus, wenn sie zu lange liegen?“

   „Na, sieh mal einer an, Potter“, rief sein Lehrer mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, und Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob er es ernst meinte oder ihn verschaukeln wollte. „Sie fangen ja an zu denken! Die Hoffnung stirbt wirklich zuletzt. Beruhigend zu wissen… Wir halten uns heute ans originale Schulbuchrezept, deswegen schneiden Sie die Bohnen bitte auch gleich. Lieber trocknen sie ein bisschen aus, als dass Sie nachher zu lange zum Kleinschneiden brauchen. Zu lange Kochzeiten vertragen die Baldrianwurzeln nicht.“

   „Werden die dann matschig oder sowas?“ erkundigte sich Ron, während er eine der widerspenstigen Bohnen zu schneiden versuchte – mit dem Erfolg,  dass das schrumpelige kleine Ding flugs über den Tisch schlitterte, wo es zur Überraschung der beiden Jungen von Snapes blitzschnell herunterfahrender Messerklinge gestoppt und in zwei Hälften geschnitten wurde.

   „Matschig und völlig unwirksam“, gab der Lehrer knapp zurück, schob die Überreste der Schlafbohne auf die Klinge seines Messers und streckte dieses Ron auffordernd entgegen. „Wow“, machte der beeindruckt und sammelte die beiden Bohnenhälften mit ehrfürchtiger Miene von der Klinge.

   „Nicht dumm, Potter“, bemerkte Snape beiläufig, als Harry das eben Gesehene als Anregung nutzte und eine seiner eigenen Bohnen beherzt in der Mitte auseinanderhieb wie mit einem Fallbeil, um die Hälften dann mit den feuchten Schnittflächen aufs Brett zu kleben. So konnte er sie zumindest am Davonschlittern hindern.

   „Tja“, gab er mit einem diebischen Grinsen zurück, „ich habe eben meine hellen Momente, Sir. Ab und zu.“ Was seinem Lehrer nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben entlockte.

   Eigentlich war es nicht besonders schwierig, der Brauanleitung zu folgen, stellte Harry fest. Trotzdem waren ihre Ergebnisse nicht so zufriedenstellend wie bei Snapes verbessertem Rezept. War Harrys Trank der Lebenden Toten damals tatsächlich erst dunkel wie schwarze Johannisbeeren und am Ende klar wie Wasser gewesen, so mussten sowohl er als auch Ron sich dieses Mal mit einer leicht violett eingefärbten Flüssigkeit zufrieden geben.

   „Naja, immerhin haben wir das Haus nicht in die Luft gejagt“, meinte Ron einigermaßen mit sich zufrieden und schöpfte ein wenig von seinem Trank aus dem Kessel, „und ich hab zur Abwechslung mal keine klebrige Pampe auf dem Kesselboden liegen!“

   Snape begutachtete kritisch den Inhalt ihrer Kessel und stellte den seinen wortlos daneben. Die beiden jungen Zauberer machten lange Hälse und sahen irritiert, dass auch dieser Trank nicht farbloser aussah.

   „Besser wird es mit dieser Arbeitsanleitung nicht“, erklärte der dunkelhaarige Mann geduldig, „und hätten Sie in meinem Unterricht einen solchen Trank abgegeben, wäre das die volle Punktzahl. Alles von besserer Qualität hätte mich stutzig werden lassen, verstehen Sie?“

   „Ääääh… nein“, bekannte Ron. Snape sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wer diesen Trank besser hinbekommt, hat entweder ein gewisses Hintergrundwissen, oder er benutzt ein anderes Rezept“, versuchte der Ältere ihm klar zu machen, „was im Grunde auf das Gleiche hinausläuft. Niemand mit etwas Ahnung von der Materie würde nach diesem Rezept arbeiten, jedenfalls nicht ohne ein paar… Modifikationen.“

   Rons Gesicht strahlte auf. „Also hätten Sie bei Harrys Trank damals gleich einen Beschiss vermutet, oder? Warum hat Slughorn das nicht bemerkt?“

   „War zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine neuen Lieblinge auszusuchen, nehm ich an“, brummte Harry missmutig.

   „Vermutlich“, pflichtete Snape ihm bei, wirkte aber ein wenig steif, als widerstrebte es ihm trotz allem, einen Kollegen zu kritisieren. „Jeder Zaubertrank-Lehrer kennt die bestmöglichen Ergebnisse der Schulrezepte, es hätte ihm eigentlich auffallen müssen. Aber möglicherweise dachte er auch einfach nur, Sie hätten das unglaubliche Talent Ihrer Mutter geerbt…“

   Sein Blick verlor sich für einige Momente in der Ferne, dann wandte er sich entschlossen wieder den Kesseln zu. „Das war jedenfalls schon recht gut“, kommentierte er in sachlichem Ton, „in einer UTZ-Prüfung hätten Sie damit bestanden. Sehen Sie, Mr Weasley, wie weit Sie kommen, wenn Sie mit den Gedanken bei Ihrer Arbeit bleiben?“

   Ron nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Jaah, schon. Und vielleicht liegt es auch ein kleines bisschen daran, dass mir mein Lehrer jetzt keine solche Angst mehr macht.“ Er warf Snape einen verlegenen Blick zu und fuhr fort: „Es geht also nur darum, irgendwelche Rezepte nachzubrauen, oder? In der Schule, mein ich. Das ganze Drumherum lernt man nur, wenn man das Zeug studiert?“

   „Genauso ist es“, gab der Lehrer bedauernd zurück, „es ist einfach zu wenig Zeit, um tiefer in die Materie einzutauchen. Gehen Sie immer nach der gleichen Methode vor: Rezept lesen, Zutaten herrichten, Vorbereitung, dann kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen. Behalten Sie immer das Rezept im Kopf und Ihren Kessel im Auge, das ist das Wichtigste. So kommen Sie recht gut durch den Kurs. Und wenn etwas unklar ist, fragen Sie. Auch was theoretische Dinge anbelangt.“

   Nachdenklich musterte Harry den Mann. „Macht Ihnen das Spaß?“ fragte er nach. „Ich meine, das ist doch irgendwie ätzend, oder? Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich hätte den anderen bei der DA nur zusehen dürfen, ohne ihnen beibringen zu können, die Flüche und Zauber besser auszuführen – ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit zufrieden gewesen wäre.“

   „Nein, es macht eigentlich keinen Spaß“, gab Snape erstaunlich offen zu, „aber als Lehrer muss man sich eben am offiziellen Lehrplan und am Klassendurchschnitt orientieren, wissen Sie. Und in jeder Klasse, die ich bisher unterrichten durfte, gab es mehr Minus-Talente als sonst was.“ Er löschte die Flammen unter den drei Kesseln, und sie machten es sich wieder in den Sesseln am Kamin bequem.

   „Dann mussten Sie aber auf ein ziemlich niedriges Niveau runter“, kicherte Ron, „wenn ich so an meine misslungenen Versuche denke, oder an Nevilles schmelzende Kessel…“

   „Oder Seamus´ phänomenale Explosionen“, fügte Harry grinsend hinzu, „die werd ich garantiert nie im Leben vergessen. Genauso wie die absolut wundervollen, dichten Rauchwolken auf der Slytherin-Seite…“

   „Ja, da war schon viel Schönes mit dabei“, erklärte Severus Snape übertrieben ernsthaft – und dann lachte er tatsächlich laut auf, woraufhin Harry und Ron ihn fassungslos und mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Doch gleich darauf brachen auch sie in Gelächter aus. Die leisen Befürchtungen, die sie vor dieser Stunde gehabt hatten, waren schlagartig verflogen.

   „Sagen Sie mal, kann man den Trank denn eigentlich benutzen, so wie er jetzt ist?“ erkundigte sich Harry schließlich, immer noch grinsend. „Oder ist das eher gefährlich?“

   „Wollen Sie´s ausprobieren?“ schlug der Lehrer ungerührt vor. Ron gluckste entzückt und angelte ein paar Schokofrösche aus seiner Umhangtasche: „Jaah, das hört sich doch gut an, Harry!“

   „Lieber nicht.“

   Harry blickte skeptisch zu den Kesseln hinüber, doch Snape zerstreute seine Bedenken, während er mit einem Nicken einen von Rons Schokofröschen entgegennahm: „Der Trank ist durchaus nutzbar, allerdings weit schwächer als er eigentlich sein sollte. Dornröschen statt Lebender Toter, könnte man sagen… das ist auch der Spitzname der Zunftmitglieder für dieses Rezept. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal das Vorwort des Schulbuches lesen, dort ist die Tatsache ganz explizit erwähnt worden, dass der Wirkungsgrad der Tränke aus Sicherheitsgründen abgeschwächt worden ist. Wir können das Zeug hier allerdings in einer anderen Stunde gern perfektionieren, wenn Sie das möchten. Madam Pomfrey wird sicher Nachschub gebrauchen können. Außerdem gibt es, basierend auf diesem Gebräu, diverse Variationen mit verschiedenen Wirkungen.“

   „Von mir aus gern.“ Harry nickte zustimmend. „Dann können wir den Meister mal live bei der Arbeit sehen!“

   Snape setzte eine Leidensmiene auf, seufzte theatralisch und biss kommentarlos seinem Schokofrosch den Kopf ab.


	34. Tränkemeister

   „Ich habe also das Beste erreicht, was das Rezept hergegeben hat?“ rief Hermine entrüstet, als Ron und Harry ihr beim gemeinsamen Tee im Salon von ihrer Nachhilfestunde erzählten. „Also, das ist… das ist…“

   „Eine Frechheit?“ schlug Harry vor und zog hastig den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als sie mit einer Scheibe Toast nach ihm schlug. „Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber du solltest dich eher bei Slughorn beschweren – der schuldet dir jetzt wohl eine Phiole _Felix Felicis_!“

   Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung tat sie den Vorschlag ab und wandte sich an Severus Snape, der in diesem Moment – wieder in seinem gewohnten dunklen Umhang – den Salon betrat: „Ich will mitmachen, Professor.“

   Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte er sie und bemerkte sehr sachlich: „Miss Granger, ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie Nachhilfe in meinem Fach benötigen. Aber falls die beiden Herren hier sich weiter so ungewohnt talentiert anstellen wie heute, könnten wir ein paar Stunden für Fortgeschrittene in Betracht ziehen.“

   Seine Augen funkelten in einem seltsamen, dunklen Feuer, und Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff: er freute sich darauf! Die Stunde mit ihm und Ron schien ihm wirklich Spaß gemacht zu haben, genau wie ihnen – über die typischen, leicht spöttischen Bemerkungen und den Anflug von Ungeduld am Anfang konnte man großzügig hinwegsehen.

   Es war nur allzu verständlich: der Mann hatte buchstäblich nichts zu tun gehabt, seit er hier bei ihnen war. Deshalb hatte er die Nachhilfestunde so genossen – deshalb, und weil er sich endlich wirklich aufs Unterrichten konzentrieren konnte, anstatt den fiesen Kerl zu mimen. Es würde sicher eine interessante Zeit in Hogwarts auf sie alle zukommen!

   „Talentiert, hat er gesagt“, flüsterte Ron übertrieben laut und warf sich stolz in die Brust, so dass Ginny spontan losprustete und Neville sich an seinem Toast verschluckte. Harry klopfte ihm mit gönnerhaftem Grinsen auf den Rücken, und Neville keuchte mit Tränen in den Augen: „Danke…“

   Hermine dagegen ließ Snape nicht aus den Augen. „Naja, die Rezepte aus Schulbüchern nacharbeiten kann jeder“, meinte sie an ihn gewandt ernsthaft, „aber das kann ja nicht der ganze Sinn sein, oder? Ich meine, wenn die ohnehin nicht viel taugen, dann sollte man doch eher lernen, wie man sie verbessert, bei medizinischen Tränken vielleicht unangenehme Nebenwirkungen unschädlich macht, oder den ekligen Geschmack ein bisschen angenehmer macht, und…“ Sie verstummte unter dem forschenden Blick seiner schwarzen Augen und zerrupfte mit nervösen Fingern ihren Toast.

   „Fünf Jahre“, sagte Snape nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens ruhig und mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Fünf Jahre braucht es, um die Zusammenhänge und Hintergründe zu verstehen, Miss Granger… vier, wenn man schnell lernt und in der Lage ist, völlig konzentriert zu arbeiten. Bei manchen kann es bis zu sieben Jahren dauern. Und das soll ich Ihnen wirklich in ein paar Wochen beibringen? Ganz abgesehen von den Praktika im St. Mungo und bei angesehenen Apothekern, ohne die Sie keine Ahnung von den Auswirkungen der Tränke bekommen? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich halte sehr viel von Ihrer Arbeit, Miss Granger. Aber das ist schlicht unmöglich.“

   Sie starrten ihn alle an: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna. Hier bot sich ihnen zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit, etwas mehr über diesen Mann zu erfahren – und zwar Dinge, die weder seinen Unterricht noch die Arbeit für den Orden betrafen, das war Harry klar. Der Zeitpunkt schien gut, da sämtliche älteren Bewohner das Hauptquartier heute verlassen hatten.

   Und der Professor schien für seine Verhältnisse glänzend gelaunt zu sein, was ja kein Wunder war: er hatte sich zumindest sinnvoll beschäftigen können mit dem Unterricht. Harry hatte selber schon die Erfahrung gemacht, dass seine Laune besser war, wenn er etwas zu tun hatte, und Snape war… nun ja, wesentlich klüger als er. Er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, dass ein gelangweilter Snape ein ziemlich mies gelaunter Snape sein könnte!

   „Sie… Sie haben die Ausbildung gemacht, oder?“ hakte er interessiert nach; einigermaßen sachlich formulierte Fragen hatten, das wusste er inzwischen, die besten Chancen auf eine Antwort. Man durfte nur nicht allzu persönlich werden. Jedenfalls noch nicht. „Wie läuft das ab? Gibt es eine eigene Schule dafür, oder wie muss ich mir das vorstellen?“

   Snape lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, die Kaffeetasse in der Hand, und musterte die sechs jungen Leute nachdenklich, als würde er überlegen, ob er das Gespräch wirklich fortsetzen sollte. Er schien ihr Interesse durchaus wohlwollend zu betrachten, denn er stellte die Tasse ab und sah sie der Reihe nach an.

   „Es gibt keine Zaubertrank-Schule, das wäre genau derselbe Blödsinn wie in Hogwarts. Zu viele Schüler, und kaum Zeit für Erklärungen, verstehen Sie? Nein, Zaubertrankkunde ist keine Massenabfertigung von jungen Zauberern. Das lernt man, meist als einziger Lehrling, bei einem Tränkemeister. Sie sind in einer eigenen Zunft organisiert,  ähnlich wie die Zauberstabmacher oder in früheren Zeiten die Dämonenfänger. Niemand außer den ordentlichen Meistern der Zunft hat das Recht, Lehrlinge auszubilden oder auch nur Schüler zu unterrichten. Es ist zugegebenermaßen ziemlich schwierig, eine der begehrten Ausbildungsstellen zu bekommen.“

   „Sie haben eine bekommen“, vermutete Hermine, und ihr Lehrer nickte bestätigend.

   „Ich habe meine Ausbildung bei einem der alten Zunftmeister in London gemacht“, erklärte er, „gleich nach dem Schulabschluss. Lucius Malfoys Vater hat mir die Lehrstelle besorgt, weil er mich für talentiert hielt. Dumm für mein weiteres Schicksal war nur, dass sich bei Meister Yaxley ständig irgendwelche Todesser tummelten. Die Freundschaft zu Malfoy und diese Ausbildung waren dann auch meine Eintrittskarte zum elitären Club von Lord Voldemorts treuesten Anhängern… meine eigene Dummheit und mein Mangel an Urteilsfähigkeit kamen natürlich erschwerend hinzu.“

   Harry bemerkte das Unbehagen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes und lenkte das Gespräch rasch in eine etwas neutralere Richtung: „Sie haben gesagt, wenn man kein Meister ist, darf man nicht unterrichten, auch nicht an der Schule. Also sind Sie… wie nennt man das dann genau?“

   „Ein geprüfter, ordentlicher Tränkemeister der Zunft, allerdings.“ Snape nickte ihm zu, sichtlich dankbar für die Ablenkung. „Und ich musste mich ziemlich beeilen mit der Meisterprüfung, damit Dumbledore mir diesen Lehrerposten überhaupt anbieten konnte.“

   _Den er ihm vermutlich nur angeboten hat, damit er ihn besser im Auge behalten kann_ , dachte Harry düster. Der Dumbledore, den er in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, hatte ihm kein bisschen gefallen. Seiner Meinung nach war der Schul- und Ordensleiter zu hart zu dem jungen Mann gewesen, der sich voller Verzweiflung an ihn gewandt hatte, als er seine beste Freundin bedroht sah. _Und als meine Mum tot war, hatte er nicht mal ein einziges tröstendes Wort für ihn übrig. Im Gegenteil. Er hat ihm nur klargemacht, wo sein Platz ist, und was er zu tun hat. Zu Sirius war er wesentlich netter. Aber klar, der war ja auch kein Slytherin und kein Todesser. Als wär die Entscheidung für Snape nicht wesentlich schwerer gewesen!_

   Mit einem verärgerten Stirnrunzeln erinnerte er sich an die Worte, die der Schulleiter am Ende seines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts gesagt hatte: _Es verlangt einiges an Mut, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch genauso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten._ Snape war seinen Freunden in den Weg getreten. Er hatte sie zugunsten des Ordens sogar ausspioniert, doch für Dumbledore hatte das anscheinend nicht gezählt. Soweit Harry es mitbekommen hatte, war der Slytherin immer nur ein Werkzeug für ihn gewesen. Genau wie Harry selber…

   „Naja, Sie waren in der Schule schon ziemlich clever, oder? Wetten, Hermine wird genauso?“ feixte Ron. Harry riss sich rasch von den bedrückenden Gedanken los, als Hermine rot anlief und einen Blaubeermuffin nach Ron warf. Ginny schnappte das Flugobjekt zielsicher aus der Luft, wie einen Schnatz beim Quidditch, und biss genüsslich hinein, während ihre Augen unverwandt an Snape hingen.

   „Aber Sie bilden keine Lehrlinge aus?“ erkundigte sich Hermine und hakte nach, als Snape den Kopf schüttelte: „Warum nicht?“

   „Ernsthaft?“ fragte er amüsiert. „Wie sollte ich denn auch noch täglich zehn bis zwölf Stunden Lehrlingsausbildung in meinem Terminplan unterbringen, Miss Granger? Sämtliche verfügbaren Zeitumkehrer haben Sie und Ihre Kameraden ja erfolgreich vernichtet. Oder dachten Sie, es würde sich um Wochenend-Kurse handeln?“

   „Zehn bis zwölf…“, ächzte sie ungläubig und riss die Augen auf, „ist das normal?“

   „Absolut“, bestätigte Snape gelassen, „zehn bis zwölf Stunden Praxis, sieben Tage die Woche, vier oder fünf Jahre lang – mindestens drei bis zur Gesellenprüfung, und dann im Normalfall ein bis zwei Jahre Vorbereitung auf die Meisterprüfung. Während Auszubildende in anderen Berufen Ferien machen, gehen die Zaubertrank-Novizen zu ihren Praktika bei Apothekern und im St. Mungo. Theorie wird neben der Arbeit vermittelt. Viel Zeit zum Faulenzen haben Sie da nicht.“

   Kopfschüttelnd erkundigte sich Ron: „Und so was haben Sie wirklich freiwillig gemacht? Das ist gruselig, ehrlich.“

   „Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?“ gab der Tränkemeister mit unbewegter Miene zurück. „Das war nun mal das, was ich am besten konnte. Und ich wäre völlig verrückt gewesen, so eine begehrte Lehrstelle auszuschlagen. Außerdem, Mr Weasley: man gewöhnt sich an so ziemlich alles. Man darf nur nicht allzu verwöhnt sein. Allerdings ist das vermutlich der Grund, dass es in Großbritannien inzwischen nicht mehr sehr viele Meister dieses Fachs gibt. So einen Aufwand möchte heutzutage kaum noch jemand betreiben, nur um danach einen Abschluss vorweisen zu können.“

   Harry bemerkte, dass Hermines Verstand bereits wieder auf Hochtouren arbeitete, doch sie hielt sich mit Kommentaren zurück. Allerdings sah sie dabei aus, als würde sie gleich platzen. Auf seinen fragenden Blick schüttelte sie jedoch nur den Kopf und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Lehrer zu: „Sir, ich würde trotzdem gern mit Ron und Harry Unterricht haben.“

   „Ich auch“, meldete sich Neville schüchtern zu Wort und hob die Hand wie in der Schule. „Ich denke, das kann nicht schaden. Und Oma wär so stolz auf mich, wenn ich in Zaubertränke einen UTZ schaffe!“

   Auch Ginny und Luna nickten zustimmend, und Snape sah ein wenig überrumpelt von einem zum anderen. „Na wundervoll, da hab ich mir jetzt was eingebrockt“, seufzte er, griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, nur um die Tasse sofort mit einem angewiderten Blick wieder abzustellen. „Kalt“, knurrte er missmutig, „und mir ist immer noch schleierhaft, wie Kaffee es schafft, bis unter Raumtemperatur abzukühlen… das ist rein physikalisch überhaupt nicht möglich, und trotzdem passiert es jedes Mal wieder.“

   „Vielleicht aus reiner Bosheit?“ schlug Ron grinsend vor, und Snape nickte zustimmend: „Ja, das habe ich auch immer vermutet. Es ist nur ziemlich schwierig, das zu beweisen.“

   „Haben Sie´s etwa versucht?“ erkundigte sich Harry, wobei er sich sehr bemühen musste, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Snape maß ihn mit einem langen, ausdruckslosen Blick, der ihn leicht verunsicherte: hatte er etwa irgendwie Harrys Gedanken von vorhin aufgefangen?

   Dann funkelten Snapes Augen plötzlich in diebischem Vergnügen, als er einräumte: „Sie werden es vielleicht nicht für möglich halten, aber das ist eines meiner Lieblingsprojekte. Ich verfolge es schon seit Jahren. Weshalb, denken Sie, trinke ich so viel Kaffee?“

   Seine sechs Schüler lachten, Luna allerdings ergriff hilfsbereit die Tasse, schloss die Hände darum und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts, doch dann stieg Dampf aus der Tasse auf, und die junge Frau reichte sie mit ihrem üblichen freundlichen Lächeln an ihren Lehrer weiter. „Keine Sorge, Sir“, tröstete sie ihn ernsthaft, „Sie finden es schon noch raus. Sie dürfen nur nicht aufgeben. Daddy ist sich ganz sicher, dass er irgendwann den Beweis dafür finden wird, dass es den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler tatsächlich gibt. Und das wird er auch.“

   „Sie nun wieder“, grummelte Snape und musterte Luna beinahe schon fassungslos, während sich die anderen mit Mühe das Lachen verkniffen. Doch der heiße Kaffee schien ihn rasch wieder um einiges versöhnlicher zu stimmen. „Also schön, wir sehen uns alle übermorgen nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Arbeitszimmer“, meinte er mit einem Blick in die Runde, „tragen Sie am besten alte Muggelkleidung.“ Alle nickten eifrig und stürzten sich wieder auf Toast und Muffins.

   „Was hast du denn vorhin überlegt?“ erkundigte sich Harry etwas später bei Hermine, als er mit ihr zusammen in die Küche hinunter ging, in den Händen ein Tablett mit dem benutzten Geschirr. „Du hast ausgesehen, als würdest du gleich explodieren, ehrlich.“

   „Er war schneller“, erklärte Hermine mit großen Augen, und als Harry sie verständnislos ansah, fuhr sie leise fort: „Snape. Er hat seinen Abschluss im Juni 78 gemacht, wie Sirius und deine Eltern. Aber sein erstes Jahr als Lehrer in Hogwarts hat er bereits im September 81 angefangen. Dreieinhalb Jahre, Harry, das ist wirklich unglaublich!“

   „Was du alles weißt“, entgegnete Harry erstaunt und rechnete selber kurz nach. „Wow, ich wusste ja, dass er gut ist – aber so gut? Nicht zu fassen! Ich mein, er ist ein Naturtalent und alles, aber dafür muss sogar er verdammt hart gearbeitet haben.“

   _Und das alles nur auf Befehl von Dumbledore. Er hätte sicher einen angenehmeren Job finden können, vermutlich auch besser bezahlt… er hat wirklich alles für den Sieg geopfert. Buchstäblich alles. Verdammt._

   „Ja, nicht wahr?“ gab Hermine voller Ehrfurcht zurück. „Nun, wir wissen ja, dass er schon in der Schule wesentlich mehr über das Fachgebiet wusste, oder? Meine Güte, wenn ich nur daran denke, was er einem Lehrling alles beibringen könnte… Himmel, ich freu mich schon auf den Unterricht, Harry. Was ihr erzählt habt, klingt richtig gut, und jetzt muss er ja auch nicht mehr so tun, als würde er uns alle hassen, richtig? Also, ich schätze mal, in diesem Schuljahr werden wir mehr bei ihm lernen als in allen bisherigen Jahren zusammengenommen. Weißt du, ich glaube, wir hätten auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste viel von ihm lernen können, wenn die besonderen Umstände nicht gewesen wären. Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendetwas gibt, was dieser Mann nicht kann.“

   Sie schnappte nach Luft und strahlte ihn an. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie ihn sehr an das elfjährige Mädchen, das im Hogwarts-Express zu Ron und ihm ins Abteil gekommen war.

   „Du denkst nicht etwa daran…“, fing Harry vorsichtig an, doch sie schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, ich glaube eher nicht. Du hast ihn gehört, er hat nicht vor Lehrlinge auszubilden. Was ich ehrlich gesagt für eine riesige Verschwendung seines Talents halte - allerdings wird er ja momentan in Hogwarts wirklich dringend gebraucht, und dort ist er auch sicherer vor seinen ehemaligen Freunden, also denke ich, er wird eine Weile dort bleiben. Nun, ich schätze mal, wir können trotzdem noch einiges von ihm lernen. Wenn er es erlaubt.“

   _Wenn du wüsstest, wie viel ich im Moment über ihn lerne_ , dachte Harry und nickte eifrig, während er nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, wie Hermine sich weiter begeistert darüber ausließ, was Snape ihnen allen noch beibringen würde. _Und ich brauche keine Erinnerungen dazu – ich muss nur zuhören und mitdenken._


	35. Zaubertränke und Kopfschmerzen

   Sechs neugierige Schüler stürmten am übernächsten Tag das Arbeitszimmer, und nun sah Severus sich mit etwas konfrontiert, das er so bislang nicht kennengelernt hatte: mit eifrigem Interesse seitens seiner Schützlinge. Keine Angst, keine Nervosität rein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er in ihrer Nähe war, keine Spur von Misstrauen oder gar Hass in ihren Blicken.

   Erwartungsvoll standen sie vor ihm, hingen an seinen Lippen und beobachteten aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen, als er den Trank vom letzten Mal zu verbessern begann. Vor allem Hermine und Neville hatten eine Menge gar nicht so dummer Fragen zu den Zutaten, und er stellte rasch fest, dass es Spaß machte ihnen alles haarklein zu erklären.

   Natürlich, zuerst hatten sie ihm wie zwei Tage zuvor schon Harry und Ron ein paar verwunderte Blicke zugeworfen, weil sie ihn noch nie in Muggelkleidung gesehen hatten. Doch das hatte sich schnell gelegt, während sie gemeinsam das Rezept der Zunft mit dem aus dem Schulbuch verglichen.

   Der junge Longbottom verfügte erfreulicherweise über ein erstaunlich umfangreiches Wissen, was Kräuterkunde betraf, und für eine Weile diskutierten sie beide ernsthaft die Vorteile der verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, Schlafbohnen möglichst effektiv zu entsaften. Longbottoms Vorschlag mit der Knoblauchpresse klang interessant genug, um ihn beizeiten zu testen.

   Hermine Granger dagegen war ziemlich begabt darin, komplexe Zusammenhänge logisch zu erfassen und umzusetzen, und war die ganze Zeit hochkonzentriert bei der Sache. Sie würde vermutlich – wenn sie ab und zu ein wenig mehr auf ihre Intuition vertrauen würde, anstatt an Buchseiten zu kleben – einen recht ordentlichen Lehrling abgeben.

   Der Rest der Truppe war zwar vom Verständnis her ein wenig langsamer, doch sie gaben sich alle Mühe, und als schließlich nach gemeinsamer Arbeit der Trank im Kessel sämtlichen Zunftanforderungen genügt hätte, füllten sie die Hälfte davon voller Stolz auf ihre Arbeit in Flaschen um. Poppy Pomfrey würde sich sicher über den Nachschub freuen. Den Rest des Tranks, sowie den Inhalt von Potters und Weasleys Kesseln, bewahrten sie für die Weiterverarbeitung zu diversen Varianten auf.

   „Und jetzt?“ fragte Ron Weasley nach einer Teepause am Nachmittag voller Tatendrang. „Machen wir weiter?“

   _Das passiert jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?_

   Severus musterte den Rothaarigen verblüfft. So etwas war ihm in seinen fast zwanzig Jahren als Lehrer noch nicht untergekommen. Er hatte sich mit ahnungslosen, faulen, widerspenstigen, unmotivierten und mit schlicht untalentierten Schülern herumschlagen müssen – doch niemals, wirklich _niemals_ , hatte jemand ernsthaft eine Zugabe verlangt! Und schon gar kein Gryffindor.

   Gut, das mochte zu einem Großteil – wie von just dem selben Weasley bereits neulich so freundlich angedeutet – an seiner eigenen negativen Einstellung zu den Schülern gelegen haben. Furcht blockiert das Lernvermögen. Und dass er selbst keinen Spaß am Unterrichten gehabt hatte, war sicher auch nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen.

   Oh, es war beileibe nicht so, dass er sein Wissen nicht hätte weitervermitteln wollen. Genau deshalb hatte er sich ja für diese Lehre entschieden: er wollte den Nachwuchs ausbilden. Sich und der ganzen Welt beweisen, dass er mehr zu bieten hatte als einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang und eine Todessermaske. Dass er etwas beitragen konnte – dass er nicht so wertlos war, wie alle dachten. Nur die äußeren Umstände waren dermaßen störend gewesen, dass er von Anfang an nicht die geringste Freude dabei verspürt hatte, als er seinen Posten antrat.

   Ausgerechnet Hogwarts. Und mit seinem Hintergrund! Hätte der Schulleiter nicht wenigstens noch ein paar Jahre verstreichen lassen können? Zumindest, bis die letzten von denen, die ihn ebenfalls noch als Schüler gekannt hatten, das Schloss verlassen hatten? Bis Gras über seine Verhandlung gewachsen war und ihn nicht mehr jeder verdächtigt hätte, immer noch auf der falschen Seite zu stehen?

   Doch es nützte alles nichts, die Vergangenheit war schlicht und ergreifend genau das: Vergangenheit. Niemand konnte jetzt noch etwas daran ändern. Und wenn er seine zukünftigen Optionen so betrachtete, immerhin war die leidige Sache mit der Tarnung endlich passé, dann konnte aus seinem Unterricht durchaus noch etwas werden. Aber zuerst galt es, diese Übereifrigen auszubremsen, bevor ein Unglück geschah.

   Abwehrend hob er die Hände und zwang sich, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. „Immer langsam, Ronald Weasley, Sie werden diesen Sommer noch oft genug am Kessel stehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich einen überfüllten Terminkalender. Aber jetzt ist erst mal Saubermachen angesagt. Denken Sie daran: Reste vorheriger Tränke im Kessel können völlig unvorhergesehene Dinge mit Ihren Zutaten anstellen.“

   Kopfschüttelnd sah er dem kleinen Grüppchen zu, wie sie die großen Kessel zu schrubben begannen. Ein paar solche Schüler mehr in seinen Klassen, und der Unterricht könnte sogar in Hogwarts wesentlich inspirierender sein. Nun ja, oder zumindest erträglich, korrigierte er den aufkeimenden Optimismus rasch auf die Stufe einer realistischen Einschätzung herunter, bevor sich das Hochgefühl zu hartnäckig festsetzen konnte.

   Vielleicht… nur vielleicht… eine Arbeitsgruppe für talentierte Schüler? _Wir werden sehen. Mach dir nicht zu große Hoffnungen. Hoffnungen neigen dazu, enttäuscht zu werden. Gerade du solltest das wissen._

   Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen ließ er sie gewähren, setzte sich in einen der Sessel, fuhr sich geistesabwesend über die Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen. Die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die er seit Beginn des Unterrichts einigermaßen erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, stellten sich nun wieder ein, was sicher auch ein bisschen an seiner Grübelei lag.

   Mit einiger Anstrengung öffnete Severus die Augen wieder, rieb sich unauffällig den Nacken und widmete sich dann erneut seinen Schülerinnen und Schülern. Ein kleiner, einfacher Aufwärmtrank würde sie die nächste Stunde über beschäftigen, und dabei konnte auch nichts Gravierendes schief gehen, weshalb die Anleitung im Schulbuch die gleiche war wie die im offiziellen Tränkeverzeichnis der Zunft. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

   „In Ordnung“, begann er, und sofort richteten sich sechs Augenpaare auf ihn, „diesen Trank sollten Sie alle schon einmal zubereitet haben, er ist Stoff der dritten Klasse. Aber um etwas Routine zu bekommen, ist er genau richtig. Achten Sie einfach auf die angegebene Reihenfolge im Rezept, hier wird ausdrücklich erwähnt, dass die Zimtstange erst kurz vor der Verwendung zerstoßen werden darf. Here we go.“

   Das Arbeitszimmer summte sofort wieder vor Geschäftigkeit. Kessel wurden auf ihren Halterungen über den Feuerschalen platziert, Schneidbretter, Waagen und Zutaten bereitgestellt, und Severus stellte zufrieden fest, dass sich die von ihm vorgeschlagene Vorgehensweise bereits in ihren Köpfen festzusetzen begann: anstatt wild drauflos zu schnibbeln, vertiefte sich seine Miniklasse zuerst in das Rezeptblatt und ging danach konzentriert an die Vorbereitung von Ingwerknollen, Chilischoten und getrockneten Nesseln.

   Sogar die stets etwas verträumt wirkende Luna Lovegood schien sich momentan auf der gleichen Existenzebene zu befinden wie ihre Kameraden – und das allein war schon ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Severus schüttete innerlich immer noch den Kopf über ihre Bemerkung zu seinem Kaffee-Projekt. Obwohl, die Erinnerung an genau diese Äußerung hatte ihn am gestrigen Abend geholfen, erfolgreich einige trübe Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

   Während sie die Nesseln im Mörser bearbeiteten, den Ingwer schälten und die restlichen Zutaten ordentlich in Stücke oder Scheiben schnitten, ging er zu den jungen Leuten hinüber, zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch heran und behielt die jungen Leute im Auge.

   Das Rezept war einfach, und so stellte keiner von ihnen Fragen. Sie arbeiteten allesamt konzentriert und hatten nur Augen für ihre Chilischoten. Es war ruhig im Raum, abgesehen von den normalen Geräuschen, die beim Vorbereiten von Trankzutaten entstehen. Vertraute, wohlbekannte und jedes Mal wieder angenehm beruhigende Geräusche.

   Doch auch diese verstummten nach und nach, während Ingwer, Chili, Zimt und gemahlene Nesseln in die dampfenden Kessel wanderten. Ein Duft wie zur Weihnachtszeit breitete sich im Arbeitszimmer aus.

   Während Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Luna mit Thermometern, Sanduhren, Rührstäben und Zutatenschüsseln hantierten, stützte Severus die Ellbogen auf die Arbeitsplatte und presste die Handballen fest gegen die pochenden Schläfen.

   Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass die Kopfschmerzen von – wieder einmal – viel zu wenig Schlaf herrührten. Das war allerdings immer noch besser als die heftigen Migräneanfälle, die ihm die häufige Anwendung von Okklumentik des Öfteren beschert hatte. Diese waren in letzter Zeit glücklicherweise seltener geworden, seit die Bedrohung durch den Krieg verschwunden war und er selbst sich in – relativer – Sicherheit befand.

   Leider nutzte ihm dieses theoretische Wissen im Augenblick herzlich wenig, und auch der kleine Schluck Salix-Saft vor dem Mittagessen hatte nicht viel gebracht. Ein großer Becher des bitteren Gebräus hätte vielleicht Abhilfe geschaffen, aber er war auch ohne die Nebenwirkungen des Safts bereits müde genug. Und ihm war kalt.

   Erschöpft vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und schloss die brennenden Augen. Die kühle, samtene Dunkelheit hinter den geschlossenen Lidern war eine Wohltat, und die Wärme der duftenden Dämpfe sorgte dafür, dass sich seine angespannten Nackenmuskeln ein wenig lockerten.

   _Nur eine Minute…_

   „Professor?“

   Eine leise, besorgte Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und er fühlte die leichte Berührung einer Hand auf seiner Schulter. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und stemmte sich hoch. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, mit dem Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen; alles, was er davon hatte, war ein ziemlich schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Nacken, das sich zu den inzwischen hartnäckig hämmernden Kopfschmerzen gesellt hatte.

   Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber es konnte nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen sein. Er fühlte sich immer noch wie gerädert. Langsam hob er die Hand und rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

   „Alles okay?“ erkundigte sich Hermine Granger mit einem kritischen Blick und stellte ein Glas Wasser vor ihm auf die Tischplatte, während die anderen ihn allesamt beunruhigt musterten. Himmel, ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen musste er furchtbar aussehen. Vermutlich genau so wie er sich fühlte.

   „Kurze Nacht“, murmelte er noch ein wenig benommen und beließ es bei dieser Erklärung. „Wie weit sind Sie?“

   „Schon ne ganze Weile fertig“, antwortete der junge Weasley leicht verlegen und wies mit einer Hand vage auf die Ansammlung abgefüllter, ordentlich beschrifteter Fläschchen. „Aber wir dachten, wir lassen Sie besser noch ein bisschen schlafen. Sie sehen ziemlich erledigt aus, wissen Sie. Vielleicht legen Sie sich lieber eine Stunde hin oder so. Wir machen hier drin Ordnung, okay?“

   Severus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Geht schon wieder“, meinte er und schob seinen Stuhl zurück, „lassen Sie mal sehen, was Sie da zusammengebraut haben…“

   Harry und Ron griffen beide gerade noch rechtzeitig zu, als ihn ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl überfiel und seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

   „Okay, das reicht jetzt endgültig“, hörte er Ginny entschieden sagen, „ab ins Bett mit Ihnen. Haben Sie letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?“

   Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: er wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit. Er erinnerte sich nur an mehrere äußerst real wirkende Albträume, die ihn jäh aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Den gewohnten, fast schon verzweifelten Griff nach einer blauen Kristallflasche – die nicht mehr da war. Deren Inhalt ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte. Und an den dumpfen Druck zwischen seinen Schläfen, als er in der Morgendämmerung endgültig und ein wenig resigniert die Augen geöffnet hatte.


	36. Reden hilft

   Harry und Ginny begleiteten ihn zu seinem Schlafzimmer, und die junge Frau steckte ihn ohne Umschweife in seinen Pyjama und schickte ihn energisch ins Bett. Sie war wirklich die Tochter ihrer Mutter, dachte Severus matt und kroch unter die Decken. Während Harry das Zimmer verließ, zog Ginny den Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

   „Wie lang geht das schon so?“ fragte sie schließlich ruhig, nachdem sie ihn eine Weile schweigend gemustert hatte. Der forschende Blick ihrer braunen Augen schien sich förmlich in ihn hinein zu bohren, und er versuchte vergeblich ihm auszuweichen. „Eine Weile“, gestand er schließlich widerwillig.

   „Seit Sie den Somnias-Sirup weglassen“, stellte Ginny in sachlichem Ton fest, und er nickte widerstrebend.

   Sie hatte natürlich Recht. Ohne das starke Schlafmittel war an Nachtruhe, die diese Bezeichnung auch wirklich verdiente, nicht mehr zu denken. Die Entzugserscheinungen ließen die Träume außerdem sehr viel lebendiger und wirklicher erscheinen, darauf hatte ihn ein Gespräch mit Monica Lupin schon vorbereitet. Doch er hatte sich der stillen Hoffnung hingegeben, das würde sich nach ein paar Tagen wieder normalisieren. Bisher hatte es das nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es war schlimmer geworden.

   Erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen, doch Ginny griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie sanft zur Seite. „Davon wird es auch nicht besser, glauben Sie mir, Sir. Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?“ Er brachte ein leichtes Nicken zustande.

   „Dacht ich mir schon beinahe.“

   Erleichtert spürte er ihre kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn, was den Schmerz ein wenig einzudämmen schien. Ganz behutsam begannen ihre Finger seine Schläfen zu massieren, und er schloss aufatmend die Augen.

   „Entspannen Sie sich“, hörte er ihre leise Stimme, „ruhen Sie sich einfach aus, das wird schon wieder. Den Entzug müssen Sie jetzt leider erst mal durchstehen, und soviel ich weiß, ist das Zeug ziemlich heftig. Aber danach wird´s besser. Sie schaffen das, da bin ich mir sicher.“

   Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf legte sich nur sehr langsam und machte einem dumpfen Druck Platz, der leider kaum leichter zu ertragen war. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Bauch und presste das Gesicht in die Kissen.

   „Ganz locker bleiben, Professor. Lassen Sie sich helfen.“

   Geübte Hände strichen über Nacken, Schultern, Rücken, und fanden zielsicher die verspannten Muskelpartien. Erstaunt bemerkte Severus, dass es ihm inzwischen nicht mehr so viel ausmachte, selbst wenn jemand ihn ohne Vorwarnung berührte. Das hatte er Grangers freundlicher Hartnäckigkeit zu verdanken, die sich nicht hatte entmutigen lassen. Stück für Stück, Abend für Abend hatte sie ihm ein bisschen mehr die Angst genommen und ihm mit viel Geduld und Einfühlungsvermögen beigebracht, wie ein normaler Mensch zu fühlen. Etwas, worauf er überhaupt nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

   Die Massage zeigte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erste Erfolge: zusammen mit den Verspannungen im Nacken lösten sich auch die Kopfschmerzen langsam auf. Zurück blieb nur ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Die Bewegungen von Ginnys Fingern wurden leichter, sanfter, und schließlich blieben ihre angenehm warmen Hände still auf seinen Schultern liegen. Er spürte vage, wie er ganz langsam eindöste, wie die Wirklichkeit verschwamm und sich in seltsam wabernden Mustern auflöste. Es war ihm egal. Er brauchte Ruhe. Er musste schlafen.

   Als er hochfuhr und keuchend nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, war Ginny Weasley noch immer da. Mit leiser Stimme versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch ihre Worte drangen nicht zu ihm durch. Eine massive Wand aus Panik trennte sie von ihm. Erst als sie ihn kurzerhand in ihre Arme zog und ihn fest an sich drückte, realisierte er wirklich, wo er war. Zitternd verharrte er in ihrer Umarmung, spürte eine Hand, die über sein Haar streichelte, und wollte nichts lieber, als sich einfach bis in alle Ewigkeit festhalten zu lassen.

   „Schon gut“, murmelte sie tröstend, „alles in Ordnung, Sir, Sie haben nur geträumt.“

   „Nein, habe ich nicht“, flüsterte er atemlos, die Stirn gegen ihre Schulter gepresst. „Das gerade war kein Traum. Nicht… nicht dieses Mal. Er ist zurück… Voldemort!“

   Ein paar Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille. Dann hörte er die junge Frau scharf Luft holen. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?“ Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und beherrscht, aber er fühlte die unterschwellige Angst, die sich dahinter verbarg. Ihre Arme schlossen sich unbewusst ein wenig fester um ihn.

   „Das Dunkle Mal“, sagte er völlig aufgelöst, „ich habe es gespürt. Es hat gebrannt, genau wie früher. Er ist wieder da.“

   Ganz deutlich hatte er den brennenden Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm gefühlt; das hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Der Dunkle Lord rief seine Getreuen erneut zusammen – und sie alle wussten, dass er ein Verräter war. Klar, eindeutig und nicht zu leugnen. Jeder wusste es.

   Es war Severus klar, was das für ihn bedeutete. Diesmal gab es für ihn kein Entkommen und keine Chance zu überleben. Nicht wirklich. Nicht für längere Zeit. Voldemort würde ihn finden; und selbst wenn es ihm gelang unterzutauchen, würde das Dunkle Mal genügen, um ihn zu bestrafen. Irgendwann, wenn sie die Folter aus der Ferne nicht mehr aushielten, kehrten sie alle reumütig zu ihrem Herrn zurück und gingen damit unweigerlich in den Tod. Karkaroff war der Beweis dafür. Er hatte es versucht. Und wie weit war er gekommen?

   Die ganze Zeit, die Severus nun in der Gesellschaft der Mitglieder des Phönixordens verbracht hatte, war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt bereit für ein neues Leben auf der Seite des Lichts war. Doch jetzt, wo er die Möglichkeit auf genau dieses Leben bedroht sah, wusste er plötzlich, wie sehr er bereits daran hing. Dass er große Angst davor hatte, es wieder zu verlieren. Endgültig.

   Er wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Nicht mehr lügen. Nicht mehr weglaufen. Er hatte genug getan.

   Ginnys Brust hob und senkte sich, als sie tief durchatmete. „Okay, beruhigen Sie sich erst mal“, sagte sie leise, „und dann gehen wir der Sache auf den Grund. Wenn es wirklich so ist, müssen die anderen sofort davon erfahren. Also, sind Sie sich ganz sicher?“

   Severus nickte, immer noch zitternd. „Es hat mich geweckt, gerade eben. Er ruft die Todesser zu sich, Miss Weasley.“

   Ginny Weasley war jung, hübsch, talentiert, freundlich, energisch, und sie erinnerte ihn auf eine gewisse Art sehr an Lily. Doch eines war Ginny auf keinen Fall: naiv. Für ihre knapp siebzehn Jahre hatte sie schon eine Menge Lebenserfahrung gesammelt, das merkte er jetzt wieder ganz deutlich, als sie sich in sachlichem Ton erkundigte: „Vor seiner letzten Rückkehr ist das Mal mit der Zeit immer dunkler geworden, richtig? War das in der letzten Zeit auch so?“

   Verblüfft hob er den Kopf, befreite sich zögernd aus ihren Armen und starrte die junge Frau an. „Nein… nicht dass ich wüsste.“

   Langsam nickte sie, ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden. „Müsste es aber, oder nicht? – Gut. Dann sehen wir uns das mal an. Darf ich?“ Fragend wies sie auf seinen Arm, und er nickte ergeben. Ginny ergriff sanft seine Hand, schob den Ärmel hoch und fasste das Dunkle Mal kritisch ins Auge. „Es müsste schwarz sein, stimmt´s? Zumindest, wenn er noch da wäre. Wenn er es noch dazu aktiviert hätte, müsste es irgendwie… ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es müsste aussehen, als würde es glühen, oder nicht? Ein dunkles Rot vielleicht?“

   Ein winziges Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, und sie strich behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen über das eingebrannte Zeichen. „Es verblasst, Professor“, meinte sie sanft und beruhigend. „In ein paar Monaten wird es vielleicht nicht mal mehr zu sehen sein. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, okay? Er wird nicht zurückkommen. Es war wirklich nur ein Albtraum. Sehen Sie?“

   Ungläubig warf Severus einen Blick auf das Mal. Tatsächlich war es ebenso unscharf und verwischt wie noch am Morgen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass seine dunkle Magie wieder erwacht sein könnte. Hatte er sich wirklich von einem Traum täuschen lassen?

   „Es… es war so real. Ich… es tut mir leid, Miss Weasley.“

   Das Mädchen lächelte ihm verständnisvoll zu. „Hey, Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, okay? Mo meinte, die Träume könnten eine Weile viel realistischer werden, weil Sie das Schlafmittel abgesetzt haben. Wir haben uns darüber unterhalten, und ich hab ihr versprochen, ein bisschen auf Sie aufzupassen. Und nicht nur ich, Sir. Jeder von uns. Sie müssen das nicht allein durchstehen.“

   Ginnys Finger strichen immer noch sanft über das Zeichen Voldemorts, und ganz langsam drang die Wahrheit in sein Bewusstsein: es war ein Traum gewesen, Voldemort war tot und würde nicht zurückkehren. Die Welt war sicher. Er war sicher. Er würde leben.

   Die Erleichterung schlug wie eine gewaltige Welle über ihm zusammen, spülte Angst und Zweifel davon – und zusammen mit ihnen auch den Rest an Beherrschung, über den er noch verfügte.

   „Ich kann nicht mehr, Ginny“, flüsterte er und lehnte sich haltsuchend an das junge Mädchen. „Ich bin so müde…“

   Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft, um sie zurückzudrängen. Ungehindert rannen sie in hellen Spuren über seine Wangen, während Ginny ihn schweigend wieder in die Arme schloss. Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich von ihr festhalten. Sie war da. Er war nicht allein, und alles andere war unwichtig.

   „Sie brauchen Hilfe“, sagte sie schließlich leise, „ich weiß ziemlich genau, wie es Ihnen geht. Sie sind nicht der Einzige, dem dieser Krieg Albträume beschert hat, glauben Sie mir. Die haben wir alle.“

   Severus konnte nicht antworten. Doch er klammerte sich an jedes ihrer Worte, an den Klang ihrer Stimme, während sie weitersprach. „Es war am Anfang des letzten Schuljahres alles ziemlich schrecklich für mich. Als Harry, Ron und Hermine unterwegs waren, wissen Sie. Ich hatte solche Angst um sie alle. Und um meine Familie. Und nach der Schlacht… ich konnte oft nicht länger als eine Stunde schlafen, bis ich wieder voller Panik aufgewacht bin. Ich habe allen möglichen Mist geträumt, habe die Kämpfe ständig wieder und wieder erlebt und Leute sterben sehen. Ich habe ihre Schreie gehört, laut und deutlich, als würd ich direkt neben ihnen stehen. Ich habe tausende Male gesehen, wie Schulkameraden und Freunde aus dem Orden von Flüchen getroffen wurden… Kennen Sie sicher.“

   Er nickte, das tränennasse Gesicht fest gegen Ginnys Schulter gepresst, und sie schlang in einer beschützenden Geste ihre Arme etwas enger um ihn. Lily tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf – Lily Evans, die ihn vor unendlich vielen Jahren genau so gehalten hatte, dort in Godric’s Hollow, als er sich ihr anvertraut und ihr erzählt hatte, was passiert war.

   Damals.

   Es schien Hunderte von Jahren her zu sein, und trotzdem fühlte es sich jetzt, in diesem Moment, wieder genau gleich an. Sein Schmerz, seine Angst, seine Verzweiflung und seine absolute Erschöpfung – und doch war da zur gleichen Zeit jemand, der ihm Halt gab und ihn tröstete… und einfach nur für ihn da war. Sich um ihn sorgte, nicht aus irgendwelchen taktischen Gründen oder aus Pflichtgefühl, sondern einfach nur… _weil_.

   Weil er Angst hatte. Weil er Hilfe brauchte. Weil es für diese junge Frau absolut nicht in Frage kam, ihn in dieser Situation allein zu lassen. Weil sie ganz genau wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Aus eigener Erfahrung.

   Ginny Weasley war da. Einfach nur seinetwegen. Es… tat unglaublich gut.

   „Aber ich wache nie allein auf“, sprach der Rotschopf in sanftem, nachdenklichem Ton weiter. „Da hab ich´s echt gut. Es ist immer jemand für mich da. Mum, Dad, meine Brüder, Luna, Hermine, und natürlich Harry. Ich kann jederzeit mit jemandem reden. Mit Leuten, die die gleichen Erfahrungen gemacht haben. Die verstehen, was mir Angst macht, ohne dass ich es lange erklären muss, weil sie ganz Ähnliches durchmachen. Die nicht stundenlang selber reden, sondern einfach auch mal nur zuhören. Oder manchmal mit mir zusammen schweigend da sitzen. Dadurch verlieren die Träume nach und nach ihren Schrecken. Sie brauchen jemanden, dem Sie vertrauen, Professor. Jemanden, mit dem Sie reden können. Es wird niemals besser werden, wenn Sie ständig alles verdrängen. Das macht es nur noch schlimmer.“

   Sie nahm ihn noch fester in die Arme, strich ihm übers Haar und hielt ihn einfach an sich gedrückt. „Ich weiß“, fuhr sie ruhig fort, „Vertrauen ist nicht so leicht für jemanden wie Sie, nach all den Jahren. Vielleicht genügt es für den Anfang ja auch, wenn Sie alles aufschreiben. Aber das wird nicht auf Dauer helfen.“

   Sie seufzte leise. „Wissen Sie, Sir, Sie haben aber auch ein echtes Talent dafür, sich jedes Mal vorzudrängeln und _Hier_ zu rufen, wenn das Schicksal mal wieder ein fieses Problem zu verschenken hat, oder?“

   _Treffender hätte man es nicht ausdrücken können_.

   Severus konnte nicht anders: er musste lachen, während weiterhin Tränen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht liefen. „Da könnten Sie Recht haben… vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach hinten anstellen, anstatt jedes Mal eine Anzeige aufzugeben: _Suche dringend weiteren Ärger_.“

   „Es wär zumindest einen Versuch wert, ja.“ Er hörte sie ebenfalls leise auflachen. „Geht´s Ihnen jetzt etwas besser?“

   „Ein wenig. Danke.“

   Er löste sich ein wenig widerstrebend aus ihrer Umarmung und verkroch sich unter die Bettdecken. Ginny lächelte mitfühlend und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich würde sagen, Sie sollten noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Keine Sorge, ich pass auf Sie auf und weck Sie beim nächsten Traum. Okay? Und wenn Sie mal jemanden zum Reden brauchen, können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich bin ohnehin immer im Haus. Sie können mich einfach aus dem Bett werfen, wenn irgendwas ist. Ehrlich, Professor. – So, und jetzt versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen, ja? Heute Nacht werden Sie nicht allein sein. Ich bleib bei Ihnen. Alles in Ordnung. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Wir kriegen das hin, versprochen.“

   Ihre Nähe, ihre tröstenden Worte, ihre sanften Hände, die ihm die Tränen von den Wangen wischten – das alles erinnerte ihn wieder an Lily. Bei ihr hatte er sich ebenso sicher gefühlt wie jetzt. Seine Augen brannten, und er empfand nichts mehr außer einer bleiernen Müdigkeit, die ihn unerbittlich aus der Realität heraus und in einen verwirrenden Strudel aus Dunkelheit und Wärme zog. Hinein in eine sanft pulsierende Aura aus Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und Fürsorge.

   „Sie sind ihr sehr ähnlich“, murmelte er, während ihm langsam die Augen zufielen, „Lily...“

   „Schon wieder ein Kompliment?“ Er hörte das Lächeln aus ihrer Frage heraus. „Langsam machen Sie mir Angst.“

 


	37. Nägel mit Köpfen

   „Tut mir leid“, sagte Ginny und wich verlegen Snapes vorwurfsvollem Blick aus, „aber das konnte ich Mo nicht verschweigen, Professor. Sie sollten sich mal sehen. So kann das nicht weitergehen.“

   „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich auch nicht blind bin“, fügte Monica streng hinzu, „so gut können nicht mal Sie sich verstellen, mein Lieber. Ich denke, wir beide müssen uns unterhalten. Jetzt.“

   Sie fasste den großen schlanken Mann am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Ohne Gegenwehr folgte er ihr in sein Arbeitszimmer. Sie schloss leise die Tür, drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf das kleine Sofa und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, während er seine Knie anstarrte.

   Monica sah ihn eine Weile forschend an. Er wirkte blass und erschöpft, dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, und er schien noch ein wenig schmaler als sonst in dem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Mit hängenden Schultern saß er vor ihr wie ein Häufchen Elend, seine schlanken Finger spielten fahrig mit seinem Zauberstab.

   Seufzend beugte sich die Heilerin zu ihm vor, nahm ihm den Stab ab, legte ihn auf den Tisch und ergriff Snapes Hände. „Hey“, sagte sie leise, „kommen Sie schon, Severus, Ginny hat Recht. Sie brauchen dringend Hilfe, das wissen Sie doch selber. Und ich kann Ihnen nur helfen, wenn Sie es zulassen. Ein bisschen Vertrauen gehört schon dazu. Um Himmelswillen, Junge, reden Sie mit mir! Oder ist es wirklich leichter für Sie, dauernd diese Albträume zu ertragen?“

   Severus ließ den Kopf hängen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Monica zu ihm und hob sanft sein Kinn an, um seinen Blick einzufangen. Sie las Verzweiflung und Resignation in seinen dunklen Augen. Ginny Weasley hatte nicht übertrieben, der Mann war wirklich völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte.

   „Sie brauchen Ruhe“, stellte sie mitfühlend fest, „lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, in Ordnung? Bitte, Severus. Sie sind komplett durch den Wind. Ich kann ihnen helfen zu schlafen.“

   Fürsorglich legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, zog ihn an sich, und nun, endlich, drang sie zu ihm durch. Sein restlicher Widerstand schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. Monica atmete erleichtert auf, als er sich auf dem Sofa ausstreckte, den Kopf in ihrem Schoß, und mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen schloss.

   _Das wurde auch Zeit, verdammt nochmal!_

   Sie betrachtete eine Weile sein bleiches, schmales Gesicht, dann strich sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und ließ ihre Hand dort ruhen. Er fühlte sich fiebrig an, und er war eindeutig total erledigt. Schlafen würde also nicht das Problem sein, und gegen die Träume konnte sie etwas tun. Vorläufig zumindest, aber irgendwann würde er sich jemandem anvertrauen müssen. Auch damit hatte Ginny Recht gehabt.

   Nun, für die nächsten paar Tage sollte es genügen, ihm ein paar ruhige Nächte zu schenken. Was danach kam, das würde die Zukunft schon zeigen.

   „Vertrauen Sie mir?“ flüsterte Mo ihm zu, und er nickte schwach, ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. Na gut, dann würden sie eben hier bleiben. Ins Bett konnte sie ihn in diesem Zustand nicht mehr verfrachten.

   Sanft schob sie ihren Arm unter seinen Nacken, während er sich zu ihr herumdrehte, hob seinen Oberkörper ein wenig an und bettete seinen Kopf an ihre Brust, den Arm schützend um ihn gelegt. Beruhigend streichelte sie seinen Rücken, er schlang instinktiv seine Arme um sie, und schon nach ein paar Minuten wurden seine Atemzüge tiefer und ruhiger.

   Mo wusste genau, dass die Ruhe trügerisch war. In seinem Geist herrschte nach wie vor Aufruhr, der schon bald wieder einen Albtraum verursachen würde, wenn sie das Chaos nicht vorher eindämmen konnte. Also machte sie sich daran, sehr behutsam seine Gefühle aufzuspüren. Todmüde oder nicht, sie spürte sofort seine Gegenwehr. Überrascht und ein wenig erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft, als innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen seine Barrieren in die Höhe schossen.

   Er nutzte selbst in dieser Verfassung noch Okklumentik! Mo hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Magie und hatte sie selbst auch nie erlernt. Doch sie war in gewisser Hinsicht den empathischen Schutzschilden sehr ähnlich, und daher wusste Monica genug darüber, zumindest in der Theorie. Je länger und je stärker er diese Gabe einsetzte, umso mehr seiner Kraft würde sie ihm entziehen. Und später würde er dafür büßen müssen. Geistige Anstrengung verursachte unweigerlich Kopfschmerzen oder sogar heftige Migräneanfälle.

   „Ganz ruhig“, flüsterte sie leise und fühlte, wie er auf ihre Worte reagierte, träge und benommen zwar, doch er nahm ihren Sinn trotzdem wahr. „Entspannen Sie sich, Severus. Was Sie da gerade in Ihrem Geist spüren, das bin nur ich. Das ist kein Angriff, okay? Ich will Ihnen helfen. Niemand wird Ihnen wehtun. Bitte hören Sie auf sich zu wehren. Ganz locker, ich halt Sie fest. Es wird alles gut…“

   Zögernd senkten sich die geistigen Schutzwälle, und Mo atmete auf. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich in seinem Geist vor, und da war sie: diese tief verwurzelte Angst, die ihm komplett die Ruhe raubte und stärker wurde, sobald sein Unterbewusstsein im Schlaf die Kontrolle über seine mentalen Schilde erlangte – die Fähigkeit zur Okklumentik war in diesem Fall eher ein Fluch denn ein Segen.

   „Hören Sie mir zu, Severus. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, die Unruhe in Ihnen abzuschwächen, damit Sie ohne zu träumen schlafen können. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein. Versuchen Sie einfach, mich nicht abzuwehren, in Ordnung?“

   Er regte sich schwach, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Also hielt sie ihn weiter im Arm, legte aber ihre freie Hand an seine Wange, so dass ihre Fingerspitzen seine Schläfe berührten. Ihre heilende Magie floss hindurch und schwächte die Angst in ihm ab, bis sie völlig im Glanz der goldenen Ruhe verschwunden war. Auf ernsthaften Widerstand traf sie nicht mehr, sie fühlte nur seine wachsame Präsenz; er schien entweder recht geübt darin, seinen Geist zu kontrollieren, oder aber er war inzwischen zu erschöpft für so eine mentale Kraftanstrengung, wie aktive Gegenwehr sie nun einmal erforderte. Vermutlich beides.

   Mo sah lange nachdenklich auf ihren Schützling hinab, während er im Tiefschlaf lag. Natürlich, für die nächste Zeit konnte sie ihm so helfen, und mit etwas Glück hatte er auch genügend Vertrauen zu irgendeinem von ihnen hier, dass er einen Ansprechpartner fand. Doch seine Okklumentikbegabung machte ihr ernsthaft Sorgen.

   Severus nutzte diese Gabe anscheinend schon so lange, dass seine Reaktion bereits instinktiv kam. Er musste sich nicht mehr darum bemühen, irgendwelche Abwehrschilde hochzuziehen. Im Gegenteil, das passierte völlig automatisch, was den Verdacht nahelegte, dass das eine natürliche Begabung war, genau wie ihre Empathie. Und das war schlecht.

   Der Professor war kein offener Mensch, und das hatte natürlich seine Gründe. Er hatte den größten Teil seines Lebens damit verbracht, zwischen zwei Fronten zu überleben, und das erforderte in diesem Fall eine Unmenge an Lügen und Tarnung. Mo war klar, dass er nur so lange überlebt hatte, weil er diese Gabe hatte – doch jetzt würde es sehr schwer für ihn werden, denn die Schilde, die so völlig selbständig in seinem Geist hochschnellten, würden dafür sorgen, dass gutgemeinte Hilfe oft einfach an ihm abprallte. Er würde sich das alles selber schwerer machen, als es eigentlich sein müsste. Und sie würde nicht immer da sein können, um ihm zu helfen.

   Seufzend ging sie ihre Optionen durch. Wenn sie erst in der Schule waren, hatte sie die Unterstützung von Madam Pomfrey. Die Schulheilerin kannte Snape bereits, seit er selber Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war, und sie kannte sich – vermutlich genau aus diesem Grund – auch sehr gut mit Okklumentik aus. Mo selber konnte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch noch etwas genauer in das Thema einarbeiten.

   Hier allerdings, in London, gab es ein Problem, das sie nicht vernachlässigen konnte. Poppy Pomfrey war nicht da, und sie selber war inzwischen mehr im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs, als sie sich das eigentlich gewünscht hätte. Zusätzlich kümmerte sie sich zusammen mit dessen fester Freundin Angelina um George Weasley, der nach wie vor sehr unter dem Verlust seines Zwillingsbruders litt.

   Severus brauchte jemanden, der sich mit Okklumentik auskannte, einigermaßen mit ihm zurechtkam und hier im Haus wohnte. Nur für den hoffentlich nie eintretenden Fall, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes den immer noch labilen und verunsicherten Mann aus der Bahn warf. Denn – und da machte Mo sich nichts vor – die Anwendung von Okklumentik in dem Maße, wie Snape sie betrieb, konnte im schlimmsten Fall tödlich sein. Irgendjemand musste dann in der Lage sein, ihn aus seinem geistigen Schutzbunker herauszuholen, bevor die Anstrengung ihn umbrachte.

   Wer also?

   Eins stand von vornherein fest: keiner der Jungs. Harry, Ron und Neville standen gerade vor der äußerst anstrengenden Aufgabe, erwachsen zu werden. Und manches Mittel, um ihren Professor vor sich selber zu retten, wäre ihnen mit Sicherheit unangenehm, wenn nicht sogar peinlich. Mädchen waren da wesentlich aufgeschlossener.

   Luna als Empathin schied von vornherein aus, auch wenn sie ihre Hilfe sicher gern angeboten hätte. Das Mädchen war selbst noch ungeübt, und die schiere Menge an verdrängten Gefühlen, denen sie ausgesetzt sein könnte, würde vermutlich ausreichen, um ihren Verstand schwer zu schädigen oder ihr gar Angst vor ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten zu machen. Blieben Ginny und Hermine. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen beschloss die junge Heilerin, sich so bald wie möglich mit den beiden zu unterhalten, doch sie neigte dazu, Ginny diese Aufgabe zu übertragen.

   Zum einen hatte die junge Frau bereits grundlegende Kenntnisse in der Medimagie, wollte sogar Heilerin werden, und zudem würde sie auch später in der Schule eher Zeit haben zu helfen. Sie hatte immerhin noch ein weiteres Jahr Zeit, bis sie ihre UTZ-Prüfungen ablegen würde. Hermine würde dort wohl vorwiegend mit Lernen beschäftigt sein, da sie ihre Ausbildung sehr ernst nahm.

   _Und außerdem_ , dachte die Waliserin mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, _besitzt Ginny eine erfrischend unbekümmerte Art und einen Dickkopf, der dem ihres Professors in nichts nachsteht. Wenn jemand ihn zu irgendwas bringen kann, dann sie. Prewett´sche Gene…_

Die Entscheidung war gefallen, und sie hoffte nun nur noch, dass Ginny ihrer Bitte offen gegenüberstand. Sie würde ihr ein wenig über angewandte Psychologie beibringen müssen – ein in der britischen Zaubererwelt völlig unbekanntes Gebiet der Medizin – und alles, was sie selbst über Okklumentik wusste.

   Doch das Wichtigste musste man ihr längst nicht mehr beibringen: sie mochte diesen Mann, war aber trotzdem resolut und vernünftig genug, um nicht aus falsch verstandenem Mitgefühl heraus die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Es hatte Ginny nicht gefallen, mit Mo über Snape und seine Probleme zu sprechen – doch sie hatte es trotz allem getan. Weil er dringend Hilfe brauchte. Hilfe, die ihm das Mädchen nicht hatte geben können. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Doch das sollte sich bald ändern, wenn sich alles entwickelte wie gedacht.

   Mo rutschte auf dem Sofa in eine etwas bequemere Position, schlang die Arme schützend um ihren Kollegen und schloss die Augen.

   Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen bereits durch die Fenster, als Severus langsam den Kopf hob und sich blinzelnd umschaute. Monica lächelte ihm zu, immer noch den Arm um ihn gelegt: „Aha, da sind Sie ja wieder. Fühlen Sie sich besser?“

   „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?“

   Er sah besser aus als gestern, schien aber immer noch ziemlich müde. Deswegen zog sie seinen Kopf wieder an ihre Brust und sagte leise: „Empathie. Hat nicht wehgetan, oder? Na, kommen Sie, schlafen Sie ruhig noch eine Weile, Sie haben viel nachzuholen.“

   „Danke“, murmelte er ein wenig verlegen und setzte sich auf, „aber ich sollte vielleicht besser…“

   „… ins Bett gehen?“ half sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, als er aufstehen wollte. „Ist keine schlechte Idee. Sie sehen etwas besser aus als gestern, aber Sie sollten trotzdem noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Sonst war das Ganze völlig für die Katz. Und, Severus: empathische Hilfe ist auf Dauer auch keine Lösung, das muss Ihnen klar sein. Reden Sie darüber, was Ihnen Angst macht, anders bekommen wir das Problem nicht in den Griff. Und lassen Sie Ihre verdammte Okklumentik weg, soweit es machbar ist. Erstens können Sie die Schilde nicht dauerhaft halten, zweitens kostet das Ganze viel Kraft, und drittens wird es nur schlimmer, sobald die Barrieren fallen. Verstehen Sie, Junge, das könnte Sie eines Tages umbringen. Das müssten Sie doch eigentlich wissen.“

   Sie stand auf, reichte ihm hilfsbereit die Hand, und er ließ sich von ihr hochziehen. Vorsorglich legte sie ihm den Arm um die Hüfte, da er noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen wirkte – und blickte überrascht drein, als er sie ein wenig unbeholfen umarmte. Damit hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet, aber sie schloss ihn ebenfalls freundschaftlich in die Arme.

   Die Nähe schien ihm gut zu tun, und eine ganze Weile blieben sie einfach so stehen. Schließlich nahm Monica ihren Schützling bei den Schultern und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Sie sollten wirklich…“

   „Er kommt zurück“, unterbrach er sie hastig und rieb sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über die Stirn. „Voldemort. Und er wird mich umbringen, genau wie alle anderen hier. Das… das ist mein schlimmster Albtraum.“ Sein Blick suchte den ihren, drängend und dunkel, er atmete flach und hektisch. „Sie hatten Recht, Monica… ich will leben. Und ich habe Angst um Harry und die anderen. Ich… ich will keinen von ihnen verlieren müssen.“

   Mo starrte ihn an. Das war nun schon die zweite Überraschung an diesem Morgen! Doch Snape wirkte mit sich selbst komplett überfordert: er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand, ein gehetztes Tier in der Falle, und sah offenbar keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als sich ihr anzuvertrauen.

   „Diese Vorstellung würde jedem Angst machen“, gab sie ruhig zurück und zog ihn mit sich aufs Sofa. „Aber er ist tot, Severus. Endgültig.“

   „Das weiß ich“, fuhr er ungeduldig auf, „aber das haben wir schon mal gedacht, und dann kam alles völlig anders… und diese Träume fühlen sich so realistisch an… neulich bin ich aufgewacht, weil ich gespürt habe, wie das Dunkle Mal brannte... wenn er zurückkommt…“

   Flehend sah er sie an, seine schwarzen Augen wie Kohlen in seinem weißen Gesicht, und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Bitte, was soll ich tun?“

   Rasch rückte sie ihn näher an ihn heran, den Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen, und griff nach seiner Hand. „Den Anfang haben Sie gerade schon gemacht. Also, dann sorgen wir jetzt erst mal dafür, dass Sie ohne Probleme schlafen“, schlug sie vor. „Zumindest bis Ihre Träume wieder die normale Intensität haben, bleibe ich nachts bei Ihnen. Danach ist es nur noch halb so schlimm. Wenn Ihnen das alles nicht mehr so beängstigend wirklich vorkommt, wird es besser, das versprech ich Ihnen. Okay?“

   Er nickte dankbar und drückte kurz ihre Hand. Dann wandte er ihr sein bleiches, müdes Gesicht zu. „Ist das nicht furchtbar anstrengend für Sie? Wann werden Sie schlafen, Monica? Ich will nicht, dass Sie…“

   „Pssst.“ Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Alles kein Problem, Severus. Ich kann tagsüber schlafen, während Sie die jungen Phönixe unterrichten. Gut, zugegeben, es wird eine Menge Kraft kosten, und vielleicht kann ich Sie auch nicht vor jedem Albtraum bewahren. Aber ich werde da sein. Und nicht nur ich. Falls Sie Hilfe brauchen, haben Sie in diesem Haus auf jeden Fall jemanden zum Reden. Ist das okay für Sie?“

   „Habe ich eine Wahl?“ Sein Lächeln geriet ein wenig schief, doch sie spürte seine Erleichterung ganz deutlich.

   Er machte keine Anstalten vom Sofa aufzustehen, im Gegenteil, er lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich sichtlich in Monicas Nähe. Vorsichtig rückte sie noch ein wenig dichter an ihn heran. Je näher ein Empath einem anderen Menschen kommt, desto einfacher ist es für ihn, dessen Gefühle zu empfangen. Und ob Snape das wusste oder nicht, er wich ihr jedenfalls nicht aus.

   Verstohlen warf Monica ihm einen Blick zu. Er war immer noch hundemüde, und eigentlich gehörte er ins Bett. Doch da er sich hier wohl zu fühlen schien, blieb sie still neben ihm sitzen und wartete geduldig ab.

   Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis er kurz einnickte. Er blinzelte und schien sich krampfhaft wachhalten zu wollen, doch immer wieder sank ihm der Kopf auf die Brust. Mühsam hob er ihn jedes Mal wieder, bis Mo es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. „Kommen Sie her“, wisperte sie und zog ihn sanft an sich heran, und er lehnte sich aufseufzend gegen sie. Kurz darauf schlief er tief und fest; sein Kopf war auf ihre Schulter gesunken, und die junge Empathin ließ ihn schlafen.


	38. Die Winkelgasse

   Hunderte von Hogwarts-Schülern hatten von Minerva McGonagall Ende Juli Post bekommen. Jeder Einzelne hatte die freie Wahl, entweder mit dem nächsten Schuljahr weiter zu machen oder aber das letzte Jahr zu wiederholen. Die meisten, so erzählte sie ihnen bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen nach dem letzten Renovierungseinsatz in der Schule, hatten sich dafür entschieden, das vergangene Jahr erneut zu absolvieren. Von etlichen Slytherins allerdings hatte sie überhaupt keine Antwort bekommen. Diese Neuigkeit verwunderte ehrlich gesagt niemanden.

   Ginny und Luna wollten, wie beinahe erwartet, noch einmal die sechste Klasse besuchen, da sie beide nicht sehr lange in Hogwarts gewesen waren; Harry und die anderen hatten allesamt vor, ihren Abschluss nachzuholen.

   „Hat sich schon ein Lehrer für Muggelkunde gefunden?“ erkundigte sich Hermine interessiert bei der Schulleiterin. Diese nickte mit zufriedener Miene und erklärte: „Ja, wir haben Mr Perkins für die Stelle gewinnen können, der früher mit Arthur zusammen im Ministerium gearbeitet hat. Er ist muggelstämmig und hat sich erboten, den jungen Zauberern so viel wie möglich über die Welt der Muggel beizubringen.“

   Mr Weasley strahlte sie an. „Da ist der alte Perkins gut aufgehoben, er hat nie so richtig in ein Ministeriumsbüro gepasst.“

   „Verteidigung?“ hakte Harry neugierig nach, und die Schulleiterin nickte wiederum, diesmal für ihre Verhältnisse sogar richtiggehend begeistert. „Ja, da haben wir einen echten Glücksgriff gemacht, möchte ich behaupten. Da wir die Aurorenzentrale nicht ihrer besten Leute berauben wollten, aber trotzdem jemanden mit dem entsprechenden Potential brauchen, haben wir uns an ein Ordensmitglied gewandt. Und Bill Weasley hat sich bereiterklärt, die Stelle zu besetzen.“

   „Ist nicht wahr!“ brüllte Ron begeistert, „Bill? Wie cool ist das denn!“

   „Auch die Arbeit eines Fluchbrechers gilt als kompatibel mit der Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung“, entgegnete McGonagall mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, „und durch seine Arbeit im Orden hat sich Professor Weasley mehr als qualifiziert.“

   Auch Molly Weasley wirkte, wenn schon nicht rundherum glücklich, dann doch zumindest sichtlich erleichtert über die vernünftige Entscheidung ihrer beiden Jüngsten. Vermutlich hatte sie eher befürchtet, sie würden die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich sofort für die Aurorenzentrale bewerben.

   Kurz vor Ginnys Geburtstag kamen die Eulen mit den Bücherlisten, und die ganze Horde drängte in die Winkelgasse, begleitet von Monica Lupin, Arthur und Molly Weasley und Severus Snape. Mit großen Augen gingen sie die alte Einkaufsgasse entlang, wo immer noch viele der Läden geschlossen waren, aber auch einige neue geöffnet hatten.

   Monica nutzte die Gelegenheit, als Harry mit Ron, Snape und Rons Eltern _Qualität für Quidditch_ betrat, um mit Ginny zu sprechen. Wie erhofft, stimmte Ginny ohne zu zögern zu, ihr zu helfen. „Ich wollte ohnehin noch ein bisschen mehr über Okklumentik lernen“, gestand das Mädchen mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Darüber erfährt man in der Ausbildung zur Heilerin erschreckend wenig, wahrscheinlich weil nur sehr wenige es wirklich anwenden. Und über Psychologie weiß die Zauberergemeinschaft überhaupt nichts. Ich hab mich mit Hermine darüber unterhalten, und sie hat mir zwei Lehrbücher der Muggel ausgeliehen.“

   „Ich kann dir auch ein wenig darüber beibringen“, bot Mo an, „wir in Rowan beschäftigen uns ziemlich ausgiebig mit solchen Themen. Nun ja, zumindest diejenigen, die sich auf Medizin oder Heilkunde spezialisiert haben. Und da gehören wir Empathen nun mal auch dazu.“

   Sie besuchten Mr Ollivander, der zwar noch dabei war, seine Regale aufzufüllen, aber trotz allem bereits wieder Kundschaft bediente. Snape verschwand mit wehendem Umhang, begleitet von Monica, in der alten Apotheke, um seine Zutatenvorräte wieder aufzustocken. Die zwei stießen erst nach dem Besuch der restlichen Mannschaft bei _Flourish & Blotts_ wieder zu den anderen, äußerst zufrieden und mit zwei gut gefüllten Tragetaschen im Schlepptau, und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch des Straßencafés.

   „Buchläden sind zu gefährlich für mich“, erklärte er schmunzelnd, als Harry nachfragte, ob er die gesamte Apotheke leergekauft habe, „deswegen habe ich mir Zeit gelassen.“ Er nickte demonstrativ zu Hermines voll bepackter Büchertasche hinüber und fügte knapp hinzu: „Darum.“

   Alle lachten, nur Hermine lief leicht rosa an und schob ihre monströse Menge an Einkäufen unauffällig in die Schatten unter dem Tisch.

   Harry stupste den Tränkemeister an und bemerkte leise: „Und Sie wollten nicht bloß dem Rummel aus dem Weg gehen?“

   Snape hob die Schultern. „Das auch“, bekannte er trocken. Offenbar in der leisen Hoffnung, in dieser Aufmachung nicht ganz so schnell erkannt zu werden, hatte er die schwarzen Haare wieder zusammengebunden und einen – erstaunlicherweise smaragdgrünen - Umhang über seine Muggelkleidung geworfen.

   Zu seinem großen Kummer war seine Taktik allerdings nicht aufgegangen, denn auf der belebten Straße wurden sie praktisch von jedem einzelnen Passanten erkannt. Während die Leute eifrig das kleine Grüppchen belagerten, drückte Snape sich unbehaglich am Rand herum, konnte sich aber zu seinem Leidwesen nicht einfach unsichtbar machen und musste daher etliches an Händedrücken und viele begeisterte Menschen erdulden, die ihm alle wenigstens einmal auf die Schultern klopfen wollten.

   Schließlich erbarmte sich Monica, hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn in eine kleine Seitengasse, wo weniger Fußgänger unterwegs waren. „Herzlichen Dank“, seufzte er erleichtert. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, nie wieder aus diesem Menschenauflauf heraus zu kommen. Ich schwöre Ihnen, demnächst wären die ersten mit Fotoapparaten angerückt!“

   Lachend schlenderte sie neben ihm her und betrachtete die winzigen Ladenfronten mit ihren Auslagen hinter altmodischen Butzenscheiben. „Ich war noch nie in der Winkelgasse“, bemerkte sie beiläufig, und Severus starrte sie verblüfft an. „Noch nie?“

   „Nein“, erklärte die junge Waliserin lächelnd, „Rowan-Schüler kaufen hier nicht ein. Ich glaube, die meisten von ihnen wissen nicht mal, dass Hogwarts überhaupt existiert, genau wie umgekehrt eben auch. Ich bin in Wales aufgewachsen, hatte also auch nie einen Grund hierher zu kommen, und seit Remus´ Hochzeit… naja, sagen wir es einfach so: ich hatte bisher keine Zeit dafür. Der Orden hatte Vorrang.“

   Nachdenklich nickte er, und als sie schweigend weitergingen, legte er völlig in Gedanken versunken den Arm um ihre Taille. Monica tat es ihm mit einem leisen Lächeln gleich.

   Die beiden spähten in jedes Ladenfenster, und Mo konnte nicht widerstehen, als sie vor einer Auslage mit Schokoladenfrüchten und Pralinen stehen blieben. „Es nützt alles nichts, da muss ich rein“, meinte sie entschieden und zog Severus mit sich. „Schokolade hat auf mich eine geradezu magische Anziehung, wissen Sie?“

   Da sie Mühe hatte, sich zwischen all den Köstlichkeiten zu entscheiden, verließen sie _Charlotte Chapter´s Chocolates_ erst eine gute halbe Stunde später wieder. Monica biss andächtig kleine Stückchen von einem Zartbitter-Zauberstab ab: „Mein Gott, ich war bisher in der völlig falschen Magierwelt, Severus. Wir hatten nur die Konditorei von Mr Babel. Aber einen kompletten Laden nur für Schokolade? Nein. Rowan ist zu funktionell und modern für solche kleinen Wunder!“

   „Sagt die Frau, die ohne Zauberstab zaubert“, gab er feixend zurück. Sie versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und verstaute die kleine Tüte mit Schokolade in ihrer Umhängetasche: „Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie überreden, mir auch den Rest der Winkelgasse zu zeigen, Herr Kollege. Ich meine, wann hab ich schon mal die Gelegenheit, mir eine durch und durch magische Shoppingmeile anzusehen? Sowas gibt´s bei uns leider nicht.“

   „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss…“ Er seufzte theatralisch und folgte ihr zurück ins muntere Gedränge. „Aber bleiben Sie in meiner Nähe, ja? Ich will Sie nicht in diesem Chaos verlieren.“

   „Nichts lieber als das.“ Munter hakte sie sich wieder bei ihm ein. „Das sollte genügen, oder? – Na los, ich muss alles sehen!“

   Er war nicht begeistert, doch er begleitete sie ohne zu murren. Monica verrenkte sich beinahe den Hals, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Allein die Vielfalt an phantasievoller Zaubererkleidung war schon überwältigend: es wimmelte von Samtumhängen, Brokatroben, weiten Röcken, Bundhosen, viktorianischen Blusen, Schnürstiefeletten, ausladenden Spitzhüten und bunten Baskenmützen – die britische Zaubererwelt legte eindeutig Wert auf Farben und Vielfalt. Mo war begeistert. Dagegen war Rowan langweilig.

   Als sie erneut vor _Qualität für Quidditch_ stehen blieben und unversehens von einer Traube kichernder Mädchen im Teenageralter umringt wurden, die jedoch den schicken neuen Hochglanz-Rennbesen nicht mal einen Blick schenkten, warf Severus ihr einen beinahe flehenden Blick zu. Monica verkniff sich ein Grinsen und schlang wieder den Arm um ihn, und er zog sie erleichtert dicht an seine Seite.

   Enttäuschung stand auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen, als er sich Monica zuwandte und seine Lippen sehr behutsam ihre Stirn berührten. Ihm zuliebe spielte sie mit und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke“, flüsterte er leise an ihrem Ohr, und sie blieben kurz stehen, während die Teenies verschwanden, bevor sie ihn schließlich weiter zu den nächsten Ladenfronten zog.

   „Ich brauche ein paar Umhänge“, fiel Monica ein, „für den Unterricht. Ich meine irgendwas von einer Kleiderordnung für Lehrer gelesen zu haben, und außerdem hab ich Lust, auch mal wie eine ganz normale Hexe auszusehen. Helfen Sie mir beim Aussuchen?“

   „Eine ganz normale Hexe? Hört sich nett an.“ Mit einem kleinen Lächeln führte Snape sie zu Madam Malkin, damit sie sich ihre Lehrergarderobe zulegen konnte. Sie hatte natürlich Recht, in Hogwarts gab es eine Kleiderordnung für Lehrer. Doch damit war Mo noch nicht zufrieden. Sie wollte ihre Jeans loswerden, die hier verblüffte und teilweise schräge Blicke anzogen, und das ging am einfachsten mit einem Besuch bei _The Second Chance_ , dem Laden für Kleidung und magische Gegenstände aus zweiter Hand.

   Monica Lupin verließ den Laden als völlig neuer Mensch, die ausgedienten Jeans in ihrer Umhängetasche verstaut, und fühlte die faszinierten Blicke ihres Begleiters. Mit langem smaragdgrünem Bahnenrock, einer weißen Spitzenbluse mit Stehkragen, schwarzer Samtweste mit Schößchen, Stiefeletten und einer samtenen Tellermütze mit Fasanenfeder fühlte sie sich gleich wesentlich mehr als Hexe. Den neuen dazu passenden Umhang mit silberner Stickerei trug sie der Sommerhitze wegen allerdings über dem Arm.

   Sie fand es sehr erfreulich, dass sie in dieser Kleidung kaum mehr erstaunte Blicke auf sich zog – was sich allerdings als Nachteil für Snape entpuppte, der sich jetzt wieder vergeblich bemühte, Neugierigen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Monica wusste, dass er den Rummel um seine Person nicht besonders mochte, doch schien er tatsächlich Gefallen daran zu finden, sich mit ihr als Begleiterin zu zeigen.

   Ein paar Läden und einige Zwangspausen wegen begeisterter Passanten später fanden sie sich schließlich vor _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ wieder. Neugierig lugte Monica durch die großen Schaufenster. Drinnen herrschte ein buntes Treiben, jede Menge Schüler schienen ihr Taschengeld noch rasch vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in Scherzartikel umsetzen zu wollen.

   „Ernsthaft?“ fragte Snape zweifelnd, doch Mo zog ihn entschlossen durch die Tür: „Jepp. Sie gewöhnen sich besser gleich an Schülermassen, die nicht aus Angst vor Ihnen zur Marmorsäule erstarren, mein Lieber. Immerhin steht uns ein ganzes Schuljahr in Gesellschaft dieser kleinen Monster bevor. Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie mehr Angst vor Halbwüchsigen haben als vor einer Bande Todesser, das kauf ich Ihnen nicht ab.“

   „Sie würden sich wundern.“

   Er sah äußerst unbehaglich drein, doch Mo ließ ihn nicht vom Haken. Da musste er jetzt eben durch.

   Natürlich gab es auch hier ein wildes Gedränge, als die Leute Severus bemerkten, doch zu seiner größten Erleichterung trafen sie Harry und die anderen wieder, so dass sich das Interesse der Bevölkerung nicht mehr allein auf ihn beschränkte.

   Einige Mädchen drückten sich giggelnd bei den pinkfarbenen Liebestränken herum, schauten zu der kleinen Gruppe von Berühmtheiten herüber und flüsterten miteinander. Severus nahm das rosa Geschwader kritisch ins Visier und raunte Monica zu: „Na, das kann ja heiter werden…“

   Mo musste lachen, als sie sein Gesicht sah, nahm ihn bei der Hand und folgte dem Rest ihrer Gruppe, der soeben von George Weasley und Angelina Johnson ins kleine, wesentlich ruhigere Hinterzimmer gewinkt wurde.

   „Da könnte man glatt neidisch werden“, bemerkte George mit einem Blick auf Monica und schloss die Tür zum Verkaufsraum. „Warum gab´s zu unserer Zeit eigentlich keine so hübschen Lehrerinnen in Hogwarts? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, war Professor Sprout damals die Jüngste… echt gruselig! – Könnte ich eventuell auch noch meinen Abschluss nachholen, Sir?“

   Severus lachte leise auf, und Angelina verpasste George einen Blick, der irgendwo zwischen Tadel und Belustigung lag: „Du lässt mich nicht mit der ganzen Arbeit hier allein und verschwindest für ein Jahr in die Schule!“

   „Niemals, Ma´am!“ George salutierte zackig und kramte dann ein Tablett mit Gläsern und einer eckigen Flasche hinter einer Schranktür hervor. „Für besondere Kunden“, verriet er schmunzelnd und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab, worauf die Flasche sich erhob und in jedes der Gläser eine Handbreit Whisky goss. Er reichte jedem ein Glas und erhob dann sein eigenes: „Auf die Zukunft.“

   „Und auf all die Menschen, die wir vermissen“, sagte Severus leise, während alle mit George und Angelina anstießen. George warf ihm einen langen Blick zu und nickte ernst, während Molly Weasley sich verstohlen die Augen tupfte und Harry seinen Arm um Ginny legte.

   „Bleibt es jetzt eigentlich beim ersten November als Schulbeginn?“ erkundigte sich George schließlich und riss damit alle aus ihren Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. Monica nickte. „Ja, die Schule ist bereit für den normalen Betrieb. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was da auf mich zukommt.“

   „Machen Sie sich auf was gefasst“, prophezeite Snape mit düsterer Miene, „Hunderte von Schülern sind schlimmer als eine Herde Niffler!“

   „Und ein einziger kleiner Niffler hat damals in Umbridges Büro schon ein wahres Chaos angerichtet“, erläuterte George fröhlich, „die Lage ist also durchaus ernst, Mo!“

   Da sie ein wenig ratlos dreinsah, begannen die anderen ihr munter durcheinander schwatzend und unter viel Gelächter zu erzählen, was in den letzten Jahren alles in Schloss Hogwarts passiert war.

   Molly Weasleys Augenbrauen zogen sich bei Rons Schilderung von dem tragbaren Sumpf im Zauberkunstkorridor ein wenig zusammen und schnellten entsetzt in die Höhe, als Hermine und Ginny vom Abschiedsfeuerwerk der Zwillinge erzählten, doch sie fasste sich rasch wieder, als sie bemerkte, dass sogar Severus Snape sich von der allgemeinen Heiterkeit hatte anstecken lassen.

   „Manchmal ist es ganz gut, wenn man als Eltern nicht über alles Bescheid weiß“, seufzte sie mit ergebener Miene und leerte energisch ihr Glas. „Ich hoffe von Herzen, eure Kinder werden euch später ebenbürtig sein – denkt an meine Worte!“

   „Natürlich werden sie das“, gab George zurück, und es hörte sich an wie ein feierliches Versprechen. Angelina griff mit einem leisen Lächeln seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

   Snape schnaubte mit entsetzter Miene und verkündete entschieden: „Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn es so weit ist. Ich denke, ich gehe dann vorzeitig in den Ruhestand. Am Nordpol!“

   George und Ron brüllten vor Lachen, und Molly tätschelte dem Zaubertranklehrer mitfühlend die Schulter: „Das kann ich Ihnen nur wärmstens ans Herz legen, mein Lieber.“


	39. Nachtschwärmer

   Als es anfing zu dämmern, scharte Arthur Weasley die kleine Schar wieder um sich und drängte zum Aufbruch. Doch Monica mochte das bunte Treiben noch nicht verlassen. „Ich komme später nach“, versicherte sie den Weasleys. „Das ist mein erstes Mal in der Winkelgasse, ich möchte das noch ein bisschen genießen. Die magische Welt ist so aufregend, wenn man nicht hier groß geworden ist!“

   Mit leuchtenden Augen drehte sie sich langsam um sich selbst und schien die farbenprächtige Umgebung komplett in sich aufsaugen zu wollen. Sie wirkte wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal einen Rummelplatz besuchen darf.

   Severus beobachtete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Sie war einfach zauberhaft in ihrer unschuldigen Freude, und er hatte sich längst eingestehen müssen, dass er sich in ihrer Gesellschaft wohl fühlte. „Ich kann ja noch eine Weile mit ihr hierbleiben“, erbot er sich deshalb, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig, und Arthur Weasley ließ sich tatsächlich überreden.

   „Na gut“, meinte der rothaarige Mann großzügig, „aber passt auf euch auf, ihr zwei, es ist immer noch nicht völlig sicher. Haltet euch von der Nokturngasse fern, meidet finstere Ecken, und bleibt auf jeden Fall zusammen. Und kommt nicht allzu spät zurück. Passen Sie gut auf Ihren Kollegen auf, Monica. Sie wissen ja, wie viele Leute einen Hass auf ihn haben.“

   Monica nickte und hakte sich bei Severus ein. Während die anderen zurück zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ gingen, schlenderten sie Arm in Arm durch die Winkelgasse, die in der Dämmerung einen ganz eigenen Charme entfaltete. Von der belebten Einkaufsmeile, die sie tagsüber bekanntermaßen war, verwandelte sie sich mit fortschreitender Dunkelheit in eine verzauberte, mittelalterlich anmutende Straße voller Magie.

   Auch Severus kannte dieses Gesicht der altbekannten Gasse noch nicht, war er doch bisher noch nie länger im lärmenden Gedränge der vielen auffällig gekleideten Hexen und Zauberer geblieben als unbedingt nötig. Im Grunde hasste er Menschenansammlungen, doch jetzt, wo es hier ruhiger wurde, fand er die Winkelgasse recht angenehm.

   Langsam und staunend ging er neben der jungen Waliserin durch die Gasse, wo die Läden nach und nach schlossen und stattdessen die Nachtschwärmer die Regie übernahmen. Die kleinen Cafés und Lokale weiteten ihre Sitzplätze auf den kompletten Straßenzug aus, Fackeln und schwebende Laternen beleuchteten das Geschehen, kleine Imbisswagen und Eisverkäufer tauchten allerorten auf, und die Menschen schienen das Nachtleben auszukosten.

   Es lag ein Zauber auf diesem versteckten Teil des magischen London, der auch Severus rasch in seinen Bann zog. Er blieb eine Weile stehen und sah gebannt einer kleinen Truppe von Feuerschluckern zu, den rotierenden Fackeln und auflodernden Feuerwolken, den kleinen leuchtenden Feuerbällen, mit denen einer der Zauberer dort jonglierte.

   Monica zog ihn sanft zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Nähe, und er setzte sich zu ihr, die Augen immer noch bei den Gauklern. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die magische Welt so wunderschön ist“, hörte er sie sagen, während eine junge Hexe ihnen eine Speisekarte reichte.

   „Ich auch nicht“, flüsterte er abwesend, während seine Augen die wirbelnden Feuerbälle verfolgten. Hoch in die Luft schossen sie, umkreisten einander, prallten kurz zusammen, wobei sie leuchtende Funkenspuren ausstießen, trennten sich wieder und kehrten folgsam zurück in die lenkenden Hände des Ignimagus, der sie vollkommen kontrollierte.

   „Alles in Ordnung?“ Monica legte die Hand auf seinen Arm, und er wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. Das Feuer der Gaukler glitzerte in ihren Augen, als sie ihm ein Glas Wein reichte, und er konnte sie nur wortlos anstarren. Sie zwinkerte ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu, und er ertappte sich wieder einmal dabei, wie er zurücklächelte. Es war immer noch ein ungewohntes Gefühl, und er hob rasch sein Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck. Plötzlich war er dankbar für die Dunkelheit, denn er spürte deutlich, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

   Verlegen griff er nach der Speisekarte und studierte sie eingehend. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Hunger, aber so konnte er ihrem Blick wenigstens ausweichen, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

   Die junge Frau neigte sich zu ihm herüber. „Sie sind so still“, bemerkte sie und nippte an ihrem Glas. „Alles okay? Sie sind noch nicht ganz fit, also überanstrengen Sie sich nicht, ja? Sagen Sie einfach Bescheid, wenn Sie müde werden. Dann gehen wir zurück.“

   Er nickte nur und beobachtete angelegentlich das Gewimmel in der Gasse, wo jeder Einzelne den Sieg des Lichts und das Überleben ihrer Welt in vollen Zügen zu feiern schien. Und Recht hatten sie, dachte er, wer konnte schon wissen, wann die Zeiten des Friedens wieder einmal vorbei sein würden?

   Monica ließ ihn in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Das machte ihre Gesellschaft so angenehm. Sie drängte ihn zu nichts, er musste sich nicht krampfhaft um Konversation bemühen oder sich in sinnlosen Diskussionen für irgendetwas rechtfertigen – sie war einfach nur da, ohne ihn einzuengen. Empathen wie Miss Lupin waren definitiv wünschenswerte Begleiter.

   Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt jetzt dem heiteren Getümmel in der Winkelgasse; lächelnd beobachtete sie die vorübergehenden Hexen und Zauberer, schaute den Feuerzauberern entzückt zu und konnte sich offenbar nicht satt sehen an der bunten Vielfalt.

   Severus ließ sich ebenfalls vom Zauber dieser magischen Nacht davontragen. Das alles war so voller Leben, voll überschwänglicher Freude und Dankbarkeit darüber, dem Untergang noch einmal entronnen zu sein – und er selbst war mittendrin, dank der spärlichen Beleuchtung mit Fackeln völlig unerkannt, und atmete glücklich all das Positive ein, das in der lauen Augustnacht lag.

   Hier und jetzt war er nur einer unter Vielen, nicht der unfreiwillige Held, dessen Geschichte die Zeitungsberichte noch aufgebauscht hatten wie einen zu weiten Umhang, und er konnte den Abend ungestört genießen.

   Die Speisekarte lag vergessen auf dem Tisch, während Monica und er einfach nebeneinander saßen, ab und zu einen Schluck Wein tranken und sich in der fackelerleuchteten Nacht verloren. Der Himmel war inzwischen samtschwarz und übersät mit Millionen von Sternen, doch der langsame Strom der Fußgänger ließ nicht nach, und schließlich erhoben auch sie sich und schlenderten weiter.

   Langsam wurde es kühler zwischen den alten Häuserfronten. Monica, jetzt in ihren schwarzen Samtumhang gehüllt, spazierte an seiner Seite langsam die Winkelgasse hinunter, vorbei an anderen Nachtschwärmern, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel.

   Aus einer leicht zu übersehenden Tür klang Musik, und in stiller Übereinkunft betraten sie das kleine Pub. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet: eine lange Theke über die gesamte Seitenwand, kleine Tische im ganzen Raum, von denen die meisten schon belegt waren, und ein winziges Podest in der hinteren Ecke, das von ein paar Musikern belegt wurde. Geige, Gitarren, Flöte.

   Severus schob sich hinter Monica her zu einem freien Tisch ganz in der Nähe der kleinen Band. Niemand achtete groß auf sie. Ein kleiner drahtiger Mann schlängelte sich wieselflink mit einer Gewandtheit zu ihnen durch, die jahrzehntelange Übung verriet, stellte ungefragt zwei verboten gut gefüllte Gläser mit Feuerwhisky vor ihnen ab und fragte dann geschäftsmäßig: „Dunkel oder hell?“

   „Verzeihung?“

   Severus war verwirrt, doch Monica lachte übermütig. „Wie daheim“, grinste sie und fügte an ihn gewandt hinzu: „Dunkel ist Guinness, hell Kilkenny. Zwei Biersorten, die eigentlich in jeder Welt vorkommen. Sowohl bei den Magiern als auch bei den Muggeln. – Ich nehm dunkel, bitte. Groß.“

   „Ich auch“, meinte Severus der Einfachheit halber und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, während der kleine Mann sich zurück zum Tresen drängte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er da soeben bestellt hatte. Doch seine Begleiterin lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Keine Sorge, hier sind wir bestens aufgehoben“, bemerkte sie, „waren Sie noch nie in einem irischen Pub? Gibt nichts Schöneres an so einem Abend.“

   Angesichts ihrer zufriedenen Miene beschloss er, einfach alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen, und griff nach dem Glas, das vor ihm stand. In der nächsten Sekunde setzten sich zwei lachende Männer zu ihnen, ebenfalls mit Gläsern in den Händen, und stießen fröhlich mit ihm an: „Sláinte!“ Er bemerkte Monicas Schmunzeln. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, stieß nun ihrerseits mit den beiden Neuankömmlingen an und rief: „Sláinte agus saol agat, agus bás in Eirinn!“

   „Eine Lassie“, grinste der eine der Männer und strahlte sie erfreut an, doch Monica betonte: „Eigentlich eine Welsh Lass, meine Herren, wenn auch gebürtige Britin. Allerdings recht weit rumgekommen.“ Dann leerten sie und ihre neuen Tischgenossen schwungvoll die Gläser, und Severus beeilte sich, es ihnen gleich zu tun, auch wenn er nichts von dem verstanden hatte, was die anderen da von sich gaben.

   Monica blieb seine Verwirrung natürlich nicht verborgen, und als die beiden irischen Zauberer sie wieder verließen, um den nächsten Tisch zu okkupieren, erklärte sie lächelnd: „Das war ein Trinkspruch. Sláinte heißt so viel wie Gesundheit, und damit kommt man schon überall gut durch. Das längere Ding… dafür hab ich auch eine Weile gebraucht, weil Irisch und Walisisch so was von überhaupt nicht dasselbe sind. Na, jedenfalls bedeutet es Gesundheit und ein langes Leben, und Tod in Irland – also in der Heimat. Pathetisch, ich weiß. Aber durchaus freundlich gemeint.“ Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und setzte vergnügt hinzu: „Wobei es sich für Anfänger durchaus empfiehlt, zu späterer Stunde beim einfachen Sláinte zu bleiben.“

   „Tatsächlich?“ Severus gab sich Mühe, einigermaßen verwundert dreinzuschauen. „Weshalb wohl?“

   Mo brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und hob die Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, mein Lieber. Wir können´s ja später mal ausprobieren, wenn Sie möchten… das würde aber voraussetzen, dass Sie den Spruch zumindest in nüchternem Zustand fehlerfrei hinkriegen!“

   Sie legte den Kopf schief und grinste ihn auffordernd an. Severus winkte hastig ab und versuchte den Anschein zu erwecken, als interessiere er sich viel mehr für den Inhalt seines wahrhaft riesigen Bierkruges. Der durchaus nicht unangenehm schmeckte, wie sich herausstellte.

   Es blieb an diesem Abend nicht bei einem Glas, da immer wieder einmal die Pubbesucher spontan ihre Sitzplätze zu wechseln schienen und der Barmann genauso rasch Feuerwhisky lieferte. Nach den nächsten drei Wechseln ihrer Tischnachbarn hatte selbst Severus keine großen Hemmungen mehr, auf „Sláinte“ mit „Sláinte“ zu antworten. So schwer war das ja nun auch wieder nicht, und außerdem schien ihn niemand zu kennen. Oder sie waren alle einfach zu höflich, um ihn zu nerven. Wie auch immer, es war… nett hier, obwohl er Gedränge und Menschenmassen normalerweise verabscheute.

   Es ging zu wie bei einer großen Familienfeier, und Monica schien Derartiges gewohnt zu sein. „In einem irischen Pub, egal wo es auf der großen weiten Welt ist, sitzt man nie lang allein an einem Tisch“, erläuterte sie vergnügt und prostete mit ihrem Krug zu den lachenden Musikern hinüber. „Die Iren sind das aufgeschlossenste Volk, das ich kenne. Sie gehen sofort auf jeden zu, sind aber trotzdem nicht lästig und überanhänglich, das ist das Schöne dran. Wir Waliser sind zwar auch offen Fremden gegenüber, im Allgemeinen jedoch manchmal ein kleines Stück ruhiger und zurückhaltender, aber ich hab die lustige und freundliche Art der Iren rasch zu schätzen gelernt. Für diese Leute ist jeder gleich. Es ist ihnen völlig egal, wie man aussieht, wo man herkommt oder welche Sprache man spricht. In einem irischen Pub ist jeder willkommen. Genießen Sie´s!“

   Severus sah sich interessiert um und bemerkte rasch, dass sich ausnahmslos jeder hier wohl zu fühlen schien. Im Pub herrschte eine fröhliche Stimmung, und als die Band ein schnelles Stück spielte, fanden sich rasch etliche Hexen und Zauberer auf dem freien Plätzchen vor dem Podest ein. Munter wirbelten sie durcheinander, Alt und Jung, und plötzlich war Monica mitten unter ihnen. Strahlend ließ sie sich von einem Zauberer zum anderen durchreichen; die Schrittfolgen schienen ihr bestens vertraut zu sein.

   Erst als die kleine Gruppe von Musikern eine Pause machte, kam sie mit geröteten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen zurück an den Tisch. „Herrlich“, rief sie und nahm einen unverschämt großen Schluck ihres dunklen Biers, „ich hab das wirklich vermisst!“

   Noch ein paar Male ließ sie sich im Lauf des Abends mit zu den Tanzenden ziehen, während Severus ihr fasziniert zusah, wobei er ganz automatisch den Bierkrug leerte. Einmal versuchte sie ihn tatsächlich zum Mitmachen zu bewegen, doch er wehrte rasch ab: „Ich… nein, wirklich, Monica, ich sehe lieber nur zu.“

   „Na gut“, lachte sie und drückte ihm ihr Bierglas in die Hand, „überredet. Dann halten Sie mir einfach ein Plätzchen frei, ja?“ Und schon war sie wieder mitten im Getümmel.

   Das Völkchen im Pub sorgte dafür, dass auch Severus die Zeit nicht lang wurde. Der Wirt tauschte umstandslos seinen leeren Krug gegen einen gefüllten aus und verwickelte ihn in ein kurzes Gespräch über Quidditch, dann wuselte er zum nächsten Tisch weiter.

   Immer wieder ließ sich jemand bei ihm auf eine kurze, unverbindliche Unterhaltung nieder – und natürlich auf das unweigerliche Glas Feuerwhisky, das zu dieser vergnüglichen, zeitvertreibenden Variante von _Reise nach Jerusalem_ zu gehören schien. Die unaufdringliche, offene Freundlichkeit der Leute machte es einfach, sich an den leichten Gesprächen zu beteiligen, auch wenn kaum einer von ihnen die anderen kannte.

   Monica war in dieser Welt eindeutig zuhause: sie unterhielt sich lebhaft mit allen, beteiligte sich ab und zu am Tanz und ließ auch Severus niemals zu lange allein, sondern landete immer wieder schwungvoll und zielsicher an seiner Seite, vergnügt und lachend. Und schließlich, als die kleine Band „Whisky in the Jar“ zu spielen begann, ließ sie sich widerstandslos auf das Podest ziehen, schnappte sich eine Gitarre und sang fröhlich und temperamentvoll mit. Severus bekam derweil einen weiteren gefüllten Bierkrug auf den Tisch gestellt, der selbst in Hagrids riesigen Pranken nicht unbedingt winzig gewirkt hätte, und nahm abwesend ein paar große Schlucke, während er seine Begleiterin beobachtete.

   Sie ließ sich noch zum Mitspielen bei einem weiteren Lied überreden, sehr zur Freude der irischen Musiker, bevor sie zum Ende des Songs die Gitarre an einen von ihnen zurückreichte, mit einem gewagten Satz vom Podest zu ihm an den Tisch zurückkehrte und ihn angrinste.

   Wie viele Gläser er schon hatte leeren müssen, wusste Severus nicht zu sagen, doch bisher machte ihm der Feuerwhisky nichts aus. Vermutlich lag das auch zum Teil daran, dass er keine Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken. Und um ehrlich zu sein: es war ihm schlicht und einfach egal.

   Erst als Monica ihn einige Zeit später mit sich hinaus auf die Gasse zog, traf ihn die kühle Nachtluft wie ein Vorschlaghammer, und die nächtliche Welt geriet gewaltig ins Wanken.

   „Oh, Shit“, stieß er überrascht und ein wenig erschrocken hervor, während das Kopfsteinpflaster sich unangenehm zu heben und zu senken schien und die Lichter der schwebenden Fackeln langsam um ihn kreisten. Die Heilerin griff rasch nach seinem Arm, als er leicht ins Taumeln geriet.

   Haltsuchend lehnte er sich an die Backsteinmauer des Pubs, und Monica schlang hilfsbereit ihre Arme um ihn: „Immer mit der Ruhe, Kollege, nicht so eilig. Frischluft in Kombination mit Guinness und Feuerwhisky kann gefährlich werden. Vor allem, wenn man nicht dran gewöhnt ist.“

   Sie ließ ihm Zeit, hielt ihn mit leichtem aber sicherem Griff fest und wartete geduldig ab, bis sich das erschreckende Schwindelgefühl etwas gelegt hatte und er wieder einigermaßen gerade stehen konnte. Trotzdem war er froh, dass die junge Frau ihm weiterhin behilflich war, denn so ganz traute er seinen Beinen nicht, die sich ziemlich unkooperativ zeigten. Mit seinen Augen schien auch etwas nicht zu stimmen: sah er zu rasch woanders hin, dann schwamm die Welt in leichten Schleiern an ihm vorbei, bis sie leicht verspätet zum Stillstand kam. Doch nach ein paar Minuten ließ das unangenehme Gefühl ein wenig nach, und er atmete erleichtert auf, während Mo ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln betrachtete.

   „Lassen Sie sich Zeit“, sagte sie in beruhigendem Ton, „kein Grund zur Eile, okay? Tief durchatmen… gut so. Nochmal.“

   Schließlich machten sie sich in gemütlichem Tempo auf den Heimweg. Severus stolperte unbeholfen neben Monica her, deren Arm vorsorglich um seine Hüfte lag und ihm den nötigen Halt gab. Da sie niemals gelernt hatte zu apparieren - und es ihm anscheinend momentan auch nicht zutraute - gingen sie durch den _Tropfenden Kessel_ zurück ins London der Muggel und gönnten sich ein Muggeltaxi.

   Am Grimmauldplatz angekommen, ging Severus mit immer noch beunruhigend weichen Knien die Eingangsstufen hinauf, und seine Begleiterin hielt ihm vorausschauend die Tür auf. Er tastete sich mit einer Hand an der Wand des schmalen Flurs entlang, den anderen Arm sicherheitshalber um Monicas Schultern gelegt, da er sich nach der ungewohnten Autofahrt schon wieder äußerst schwindlig fühlte – und dann standen sie ganz unvermittelt Molly Weasley gegenüber, die sie beide wohl kommen gehört hatte.

   Schlagartig, wenn auch eigentlich völlig grundlos, fühlte sich Severus wie ein Teenager, der zu spät heimgekommen und seiner Mutter direkt in die Arme gelaufen war. Noch dazu ziemlich angetrunken. Und das war er eindeutig, das konnte er nicht leugnen.

   „Da seid ihr ja“, begrüßte die rothaarige Frau sie munter und mit erleichterter Miene. „Wir haben schon angefangen, uns Sorgen zu machen. Hattet ihr einen schönen Abend?“ Ihr rundes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Schmunzeln, während sie ihn musterte. „Aah, ja, ich versteh schon. Scheint nett gewesen zu sein. – Bringen Sie den jungen Mann hier ins Bett, Monica?“

   „Keine Sorge, Molly“, gab die junge Waliserin mit einem Grinsen zurück, „ich kümmer mich schon um ihn. Nicht wahr?“

   Severus wich Mollys Blick aus und stieg, von Monica sicher geführt, die Stufen hinauf, während Verlegenheit seine Wangen rosa färbte. Kaum in seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, ließ er sich etwas unkoordiniert auf sein Bett fallen und landete nur durch schieres Glück nicht auf dem Boden daneben; mühsam widerstand er dem unsinnigen Impuls laut loszulachen und beschränkte sich auf ein Grinsen, das ein wenig schief geriet.

   „Das war schon wieder ein Glas zu viel, oder?“ Betreten schielte er zu Monica hoch, die sich bereits mit einem belustigten Lächeln an seinem Umhang zu schaffen machte und diesen über eine Stuhllehne hängte.

   „Eins?“ Sie lachte leise und zog ihm vorsichtig den Pullover über den Kopf, „ein paar, würde ich sagen. Aber solang Sie den Abend wenigstens genossen haben, ist das halb so wild, oder?“

   „Warum haben Sie mich nicht gebremst?“ beschwerte er sich halbherzig und ließ sich rückwärts auf die Decken plumpsen. Momentan kam ihm alles halb so ernst vor wie sonst, und seltsamerweise war das auch irgendwie in Ordnung.

   Sie zog ihm Schuhe und Jeans aus und verfrachtete ihn ohne große Umstände unter die Bettdecke, dann lächelte sie ihn spitzbübisch an. „Wozu denn? Sie sind niedlich, wenn Sie zu viel getrunken haben, deswegen hab ich nicht früher eingegriffen.“

   „Niedlich“, grummelte er mit leichtem Vorwurf, wühlte sich wie ein Niffler auf Schatzsuche tiefer in die Decken und warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu, „ist das gut?“

   „Ziemlich gut, ja“, gab sie vergnügt zurück, „Sie sind wesentlich lockerer als sonst. Hat´s Ihnen etwa nicht gefallen?“ Mit einer Hand strich sie ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, was ihm unwillkürlich ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. „Doch“, gab er zu und wälzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Aufatmen auf den Bauch, während er immer noch das letzte Stück der kleinen Band – mit Monicas Unterstützung, sie hatte eine Art kleiner dünner Flöte gespielt – im Ohr hatte: „The Parting Glass“.

   Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass diesem Lied tatsächlich ein sehr reales, sehr volles Glas _Ogdens Old Firewhisky_ für alle gefolgt war. Ein wenig irritiert versuchte Severus sich zu erinnern, ob er zusammen mit allen mitgesungen hatte oder nicht. Sein Gehirn arbeitete allerdings sehr träge und wollte ihm darüber keine Auskunft geben. _Hoffentlich nicht! Merlin, steh mir bei…_

   „Na sehen Sie. Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung.“ Ihre Hände legten sich behutsam auf seine Schultern, fuhren über seinen Rücken, streichelten sanft seinen Nacken, leicht und warm und unendlich angenehm. „Ihnen wird doch nicht schlecht?“

   „Nein, ich denke nicht“, gab er zurück, wobei er einige Mühe damit hatte, die Worte zu formen. Seine Zunge wollte einfach nicht so, wie er sich das vorstellte. Doch Monica schien es nicht zu stören.

   „Prima. Falls doch, geben Sie einfach Bescheid. – So, und jetzt entspannen Sie sich“, sagte sie leise mit diesem leicht singenden Waliser Akzent. „Ganz locker bleiben, lassen Sie sich mal ein bisschen verwöhnen, ja? Machen Sie die Augen zu, Severus. Genießen Sie´s einfach…“

   So rasch, dass er sich nicht einmal ansatzweise dagegen wehren konnte, überfiel ihn ein heftiger Anflug von Müdigkeit, und das Zimmer verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er schloss mit einem ergebenen leisen Ächzen die Lider, konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf das Gefühl ihrer geschickten Hände, die vorsichtig seinen Nacken massierten, und genoss den leichten Schauder, der seinen Rücken hinunterlief. Ihre Finger wanderten weiter hinab zu seinen Schultern, und ein wohliger Schwindel erfasste ihn.

   Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu verwischen, wurden langsam und träge, und er ließ sich fallen, versank ganz langsam in der Dunkelheit, die ihn warm und weich einhüllte, und fühlte nichts mehr außer Monicas Händen, die über seinen Rücken glitten und ihn festhielten.


	40. Zuflucht und Trost

   Die Hände waren noch da, als er mitten in der Nacht erwachte. Natürlich hatte ihn ein Traum geweckt, aber dieses Mal war etwas anders.

   „Schlimm?“ hörte er Monica mitfühlend fragen, und er schüttelte den Kopf: „Eigentlich nicht. Eher…“

   „Traurig?“ half sie nach, als er vergeblich nach dem passenden Wort suchte. Es war fast unmöglich, das merkwürdige Gefühl zu beschreiben, das der Traum in ihm hinterlassen hatte… wobei es sich eher um eine Erinnerung gehandelt hatte. Seltsamerweise aus der Sicht einer anderen Person, was genauso ungewohnt war wie alles andere.

   _Traurig_ kam auch nicht genau hin, und er sah unschlüssig zu ihr auf, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt. Das ungewohnte Gefühl, dass dieser Traum ihn nicht in Panik versetzt hatte, sowie die unleugbare Tatsache, dass sich die Wirkung von zu viel Guinness und Feuerwhisky nach knapp zwei Stunden noch lange nicht verflüchtigt hatte, halfen ihm dabei, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

 

_„Ist doch herrlich, mal im London der Muggel herumzustreunen, oder?“ strahlte Lily und sah sich in der wenig belebten Straße um. Ihre Freundin Alice zupfte ein wenig missmutig die Kapuze weiter in ihr Gesicht und gab zurück: „Ich fände es schöner, wenn es nicht in Strömen regnen würde. Und für die Jahreszeit ist es wirklich erbärmlich kalt, meinst du nicht? Also, wenn du mich fragst, ich hätte jetzt gern einen richtig schönen heißen Tee…“_

_Lily grinste verstohlen vor sich hin. Natürlich übertrieb Alice wie üblich. Es regnete nur hin und wieder, zwischen den heftigen Regengüssen fielen nur spärliche Tropfen vom Himmel. Und es war für Alice der allererste Ausflug in die Muggelwelt – sie sah sich aufgeregt und interessiert in den Londoner Straßen und Gassen um. Selbstverständlich nur dann, wenn sie nicht gerade über das Wetter schimpfte!_

_„Tee ist das kleinste Problem“, erklärte Lily munter und hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin ein, „auf der anderen Seite des Parks gibt es ein süßes kleines Bistro, die haben eine ganze Seite auf der Karte voll mit Tees. Sollen wir?“_

_Viel besser gelaunt ging Alice neben Lily her durch den Park, während es wieder einmal zu schütten begann: „Aber du wolltest mir doch dieses Kuno zeigen…“_

_„Es heißt Kino, und bis der Film anfängt, haben wir noch jede Menge Zeit“, erklärte Lily vergnügt, „da kannst du noch mindestens drei Liter Tee vorher trinken!“_

_Alice Arlington zog die Nase kraus wie ein Kaninchen und trabte lachend neben der jüngeren Hexe her, die durch die Pfützen auf dem sorgfältig geharkten Kiesweg platschte wie ein übermütiges Kind. Gerade übersprang Alice mit einem gut berechneten Satz eine besonders große Pfütze, als ihre Freundin abrupt stehen blieb – und prompt rannte sie geradewegs in sie hinein._

_„Mmmpf“, grunzte Alice mehr überrascht als ärgerlich, bevor sie sich Lily zuwandte. „Also weißt du, du hättest mich auch vorwarnen können, oder? Wieso bleibst du denn einfach stehen, du Gans?“_

_„Da“, sagte Lily nur und überhörte die Gans würdevoll, „schau, den kenn ich doch! Da drüben auf der Bank… er müsste eigentlich längst zuhause in Cokeworth sein. Was sucht er denn hier?“_

_Irritiert folgte Alice Lilys Zeigefinger und bemerkte eine schmale Gestalt, die im strömenden Regen auf einer Parkbank saß und den Boden zu ihren Füßen eingehend zu betrachten schien. „Häh? Wer soll das sein? Ich kann in dieser Sintflut nichts erkennen!“_

_Doch Lily Evans war bereits zielstrebig auf die Bank zu marschiert, ohne noch groß auf Alice zu achten. Diese folgte ihr etwas langsamer und brummte ärgerlich vor sich hin – offensichtlich musste ihr Jasmintee noch warten, bis ihre Freundin ihre Neugier befriedigt hatte!_

_Ein paar Meter vor der Parkbank verlangsamte Lily ihr Tempo und näherte sich dem dort sitzenden Jungen vorsichtig. Er sah nicht auf, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, ihn forschend musterte und sich schließlich neben ihn setzte._

_Er war etwa in ihrem Alter, blass und mager, und das schwarze Haar hing ihm tropfnass ins Gesicht. Trotz der Kälte trug er nur Jeans und ein dünnes Sweatshirt. Ein großer Koffer stand neben ihm auf der Erde, und auf seiner Schulter saß genauso unbeweglich wie sein Besitzer ein zerzaust wirkender Steinkauz._

_„Hey“, sagte Lily leise, während Alice etwas im Hintergrund blieb, „was tust du denn hier, Severus? Ist dir nicht kalt bei diesem Sauwetter?“_

_Der Junge antwortete nicht, er gab nicht einmal zu erkennen, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Doch Lily gab nicht auf. Sie zog ihre Regenjacke aus und hängte sie ihm um, dann legte sie den Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und hob auf diese Weise seinen Kopf, so dass er sie ansehen musste. „Was ist los mit dir?“ fragte sie eindringlich. „Warum sitzt du hier mit deinem ganzen Schulkram im Regen rum? Wolltest du die Ferien nicht bei deinen Eltern verbringen?“_

_Severus Snape starrte sie an, als würde er sie überhaupt nicht erkennen, dann wich er ihrem forschenden Blick aus. Doch so einfach ließ Lily sich nicht abwimmeln. Sie stand auf, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn energisch hoch: „Komm mit, hier kannst du doch nicht sitzen bleiben. Du holst dir ja den Tod bei diesem Regen.“_

_Sie schlang einen Arm um seine schmalen Schultern und griff mit der freien Hand nach dem Koffer, doch Alice hatte bereits geschaltet und das Gepäck aufgehoben, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Sie kannte ihre Freundin; Lily hatte in dem Jahr, das sie nun bereits in der Gemeinschaft von Godric´s Hollow lebte, sehr viel von Molly Weasleys mütterlicher Art angenommen und wäre vermutlich eher gestorben, als einen völlig durchgefrorenen Jungen allein hier sitzen zu lassen. Das Kino würde wohl ausfallen müssen._

_Eine Stunde später saßen sie zu dritt in dem alten, klapprigen und nicht sehr bequemen Bummelzug nach Godric´s Hollow. Der Junge hatte noch kein Wort gesprochen und sah während der Fahrt nur stumm aus dem Fenster, an dem der Regen in kleinen Bächen herunterlief._

_Die Mädchen ließen ihn völlig in Ruhe und wechselten nur hin und wieder einen ratlosen Blick. Was wohl mit ihrem Begleiter geschehen war?_

_„Ach du liebe Güte, Junge, wie siehst du denn aus?“ rief Molly Weasley entsetzt, als die drei das Haus betraten. An die beiden Mädchen gewandt fügte sie rasch hinzu: „In der Küche ist noch ein bisschen Kartoffelsuppe, bedient euch, ja? Und zieht euch was Trockenes an!“ Dann wuselte sie davon und zog Severus Snape mit sich, ohne auch nur eine Erklärung der beiden Freundinnen abzuwarten._

_„Au-ha!“ Lily grinste und marschierte hungrig in die Küche. „Ich denke, jetzt kann er ihr nicht mehr entkommen… der Arme!“_

_Lachend folgte ihr Alice. „Weißt du“, erklärte sie bei einem randvollen Teller Suppe, „ich hatte auch keine Chance, als ich hier ankam. Sie hat sich nicht mal dadurch bremsen lassen, dass meine Mum neben mir stand…“_

_Lily prustete in ihre Suppe, die dadurch über den halben Tisch spritzte, und futterte flink ihren Teller leer._

_„Was genau läuft zwischen dir und diesem Jungen?“ wollte Alice neugierig wissen und zwinkerte der Jüngeren übertrieben zu. „Hab ich da etwa eine Romanze verpasst? Du liebes Bisschen, kaum bin ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts, da wirft sich meine Freundin schon den Jungs an den Hals…“_

_Lily winkte ab. „Nein, nichts dergleichen. Wir sind Freunde, schon seit wir Kinder waren. Wir kommen aus dem gleichen Ort, und er hat mir damals erklärt, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Ich mag ihn, aber das ist auch schon alles.“ Sie grinste Alice zu und warf den Löffel zielsicher in die Spüle, bevor sie mit geübter Bewegung die Tischplatte abwischte und zur Tür eilte._

_„He“, protestierte Alice völlig überrumpelt, den Löffel noch im Mund, „wo genau willst du…?“_

_Doch Lily war bereits hinausgeflitzt. Seufzend trug Alice die leeren Teller zur Spüle, wo sich sofort eine Bürste hektisch auf das Geschirr stürzte. Dann beugte sie sich über den großen Tisch, griff nach ihrer Tasche und holte eine Rolle Pergament, Feder und Tinte und ein Buch mit dem Titel_ Handbuch der Aurorenausbildung _heraus._

_Lily stieg die Treppe hinauf und spähte in jedes Zimmer, an dem sie vorbeikam. Kurz bevor sie den nächsten Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte, polterte Molly Weasley hinter ihr her, eine Teekanne und zwei riesige Tassen in der Hand: „Ach, da bist du ja, Liebes. Ich hab dich gesucht… meinst du, du könntest dich ein bisschen um den Jungen kümmern? Er ist im Kaminzimmer, vielleicht bekommst du ja etwas aus ihm heraus – bisher hat er kein einziges Wort gesagt, vermutlich unter Schock, und er ist völlig durchgefroren.“_

_Lily nahm ihr die Kanne und die Tassen aus den Händen. „Ich werd´s versuchen, Mrs Weasley.“_

_Mit forschen Schritten betrat sie das Kaminzimmer, wo bereits ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte. Severus Snape saß regungslos auf dem Sofa vor dem riesigen Kamin und starrte mit steinernem Gesicht in die tanzenden Flammen. Er sah nicht viel besser aus als vorhin auf der Parkbank, doch wenigstens waren seine Kleidung und sein Haar jetzt trocken. Der Steinkauz hockte aufgeplustert auf dem Schrank und spähte aufmerksam zu ihnen herunter._

_„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Lily, stellte die Teekanne samt Tassen auf den niedrigen Tisch und setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Sofa. Sie erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort und goss heißen Tee in die beiden Tassen, von denen sie eine dem Jungen in die Hand drückte: „Hier, trink den, bevor er kalt wird.“_

_Severus hob langsam die Teetasse und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Lily beobachtete ihn verstohlen von der Seite und nippte ebenfalls an ihrem Tee. Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile nebeneinander, dann stellte sie die Tasse ab und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Was ist passiert, Sev? Was wolltest du im London der Muggel? Und wieso suchst du dir so ein Mistwetter aus, um stundenlang auf einer Parkbank rumzusitzen? Ich meine, du bist doch im Normalfall nicht so dämlich,  oder? Wieso bist du nicht heimgefahren?“_

_„Er hat sie umgebracht.“_

_Ganz leise kamen die Worte heraus, tonlos, fast unbeteiligt. Lily starrte den Slytherin-Jungen an. „Was? Wer hat wen umgebracht? Ich versteh nicht… was ist los?“_

_„Mein Vater“, sagte Severus nach einer Weile, ohne sie anzusehen, „er hat meine Mum umgebracht…“_

_Lily sah ihn schockiert an. „Er hat was? Aber… wie? Wieso?“_

_Der Junge wandte ihr langsam sein bleiches Gesicht zu, und sie blickte in seine dunklen Augen. „Er hat sie totgeprügelt, weil sie eine Hexe war“, sagte er schwer atmend; etwas Stählernes lag nun in seiner Stimme, „nur weil sie eine Hexe war und er ein… Muggel!“_

_Das letzte Wort stieß er hasserfüllt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er seine Tasse hart auf dem Tisch abstellte. Dann wandte er mit einer heftigen Bewegung den Kopf von ihr ab und sah wieder ins Kaminfeuer, das schmale Gesicht so hart wie Granit._

_Doch Lily sah die einzelne Träne, die an seiner Wange hinunterlief, und sie wusste genau, wie der Junge neben ihr sich fühlen musste. Sanft und voller Mitgefühl legte sie den Arm um seine Schultern und spürte, dass er zitterte. „Erzähl mir alles“, bat sie ihn leise, „von Anfang an.“_

_Er begann zu erzählen. Über eine Stunde hörte sie mit wachsendem Entsetzen zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Bis zum bitteren Ende, als er am gestrigen Abend von seinen Nachbarn erfahren hatte, was passiert war. Die Mutter tot, der Vater verschwunden und das Haus der Schulden wegen von der Bank vereinnahmt – ein schöner Ferienbeginn, dachte sie bitter._

_„Was hast du jetzt vor?“ fragte sie, als er geendet hatte. „Suchst du nach ihm, gehst du zu ihm zurück? Oder in den Tropfenden Kessel? Oder hast du irgendwo noch Verwandte, bei denen du bleiben kannst?“_

_Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich such mir eine eigene Wohnung“, meinte er, und seine Stimme klang unheimlich ruhig und beherrscht. „Mum hat ihr ganzes Gold gespart, dafür wird es reichen.“_

_Lily sah ihn ungläubig an. „Jetzt hör mal, Sev, du bist grade mal fünfzehn Jahre alt. Du kannst dir keine eigene Wohnung nehmen, in einer Muggelgegend schon gar nicht. Bleib hier bei uns, bis du deinen Schulabschluss hast…“_

_„Ich schaff das allein“, sagte er abwehrend, „ ich brauch keine Hilfe. Mums Gold und ein bisschen Alterungstrank, und schon hab ich eine Wohnung. Ist ganz einfach. Und wehe, der Alte läuft mir nochmal über den Weg, dann bringe ich ihn um.“_

_Er klang so wütend und verzweifelt, dass Lily gar nicht erst versuchte ihm das Ganze auszureden. Stattdessen nickte sie nur und schloss ihn tröstend in die Arme, während stumme Tränen über sein schmales, blasses Gesicht rannen. „Okay“, sagte sie sanft, „aber bis du was Eigenes hast, bleibst du hier bei uns, einverstanden?“_

_Sie saßen über eine Stunde nebeneinander, und Lily hielt ihn fest, bis schließlich Arthur Weasley leise das Zimmer betrat, den völlig erschöpften Jungen auf seine Arme nahm und ihn ins Bett brachte._

Monica schwieg, und nach ein paar Augenblicken fuhr er fort: „Lily war meine beste Freundin. Wir kannten uns schon, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gegangen sind, und sie war immer für mich da, als Einzige. Doch nur ein knappes Jahr später habe ich ihre Freundschaft für immer verloren, wegen eines hässlichen Schimpfworts. Ich war so ein Idiot.“

   „Sie haben Ihren Fehler hundertfach wieder gut gemacht“, sagte die junge Empathin behutsam. „Sie haben das getan, was sie nicht mehr konnte – Sie haben Ihren Sohn beschützt.“

   „Was nützt das?“ gab er müde zurück. „Sie hat niemals davon erfahren, oder? Weil sie umgebracht wurde, wegen der Prophezeiung einer verrückten Hellseherin, und das war zum größten Teil meine Schuld.“

   „Ich denke, sie weiß es.“

   Die schlichten Worte standen im Raum wie eine winzige Kerzenflamme, die nach und nach größer und heller wurde, bald das ganze Zimmer erleuchtete und feurige Flügel aus Hoffnung ausbreitete wie ein Phönix, der aus der Asche aufsteigt.

   Severus sah zu Monica hoch, die ihn mit einem Lächeln betrachtete, und fragte leise: „Was macht Sie so sicher?“

   „Harry“, erklärte die junge Frau geduldig. „Er hat uns von diesem Stein der Auferstehung erzählt, wissen Sie, und dass er seine Eltern, Sirius Black und Remus gesehen hat. Sirius hat Harry erklärt, sie alle seien ein Teil von ihm. Das hört sich für mich so an, als wären sie immer bei ihm gewesen, niemals ganz fort. Lily hat ganz sicher über Harry gewacht. Deswegen nehme ich an, dass ihr auch nicht verborgen geblieben ist, was Sie für ihren Sohn getan haben. Wir wissen zwar nicht viel über das Leben danach, aber ich finde, die Tatsachen sprechen eine deutliche Sprache.“

   Severus schloss die Augen. „Ich möchte das gern glauben“, flüsterte er überwältigt; Monicas Hand strich leicht über seine Wange. Worte waren absolut überflüssig.


	41. Gespräch unter vier Augen

   „Und, bereit für Hogwarts?“ Monica Lupin stand in der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers und strahlte ihn an. „Alles eingepackt und geklärt?“

   Eingepackt hatte er alles, da war er sich sicher. Doch geklärt… es stand noch einiges im Raum; zwei Dinge musste er noch dringend erledigen, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein neues Leben machen konnte. Und es war nur noch eine Woche Zeit dafür. Das Schwierigste daran war für ihn, den Mut für diese Gespräche zu finden.

   „Noch nicht ganz“, murmelte Severus unbehaglich, „ich muss mich noch bei jemandem entschuldigen und einem anderen etwas erklären…“

   Monica nickte nachdenklich. „Warten Sie nicht zu lange damit“, empfahl sie. „Es wird nicht einfacher, wenn Sie´s rauszögern, wissen Sie?“

   Als wüsste er das nicht selber! Gut, die eine Sache würde er wohl einigermaßen problemlos hinbekommen, das längst fällige Gespräch mit dem überlebenden Weasley-Zwilling. Er schuldete ihm immer noch eine Entschuldigung, und er hatte trotz allem die leise Hoffnung, dass George nicht allzu nachtragend sein würde. Doch das zweite Gespräch würde ihm noch einmal alles an Mut und Selbstüberwindung abverlangen!

   Severus beschloss, so bald wie möglich mit George Weasley zu reden; falls der junge Geschäftsmann heute nicht zum Abendessen im Grimmauldplatz auftauchte, würde er ihn eben in seinem Laden in der Winkelgasse aufsuchen müssen. Gleich morgen.

   Doch so lange musste er gar nicht warten: George – als hätte er geahnt, dass jemand ihn erwartete – meldete sich per Eule zum Mittagessen an, um ihnen allen den ersten Blick auf die neuesten Artikel von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ zu gönnen, die er und Angelina in die Winterkollektion aufnehmen wollten.

   Mit diversen Päckchen und Kartons polterte gegen Mittag dann auch ein gut gelaunter Weasley aus dem Kamin in der Küche, ließ eine große Aschewolke durch den Raum stieben und klopfte sich sorgfältig den Umhang sauber, während seine Mutter schimpfend und mit dem Zauberstab fuchtelnd die Sauerei ringsum entfernte.

   „Sorry, Mum“, zeigte sich George kleinlaut, klatschte seine Mitbringsel auf den Küchentisch und zog sich sicherheitshalber in den hinteren Teil des Raumes zurück, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Molly Weasley ihm keinen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen gedachte.

   „Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis das Essen fertig ist“, grummelte die rothaarige Frau und warf ihrem Sohn einen schrägen Blick zu, „vielleicht möchtest du deinen Geschwistern oben im Salon Gesellschaft leisten? Es wäre mir wirklich lieber, ihr würdet deine neuen Errungenschaften nicht unbedingt in der Küche ausprobieren. Ich will keine Feuerwerkskörper in der Suppe!“

   „Kein Thema“, stimmte George munter zu, klemmte sich seine Kartons wieder unter die Arme und strebte dem Ausgang zu. Doch Severus, der Molly beim Gemüseschneiden assistiert hatte, hielt ihn zurück: „Auf ein Wort, Mr Weasley. Bitte.“

   George warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, nickte aber. „Klar doch. Was gibt´s denn, Professor?“

   „Würden Sie mich für ein paar Minuten in mein Arbeitszimmer begleiten? Ich möchte mich gern mit Ihnen unter vier Augen unterhalten.“ Severus schaffte es, seine Stimme ruhig und fest klingen zu lassen, doch er spürte sein Herz in seiner Kehle schlagen.

   Nebeneinander stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf, und Severus fühlte die neugierigen Blicke, die der Jüngere ihm zuwarf. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Jetzt war er doch nervös.

   _Verdammt, Sev, nun sei kein Feigling!_

   Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und ließ Weasley den Vortritt, der den Raum betrat und sich interessiert umsah: „Nicht schlecht, Sir, von so einem Labor kann ich nur träumen – Angelina und ich haben nur ein kleines Dachzimmer im Laden, wo wir unseren Kram entwickeln.“

   Grinsend ließ er sich in den angebotenen Sessel plumpsen, legte die Päckchen auf dem Tisch ab und blickte Severus fragend an. „Also gut, was ist jetzt so wichtig?“

   Severus ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, ging hinüber zur Kommode und schenkte Feuerwhisky in zwei Gläser. Eins davon reichte er an George Weasley weiter, bevor er sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

   „Es ist langsam an der Zeit, dass ich mich ganz offiziell bei Ihnen entschuldige“, sagte er dann langsam, den Blick fest auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers gerichtet. „Wie Sie bei unserem Einsatz bereits sagten: ich schulde Ihnen ein Ohr…“

   Weiter kam er nicht, denn der junge Mann prustete lauthals los. „Ist das Ihr Ernst? Sie machen so ein Drama wegen eines Ohrs? Ich dachte schon, es wär was Ernstes. – Hören Sie mir mal zu“, fuhr er ein wenig ernster fort, als Severus ihn verblüfft anstarrte. „Dieses Ohr, das ich – beiläufig erwähnt – äußerst heldenhaft im Krieg verloren habe, wird irgendwann berühmt werden, das garantier ich Ihnen. Das Markenzeichen für richtig gute Scherzartikel oder sowas. Ganz ehrlich, Professor, ich seh das nicht so tragisch, also sollten Sie das auch nicht tun. Okay? Meine Güte, es war nur ein Ohr, ich hab ja noch eins von der Sorte. Ist ja nicht so, als hätten Sie mir den Kopf abgeschnitten. Was allerdings eine echte Schande gewesen wär, wenn Sie meine Meinung hören wollen. Und irgendwie find ich es beruhigend zu wissen, dass unser perfekter Spion manchmal ziemlich mies im Zielen sein kann, ganz ehrlich. Macht Sie irgendwie… naja, weniger gruselig.“

   „Gruselig?“ wiederholte Severus irritiert. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass seine Schüler ihn bisher gefürchtet hatten, doch in letzter Zeit kam er sich eher ein wenig verloren vor. Wirkte er trotzdem immer noch so bedrohlich auf die jungen Leute? Obwohl seine momentane Situation ihm selber mehr Angst machte, als er in anderen Menschen je hatte auslösen können?

   George nickte lachend. „Jepp. Gruselig. Naja, früher zumindest. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ginny und Ron halten Sie inzwischen für ziemlich cool, und die müssen es ja wissen, oder? Immerhin wohnen sie schon ´ne ganze Weile mit Ihnen unter einem Dach.“

   Sein Lächeln verlor sich, als er weitersprach. „Sehen Sie mal, wir wussten doch alle, worauf wir uns einlassen, als wir dem Orden beigetreten sind. Jeder von uns hat das Foto vom ersten Phönixorden gesehen, und jeder kennt die Geschichten über die, die damals bei Einsätzen des Ordens umgekommen sind. Moody hat gern von ihnen erzählt, von Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick und all den anderen. Jedem war von vornherein klar, dass das Ganze kein Spiel sein würde, sondern blutiger Ernst. Gerade Sie sollten wissen, wovon ich rede, immerhin waren Sie ja mittendrin. Und wenn man bedenkt, was anderen Leuten schon passiert ist, dann bin ich bemerkenswert gut davongekommen. Sogar verflucht viele von uns, wenn man´s mal nüchtern betrachtet. Fred…“

   Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verstummte. Severus konnte sich vorstellen, dass hinter der vergnügten Fassade des jungen Mannes genauso viel Schmerz versteckt lag wie hinter seiner eigenen. Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden bestand nur darin, auf welche Art sie ihn vor anderen verborgen hielten.

   „Ihr Verlust tut mir leid“, sagte er leise, „hätte ich es verhindern können, dann…“

   „Sie?“

   George schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ernsthaft: „Seien Sie nicht blöd. Sie hätten das doch nicht verhindern können. Was hätten Sie tun wollen – uns alle im Raum der Wünsche einsperren? Den Versuch hätten _Sie_ vermutlich nicht überlebt! Mum hätte Ihnen nicht nur ein dämliches Ohr, sondern den ganzen Kopf abgerissen. Oder Sie in dünne Streifen geschnitten und zum Trocknen auf die Leine gehängt.“

   Er nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck aus seinem Glas und wies mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Severus. „Ich sag´s Ihnen gern nochmal: jeder von uns wusste, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte. Wer sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hat, war permanent in Lebensgefahr. Wir waren uns darüber klar, dass sicher nicht jeder von uns die Sache überstehen würde. Jeder Krieg fordert seine Opfer. Aber wir waren bereit, unser Leben dafür herzugeben. Denn was passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht gekämpft hätten, wäre wesentlich schlimmer gewesen. Eine Schreckensherrschaft der Todesser unter dem Kommando eines unsterblichen Voldemort – nein, danke. Da hätte ich den Tod wirklich vorgezogen. Und ich bin stolz darauf, dass Fred und Remus und Tonks… dass sie für etwas wirklich Wichtiges gestorben sind. Verstehen Sie? Es war nicht sinnlos.“

   Schweigend, ohne einander anzusehen, tranken sie ihren Feuerwhisky und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

   Severus dachte über die Worte von George nach, als dessen leise Stimme ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte: „Professor?“

   „Ja, Mr Weasley?“

   Jegliches Lächeln war aus dem jungen Gesicht verschwunden, und Severus sah den Schmerz in den braunen Augen, als George sagte: „Sie… Sie haben im ersten Krieg Ihre beste Freundin verloren, Ihre große Liebe, richtig?“

   Langsam, schweigend, nickte Snape. George schluckte hart, bevor er seine Frage stellte: „Wird es irgendwann… wird es leichter?“

   Seufzend lehnte Severus sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Was sollte er dem Jungen sagen? Er wusste es doch selber nicht. War es leichter geworden? Weniger schmerzhaft, an sie zu denken? Er entschied sich dafür, ehrlich zu George Weasley zu sein.

   „Ich hoffe es, George. Ich hoffe es.“


	42. Nichts wird je ganz vergessen

   „Mr Longbottom?“

   Snapes Stimme war leise, doch Neville hielt sofort inne, während die anderen nach der letzten Nachhilfestunde den Raum verließen. Langsam wandte er sich um und heftete seinen Blick auf den hochgewachsenen Mann, der noch immer hinter dem Arbeitstisch stand, die Hände auf die geflieste Platte gestützt. „Ja, Sir?“

   Neville hatte in den vergangenen Wochen die Angst vor seinem Lehrer völlig verloren, doch als er nun in das blasse Gesicht von Severus Snape sah, spürte er Unbehagen in sich aufkommen. Etwas lag in der Luft, und dem Gesichtsausdruck des älteren Zauberers nach zu urteilen, war es nichts Angenehmes.

   „Haben Sie ein bisschen Zeit für mich?“ fragte Snape zögernd. Er wirkte angespannt, fast schon nervös, und seine Hände umklammerten fest die Tischkante, während er Neville aus dunklen Augen musterte. „Ich… es gibt da etwas, das ich Ihnen gern erzählen würde. Ich denke, Sie haben das Recht, es zu erfahren.“

   Unsicher nickte Neville, folgte dem dunkelhaarigen Mann zu der Sitzgruppe am Kamin und ließ sich langsam in einen der Sessel sinken. Snape tat es ihm gleich, saß ihm ein paar lange Momente schweigend gegenüber und schien nach Worten zu suchen, während sich seine schlanken Finger unbewusst in die Polsterung der Armlehnen krallten.

   „Ich kannte Ihre Eltern“, sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar. „Damals, als sie im Orden aktiv waren. Und es gibt etwas… etwas, das sie und mich verbindet. Niemand weiß bisher davon, aber ich denke, Sie sollten es erfahren. Das bin ich Ihnen und Ihrer Familie schuldig.“

   Neville hielt die Luft an. Er warf seinem Lehrer einen flüchtigen Blick zu und spürte dessen Anspannung beinahe körperlich. So hatte er Snape noch nie gesehen: den Blick starr auf die Tischplatte geheftet, saß er vor ihm, sein Atem ging hektisch und unregelmäßig. Er sah aus, als hätte er Angst davor weiterzusprechen. Und diese Angst übertrug sich auch auf Neville. Was war so Furchtbares in der Vergangenheit geschehen, dass es dem stets so beherrschten Mann eine solche Reaktion entlockte?

   „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Neville schließlich behutsam nach, in der Hoffnung, der Tränkemeister würde sich dadurch ein bisschen fangen. „Keine Sorge, Sir, ich werde schon damit klarkommen. Erzählen Sie. Bitte.“

   Snape schloss kurz die Augen, holte ein wenig zitternd Luft und begann dann zögernd zu sprechen.

 

_„Lily._

_Ich weiß, wir sind keine Freunde mehr, und ich weiß, es ist allein meine Schuld. Aber ich brauche dringend deinen Rat. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Können wir miteinander reden? Bitte, ich brauche deine Hilfe._

_Sev“_

_Nachdenklich starrte der junge Mann auf die Zeilen, las den kurzen Brief wohl zum hundertsten Mal, dann atmete er tief durch, rollte das Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es. Seine Finger zitterten, als er es ans Bein des großen Steinkauzes band und das Fenster öffnete, um den Vogel hinaus zu lassen. Er sah dem Kauz nach, bis der winzige dunkle Punkt am Abendhimmel nicht mehr zu erkennen war._

_Mit müden, langsamen Bewegungen, als wäre er weit über hundert Jahre alt und nicht gerade mal zwanzig, ließ er sich auf die Bettkante sinken und starrte blicklos vor sich hin, in Gedanken versunken. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?_

_Er hatte durchaus gewisse Vorstellungen von seinem Leben gehabt, doch diese hatten sich jetzt als völlig falsch herausgestellt. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, den Todessern beizutreten?_

_Eigentlich hatte er doch nur sein Leben genießen wollen, hatte eine Lehrstelle für Zaubertrankkunde bei Meister Yaxley hier in London angeboten bekommen, der etwas ältere Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn für die Todesser angeworben, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er irgendwo nicht nur geduldet, sondern ausdrücklich erwünscht. Es hätte gar nicht schöner sein können – wäre da nicht der Auftrag gewesen, den er für den Dunklen Lord erfüllen sollte._

_Malfoy hatte ihm gesagt, was er zu tun hatte. Ein kleiner Dieb, ein gewisser Mundungus Fletcher, hatte den Unmut des Dunklen Lords auf sich gezogen, und er, Severus, sollte ihn beseitigen, zum Beweis seiner Loyalität! Diese Aufgabenstellung hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet und ihm eindringlich klar gemacht, in welche Gesellschaft er sich so leichtsinnig begeben hatte, nur um etwas Anerkennung zu finden und irgendwo wirklich dazu zu gehören. Sein Herr hatte sehr geschickt mit den Gefühlen des jungen Einzelgängers gespielt und ihn durch subtile Beeinflussung zu einem seiner Handlanger des Todes gemacht. Und Severus war stolz darauf gewesen, Teil eines Ganzen sein zu dürfen._

_Neuerdings schien ihm jedoch der Wunsch kindisch und selbstsüchtig, wenigstens einmal nicht der Außenseiter zu sein – denn wenn er diesen Schritt machte, würde er zu einem wirklichen Monster werden. Zu einer Abscheulichkeit, die die Bezeichnung Mensch nicht mehr verdiente. Das hatte nie in seiner Absicht gelegen. Er hatte noch niemals jemanden getötet, und er wollte auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Aber man sagte nicht einfach Nein zum Dunklen Lord._

_Severus stand vor einem beinahe unlösbaren Problem, und er wusste es. Bei den Todessern auszusteigen, bedeutete den sicheren Tod. Nun, er hielt sich selbst für gut genug, um sich gegen die meisten von ihnen verteidigen zu können. Aber irgendwann musste selbst er schlafen, er musste zur Arbeit – und in einem Moment, in dem er müde, abgelenkt oder unvorbereitet war, würde ihn einer von ihnen erwischen. Vielleicht sogar sein eigener Lehrmeister. Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar. Denn eines war klar: Severus konnte es sich nicht leisten, seine Ausbildung abzubrechen._

_Er brauchte das Geld, das er als Lehrling des Tränkemeisters Yaxley in seiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit verdienen konnte, indem er in dessen Auftrag und mit seinem Segen Auftragsarbeiten für Apotheken erledigte – und er brauchte den Abschluss, um danach auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Brach er die Ausbildung bei einem so berühmten und angesehenen Mann ab, dann konnte er genauso gut auswandern, denn niemand in ganz Großbritannien würde ihn danach noch als Lehrling oder auch nur als einfachen Arbeiter einstellen._

_Oder vielleicht würde Lucius ihn umbringen. Dessen Vater stand zwar bei den Todessern bereits hoch im Kurs als nächster Anwärter auf einen Platz im Inneren Kreis, doch Lucius selbst war noch ein relativ kleines Licht. Selbst Severus, wesentlich später eingetreten als Lucius, war bereits Mitglied des Zweiten Zirkels und stand daher eine große Stufe über seinem ehemaligen Schulfreund._

_Seit Lucius endlich die Ehre zuteil geworden war, das Dunkle Mal zu empfangen – als Belohnung dafür, dass er ein vielversprechendes Talent wie Severus für den Schwarzen Orden angeworben hatte – brannte der junge Malfoy richtiggehend darauf, dem Beispiel von Abraxas zu folgen und dem Dunklen Lord ganz nahe sein zu dürfen. Die Beseitigung eines verräterischen Kameraden wäre genau die Art von Loyalitätsbeweis, die ihn diesem Ziel verdammt nahe bringen könnte._

_Severus machte sich keine Illusionen: sein ehemaliger Schulfreund würde keine Sekunde zögern, den Zauberstab gegen ihn zu richten, sofern es seiner Karriere diente. Macht und Ansehen waren ihm wichtiger als ein mittelloser Halbblüter, der ihm bei der Erreichung dieses Ziels im Weg stand._

_Und was war mit Lily? Der talentierten jungen Hexe, zu der er immer noch eine tiefe Zuneigung, sogar Liebe empfand, obwohl sie den Kontakt zu ihm schon vor Jahren abgebrochen hatte. Sie befand sich in großer Gefahr, und er hatte Angst um sie. Potter würde sie nicht schützen können. Nicht so wie er, der er sozusagen an der Quelle saß._

_Bisher war sie zwar noch nicht zur Sprache gekommen bei den Leuten des Dunklen Lords, doch Snape ahnte, dass diese vermeintliche Sicherheit nicht ewig währen würde. Sie als Muggelgeborene und bekanntes Mitglied des Phönixordens würde irgendwann unweigerlich auf der Liste der Todesser landen._

_Er musste am Leben bleiben, um sie – vielleicht, mit viel Glück – zu gegebener Zeit in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Dafür musste er aber auf einer Position sein, in der er über solche „Entsorgungen“ informiert sein würde. Sprich: er brauchte das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords. Und um sich dieses Vertrauen zu verdienen, musste er einen ihm völlig unbekannten Menschen umbringen. Mit seinen eigenen Händen. Und unter Zeugen. Es war ein Teufelskreis, eine Situation ohne wirklichen Ausweg._

_Unruhig ging er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Hatte er denn wirklich nur die Wahl zwischen Lilys Tod und dem dieses Fletcher? Er konnte und wollte nicht der sein, der irgendjemanden zum Tod verurteilte, noch weniger wollte er eigenhändig einen Menschen umbringen – und er selbst wollte auch nicht sterben, zumal das ein völlig sinnloses Opfer wäre._

_Ein anderer aus den Reihen des Schwarzen Ordens würde sich dann um diesen Fletcher kümmern, und Lily hätte wesentlich weniger Chancen, die geplante Machtübernahme des Dunklen Lords zu überleben. Genauer gesagt: gar keine._

_„Ach, verflucht nochmal!“_

_Der junge Mann schlug mit der Faust frustriert gegen die Wand. Es musste doch irgendeine andere Lösung geben, als auszusteigen und sich töten zu lassen! Doch er sah sie nicht. Wohin er auch blickte, in diesem Moment waren überall um ihn nur hohe kalte Mauern aus Furcht. Ein Gefängnishof ohne Ausgang. Kein Fenster, keine Tür. Nur dicke, schwarze, steinerne Mauern._

_Er hoffte inständig, dass Lily sich bereit erklären würde, ihn anzuhören. Sie war immer ein Mensch gewesen, auf dessen Ratschläge man bedenkenlos hören konnte, und sie sah oft Wege, die allen anderen verborgen blieben. Doch er hatte die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen beiden zerstört – mit einem einzigen, unbedachten und ganz abscheulichen Wort, das ihm in einer äußerst demütigenden Situation herausgerutscht war._

_Warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er überhaupt irgendetwas von dem getan, was ihn in diese verfahrene Situation gebracht hatte und unschuldige Menschen das Leben kosten konnte? Weshalb war er so blind gewesen? Wie hatte er sich von ein paar gut gewählten Worten eines machtgierigen Despoten dazu treiben lassen können, sich Mördern und Rassisten anzuschließen? Nur um der Einsamkeit zu entgehen? Er war erbärmlich. Schwach._

_In dieser Nacht schlief Severus nicht. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, und streifte ziellos durch seine kleine Wohnung. Am Morgen war er völlig erschöpft und musste sich im Ausbildungslabor sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen._

_Der nächste Tag verlief nicht viel anders. Und auch der übernächste nicht, auch wenn die bleierne Müdigkeit Severus schließlich mitten in der Nacht überwältigte – im ersten Morgengrauen wachte er am Tisch sitzend auf, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet, und hatte zuerst keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und welcher Wochentag war._

_Nach der Frühstückspause zog sein Ausbilder den völlig abwesenden Jungen gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Arbeitstisch weg, bevor dieser mit dem Gesicht voraus im Kessel landen konnte. Daraufhin verlor Meister Yaxley die Geduld mit seinem ungewohnt konfusen Lehrling und schickte ihn am frühen Vormittag mit einer ernsten Ermahnung und einer Phiole Schlaftrank nach Hause. Er gab ihm einen schmerzhaften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und legte ihm dringend nahe, sofort ins Bett zu gehen und erst am nächsten Morgen – und dann gefälligst ausgeschlafen und etwas aufnahmefähiger – wieder bei ihm aufzutauchen. Ansonsten würde die Sache Konsequenzen haben._

_Eine gesamte Woche verging, ohne dass der Steinkauz zu ihm zurückkehrte, und Severus verließ der Mut. Er versuchte sich in Gegenwart von Meister Yaxley und Lucius Malfoy zusammenzureißen, verbannte jegliches Gefühl aus seinem Inneren und konzentrierte sich verstärkt auf seine Ausbildung._

_Je schneller er seine Prüfungen bestand, desto eher würde er zumindest nicht mehr ganztägig unter scharfer Beobachtung stehen. Außerdem merkte er rasch, dass der dringend benötigte Schlaf früher kam, wenn er den ganzen Tag hart gearbeitet hatte und abends zuhause noch die Lehrbücher aufschlug. Er überarbeitete etliche der Brauanweisungen, die Yaxley ihm gegeben hatte, und schlief nicht selten über die Pergamente gebeugt ein._

_Dann, am Freitag, ließ ihn mitten in der Nacht das scharfe_ Tock, Tock _eines harten Schnabels an der Scheibe aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hochfahren. Hastig schlug er die Decke zurück, stolperte zum Fenster und ließ den Vogel ein. Er trug eine kleine Pergamentrolle am Bein!_

_Der junge Mann brauchte eine Weile, bis er den Knoten gelöst hatte, und hielt den Brief einen Moment einfach nur fest, bevor er den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und die Versiegelung löste. Mit bebenden Händen rollte er ihn auf._

_„Sev._

_Wenn es wirklich so wichtig ist, weißt du, wo du mich findest. Ich verspreche nichts, außer dass ich dich anhören werde._

_Lily“_

_Severus presste das kleine Stück Pergament gegen seine Brust, schloss für ein paar unendlich erleichterte Atemzüge die Augen – und dann warf er den Brief ins Feuer des Kamins, wo er rasch zu Asche verkohlte._

Gebannt hörte Neville zu. Snape starrte immer noch hartnäckig die Tischplatte an, doch inzwischen hatte sich sein Atem ein wenig beruhigt. Seine Stimme war erschreckend gelassen gewesen, fast emotionslos. Doch auf eine seltsame Weise, fand Neville, war es für ihn selbst dadurch auch irgendwie leichter, sich die Schilderung seines Lehrers anzuhören.

   Nun allerdings trat Stille ein; Snape schien nicht genau zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, und Neville spürte jähes Mitgefühl für ihn in sich aufflackern. Er ahnte vage, dass dieses Gespräch ungemein wichtig für den ehemaligen Spion war, und hätte es ihm gern ein wenig leichter gemacht. Doch ihm war klar, dass Snape niemals den bequemen Weg wählte – da mussten sie jetzt beide durch. Also blieb er still sitzen und wartete.


	43. Eine Entscheidung fürs Leben

_Lily Potter richtete sich auf und streckte den schmerzenden Rücken. Das war der Nachteil der Gartenarbeit. Doch Lily liebte ihre Pflanzen und nahm deshalb alles andere gern in Kauf. So kannte er sie. Eine Weile sah er ihr einfach zu, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie war noch hübscher als in seiner Erinnerung mit ihren leuchtenden Augen und den von der Arbeit geröteten Wangen._

_Sie trug das Haar, das seit ihrer letzten Begegnung ein gutes Stück gewachsen war, zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Er wippte fröhlich im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen, die Spitzen spielten um ihren Nacken. Ihre Figur war weiblicher als früher, was sicher daran lag, dass sie inzwischen Mutter geworden war._

_Mit einem Blick vergewisserte sie sich, dass der kleine Harry immer noch friedlich auf der Decke am Rand des Beetes schlief, dann ging sie mit Schwung daran, das restliche Unkraut heraus zu zupfen, das zwischen Alraunen, Sonnenhut und Johanniskrautbüscheln wucherte._

_„Lily.“_

_Die junge Frau sah auf. „Severus?“ fragte sie ungläubig. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich tatsächlich hierher traust… du meine Güte, wie siehst du denn aus?“ fügte sie rasch hinzu und sprang auf. Erschrocken musterte sie den mageren Mann im schwarzen Umhang, der mit bleichem, angespanntem Gesicht am Gartenzaun stand._

_„Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass dieser Ort immer noch von mir gefunden werden kann“, bemerkte er mit leichtem Tadel. „Ich an Dumbledores Stelle hätte ihn hinter starken Schutzzaubern verborgen. Ich nehme an, er hat nicht vergessen, dass ich eine Weile hier gelebt habe, oder? Und ihm dürfte auch nicht entgangen sein, dass ich Verbindung zu gefährlichen Leuten habe. So ein Verhalten ist dumm und leichtsinnig. Er bringt euch damit alle in Gefahr.“_

_Lily schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Man kann Dumbledore ja vieles nachsagen, aber nicht, dass er dumm wäre. Ein bisschen zu gutgläubig manchmal, aber niemals so leichtsinnig, andere einer vermeidbaren Gefahr auszusetzen. Frag mich nicht, wie genau, aber Godric´s Hollow ist geschützt. Du wirst die Lage dieses Ortes niemandem verraten können, Severus. Aber du selbst kannst anscheinend immer noch hierher zurückfinden. Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht denkt Dumbledore einfach viel weiter voraus als wir alle. Vermutlich hatte er seine Gründe dafür zu sorgen, dass du mich trotz allem finden kannst. Nenn es Intuition. Oder nenn es Vertrauen. Falls dieses Wort in deinem Wortschatz noch existiert.“_

_In ihrem letzten Satz klang eine gewisse Härte mit, und in ihren grünen Augen blitzte etwas Stählernes auf. So ähnlich hatte sie ihn angesehen, als er damals versucht hatte, sich für sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber zu entschuldigen._

_Severus Snape überging ihre Bemerkung, als hätte er sie überhaupt nicht gehört. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Lily. Dringend.“_

_Lily wischte sich das rote Haar aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht, wobei einiges an Gartenerde an ihrer Stirn kleben blieb, fixierte ihn scharf und runzelte missmutig die Stirn. „Ich hab zugestimmt, dich anzuhören. Nicht mehr. Es kursieren in letzter Zeit einige schreckliche Gerüchte…“_

_Snape nickte nur knapp. „Deswegen bin ich hier, Lily. Es sind keine Gerüchte.“_

_Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Es ist also wahr“, sagte sie bitter, „du bist einer von ihnen, oder?“_

_Severus starrte sie finster an. „Sprich es ruhig aus, Lily. Du hast doch früher auch kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Ja, ich bin ein Todesser. Aber ich will da raus, verstehst du? Ich… ich kann nicht so weitermachen wie bisher. Ich will das alles nicht mehr.“ Er zögerte für einen reichlich unangenehmen Moment und sagte dann drängend: „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden? Bitte.“_

_Mit flehendem Blick sah er sie an, und Lily hob seufzend Harry samt seiner Kuscheldecke hoch. „Na schön, dann komm mit rein, ja?“_

_Kurz darauf saßen die beiden bei einer Tasse Tee in Lilys behaglicher Küche, während der Kleine selig im Kinderwagen schlummerte. Snape starrte eine Weile das schlafende Kind an, senkte den Blick dann auf die Tischplatte und umklammerte seine Tasse mit beiden Händen, während Lily ihm gegenüber saß und ihn prüfend anschaute. Schließlich fragte sie vorsichtig: „Severus, was ist los? Du siehst furchtbar aus.“_

_Langsam hob er den Blick und sah sie an. Offensichtlich entsetzt über die Verzweiflung, die sich überdeutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnen musste, griff die junge Frau nach seiner Hand: „Ich hab dich schon mal so gesehen, weißt du noch? Damals warst du genauso durcheinander wie jetzt. Also, komm schon, erzähl. Was ist los?“_

_Der junge Mann brachte zuerst kein einziges Wort heraus, doch Lily Potter tat in solchen Situationen meist intuitiv das Richtige. Sie nahm seine Hand zwischen die ihren und erinnerte ihn sanft: „Hör mal, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, oder? Ich kann dir zwar nicht versprechen, dass ich alles gutheißen werde, aber ich höre zu. Und ich werde versuchen fair zu sein. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Okay?“_

_„Ich weiß“, sagte er leise und zögernd._

_„Wieso hast du dich Ihm angeschlossen, Sev?“_

_„Ist das wichtig?“ fragte er resigniert, und Lily Potter nickte ernst: „Für mich schon. Sieh mal, ich versuche dich zu verstehen. Irgendwie. Verstehen, nicht entschuldigen, Severus. Erkennst du den Unterschied?“_

_Er nickte knapp, runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz über die ursprüngliche Frage nach dem Warum nach. „Es gab Gründe“, murmelte er, „aber man hat immer die Wahl, oder? Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen. Leute wie ich sollten sich nicht rechtfertigen dürfen…“_

_Und dann kamen die Worte wie von selbst über seine Lippen. Er erzählte der aufmerksam lauschenden Lily vom Angriff auf seinen eigenen Vater, von seiner bisherigen Laufbahn bei den Todessern, und kam schließlich zu dem Punkt, der ihn so belastete, dass er ans Aussteigen gedacht hatte: seinem Auftrag, jemanden zu töten._

_„Ich kenne den Mann nicht mal, und sein einziges Vergehen besteht darin, dass er ein kleiner Langfinger ist“, sagte er tonlos. „Er hat niemandem etwas getan, er hat nur versucht Bellatrix Lestrange im_ Tropfenden Kessel _einen Umhang zu klauen, und… und keiner hat für so eine Kleinigkeit den Tod verdient. Lily, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter!“_

_Er stockte, dann kamen die Tränen, die er seit Tagen hartnäckig zurückgedrängt hatte, und er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Lily sprang auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Behutsam legte sie den Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich: „Hey, ist schon gut. Komm her.“_

_So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, und Lily strich ihrem ehemaligen Schulkameraden tröstend über den Rücken, bis er sich schließlich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Ihre Nähe fühlte sich immer noch vertraut an – und ihm wurde plötzlich schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr er seine einzige echte Freundin wirklich vermisst hatte._

_„Meine Güte, Junge, sieh dich nur an“, meinte sie mit leichtem Vorwurf, der ihn aber nicht über die Tränen hinwegtäuschen konnte, die sich jetzt auch in ihren Augen sammelten. „Sieh dir an, was sie aus dir gemacht haben…“_

_„Lass es“, unterbrach er sie hart und wischte sich mit einer wütenden Bewegung die Tränen ab. „Bitte, Lily. Versuch erst gar nicht, Ausreden für mich zu finden. Niemand hat mich dazu gezwungen, weißt du. Es war meine eigene Dummheit, die mich zu dieser Entscheidung getrieben hat, und ich werde mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Okay?“_

_Traurig sah Lily ihn an. „Wäre es… hätte es etwas geändert, wenn ich dich nicht hätte fallen lassen? Wenn wir weiter Freunde geblieben wären?“_

_„Lily“, erwiderte er mit leichtem Kopfschütteln, „versuch nicht, die Vergangenheit zu konjugieren. Das geht nicht, weil niemand weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn es anders gelaufen wäre. Das Schicksal ist unnachgiebig. Es prügelt ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch, was es längst geplant hat. Vielleicht hätte es ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber irgendwann wäre ich doch genau an dem Punkt gelandet, wo ich jetzt stehe, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Ich bin ein Slytherin, und Slytherins werden zu Schwarzmagiern. Die Zaubererwelt sieht das als Naturgesetz an. Warum also das Klischee negieren und alle enttäuschen?“_

_„Eine recht pragmatische Sicht auf das Leben, Sev“, meinte die junge Frau mit leichtem Tadel._

_„Kennst mich ja“, gab er mit einem missglückten Lächeln zurück, „ein hoffnungsloser Fall, hm?“_

_„Aah, ich weiß nicht“, meinte sie und musterte ihn nachdenklich, „kennst du das Sprichwort nicht? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Und ich denke, ich kann genug Hoffnung für uns beide aufbringen. Du hast schon Recht, die Vergangenheit ist nicht zu ändern. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Aber was hältst du davon, einen Versuch zu starten?“_

_„Was meinst du?“_

_Lily lächelte ihn zögernd an und erklärte: „Wieso versuchen wir nicht, aus einer hässlichen Vergangenheit eine halbwegs passable Gegenwart und vielleicht sogar eine bessere Zukunft zu machen? Schließ dich uns an, Sev.“_

_„Unverbesserlich optimistisch“, meinte er trocken. „Lily, man kann bei den Todessern nicht einfach seine Kündigung einreichen und gehen. Sollten die je bemerken, dass jemand dem Dunklen Lord untreu geworden ist, dann ist derjenige schneller entsorgt, als er_ Scheiße _rufen kann. Die fackeln da nicht lange.“_

_„Die?“ Mit gehobenen Brauen lächelte sie ihm zu. „Du zählst dich also nicht mehr dazu, oder?“_

_Severus seufzte tief. „Nein, sicher nicht. Das ist nicht mehr meine Welt…“_

_Er erzählte ihr letztendlich auch all die schrecklichen Dinge, die er im Dienste Lord Voldemorts bereits hatte miterleben müssen. Sie waren nicht ausschließlich gegen dessen Opfer und Feinde gerichtet gewesen, sondern oft auch gegen die eigenen Reihen - aus einer schlichten Laune heraus, als Strafe oder zur Abschreckung._

_Hier, in ihrer Gegenwart, kam ihm das alles noch weitaus hässlicher und unmenschlicher vor. Doch gleichzeitig erleichterte es ihn ungeheuer, mit jemandem darüber sprechen zu können. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er das Gefühl, wieder frei atmen zu können. Als hätten bisher stählerne Bänder seine Brust fest umschlossen gehalten, die sich jetzt in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie da war und ihm zuhörte, ohne ihn bereits im Voraus zu verurteilen._

_„Mein Gott!“ Lily sah ihn entsetzt an. „Aber du selber hast noch niemanden verletzt oder getötet, richtig? Außer… außer dem Angriff auf deinen Vater, meine ich. Nicht dass ich das gutheiße, aber wenigstens kann ich die Gründe dafür nachvollziehen. Also – keine Übergriffe auf unschuldige Menschen?“_

_Severus schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Ich habe vornehmlich die Aufgabe, Zaubertränke und Gifte herzustellen…Flüche zu entwickeln… und mir Zugang zu Informationen über Dumbledore und seine Kämpfer vom Orden des Phönix zu verschaffen. Der Dunkle Lord erwartet von mir, dass ich versuche nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er will, dass ich mich für den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers bewerbe und den Schulleiter ausspioniere… und potentielle Rekruten für den Schwarzen Orden zu ihm schicke. Als Lehrer hätte ich die Möglichkeit, die Schüler dahingehend zu beeinflussen.“_

_„Dann mach einfach genau das, was er von dir verlangt“, stimmte Lily eifrig zu. „Geh zu Dumbledore und erzähl ihm alles, er weiß sicher eine Lösung. Er kann auch dafür sorgen, dass dieser Fletcher in Sicherheit gebracht wird – oder es so aussehen lassen, als hättest du deinen Auftrag erfüllt. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass der Orden sowas macht. Tu dir selber den Gefallen, Sev. Arbeite für Dumbledore, gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen!“_

_„Ich bin Dumbledore nicht wichtig genug, dass er sich mit mir abgeben würde“, gab der junge Mann bitter zurück. „Ich bin ein Slytherin, Lily, und du weißt verdammt genau, dass keinen je interessiert hat, was mit uns passiert. Verflucht, nicht mal Slughorn hat sich für sein eigenes Haus stark gemacht. Und Dumbledore erst recht nicht, noch nicht mal, als Blacks Werwolf-Scherz schief gegangen ist. Der Schulleiter hat mich zum Schweigen verpflichtet, und das war´s. Ein dummer Schülerspaß, der mich ganz beiläufig erwähnt hätte umbringen können, aber das hat Dumbledore nicht groß interessiert. Er hat keinen Gedanken an mich verschwendet, als ich noch an seiner Schule war, wieso sollte er es also jetzt tun? Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, was aus mir geworden ist. Albus Dumbledore und ich, wir trauen einander nicht über den Weg, Lily. Und ich denke, das Misstrauen ist auf beiden Seiten gerechtfertigt.“_

_Die junge Frau sah ihn tadelnd an. „Sev, gerade Dumbledores Verbindungen und Einfluss sind ein Grund, sich dem Orden anzuschließen….“_

_„Nein!“ unterbrach er sie scharf. „Dumbledore ist mächtig und einflussreich, das stimmt schon. Aber er ist ein Mauschler, ein Manipulator und ein talentierter Intrigant. Er ist ganz sicher nicht der Heilige, für den alle ihn halten. Glaub mir, er würde mich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken den Hunden zum Fraß vorwerfen, wenn das seinen Zielen irgendwie dienen könnte… mit etwas Glück wäre er es sogar selber, der den Dunklen Lord darüber informieren würde, dass ich ihn verraten habe. Ich traue dem alten Mann nicht mal halb so weit, wie ich ihn werfen kann.“_

_„Und was willst du jetzt machen?“ erkundigte sich Lily nach einem langen Schweigen. „Wirst du versuchen, dich vor Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Leuten zu verstecken? Oder willst du dich gegen sie stellen? Diesen Fletcher selber warnen oder ihn in Sicherheit bringen?“_

_„Ich weiß nicht genau, das kommt auf dich an“, sagte Severus mit einem ungewohnt schüchternen Blick. „Wenn du mir hilfst, arbeite ich für euch und gegen die Todesser. Allerdings nicht mit Dumbledores Wissen. Und auch auf gar keinen Fall  im Orden.“_

_„Und wieso nicht im Orden?“_

_Er  musterte sie mit einem ärgerlichen Stirnrunzeln. „Lily, stell doch wenigstens ein einziges Mal deinen Verstand vor dein Herz. Denk nach, wer sich im Orden so alles tummelt, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt. Vorwiegend Auroren und eine Menge ehemalige Gryffindors, oder? Und aus unserer Generation ausgerechnet der Trupp, der mich schon während unserer Schulzeit schikaniert hat. Die einen hassen mich von Berufs wegen, die anderen einfach aus einer Laune heraus… Was, denkst du, würde passieren, wenn sie wüssten, dass gewisse Insiderinformationen gerade von mir kommen? Im besten Fall würden sie die Fakten anzweifeln, und im schlimmsten Fall würden sie sie einfach übergehen. Ich kann euch mit Informationen versorgen – aber keiner vom Orden darf wissen, woher die stammen. Verstehst du? Wenn überhaupt jemanden, dann werde ich dich informieren. Falls du mir versprechen kannst, den anderen gegenüber deine Quelle nicht zu nennen.“_

_Lily musterte ihn eine Weile mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Besorgnis und Anerkennung lag. Schließlich fragte sie: „Und was hat dich jetzt überzeugt? Oder ist das wieder mal so eine Slytherin-Taktik? Informationen gegen Schutz für diesen Fletcher, damit du keinen Mord auf dein Gewissen zu laden brauchst?“_

_Der junge Mann warf ihr einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass sie auf sein Angebot eingehen würde, ohne seine Absichten auch nur zu hinterfragen? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass sie wesentlich klüger war. Seine einzige Chance, sie zu überzeugen, bestand in absoluter Offenheit. Auch wenn das schwierig für ihn war._

_„Weißt du“, sagte er schließlich ein wenig zögernd, „ich bin gerade im Begriff, die einzige Gruppe von Leuten zu hintergehen, die mich je wirklich in ihrer Mitte willkommen geheißen hat. Diese Leute wollten mich in ihrem Team, sie haben mich nicht nur widerwillig geduldet. Und ich werde sie trotzdem an den Orden verraten. Um einen Kerl zu retten, den ich noch nie gesehen habe. Falls nur einer von ihnen merkt, was ich hier treibe… wenn ich nur einen einzigen kleinen Fehler mache oder kurz nicht aufpasse, werden die mich töten, da mache ich mir keine Illusionen. Aber bevor ich in einem anonymen Massengrab irgendwo in einem Wald lande, würde ich dir gern beweisen, dass ich wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben was richtig machen kann. Reicht das als Grund?“_

_Lilys Nicken und das Strahlen in ihren Augen war ihm Antwort genug. „Gut, ich denke, das Wichtigste ist geklärt“, sagte die junge Frau, „Sev, sag… sag mir einfach, wie ich dir helfen kann.“_


	44. Ein weiterer Grund stolz zu sein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen! Dies ist das letzte Kapitel des 1. Teils der "Morgendämmerung", und danach bleibt uns nur noch der Epilog, den ich nachher gleich posten werde.
> 
> Ich möchte mich bei denjenigen bedanken, die der Story treu geblieben sind - und vor allem den Leuten, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, mir ein Review zu schreiben. Euch ist es zu verdanken, dass diese Geschichte hier komplett gepostet wurde, und ich hoffe, dass sie euch ein wenig gefallen hat. Ich würde mich sehr über weitere Kommentare freuen, denn es ist der Kontakt zu den Lesern, der uns Schreiberlinge neue Ideen und vor allem Motivation zum Weiterschreiben gibt. Der 2. Teil (den ich vermutlich demnächst hier anfangen werde zu posten) besteht zu mindestens 30 % aus Kapiteln, die ohne die Interaktion mit meinen Lesern auf der deutschen FF-Seite überhaupt nicht entstanden wären. 
> 
> Jedenfalls: herzlichen Dank, dass ihr mir - und vor allem Severus - treu geblieben seid. Und vielleicht findet die Story ja noch ein wenig mehr Interessenten, wenn sie als "Complete" aufgeführt ist; ich kenne das von mir selbst, ich beginne auch wesentlich lieber damit, eine Fanfiction zu lesen, wenn ich weiß, dass sie nicht plötzlich abgebrochen oder einfach nicht weitergeführt wird... das ist gerade bei den guten Storys wirklich deprimierend! Wenn ihr auch so seid, dann hinterlasst mir gerne einen Kommi, was an der Story euch besonders gefallen hat. Oder was blöd war. Oder meldet euch, wenn ihr noch Fragen habt. Ich lauf nicht weg. ;-)
> 
> Okay, jetzt aber weiter zum letzten Kapitel und danach dem Epilog. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß und eine gute Zeit, und wir sehen uns hoffentlich beim 2. Teil der "Morgendämmerung" wieder. Bis dahin: lasst es euch gutgehen!
> 
> Eure Mo
> 
> ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

_„Du weißt, es gibt… es gibt einen Unbrechbaren Schwur“, sagte Severus zögernd, den Blick auf seine Hände fixiert. „Falls du mir eine Chance gibst… wenn ich wirklich in den Dienst des Ordens trete, darf das niemand wissen außer dir und mir. Ich will niemanden in Gefahr bringen, auch nicht mich selber. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als unbedingt notwendig. Und ich will meine Arbeit nicht dadurch gefährden, dass Leute vom Orden darüber informiert sind. Allerdings brauche ich jemanden, dem ich blind vertrauen kann, und der darüber Bescheid weiß – ich schaffe das bestimmt nicht, ohne ab und zu mit jemandem reden zu können. Und du bist…“_

_Er hielt inne, zögerte kurz, doch dann holte er tief Luft und fragte: „Würdest du…es gibt sonst niemanden, dem ich genug vertraue. Wirst du meine Informationen weitergeben, ohne mich zu verraten? Kann ich mit dir reden, wenn… du weißt schon, wenn ich jemanden zum Zuhören brauche?“_

_„Wir brauchen einen Dritten als Zeugen“, erklärte Lily ohne große Umstände und stand entschlossen auf, „der den Schwur abnimmt und dann besiegelt. Bist du mit Frank Longbottom einverstanden? Du weißt schon, er war drei Jahrgänge über uns, er hat in seinem letzten Jahr angefangen mit meiner Freundin Alice zu gehen. Dieser ruhige Typ, weißt du noch? Immer freundlich, hat sich nie groß mit jemandem angelegt.“_

_„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Er war Schulsprecher, oder?“_

_Lily lächelte. „Genau der. Er ist jetzt mit Alice verheiratet. Ihr Sohn ist so alt wie Harry. Ich geh rüber und hol Frank, in Ordnung? Er ist meiner Meinung nach der Vernünftigste in der Truppe, die hier gerade verfügbar ist, er steht schon kurz vor seiner letzten Prüfung, und ich denke, er kennt sich am ehesten mit Unbrechbaren Schwüren aus… Trink deinen Tee, Sev. Ich bin gleich zurück.“_

_Severus nickte nur stumm und griff nach seiner Tasse, um einen Schluck des inzwischen kalten Tees zu trinken, während Lily bereits durch die Haustür und in Richtung Nachbarhaus marschierte._

_Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit Frank Longbottom zurück, der Snape mit einer Mischung aus vorsichtigem Respekt, Mitleid und Furcht musterte, bevor er ihm endlich ein wenig widerstrebend die Hand reichte und sich mit den beiden an den Küchentisch setzte. Lily erläuterte Frank das Wichtigste von dem, was Severus ihr erzählt hatte, und bat ihn dann um seine Hilfe._

_Frank runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht recht, Lily. Das ist eine verdammt große Verantwortung, die du da auf dich nehmen willst, und du wirst James belügen müssen. Nicht nur einmal, sondern immer wieder, und den Orden genauso. Und das alles auf das Wort eines Todessers hin, von dem du nicht mal weißt, ob du ihm wirklich trauen kannst?“_

_„Severus hat bei der ganzen Sache viel mehr zu verlieren als ich“, erinnerte Lily ihren Ordenskameraden leise. „Er wusste genauso wenig, ob er damit nicht einen riesigen Fehler macht, und trotzdem hat er uns wegen dieses Fletcher gewarnt. Ich möchte nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, dass er zu einem Mord gezwungen wird. Du etwa?“_

_Eifrig lehnte sie sich vor und sah den älteren Phönix auffordernd an. „Denk nach, Frank! Das ist für uns die vermutlich einzige Chance, bei Du-weißt-schon-wem einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen. Wie lange haben wir schon vergeblich nach sowas gesucht? Severus ist bereits Mitglied der höheren Ränge, während wir einen Undercover-Mann erst mal irgendwie beim niederen Fußvolk einschleusen müssten. Es würde vermutlich Jahre dauern, bis sich derjenige hochgearbeitet hat. Falls überhaupt jemals jemand so lebensmüde wäre, einen solchen Auftrag anzunehmen. Ich bitte dich, Frank. Hilf mir dabei zu beweisen, dass Sev kein schlechter Kerl ist. Okay?“_

_Mehrere Minuten war es völlig still in der Küche, während Frank Longbottom die Lage überdachte. Dann sah er Severus eindringlich an. „Weißt du, die Sache klingt fast schon zu perfekt. Beinahe wie ein Hinterhalt, aber dafür ist es wieder zu offensichtlich. So blöd wären nicht mal deine Kameraden.“_

_Er seufzte lautlos und beugte sich vor, die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt. „Ich erinnere mich an dich, Junge. Nicht nur von der Schule. Lily und Alice haben dich vor ein paar Jahren schon mal hier angeschleppt. Es gab einiges an Tratsch deinetwegen, und dass Dumbledore sich so vehement für dich eingesetzt hat, war den meisten ein absolutes Rätsel. Aber ich nehm mal an, die Tatsache, dass du hierher zurück gefunden hast, bestätigt sein Vertrauen in dich. Die Schutzzauber sind da im Allgemeinen ziemlich kleinlich.“_

_Überrascht sah Severus auf, doch Frank fuhr schon fort: „Hör zu, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, Snape. Ich halte es immer noch für möglich, dass ich und alle anderen im Orden diese Entscheidung irgendwann einmal bitter bereuen werden. Immerhin landet niemand grundlos in den Inneren Zirkeln bei Du-weißt-schon-wem. Aber ich denke, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient. Und die Sache mit den Schutzzaubern spricht für dich… Ich geh das Risiko ein und glaub dir, dass es dir ernst damit ist. Jetzt liegt es an dir, uns das auch zu beweisen. Du solltest diese Chance besser nutzen, eine weitere kriegst du nämlich sicher nicht.“_

_„Nein, sicher nicht“, gab der dunkelhaarige junge Mann tonlos zurück, „denn wenn ich das hier versaue, bin ich tot.“_

_„Okay, dann sollten wir uns wohl mal vorbereiten“, schlug Frank vor. Auffordernd streckte er dem Anderen seine Hand entgegen, und Severus schlug wortlos und mit unbewegter Miene ein._

_Einige Minuten diskutierten die Drei darüber, wie genau sie den Schwur formulieren sollten, und schließlich einigten sie sich auf eine Version._

_„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Snape?“ fragte der junge Aurorenanwärter sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach, als Severus die dritte Frage in den Raum stellte. „Der Schwur lässt sich nachträglich nicht mehr abändern, und das ist schon ziemlich heftig, finde ich. Niemand soll je wissen…?“_

_Der zukünftige Informant des Ordens nickte nur mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld und sagte knapp: „Es muss sein. Wenn irgendetwas durchsickert, bin ich unweigerlich tot. Ich will das wirklich durchziehen, aber es ist nicht so, als würde ich mir nicht gerade vor Angst in die Hosen machen. Ich brauche ein paar… Absicherungen. Also stell meine Methoden nicht in Frage, Longbottom, ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Ich hatte genug schlaflose Nächte, um gründlich darüber nachzudenken. Und es ist auch nicht dein Problem, oder? Es ist mein Leben, von dem wir hier reden, und über das entscheide immer noch ich – wenn auch sonst nicht über viel.“_

_„Na gut, du hast Recht, es ist dein Leben. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ziemlich beschissen sein wird.“ Frank wiederholte sicherheitshalber noch einmal die Fragen und erhob sich entschlossen, als Snape und Lily nickten._

_„Okay“, sagte er sachlich, „legen wir los, oder? Ich hab das aber noch nie selbst gemacht.“_

_Lily nickte nur und kniete mit konzentrierter Miene auf dem Boden nieder. Severus folgte ihrem Beispiel und ergriff mit leicht zitternden Fingern ihre ausgestreckte rechte Hand. Lily drückte die seine sanft und beruhigend, und ihre grünen Augen fingen den Blick seiner dunklen ein und hielten ihn fest. Und obwohl sich sein Magen vor Angst verkrampfte und er sich fühlte, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben, war er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ganz sicher, das Richtige zu tun._

_Mit einem zweifelnden Blick zog Frank Longbottom seinen Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn auf die verschränkten Hände. Ein banges Schweigen entstand zwischen den Dreien, doch dann holte Frank tief Luft und begann: „Wirst du, Lily, Severus´ Verbindung zu dir und dem Orden des Phönix geheim halten?“_

_„Das werde ich“, sagte Lily mit fester Stimme. Aus Franks Zauberstab schoss ein feuriges schmales Band, das sich um die Hände der beiden Knienden schlang._

_„Wirst du als Notfallkontakt für ihn fungieren, stets für ihn erreichbar sein und ihn bei Bedarf unterstützen, ohne dass selbst Dumbledore davon weiß?“_

_„Das werde ich.“_

_Ein zweites glühendes Band gesellte sich zu dem ersten, und Severus fasste Lilys Hand unwillkürlich fester, bevor Frank nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern die dritte und letzte Frage stellte: „Wirst du mit all deiner Kraft und deinen Fähigkeiten dazu beitragen, dass niemand, auch nicht jemand vom Orden, offiziell von seiner Arbeit im Untergrund erfährt, so lange Lord Voldemort nicht endgültig besiegt ist?“_

_Lilys grüne Augen fingen Severus´ ängstlich flackernden Blick erneut ein; sie lächelte ihm ein bisschen traurig, aber voller Verständnis zu. „Das werde ich“, versprach sie, und das neu dazukommende Feuerband verschlang sich mit den beiden anderen, während sich der harte Klumpen, zu dem sich sein Magen zusammengeballt hatte, auflöste. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit verschwand, als hätte es nie existiert, und Severus atmete befreit auf: Lily würde es wissen. Sie würde für ihn da sein, wenn er sie brauchte, wie früher. Und mit diesem Wissen würde er alles überstehen können, was nun auf ihn zukam._

_Sie sahen sich an, dann blickten sie zu Frank Longbottom hoch. „Ich bezeuge und besiegle diesen Schwur“, erklärte er ziemlich erleichtert und nahm seinen Zauberstab von den Händen der beiden. Im selben Moment schienen die spiralförmig verschlungenen Feuerbänder in ihre Hände hinein zu sickern und verschwanden schließlich komplett._

_Frank atmete tief durch und zog die beiden hoch. „Das war´s dann wohl, denk ich. Sieht so aus, als hätte es funktioniert. Und was passiert jetzt?“ Interessiert musterte er Lily und Severus, die sich wieder an den Tisch setzten, und ließ sich mit abwartender Miene ihnen gegenüber nieder._

_„Jetzt werden Severus und ich uns unterhalten“, erklärte Lily energisch, „ und danach werde ich Dumbledore kontaktieren. Ich nehme mal an, er wird sich selber um das Schicksal von Mr Mundungus Fletcher kümmern wollen. Und, Frank – es tut mir leid, aber die letzten Minuten werden wir aus deinem Gedächtnis löschen müssen, sonst war das hier völlig umsonst. Es geht leider nicht anders…Herr im Himmel, Alice!“_

_Sie sprang erschrocken von ihrem Stuhl auf, als sie ihre Freundin im Türrahmen lehnen sah. „Wie lange stehst du schon hier?“_

_Alice maß sie und Snape mit einem langen, forschenden Blick, bevor sie leise entgegnete: „Lange genug, um diesen verrückten Schwur mitzuerleben. Dabei wollte ich Frank eigentlich nur sagen, dass das Mittagessen bald fertig ist… ich schätze mal, ihr werdet auch meine Erinnerung daran löschen müssen“, fuhr sie in sachlichem Ton fort. „Wenn ich das mit diesem Unbrechbaren Schwur richtig verstanden hab, wirst du sonst vielleicht sterben, Lily.“_

_„Nein, das nicht. Ich hab es dir ja nicht verraten, nachdem der Schwur abgelegt wurde. Aber…“_

_Lily sah ziemlich unglücklich drein, doch Frank Longbottom nickte ihr ruhig zu, ergriff die Hand von Alice und sah Severus auffordernd an: „Na, dann mach schon, Snape. Du bist recht gut in solchen Zaubern, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Also los – es ist notwendig, das wissen wir alle. Gehen wir rüber zu uns, sonst wundern wir uns nachher nur, wieso wir bei Lily rumsitzen, und vor allem darüber, was du hier gesucht hast. Kommt schon.“_

_Sie folgten dem jungen Paar hinüber ins Nachbarhaus, wofür Severus von Frank sicherheitshalber mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt wurde. Erst im Wohnzimmer der Longbottoms löste er den Zauber. Alice setzte sich ein wenig nervös aufs Sofa, neben dem ein Kinderbettchen stand. Ein kleiner rundgesichtiger Junge mit Stupsnase schlief darin._

_„Eins noch“, sagte Frank ernsthaft, ging auf Severus zu und legte dem frischgebackenen Spion die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bevor ich´s vergesse. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, Snape. Du wirst es brauchen. Tu mir den Gefallen und pass auf dich auf, okay?“_

_Damit wandte er sich zum Sofa und ließ sich mit gefasster Miene neben seiner Frau nieder. Mit einem halben Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Versucht aber bitte nicht alles zu löschen, was ich für die Prüfungen brauche. Es war mühsam genug, diesen ganzen Kram einmal zu lernen.“_

_Severus schluckte mit fest geballten Fäusten, zögerte kurz, griff dann aber in die Tasche seines Umhangs und stellte sich ein wenig steif vor den beiden auf, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Lily tat es ihm rasch nach und stand ganz dicht neben ihm – die muggelstämmige Hexe, Schulter an Schulter mit dem abtrünnigen Todesser. In Lilys grünen Augen schwammen Tränen. Severus war nervös, und wieder wurde ihm entschieden übel._

_„Danke für deine Hilfe, Longbottom“, sagte er leise, bevor er und Lily Potter ihre Zauberstäbe auf die beiden ihnen gegenüber richteten. „Du hast mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet… und das meine ich ehrlich.“_

_Frank nickte schweigend. Severus zögerte noch eine Sekunde, doch dann straffte er entschlossen die Schultern. Und wie aus einem Mund sprachen er und Lily die Beschwörungsformel: „Obliviate!“_

   Neville saß da wie erstarrt und konnte das Gehörte kaum fassen. Sein Dad hatte mitgeholfen, Snapes Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Ohne ihn und diesen Schwur wäre der Mann vielleicht niemals zum Spion des Ordens geworden, oder erst um einiges später, als er Lily und ihre Familie bedroht sah. Oder er wäre längst tot, wie Igor Karkaroff oder Regulus Black.

   Sein Dad und auch seine Mum hatten freiwillig zugestimmt, dass Lily und Snape ihre Erinnerungen veränderten… das hatte ihm tatsächlich bisher niemand erzählt. Nun, wer hätte es ihm auch erzählen können? Niemand wusste noch davon, außer Snape selbst – und jetzt auch Neville.

   Der Professor hatte sich im Sessel vorgebeugt, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und saß regungslos da, den Kopf gesenkt. Neville musterte ihn besorgt; der Tränkemeister wirkte unglücklich und resigniert, und seinen Lehrer so zu sehen, machte ihm wesentlich mehr Angst als die Beichte, die dieser eben vor ihm abgelegt hatte.

   „Mein Wunsch nach Sicherheit“, flüsterte der schlanke Mann kaum hörbar, „hat Ihre Eltern zum Ziel der Todesser gemacht, Neville. Der junge Crouch und die Lestranges wollten aus ihnen herauspressen, wo sich Voldemort befand – dabei hat Bellatrix Legilimentik angewandt und bemerkt, dass es eine kurze Lücke in ihren Erinnerungen gab, und deshalb…“ Er brach ab, offenbar unfähig weiterzusprechen, und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

   Neville schluckte. „Deshalb waren sie so… so hartnäckig. Verstehe. Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Aber wissen Sie, in einem Punkt haben Sie Unrecht, Sir. Ein Ziel waren meine Mum und mein Dad schon, lange bevor Bellatrix die Lücken entdeckt hat. Jeder, der sich zu dieser Zeit auf die Seite des Ordens gestellt hat, war ein potentielles Ziel für die Todesser. Und soweit ich weiß, haben meine Eltern und Großeltern sich ganz offen gegen Voldemort gewandt. Es hätte nichts an ihrem Schicksal geändert, wenn es die Geschichte mit diesem Schwur nicht passiert wär, glaub ich.“

   Er erhielt keine Antwort. Snape hatte sich nicht gerührt.

   Ein wenig unschlüssig ließ Neville den Blick durch den Raum wandern, bis er auf der Kommode am Fenster eine Flasche und Gläser stehen sah. Langsam stand er auf, ging hinüber und goss einen ziemlich beachtlichen Schluck Feuerwhisky in ein Glas. Dann marschierte er entschlossen zurück zu Snape, stellte das Glas auf den Tisch, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und fasste den Mann fest bei den Schultern.

   „Waren Sie… mussten Sie dabei sein?“ fragte er leise. „Haben Sie es mitansehen müssen? Oder… oder mitmachen?“

   Snape schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf, ließ langsam die Hände sinken und sah Neville aus geröteten Augen an.

   „Merlin sei Dank“, meinte der Junge erleichtert und reichte seinem Gesprächspartner das Whiskyglas. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie hätten das sehen müssen, ohne eingreifen zu können. Das wär wirklich die Hölle gewesen. – Vielen Dank, Professor. Jetzt hab ich einen weiteren Grund, stolz auf meine Eltern zu sein.“


	45. Epilog

   Nachdem der junge Longbottom den Raum verlassen hatte, stellte Severus das Glas auf den Tisch und atmete ein paarmal tief durch.

   Er starrte blicklos auf die Tischplatte und versuchte sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dass alles erledigt war. Dass er alles Notwendige ins Reine gebracht hatte… und die Menschen, die ihn umgaben, ihn ungeachtet aller Fehler in der Vergangenheit akzeptierten und ihm in ihrer Gemeinschaft einen Platz angeboten hatten.

   Hier und jetzt in London war alles gesagt. Ein Termin stand noch aus, den er mit Potter gemeinsam hinter sich bringen würde, doch danach konnte er sich darauf konzentrieren, sich der nächsten großen Hürde zu stellen.

   Wie die Dinge zur Zeit standen, würde sein neues Leben in der Schule kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem von früher haben. Es war eine großartige Chance, natürlich, und er war dankbar dafür.

   Doch alles würde anders sein. Alles. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selber war, machte ihm diese Zukunft, die so offen vor ihm lag wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch mit  komplett unbedruckten Seiten, mehr Angst als sein gefährliches Leben vor der berühmten Schlacht um Hogwarts – der Schlacht, die er eigentlich gar nicht hätte überleben dürfen, wenn es nach dem Plan gegangen wäre.


End file.
